Mystic Force: The Eclipse Ranger
by RPM Shadow
Summary: Avril is new to Brairwood California. After meeting and befriending some teens, she soon finds herself on a wild journey to become a Power Ranger along with her new friends. And that's not all, she finds her birth father, whom she thought abandoned her. Nick/Madison, Chip/OC, Daggeron/OC, Xander/Clare
1. Broken Spell Part 1

**Mystic Force: The Eclipse's Adventure**

Disclaimer: I just own Avril, and Kaylynn Chambers.

 **Actress Kat Dennings plays my OC**

XxXxXx

18-year-old Avril Chambers walks into the living room of her new home. "Tell me again why we moved here?" She asked her mother, who was unpacking a box of DVD's.

Her mother, Kaylynn Chambers, looked up from the open box. "I told you a hundred times." She put the DVD's on the glass coffee table and stood up. "This house was inharrited to me by your Grandmother."

"I'm going for a walk." Avril huffed as she turned to the front door. Her outfit is a simple light gold shirt under a small cropped denim jacket, light blue jean shorts, black Funtesma Go-go-boots, around her neck is a sun necklace.

"Oh." Her mother nodded, this was normal for them. "Well, take your cell with you in case I need you for anything."

"Yep." Avril waved to her mother. "By!" And with that she hurried out the front door.

XxXxXxX

"'The Rock Porium.'" Avril read out loud as she now stood in front of the record store. "Looks like my kind of place to hang out at." She grinned. "Maybe work at too." She giggled as she walked toward the door.

Once entering, Avril looked around with awe. "Oh yeah, this is my kinda place." She didn't see the two teen boys hurry up to her.

"Hello." An Australian voice greeted. "Welcome to the Rock Porium." He added as Avril turned around. She saw one of the two boys looking at her charmingly.

"Can we help you with anything?" The red head asked, his friend looked at him.

"Back off, Chip. I saw her first."

"No, I did."

"I did."

"I did."

"I did."

Avril watched the two. "Ok, I'm going to go." She turned to leave.

"You're new here, aren't you?" A raven haired girl, with a single streak of white, greeted, slipping off her headphones to walk over.

"I am." Avril nodded. "This is my first week here in town."

"That's nice." Another raven haired girl, said as she walked up as she held a camera.

"Yeah!" The first girl nodded. "I'm Vida, this is my sister, Madison. And the those two are Chip, and Xander."

"I'm Avril." Avril introduced herself.

"That's a pretty name." Chip complemented with a smile.

"Thanks." Avril returned the smile, glad the boys weren't fighting over her anymore. "And its nice to meet you guys."

"Feel free to look around." Xander offered with a charming smile. "And if you have any questions, you can ask me."

Vida smacked him upside the head. "She can ask any of us." She said with a glare at him.

"Please don't get turned off by Xander." Madison said. "He's a huge flirt."

"I have a cousin who's looking." Avril turned to Xander. "Tea Hartford, she lives in Los Angels." She folded her arms. "You're not my type."

"Crash and burn!" Chip laughed at the look on Xander's face.

"So!" Vida exclaimed as she clapped her hands and rubbed them. "Is there anything you want to look at?"

"My cousin Tea's birthday is next week, likes Taylor Swift and Miranda Lambert." Avril answered. "Do you have them?"

"We do!" Chip bobbed his head up and down with a big grin. "Right this way." He lead her to a shelf of CD's.

Xander, Vida, and Madison watched them. "Shot down." Vida laughed, nudging Xander in the arm.

"What just happened?" The Australian asked, clearly shocked and confused.

"You try to hard." Madison stated, causing her sister to laugh.

After awhile, Maddie had her camera out and started filming everyone, Avril smiled and waved to the camera. Maddie then turned to the door to see a man and jumped startled.

"Toby!"

Madison, Vida, Xander, and Chip jumped to attention at seeing the man.

"Hey ... nice snorkel boss." Xander said as he reached out to touch Toby's snorkel, only for his hand to be slapped away.

"Weren't you taking the day off?" Vida asked as she stood beside her sister. Toby's voice was muffled since his snorkel was still in his mouth, after he pulled it out and removed his mask, he looked to short haired girl.

"Yes, I was." He said. "As a matter of fact, I was at the beach, snorkeling with the little fishies." During his rant, Avril walked up to stand next to Vida. "And one came right up to my mask, he looked at me, with his big fish eyes and he said." Toby put his hands to his face, squishing it up. "'Are your employees cleaning the store, like they said they said they would?'" As his employees laughed, Toby lowered his hands. "Now I have to go back to the water, back to the reef, find the fish, and tell him ... no!" He then stomped through the store, wearing flippers, Xander quickly followed him.

"Don't worry boss! I'll assemble the troops, assign them things to do. Sweep the floor, stock the shelves, put out the trash, etc, etc." Xander turned to his friends, all three of them giving him a glare.

"Oh, you mean, do the jobs, I pay you for." Toby scalded before going into his office and slamming the door.

"Alright, you heard the man!" Xander said. "Snap to it! Chip, grab the broom! Madison, deal with the stock, and Vida, throw out the trash. Snap, snap!" The Australian smirked as he turned and jumped into a chair, grabbing his discarded magazine. "Oh, and Avril, just look around and look beautiful."

"Excuse me?" Avril stared at him as Vida growled and stomped over.

She grabbed the cushion from under Xander's head, yanking it away to get his attention.

"And what are you doing?" She challenged, Xander just grinned.

"Glad you asked." He pointed at her. "I'm supervising." He winked at Avril who'd walked up to stand next to Vida.

"Big ego alert." Avril folded her arms, as Vida smirked.

"You have no idea."

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks!" Xander tried to defend himself. "I know it looks like I'm not doing anything, but I'm actually very busy." He told the girls. "Up here." He tapped his head.

Avril turned to Vida. "Can I see that, please?" She asked, pointing to the pillow.

"Sure."

Avril smiled as the other girl handed it to her. "Thank you." She turned and smashed the pillow into Xander's face.

"Now why didn't I think of that." Vida laughed.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake!" Xander shouted as he leapt up and dove under a table.

"Everyone take cover!" Vida cried as she, and Avril followed suit.

"It's the end of the world!" Chip shouted as Maddie dove under the counter, she grabbed Chip and yanked him under the counter.

"Don't panic! Don't panic! Remember the safety procedures!" Toby cried, as he too tried not panic after he'd opened his office door. "Get under a desk!" He rushed back into his office as Xander put on his skateboard helmet.

Finally, the shaking stopped. Maddie, and Chip crawled out from under the counter. "Is it over?" Maddie asked as she looked around.

"I'm alive!" Chip grinned in excitement as Maddie walked out to survey the damage to the store as the others emerged from their hiding place.

"Oh great ... the store is messier then before." Maddie sighed as she saw the bigger mess.

"You'd have thought that wouldn't be possible." Vida replied.

"Well, the good news is the worst is over." Xander said, earning a glare from Avril. "What?"

"Never say that." She told him. "You're going to jynx it."

XxXxXx

"After narrowly escaping death, the human species copes with it in different ways." Madison told her camera as she filmed herself, and friends. She looked to Xander, who kicked his skateboard up into his hands and grinned at the camera. "Some listen to music." She aimed her camera at Vida, who was sitting in the back of her truck. "Some call mom and dad." She turned the camera to Avril who was on her cell. "And some eat." Maddie turned her camera to Chip as he opened a pizza box. "Tell me, Chip Thorn, what type of pizza are eating?" Madison asked as Chip took a bite.

"Shrimp, chicken, pepperoni, cheese." Chip swallowed and pulled a marshmallow off the pizza. "And chocolate marshmallows." He tossed it into his mouth, then picked up another slice of pizza. "Want one?" He asked, offering the slice to Avril, whom just walked over and sat next to him.

"Ewww." Maddie said from behind the camera as Avril politely turned down the pizza.

"A fine example of the non-human species." Madison said into her camera.

"Somebody! Please, help me!"

Everyone looked around as an elderly man cried. The teens all hurried across the street.

"It's my brother." The man exclaimed. "We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him." He explained to the gathered people. "I fear the worst." He said in panic. "It's just out of town. A creature took him into the woods." He looked around. "Won't somebody please help me?" He asked as the gathered crowd soon got smaller and smaller.

Avril walked up to the man. "I will." She told him with a smile, then turned to the crowd. "Come on people. What happened to respecting the elderly?" She frowned at the lack of response. She turned to the elder. "I'll help you."

"So will I." Another voice made everyone look around to see a young man, kneeling in front of his motorcycle. "I could use the break." He got to his feet after tossing a tool back into his toolbox.

"Thank you." The elder said with relief as he took Avril's arm. "Both of you." He turned to look at the young man.

"Hey." Xander stopped the three. "I'm Xander. You're new around here, aren't you?" He asked the young man. "Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one. If you go into those woods, you don't come out." He told all three of them.

"I'm not afraid!" Avril rounded. "It doesn't matter where I am, I know my way home."

"I've heard about that saying." The new comer said, before looking at the old man. "This guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care." He looked around at the small gather group.

"I'll go with you!" Vida said quickly as the three started to walk off. "Not everyone in this city is a coward."

"I'll go too! I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest!" Chip bounced forward with excitement. Then he quickly paused and glanced at his friend. "This is a dangerous quest, right?" He asked Vida.

"Perilous." Vida answered, much to Chip's delight.

"Sweet!" The red-head bounced.

The five soon walking away leaving Maddie, and Xander behind.

XxXxXxXx

The elderly man stopped at a sign that warned those who came near not to enter, followed by the three teens.

"Are you sure you're willing to enter?" The elder question. "The woods are a very scary place."

"You ask a lot of questions for one whose brother's in danger." Nick told the man suspiciously.

"Everyone's in danger." The old man muttered.

"Everyone's in danger? Oh yeah!" Chip bounced excitedly, while Avril watched him. Just then they heard a car pulling up and a loud beep. They saw Xander behind the wheel as he drove Vida's Jeep, with Maddie in the passenger seat.

"Xander! I told you, if you ever too my car, I'd rearranger your limbs!" Vida threatened as she marched over to him.

"You're going into the woods and never returning." Xander told her, as Vida snatched her keys away from him.

"He's got a point." Chip replied, and earned a glare.

"You're my sister. Where you go ... I go." Maddie told Vida with slight hesitant as she finished her sentence.

"And so there are 6." The old man muttered, earning a look from Avril."

XxXxXx

They started to walk through the forest, slowly walking forward. Memorized with the silent forest, and the teens never realized that the old man had vanished.

Suddenly both Avril, and Madison stopped.

"Did you feel that?" Madison asked her.

"Yeah. It felt ... strange." Avril shivered, she looked around. "Hey, we're missing a member of this rescue party!" She called out to the others.

"Where's the old man?" The young man asked as he looked around.

"Ten seconds in the woods and we're already lost." Chip grinned with excitement. "And not just trolls, goblins and elves live in the woods too!" He told them as the 6 kept walking. "I've also heard that a witch lives here." He added. "She's hideous! With green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks!"

"But not all witches are old and ugly." Avril said. "I heard that there's a lot of other dimensions out there besides our own."

"You've both been reading too many fairy tales." The young man told them. "Guys, there's no such thing as witches." He said as everyone turned to look at him. Suddenly they froze, staring past him. "Oh, ok." He saw their looks and rolled his eyes. "So now you're playing with me. Ooh, someone's behind me, I'm so scared! Boo!"

"Somebody _is_ behind you!" Avril exclaimed, and the young man turned around sharply.

"Agh!" He cried as he jumped backwards and into the group.

A figure dressed in all black stood there, the figure ran towards the terrified group.

"Anybody want to run?" Maddie asked.

"Already tried." Xander said. "But my feet won't move." As he said that strange creatures leaped into the clearing.

Avril started to shake, she quickly grabbed Chip's arm and hugged it tightly. The strange figure yelled out, and the six were caught by broomsticks that lifted them through the air and dropped them near a huge tree, that it's base is shaped like a dragon's head.

The teens fell either flat on their back or flat on their stomach.

"That ... hurt." Avril breathed out as they laid their on her stomach, trying to not see double as they each got their breathing under control.

"Ok, so, new guys." Xander said as they slowly got to their feet. "Now you know why no-one goes into in the woods."

"Shut up!" Avril snapped as she through the grass that's in her hands, at him.

"Name's Nick." The young man told Xander as he helped Avril stand up.

"What is this place?" Vida asked as she looked at the huge dragon carved tree.

"I call it Rootcore."

The teens turned quickly and they saw the same black cloaked figure again. She began to walk towards them, and the teens grouped together as they backed into the open dragon's mouth.

XxXxXx

The six teens stumbled into a dark room just as the figure spoke again. "I thought it best you were brought here."

"Hi, I'm Xander. It's a really nice place you got here. It's really." He trailed off as he looked around. "Woody."

The figure raised a hand and the six brooms appeared in a strange display that's lit up with six different colors.

"I am the Sorceress Udonna." The figure lifted the cloak to reveal herself. "Welcome to my home." She raised her hands and the lights flickered on, with computers turning on.

"Wow ... this is awesome!" Chip, the excitable one, bounced.

"This place is like a memory from a dream." Avril said as she looked around.

"When the six of you entered the forest, you stepped into a magical dimension." Udonna told them.

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood." Chip grinned as he looked at his friends. "Do we live in a great city or what?" He asked happily.

"A few years ago, there was a great battle in our world." Udonna walked up to the group. "Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension, when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld. But at a great cost." She explained. "The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"And you want _us_?" Avril waved a hand to her new friends. "To stop them?"

"It could mean the end for both our worlds."

"Please!" Nick laughed. "None of us are buying this fairy tale." He told her, but he was the only one.

"This is no fairy tale." Udonna replied as she walked up some steps. "What I tell you is what happened."

"Guys." Nick looked at the others.

"Hey hot head, she saved us." Avril told him, her necklace under her shirt started to glow. "The least we can do is hear her out."

"The Xenotome. The book of the unknown." Udonna spoke again, encouraging them to see. "In it is everything we do not know." The teens looked at the book as a picture appeared with strange writing.

"What kind of language is that?" Avril asked. "I've never seen it before."

"It is the language of the ancients." Udonna smiled, she could feel a strange connection to her, but doesn't know how. "It says that when evil arise again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward." She look read the book, then looked around at the teens. "You are those warriors." She told them. "You ... are the Power Rangers."

"Nice!" Chip exclaimed brightly.

"Power Rangers?" Avril asked as her necklace started to glow brightly. Noticing, she pulled it out from under her shirt and stared at it.

"Your necklace." Udonna said. "Where did you get it?" She asked kindly. "I have seen it before."

Avril looked at her. "My dad gave me it." She looked at it as it glowed. She looked back at Udonna. "Where have you seen it?"

"Excuse me." Xander's accent broke through. "But there must be some mistake." He told Udonna. "How are we gonna defeat evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in, like, six years."

"These are your magic wands." Udonna held up six different colored wands. Chip was handed one with a yellow bird symbol at the top, it sparked a glow. Madison was handed one with a blue fin at the top, it also sparked a glow. Vida's has a pink butterfly. Xander's wand has a green bull head, it sparked a glow. Avril's wand has a sun with a unicorn standing on the sun at the top, and the moment she took it both her necklace and wand glowed brightly in union.

"You my dear, are a descent of a Mystic." Udonna smiled at the girl. "But to which is still unknown."

"Wow." Avril breathed as she looked down at her new wand.

Udonna walked over to Nick, he reluctantly took his and the red bird symbol on the top glowed just as brightly as Avril's. "You are also a descent from a Mystic."

"Udonna! Udonna!" A young woman with long blonde hair ran in and up to Udonna. "Oh! Hello!" She greeted when she realized they have company. "Nice to meet you. Excuse me." She turned to Udonna and whispered in her ear.

"You must stay here until I return." Udonna told them, to their surprise. "Do not go into the woods by yourselves." She added before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

"Wish I could do that." The blonde girl sighed as she attempted to disappear by snapping her fingers. "I practice and I practice but ... nothing." She complained. "Oh ... hello." She smiled. "I'm Claire, Sorceress in training here at Rootcore." She introduced herself, and Nick shook his head.

"Ok, that's it, I'm outta here." He decided, walking past Claire.

"Oh, no! You can't go!" Claire quickly blocked his path. "Udonna said you had to stay here till she returned."

Maddie stepped forward. "We all better go." She placed her wand down to leave quickly.

"Oh, this is not good." Claire gulped. "I know! I will congure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna gets back!" She decided. Avril, who was the closest to Nick grabbed his arm to pull him backwards as the group to a step back while Claire struggled to remember the spell. She spoke in a language, but instead of freezing them, she changed into a sheep.

"That's all I can take." Avril decided, instead of putting her wand with the others, she kept it in her hand as she walked out of Rootcore, followed by Nick, and lastly the others.

XxXxXx

The six ran through the forest, looking for the way out, before skidding to a stop as they came upon a village, filled with odd looking creatures rooting through the destroyed place.

"Look." Maddie breathed.

"Who are they?" Xander wondered aloud as they stared in stunned shock.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore." Udonna's voice had them turning to her direction.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked.

"Woodland Village was destroyed. Tomorrow it will be another village." Udonna told them gravely. "The darkness destroys everything within their path, until they find what they want." She explained as the teens looked around at the destruction.

"What are they looking for?" Chip asked.

"Me." Udonna admitted. "And then they will go after you."

"Hold on just a sec. I never agreed to be part of this." Nick told her.

"It is them!" A voice called out in joy. "It is them!" A young elf called out to the other villagers, earning the six teenagers attention. "The protectors are here!" All the creatures rushed over and bowed. "Hail the Mystic Force!"

"Always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped." Xander smiled. "It's not so bad."

"Just what he needs, an extra boost to his ego." Avril said, just before the ground shook and they fell to the ground. "What the hell is that thing?" She backed up, right into Vida as a huge creature towered over them and roared.

"Ok, that's bad." Xander stated as the monster roared again, the villagers fled.

"Take out your wands!" Udonna instructed.

Avril looked at her wand for a quick moment, before she quickly slid it into her boot.

"Uh ... we kinda left them back at the tree." Chip admitted.

"Alright ... stand back." Udonna told them, she turned to face the monster. "You leave me no choice." She drew her own wand. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" She morphed into a White Ranger. "Furry Of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" She called as she held her snow staff.

"Now that's cool." Vida decided. They watched as Udonna easily avoided the monster's attacks, before Nick noticed they weren't alone.

"Guys, we have company!" He announced, and the group backed away.

"As I see it, we have two choices." Chip determined as he surveyed the strange monsters. "We can surrender and be destroyed."

"Or fight?" Madison asked.

"We fight!" Nick called, standing his ground.

"No, no, there's a third option. Plan Xander." Xander said as he grabbed Nick's shoulder. "I'll just reason with them." He decided, walking forward.

"I smell disaster." Avril said as she watched him.

"Hi, I'm Xander, We're not really from these parts, so if its ok with you, we'll just be heading off." He didn't get a chance, when one of the creatures kicked him and he fell backwards into Nick.

The six then were blasted, sending them to the ground.

Avril let out a small scream before she leapt to her feet, she high kicked one in the face, then side kicked another, before thunder kicking another, she leap frogged some. But one grabbed her leg and she was thrown to the ground where she rolled.

"Just remember, to use magic, all you need to do is believe in magic!" Udonna called to them.

Avril reached for her boot and pulled out her wand, it flashed a soft gold color. She looked up when she heard Chip's voice.

"Guys! The magic really works! Just believe!"

Sitting up on her knees, Avril gasped when a new group of the ugly creatures started to surround her. "I believe." She whispered as she moved her wand to her chest as she held it tightly. "I believe in magic!" Small suns quickly surrounded her, before swiftly attacking the creatures with powerful blasts.

She turned to see vines shoot out of the ground, from a tree where Xander was leaning against, and water burst out of the ground all around Maddie, and Vida turned herself into a tornado.

"I like it!" Vida cried. "Well, all except the color part."

Udonna destroyed the giant monster, before turning to Nick as he was thrown through the air. Udonna blasted the monsters about to attack him, before demorphing, and the teens quickly regrouped around her.

"Well, well, very nice." Udonna smiled at the group. "You truly are the ones. Are you up to the task?" She asked. "Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!" Chip had an excited grin.

"I'm in!" Vida agreed. "I kicked some serious evil back there."

"I'm ready to accept my destiny as a Mystic." Avril said with a nod.

"This is so unlike me, but I'm sticking with my sister." Maddie nodded.

"Someone's gotta look after these guys, right?" Xander grinned.

Nick soon found everyone turned to him. "Me? No way. I'm outta here." He said as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Are you sure this is what you choose?" Udonna asked him.

"Look, the 'I believe in magic' thing, it didn't work for me."

"Try believing again. Maybe it didn't catch on the first time." Maddie suggested.

"Yeah!" Avrl agreed. "We need a red Ranger, a leader."

Udonna shook her head. "He is a non-believer." She told them sadly. "I can do nothing for him." She sighed sadly. "Claire will see you out of the woods safely." She told Nick. "Claire!" She called.

"Here I aaaammm!" Claire bleeeped as she walked into view, still in sheep form.

"Oh, my dear child." Udonna said, while the new team laughed. "When will you get your spells right? See him safe passage out of the woods."

"Yes, Udooonnnnna." Claire bleeped, leading Nick away.

Not long after Nick disappeared, through the woods, another figure appeared out of nowhere in a purple ranger suit.

"You may have defeated my Hidiacs, but you'll not defeat me." The stranger told them. He drew out his sword. "Wolf attack!" He called, his shield opened to blast them with dark magic. "It is the end for you."

XxXxXx

 **Hope you like. Please, no flame. If you're going to put it in your favorite box, please review.**


	2. Broken Spell Part 2

**Only three reviews for my first chapter?**

XxXxXx

"On your feet." The Dark Knight ordered, and the Rangers along with Udonna got to their feet. "Darkness has come."

"I've a bad feeling about this." Madison said nervously as she took a step backwards.

"Hello, haven't you heard of the sun?" Avril asked sarcasticly to the dark knight as she pointed to the sun, shinny brightly in the sky.

"I do not know you warrior, but if it is a battle you want, I am ready to fight." Udonna told the warrior.

"Hold on, let me try and reason with him." Xander said.

"That did not work last time Xander!" Avril snapped, but she dropped into a defense stance, ready for battle.

Xander ignored her. "Hi, the name's Xander." The Australian spoke to the Knight, who sheathed this sword with a loud clank.

"I am Koragg. The Knight Wolf." He then spoke in a strange language. In the clearing nearby, a huge seal appeared on the ground, a large horse emerged as the ground shook. "Ride out from the depths!"

"So much for reasoning!" Xander gulped as Koragg leaped up, growing building size, and he combined with the horse.

"Power of the Centaur!"

"A Centaur! A real Centaur!" Chip cried with excitement. "I want one!"

"You are now just pebbles beneath my hooves!" Koragg mocked, rearing up.

"Get back! You are not ready to fight his kind." Udonna warned the teens, she took a step forward. "I am."

"But Udonna!" Avril protested as her necklace continued to glow. "You can't fight him alone."

Chip grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. "We're here if you need us Udonna." He told her.

Udonna looked at Avril. "Don't worry Avril." She said as she pulled out her wand again. "I will be fine." She turned to look at Koragg. "MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!" She morphed. "White Mystic Ranger!" She called, she quickly cast a spell to grow to Koragg's size. She attacked, but he easily repelled it.

"Darkness destroys light." Koragg warned gravely. Udonna ran at Koragg again, and was battered back as he reared up, she attacked with her staff.

"Haven't I seen you before, wizard?" She questioned. "You are too familiar."

"And you too witch, but that will not stop me from destroysing you!" Koragg said. "Behold, the eye of the Master!" His shield opened up, it glowed red before blasting Udonna. Before she could recover, Koragg caught her with his sword and she collapsed. "You are defeated."

Udonna shrank down to normal size and demorphed, her snow staff landed nearby.

"Udonna!" Madison called as the Rangers ran over to help the fallen sorceress.

Koragg shrank back to normal size too, his lifted the staff.

"I will spare all of you, so you will witness the terror and destruction that unforlds on your land." Koragg replied. "Remember this day. You will wish if was your last last." He conjured another spell and disappeared into the ground, leaving the group with their injured while snow gently fell from sky.

XxXxXx

"Without my snow staff, I cannot fight anymore." Udonna told the five Rangers as they stood in Rootcore with her. "I can train you in the ways of magic." She added, causing them to smile with excitement. "Claire!" She called.

"Cooooming!" Still in sheep form, Claire came into view.

"Oh child." Udonna laughed a little, she cast a spell, returning Clair to normal.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Claire asked. "Do you know how warm it was under all that wool?" She asked as the others laughed.

"If I do everything for you, then how will you ever learn?" Udonna questioned as Claire climbed back to her feet, brushing her blonde hair from her face. "This time, go nowhere without them." Udonna returned the wands to the new Rangers.

"We learned our lesson." Xander agreed as he took back his own. "But to tell you the truth, walking around town, carrying a wand ... well, it may be good for Chip." He looked at his friend, who was already playing with own.

"Very well." Udonna smiled, she cast a spell, transforming the four wands into devices to look like cell phones. "I hope you finds these more to your generations liking." She said.

"Cell phones, very cool." Vida nodded as she opened her own.

"Avril?" Udonna asked, turning to her.

Avril pulled her wand out and looked at it. "No thank you." She smiled at her. "I know how to hide things really well."

Udonna nodded. "They are your Mystic Morphers." Udonna them the team. "They are activated by spell codes, that you will come to learn on your journy." She explained. "Now go back to the city, live your normal lives and wait until you're needed." She became serious. "And remember, there is evil everywhere, and you are best served speaking to no-one about what has happened."

"I can show them out of the woods." Claire offered.

"No." Udonna turned to her apprenctice. "They must find their own way." She looked back at the Rangers. "Just remember, the trees are your passage."

XxXxXx

"How could a tree be our ... passage?" Chip asked as they all wandered through the forest a few minutes later. He touched a tree, and disappeared being sucked into it.

"Chip!" Avril cried as she, and the others instantly stopped to stare at the spot, where there friend had disappeared. Chip reappeared.

"Whoa, guys, it's so cool! Touch the tree and bam! Flying through roots and vines and twigs and bark ... just think of the tree in front of the record shop, it really works!" He insisted.

"No, no, no, there's no way that."- Xander started.

"How about that way!" Avril interupted him, by shoving him into the tree, and they both disappeared.

XxXxXx

The two reappeared in front of Rock Porium. "Whoa." Avril breathed as they two looked around. "We're back." She walked away from Xander just before the others came through, crashing into the still confused Xander.

They quickly got back up before they could attract attention, and walked back to their store.

"Did you guys ... through the tree?" Toby was standing outside, looking very confused. But the team just walked past him, and into the store.

XxXxXxX

Avril was leaning against the wall, admiring her necklace. She was holding it in her hands, Chip slowly walked up to her.

"So ... you're a Mystic, huh?" His voice had her looking up at him.

"I guess." She shrugged. "I never knew my dad. My mom does not like to talk about him." She explained. "She gets really upset, so I avoid that topic."

"Hey, Nick's outside." Madison said before walking outside to talk to him.

Avril sighed as she moved her necklace back to under her shirt, paused, then pulled it back out so it rested in front of her shirt. "I could get used to this." She smiled at Chip. "I bet Udonna could help me find him."

Chip rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure? I mean maybe there's a reason why your dad left."

Avril sighed. "Yeah, your right. He did leave, and he abandoned us." She folded her arms. The two looked at the door to see Madison walking back in, looking a little dejected.

"Your Cousin Tea." Chip began as he turned back around. "Is she from your mom's side then?"

Avril nodded. "Yeah. I'm close to both. Tea, and her brother, Mack." she grinned. "Mack always has his head in the clouds, kinda like you, yarning for an adventure."

Before Chip could reply, a chime of the morphers went off.

"Come on!" Vida called, before the five ran out of Rock Porium, down the street, unaware of Nick talking with Udonna.

XxXxXx

Running through a magical tree, the six appeared in the forest, and slowed to a stop when they realized they were wearing different outfits.

"Check out the uniforms!" Madison smiled as they studied them.

"I love magic!" Avril smiled, her uniform has a gold color on the right side of her new shirt, while on the other side was black, her pants and cloak are black.

"And cloaks!" Chip spun around, hitting Xander with his cloak in the process.

"I hate pink." Vida grumbled again.

A purple seal appeared on the ground.

"Save it for the complaints department later Vida." Xander said. "Look." He pointed to the seal as several monsters appeared.

They ran at the Hidiacs that appeared from the seal, they started fighting them. But the five were quickly overwhelmed and thrown to the ground.

"If anybody else knocks me down, I'm going to make it personal!" Avril complained, she reached into her boot to pull out her wand. "Guys, remember what Udonna said?" She asked, showing them her wand.

"What?" Xander asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"This!" She snapped, waving her wand in his face.

"She said we'd know when to use our wands!" Chip exclaimed as he grabbed by several of the Hidiacs. "I think this is the time!"

"Let's Ranger up!" Avril called as they regrouped to face the Hidiacs again, this time feeling confident.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The five called.

"Force as the sun! Gold Mystic Ranger!"

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

Once morphed and ready, they ran at the Hidiacs. With strength and confidence on their side.

"Magi Staff!" Avril called. "Take this on for size!" She called on a bright and shinning orb, after it grew to a good size, she sent it at the Hidiacs, slamming into them and destroying them. "Next please!" She called as she turned around, her Magi Staff held tightly to her chest.

Soon, the Hidiacs were all defeated and the Rangers regrouped, congratulating each other before a clap of thunder was heard from above. The sky went black and lighting flashed, before laughter echoed around the forest. Purple light lit up the forest as Koragg appeared from a seal.

"I'm back!" He announced as he straightened up.

"Koragg!" Xander exclaimed.

"This time you won't win." Koragg promised.

"You're asking for a death wish!" Avril yelled as she marched forward, to stand in front of her friends. "So bring it, helmet head!"

"Easy there, Ave." Vida warned.

"We can take him!" Avril yelled, ignoring Vida's warning.

Koragg just laughed. "You can try ... but you are no match!" He held up his hand, purple light shot from it. "I call on my sword from the darkness!" He summoned his sword and shield, then he drew his sword. "This is your end."

"Not letting that happen!" Avril threatened as she clung tightly to her Magi Staff. "I believe your helmet shrank from the last time we met!"

"You will feel the power of dark magic!" Koragg said. His shield opened and red light shot from it, colliding with the Rangers and throwing them to the ground. "I will not be merciful this time." Koragg told them as he walked toward them.

Avril jumped to her feet. "Thunder Shock!" She called, casting a spell from her Magi Staff, but Koragg deflected it.

"Foolish girl." He sent a powerful spell at her, but she deflected it with her Magi Staff like it was a baseball bat.

Growling, Koragg sent another powerful blast at the Gold Ranger. This time it colided with her and she was sent flying backwards with a cry of pain.

"Avril!" Madison cried as they watched her hit the ground and rolled, demorphing as she stopped rolling.

Chip, Madison, Vida, and, Xander got to their feet and ran to their fallen friend. Surrounding her, as Chip gently rolled her into his arms.

"You ok?" He asked.

"I think so." Avril winced.

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander tried, but Koragg just raised his sword. "Guess not!"

"You're doomed." Koragg prepared to strike. "Any last words?" He asked, before they all heard the dull roar of a motorcycle.

"Yeah! Just one!" Nick rode his bike into view, he leaped off. "Hyah!" His food slammed into Koragg's shield, shoving the dark knight back. Nick landed lightly and in front of the others protectivally as he still had his helmet on. "Come on!" He challenged.

"Now there are six."

"I guess there are." Nick pulled his helmet off. Koragg raised his sword and ran at the young man. "This is as good a time as ever to start believing in magic." Koragg swung his sword down and Nick raised his hands. A bright red light appeared in his hands, creating a shield, blocking the sword. "I do believe in magic!" Nick yelled before throwing Koragg back with his magic. Red suddenly surrounded him, engulfting him, when the light faded, Nick stood in a similar uniform to the rest of the others. His wand appeared in his hands, and it magicialy transformed into a Mystic Morpher. Nick pulled off his cloak. "MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!" He morphed into the Red Ranger.

"Red Ranger!" Xander gasped.

"Way to go Nick!" Chip yelled as he still held a still injured Avril.

"He believes!" Madison exclaimed.

"Well its about time." Vida added.

"Fearsome as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick called as he struke a pose.

"Prove to me your worthiness!" Battle my forces!" Koragg barked as he recovered from Nick's strength. "Hidiacs arise!"

The monsters reappeared, and Nick leaped towards them.

"You fight with words? So be it!" He called, drawing his staff as a Hidiac leapt at him. "Magi Staff! Do your thing!" Nick called, and red light shot from the staff, turning the Hidiac into a ball. "Nice! Who doesn't love soccer? Let's have some kicks!" He slammed his foot into the ball, and wiped out more monsters with it. The remaining Hidiacs ran to him. "Magi Staff Sword Mode!" He ran at them, avoiding their attacks, and made quick work of them. "I summon the power of the Phoenix!" Nick ran through the last of them, creating magical fire. "That's hot!" He snapped his fingers, and the fire exploded, taking out the remaining Hidiacs. "I guess it worked after all."

"Yes!" Avril cheered, running to himand jumping into his arms, hugging him.

"Nick! That was awesome!" Chip cheered as the rest ran over to him.

"Mystic Force?" Nick asked, puting his hand out.

"Mystic Force!" The others called, putting their fingers together, creating a star.

XxXxXxXx

Avril walked into her home. "Mom?" She called as she walked further into the living room.

Her mother walked into the room from the kitchen. "Hi. You've been gone for awhile."

"We need to talk." Avril said as she picked up her kitten, a black with white paws.

"Oh?" Her mother folded her arms. "About what?"

"I need to know about dad." Avril insisted, she saw the pained look on her mother's face.

"Why?" She asked, pain clear in her voice. "Why do you always have to bring him up?"

"Because you won't!" The gold Ranger cried. "I know he hurt you! I just don't know why because you refuse to talk about him!"

"He abandoned us, and then he died!" Twin tears rolled down Kaylynn's cheeks. "He abandoned me, when I needed him the most." Her voice chocked. "We are now done, and not talking about this anymore." With that she turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Avril alone in the living room.

"He really did abandon her." Avril said as she hugged her kitten. "Oh, socks, he abandoned her because of me." Tears started to glitter in her eyes. "I'm never going to forgive him." She promised. "Never."

XxXxXx

 **Avril's wizard uniform looks like Daggeron's when the team is in the woods. Please, please, please reivew.**


	3. Code Busters

Clare was collecting supplies for Udonna as she walked through the forest, humming to herself. The peace was soon shattered as the Rangers shot overhead, cheering loudly as they flew through the forest.

"Looking a look slow there pinky! Bet you can't catch me!" Nick taunted as he shot ahead.

"No one calls me pinky!" Vida called, shooting after him as the others cheered her on.

"Go get him, V!" Xander called as Vida chased after Nick. He took a glance over his shoulder and nearly crashed into a tree. Vida laughed at him as she shot past him.

"Now who's in the lead, Nicky boy?" She mocked.

"That'd be me!" Chip called as he passed Vida.

"Not a chance!" Avril taunted as she sped past him easily and nearly knocking him off.

"Dismound!" Nick called, they leaped off, demorphing and landing lightly on the ground. Their Mystic Racers turned back into broomsticks and fell down and the Rangers caught them easily.

"Very good Rangers." Udonna praised. "That's enough Mystic Racer practise for today."

Both Chip, and Vida groaned.

"Just one more lap around the forest?" Chip pleaded.

"Yeah, I was just getting warmed up!" Vida agreed. "I wanna see what this bad boy can do!"

"I'm afraid not, it's time for elementray incantations." Udonna replied.

"Borrring!" Both Chip, and Vida complained in union.

"Hey ... I think that sounds kinda interesting." Madison smiled as they started to walk back to Rootcore.

"Udonna, the Mystic Racers are amazing!" Vida replied. "But now that we're Power Rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff too?"

"Yeah!" Chip beamed. "I mean no one's more excited then me to finally get to wear a cape!"

"Finally?" Xander asked. "If I remember, you use to come to school with a pillowcase pinned to your back." He reminded, making the others laugh.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Chip brushed it off.

"That was last week, mate." Xander stated, gaining more laughter.

"My cousin Mack came to school dressed as Batman once." Avril smiled, and everyone looked at her.

"Are you telling us, your cousin is a hero fanatic like Chip?" Nick asked as he stood next to Maddie, his arms folded.

Avril nodded. "He would pretend to be Captain America - his all time favorite, then he'd try to be Thor, then Iron Man, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Superman." She listed them all on her fingers. "Insept for Spider-Man. Mack doesn't care for him."

"Awesome!" Chip exclaimed brightly.

Nick shook his head, while Udonna lead them to Rootcore.

"Your cousin did all of that?" Xander asked Avril as they reached their base.

"Yep." Avril smiled brightly. "He's going to flip once this year is over and I get to tell him what I've been doing."

"We'll catch up with you guys later!" Vida called before she, and Chip ran off.

XxXxXx

Sitting around the table, reading massive book, Xander was growing frustrated. Avril, whom was sitting next to him, is fast asleep with her arms crossed ontop of a book and her head resting on her arms.

"Man ... look at all these incantations!" He grumbled. "How is my brain suppose to fit in all this information?"

"Why don't you let me help you out with that?" Maddie sat down a stack of books onto the table beside Nick. She pulled out her morpher and spoke some words, blue light shot out of the morpher and hit Xander, making his head grow like a hot air balloon. Nick started laughing, waking up Avril, she lifted her head and blinked several times as she looked at Xander.

"Whoa, Xander! Did a spell back fire?" She asked before letting out a jaw spilling yawn, and hid it behind a hand. Her question had Nick laughing harder.

"There, now you have lots more room." Maddie grinned widely, before joining Nick in laughing.

"And I thought he had a big head before!" Nick laughed.

"Very funny." Xander huffed. "Madison, if you wouldn't mind?"

Madison cast a counter spell to return the green Ranger's head back to normal.

XxXxXx

Avril awoke from her nap again - this time finding Xander, Nick, and Maddie gone. She turned to Chip, and Vida standing by the crystal ball with Udonna. Getting out of her chair, Avril stood up and stretched and walked over to the three.

"You must stop it!" Udonna insisted.

"Us? Look at that thing, it's massive! We'll get pummelled!" Vida exclaimed fearfully.

Avril walked up to stand on the other side of Chip. "Whoa!" She gasped as she looked at the monster through the crystal.

"You might, there's only three of you, and you've hardly mastered your ranger powers."- Udonna was cut off.

"Wait a minute." Avril cut in, now fully awake from her nap. "You want us to fight that thing? And _win_?" She demanded.

"Are you afraid?" Udonna asked the gold Ranger.

"Me?" Avril looked like a dear caught in headlights. "I ... I." She trailed off.

"I'm totally scared." Chip quickly admitted.

"Ok! I'm terrified!" Avril cried.

"Ok ... I guess I'm a little freaked." Vida admitted.

"You should be ... that creature's size and strength are unlike anything you've encouuntered." Udonna told the three.

"But Maddie." Vida looked at the crystal ball again.

"Nick." Avril added.

"And even Xander." Chip finished. "They need us."

"We gotta try and help them." Vida decided. "Come on." She looked at her two friends, and the three ran off.

"Real heroes are born in the face of danger." Udonna told them.

"Ready?" Avril asked pulling out her wand from her pocket.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

XxXxXxX

The three flew towards the giant monster.

"Guys, it's Chip!" The yellow Ranger said into his morpher. "Where are you?"

" _Inside the belly of the beast_!" Nick's voice came through. " _Stay back, I think he's got room for seconds_!"

"I don't care! I'm going in!" Vida yelled, she flew towards the monster, easily avoiding him. She leaped off her Racer to conjure wings and use her magic to force the monster to sneeze the three Rangers out. Chip, and Avril dodged the monster's attacks, before Chip leaped onto his feet, balancing on the front of his Racer.

"Sneeze on this!" He called. "Magi Staff! Crossbow mode!" He called. "Fire!" He blasted it, hitting the monster dead on. Knocking it down. Chip leaped off his Racer to join the others. Avril too jumped off her own Racer to join the others.

The Rangers cheered on Chip as he grinned under his helmet.

"Just doing our jobs." Chip looked at Avril, and Vida. "Right girls?"

"All in a day's work!" Vida agreed.

"It comes with the job." Avril added, just before the ground started to shake, and the monster reappeared.

"Ready Rangers?" Nick asked his team.

"Force as the sun! Gold Mystic Ranger!"

Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic! Power Rangers Mystic Force!" They chanted, before lights flew from the sky and landed in their morphers, which they held in their hands.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Xander asked as they looked at their morphers.

"It's a new spell code!" Vida realized as a few numbers lit up.

"I get it now, Udonna was right!" Chip exclaimed.

"Alright guys! Let's do it!" Nick called, before they activated their new spell code. "It's Titan Time!"

"MYSTIC UNICORN!"

"MYSTIC MINOTAUR!"

"MYSTIC SPRITE!"

"MYSTIC MERMAID!"

"MYSTIC GARUDA!"

"MYSTIC PHOENIX!"

"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC TITANS!" The Rangers called, before dodging the monster's attacks. They fought him off with easy, knocking him back.

"This power is incredible!" Nick cheered.

"And to think you didn't want anything to do with it yesturday." Avril reminded him.

"Let's play ball!" Vida transformed into a ball, Xander caught her, before throwing her up and slamming his axe at her.

"Chip, coming your way!" Maddie called as she slammed Vida with her tail. Chip caught her.

"Avril, your next!" He called before throwing hard.

"Nick, go long!" Avril cried.

"Here we go, watch this!" Nick slammed Vida into the monster, destroying it, and she transformed back to titan mode.

XxXxXx

"I'm proud of you all, and you've only just begun to tap into the power of the Mystic Titans." Udonna praised the Rangers happily.

"Yeah, but now green freak is gone, right? So it's all good in the woods?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Well, let's hope so, we don't know if it's the same creature that attacked Clare." Xander frowned.

"Nick's investigating that." Udonna told them.

"I don't suppose it'll be a nice fluffy bunny?" Avril asked, earning weird and funny looks. "What?" She asked. "It could!" She folded her arms, just as Nick contacted them.

" _Guys, I think I found what we were looking for_!" He called, and the team looked through the crystal ball to see Nick running from something traveling underground, chasing the red Ranger.

"What's he running from?" Avril asked wih horror.

"I dunno, but he needs help." Vida said.

"Ready?" Xander called.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SORCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

XxXxXx

Xander leapt forward and attacked the giant worm creature, that'd a morphed Nick was fighting.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Nick thanked as the Green Ranger helped him up. The others ran over to join them. Several more heads from the worm burst out of the ground. "Uh oh, he looks mad!"

"Mad!?" Avril cried. "How can you tell without a face?" She demanded.

"Hey, I got a new spell code!" Xander exclaimed. Maddie, Vida, Chip, and Nick pulled out their morphers to find they do too.

"Udonna said the Titan's had more power." Vida reminded.

"Let's just see what they can do." Nick suggested, before they activated the spell code.

"MYSTIC TITANS!"

"MYSTIC TITANS, DRAGON FORMATION!" Chip, Avril, Maddie, Vida, and Xander started glowing, then changed and combinded to create a large dragon.

"How cool is that! Hang on everybody, I'm ready to ride!" Nick leapt up onto the dragon and swayed at first before gaining a good grip. "Let's bury that worm!" He called as the dragon flew towards the worm, battle ready. They avioded attacks. "Still hungry?" Nick called, before the worm attacked again, but the Titans were faster, easily avoiding the attacks. "Dragon blast!" The attack hit dead on. "Alright Rangers, let's get fired up!" Nick called as he leaped off the dragon. The dragon shot a fireball, and Nick kicked it straight into the worm. "Alright! That was a snap!"

XxXxXx

Avril, and Chip walked along the sidewalk side-by-side. "Thanks for walking me home." She smiled at him.

"Anything for a new friend." Chip grinned. "Besides, you have the coolest house on this street!"

She giggled. "Thanks." They came to a stop in front of a big victorian house with white siding. "Mack, my cousin is here." She pointed to the red Grand-Am parked in the driveway behind her mother's grey SVU. "Why don't you come and say hi, Chip?" She asked turning to him. "You, and Mack can talk each others ears off about Anime and super heroes."

Chip was beaming. "Really?" He breathed, but soon calmed himself down. "I don' wnat to intrude on your family time."

"You won't." Avril promised. "I visit Uncle Andrew every summer, and I end up visiting with Mack, Tea, and Spencer more."

The smile on Chip's face grew. "Ok, then! Lead the way!"

XxXxXx

 **Please review**


	4. Rock Solid

**I wasn't going to put this up til I was ready. But I really like how I did this chapter.**

XxXxXx

Avril ran into Rock Porium. She was wearing a black t-shirt with bold gold letters reading 'Don't Touch, Just Look', light blue jeans with her go-go boots. "Hey guys!" She greeted. "You're not going to believe what I just found out!" She looked around to see everyone was just doing their own thing. "Guys?"

Sighing, Avril walked to the office and pushed open the door to find Nick. "I swear this city is turning into a gardening club." She showed him the newspaper that she was holding.

"Udonna hasn't called us yet." Nick reminded her. "So we shouldn't worry until she does."

Avril dropped into Toby's office chair. "What are doing back here anyway?"

"Maddie has her camera out." Nick looked up from what he was working on. "I swear she hides behind it."

"Everybody has a hobby, Nick." Avril told him with a frown. "Xander has his skateboard, Vida dj's, Chip is - well he's Chip, you have your motorcycle, I yoga, and Maddie has her camera."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'd just like to see her do something different, instead of hiding."

It was Avril's turn to roll her eyes. "Sure, she's a little shy, but she has a heart of gold." She grinned. "And I have the gold magic!" She turned serious. "You can't force her to stop what she loves to do." The two looked up to just as the door opened and Maddie walked in with a delightful look as she walked up to Nick. "And the subject of topic." She smiled.

Maddie turned her camera to her. "Hey Ave."

"Hi!" Avril returned the smile. "What's with the camera?"

"I'm documenting my friends." The blue Ranger smiled with a shrug. "My favorite hobby."

"In that case." Avril smiled as she jumped out of the office chair and perched herself on the edge of Toby's desk. "Get my good side." She twisted herself around, but she ended up falling off the desk, and face planted in the seat of the office chair. "I'm good, I'm good!" Her voice is muffled as she holds up a thumb.

Maddie giggled. "I could send that part into Funniest Home Vidieos." She turned her camera to Nick.

"Get that thing away from me." The red Ranger grumbled.

Maddie's smile faded. "Oh, come on Nick, don't be shy."

"Me?" Nick asked. "I'm not the one who's always hiding behind that camera." He tossed a paper ball into the trashcan.

Avril growled. "Nick, don't start!"

Maddie closed her camera. "I'm not hiding." She frowned at him.

"But I watch you." Nick ignored the death glare Avril was giving him. "You're so busy filming other people having fun, that you never get out there and have fun yourself."

"I have fun." Maddie said weakly.

"Yeah?" Nick asked. "When was the last time you went out and did something fun?" He challenged. "Something spontaneous?" He picked up a rubber ball and tossed it to her.

"Spontaneous?" Maddie asked as she tossed the ball back. "Yesterday! I went to buy toothpaste, and I always buy Pepperment and I thought 'No I'm gonna do something different' and I bought Winter Green."

Avril clapped her hand over her mouth as she felt the urge to respond, and if she did, Maddie would feel she was being ganged up on.

"Winter Green?" Nick asked as he walked past her. "You're a wild one." He tapped her head with a magazine before leaving the office.

Maddie quickly caught up to him, with Avril behind her. "I'll have you know, that saving the world takes up most of my time!" She whispered.

"She's a wild one!" Nick called before walking off.

LeeLee walked up to Maddie.

"Get lost, Barbie!" Avril snapped at the blonde. "Now!"

With a huff, LeeLee walked off.

Avril turned to look at the hurtful Maddie, who was now playing with her camera. "Come on girl." She linked her arm through Maddie's. "Let's blow this place."

XxXxXxXx

After awhile the two were walking through the park arm-in-arm. "You shouldn't let what Nick said, hurt you." Avril said as they walked down a path.

"But he's right!" Maddie insisted. "I'm too shy when it comes to a lot a things."

"I don't like doing spontaneous things either." The gold Ranger revieled. "But it helps with curtain parts of life that we have to go through."

Maddie was looking down as they walked. "Why does it have to hurt?" She asked. "I mean about what everything Nick said?"

"Because he's still new." Avril said, then smiled. "And you like him."

Maddie suddenly stoped their walk and turned to her. "What?!" She exclaimed. "I don't!-"

"I won't tell." Avril cut her off. "I swear on my family's magic."

That got a giggle out of Maddie. "Thanks."

"I say, surprise Nick senseless by asking _him_ out, one of these days." Avril smiled. "You guys look really good together."

Maddie blush. "I don't know if I'll ever be brave enough for _that_."

Suddenly Necrolai flew down. "Well, well, well!" She exclaimed as Maddie, and Avril dropped into defense stances. "Two Rangers, right for the taking."

"What do you want, you hag!" Avril demanded.

"How dare you!" Necrolai yelled. "You should be taught some manners!" She threw a cloud of mist at the two girls.

"Maddie!" Avril cried, grabbing her arm. But soon both girls were turned to stone.

XxXxXx

Later, at Rootcore. Two stone statues of Avril, and Madison magically returned to normal, gaining Udonna's attention as the two stumbled forward a little.

"Whoa!" Avril fell face first to the floor.

"Girls." Udonna walked up to them. "Thank hevens you're alright."

"What happened?" Maddie asked.

"That'd be Necrolai." Avril huffed as Udonna helped her up. "That witch!"

Maddie looked at her in concern, then looked at Udonna. "We have to help the others."

"They're at the plaza." Udonna informed.

"Let's go!" Avril exclaimed, turning to run out of Rootcore.

"Right behind you!" Madison called as she ran after her friend.

XxXxXxXx

"Koragg! Help this worthless heap!" Necrolai kicked a part of the monster, before yelling at him. The Knight cast a spell, and the monster reassembled, growing to building size.

Maddie, and Avril suddenly came running over to their morphed friends.

"Hey guys!" Avril smiled. "Did we mess the party?"

"Maddie!" Vida exclaimed with relief. "You're ok!"

"You're both ok!" Chip exclaimed as he grabbed Avril with excitement and spun her around.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Maddie smiled at her sister, as Chip let go of Avril.

"Hey, Madison ... I was a jerk. I'm sorry I said you were too shy." Nick apologized as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Apology accepted, let's just forget about it." Maddie offered him a smile. Her morpher then chimed, she pulled it out and flipped it open. "I guess wwe both learned something today." She gave him another smile, then stepped forward. "You with me Avril?" She turned to the girl.

"All the way!" Avril smiled brightly as she walked up to stand next to her.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The girls morphed.

Then the team transformed into their Titan forms.

"You can't handle this!" The monster roared.

"Let's try my new spell code!" Maddie suggested.

"Yeah!" Nick exclaimed with a nod.

The team chanted the new spell, allowing them to combine into a Megazord. They appeared inside and looked around.

"Wow!" Avril exclaimed. "I love it!"

"TITAN MEGAZORD!" The team activated the new Megazord.

"That doesn't scare me!" The monster yelled before firing attacks, that hit dead on. "Got you!" He cheered, but when the smoke cleared, she saw the Megazord has wings. "What?!" He ran at the Megazord, and the six Rangers moved forwards.

"TITAN SABER!" The Rangers called and slashed down the monster's front. "Altogether!" Nick shouted, before they summoned more power. "ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" They activated the powerul attack. "Checkmate!" They called as the monster fell to the ground, destroyed.

XxXxXx

"Any longer while a statue, and I would've had the urge to continue to stand in the park." Avril grumbled as she was sitting down, watching as Maddie happily filmed the shop.

"I guess I have a lot to learn from everybody." Nick said as he sat down next to her, and she looked at him.

"Damn straight."

Maddie then turned her camera to film the two. Nick laughed, then waved at the camera, while Avril smirked and she too waved.

She suddenly jumped up. "Hey Maddie!" She whispered something in her ear, causing the blue Ranger to blush.

"Hear?" Maddie asked looking at her with a deep blush. "Now?"

"Got that right, girlfriend." Avril grinned she took the camera from Maddie.

Nick eyed them. "What are you two up to?" He wanted to know.

Avril grinned. "Oh, you'll see." She smiled as she filmed the red Ranger.

Maddie walked up to Nick and kissed his cheek, surprising him. "Thank you." She blushed deeply when he looked at her. "I had a lot to think about today." She added.

"Oh, score!" Avril cheered, filming a close up on Nick's surprised face. "Hey Vida!" she called, turning to Vida, whom was djing. "Wait til you see what I just filmed!"

"Ave!" Maddie stared at her with surprise.

"Don't worry." Avril smiled as she handed the camera back to it's owner. "It's your camera, so you take that part off if you want."

"No." Maddie smiled shyly, trying to avoid the confused and still surprised Nick. "I'll keep it."

XxXxXx

 **I didn't really like this episode. But had to put it in.**


	5. Legendary Catastros

"Gather around Rangers, and hear the story of the beast stallion." Udonna spoke from the Xenotome. A storm was going on outside of Rootcore, and it was causing the lights to flicker. A perfect atmosphere for the tale. "Whose strength was known across the land. The Legendary Catastros." The story lit up the book and an illusion of Castastros flew from the book and galloped through the air, into the crystal globe to reveal his story. "Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all." The crystal showed many in the magical community attemping to tame the powerful beast, they were thrown around like rag dolls. "But Catastros was stronger than a hundred men, and no-one was able to harness his fearsom power. Catastros flew into the forest during the Great Battle of good and evil, but before the seal was closed, evil reached and dragged Catastros down to the lowest depths of the pit."

The tale had the Rangers stunned int silent shock. Finally Chip broke the silence.

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard!" The red head exclaimed. "Tell it again!" He pleaded.

"Even I'm a little freaked out." Vida admitted, everyone looked at her. "Just a little."

Xander smirked "Well I'm not scared." He said as he puffed out his chest, before the lights flickered and Rootcore was plunged into darkness. After a long minute the lights returned.

Avril had jumped onto Chip's back with her arms and legs locked around his neck and waist from behind, he didn't seem to mind. Xander was in Vida's arms, Scooby Doo style.

"Just making sure you're safe, V." Xander tried to smile at her dark glare.

"I'm fine." Vida growled. "Thanks." She dropped him.

"You guys can't possibly be afraid of a silly horse." Nick protested.

"Be warned Nick, Catastros is no 'silly horse.'" Udonna warned as Avril let go of Chip and slid down his back, back to the floor as Xander got back to his feet.

"But Koragg must have tamed him, since he has control over him." Maddie spoke up.

"Yes, for Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day." Udonna agreed.

Avril shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Just talking about Catastros is giving me the shivers."

"Ahh, don't you just love a good rainstorm?" Clare's voice had everyone turning to her. And stared, trying hard not to laugh, Clare's head was covered in a strange cream mixture. "Washes away the stress of the day." She smiled.

"Clare ... you're steaming." Maddie giggled as the Rangers couldn't hold in their laughter.

"Yeah, I crossed a hot cocoa spell of protection." Clare smiled brightly. "It keeps me warm on these cold, stormy nights."

"Your hair!" Vida managed to say through her laughter.

Confused, Clare touched her hair and tasted the cream. She let out a horrified scream in realisation. "I forgot to omit the part about the toppings!" She cried. "I'm allergic to whipped cream!" She let out a loud sneeze. Cream flew from her head and splattered Udonna. Avril clapped both hands over her mouth from her laughter, while the others instantly stopped laughing. Scowling, Udonna walked off. And Clare turned to the others. "Quick, Nick! Point your wand at me and say ' _finishio_!" She sneezed again. "It'll make it disappear. Hurry!" She pleaded as Nick jumped down from the table and flicked open his morher.

" _Finishio_?" Nick tried as Clare let out another loud sneeze. The cream disappeared, returning Clare's head to normal, and she sighed in relef.

"Thanks Nick." She smiled at him.

XxXxXx

The next day, Avril ran towards the battle as quickly as she could just in time for the ground to shake. "I'm sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed. "I got held up at home."

Chip looked at her. "Your mom again?" He asked.

The gold Ranger nodded. "Yeah. She wouldn't let me out of the house. So I had to use magic to escape."

"Look!" Maddie suddenly cried when she spotted Koragg first, as he leapt into the air, casting the spell to summon Catastros.

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick yelled as he, Maddie, Vida, Xander, and Chip quickly grabbed their morphers, while Avril pulled out her wand.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They morphed just as Koragg combined with the powerful horse, forming his Megazord.

"Prepare to be defeated!" The Knight roared down at them as he drew his weapon.

"Sinse when does he get a Zord?!" Avril demanded before they called on their Titan power, and quickly formed their dragon with Nick riding on the back.

"Fire!" Nick called, and the Rangers shot a blast of fire at Koragg that knocked him backwards.

"That was nothing!" Koragg said as he called on his purple magic. He slashed them with it, and the Titans all crashed to the ground, breaking apart. "Get up and fight!" He demanded as the Rangers groaned. But something hit him from behind, and Koragg's Megazord staggered.

"That will teach you to lie to Morticon!" Necrolai called, making Koragg spin around.

"What?! I will crush you, hag!" He snarled at her.

"Ha! You'll have to catch me first!" The vampire bat mocked, before leaping into the air and flying off.

"My own allies are turning against me." Koragg breathed in horror. "I must deal with this." He cast another spell.

"No!" Nick leapt up and tackled the Megazord. The purple light beneath them exploded, and Koragg was seperated from Catastros. And all three went flying, before Catastros and Nick were sucked through the warped spell seal.

"Nick!" Maddie cried in horror.

"No, stop!" Avril cried, but Koragg had disappeared.

Along with Nick, and Catastros.

XxXxXxX

"Udonna!" The Rangers cried as they ran into Rootcore. "Udonna!"

"What? What is it?" Udonna asked as she hurried down the steps.

"Nick's gone!" Chip told her.

"We tried to contact him on his morpher, but he didn't answer." Vida added, and Udonna frowned.

"We were battling Koragg, and then poof! Nick gets sucked into a spell seal _with_ Catastros!" Avril explained.

"Necrolai attacked Koragg and he went off to deal with their issues, and Nick tried to stop Koragg, breaking apart his Megazord." Maddie also explained.

"Nick must have disrupted an evil spell." Udonna told them.

"Is there anything we can do to help Nick?" Maddie asked with deep concern.

"Since we do not know what dimension he is in, I can't transport you there." Udonna said.

"We have to do something!" Chip was horrified. "Come on guys."

XxXxXx

Furious, Vida whacked a stick against a tree trunk and tossed it aside. "I can't wrap my head around it." She growled. "Nick's gone ... really gone."

"Well, technically he's just gone from this dimension." Chip told her.

"That's really comforting Chip." Avril told him as she walked beside him.

"There's gotta be something we can do to get him back." Maddie said with hurt and concern. "We have to find him!"

"Don't worry Maddie." Avril tried to reassure her. "Nick has a hard head, he's stuborn, and a fighter."

"But even Udonna didn't have an answer." Xander shook his head. "Nick's in real trouble this time."

Suddenly a figure swung down from the trees, and the humans cried out in shock as they jumped back.

"What's that?" The creature turned around quickly. "Nick's in trouble?" He demanded.

"Who are you?" Xander demanded.

"More like what are you?" Vida corrected, all of them on edge with the creature standing in front of them.

"Drumroll, please." The creature muttered over his shoulder to nobody. "I'm Phineas." He told the humans.

"Phineas? That's ... you're the Troblin that Nick told us about!" Avril realized, reconizing the name of the magical creature.

"But he didn't tell us that you were so ... well ... freaky!" Chip added with a wide grin.

"Aw, stop it now, I'm blushin." Phineas waved with a bashful smile. "Come on, come on." Chip's awe was quickly replaced by disgust as he was pulled into a hug by the strange Troblin. "Gimmie a hug!" He was quickly pushed away. "Ok, to soon." He raised his hands, backing away, before looking at the others. "Oh ... girls." He looked at Maddie, to Avril, and to Vida. "I love that ... oh! What's this about Nick being in trouble?" He quickly asked.

"He's trapped in an evil dimension." Maddie answered him sadly. "There's nothing we can do to get him out."

"Oh, well. I guess giving up is the right thing to do." Phineas nodded in understanding. "Hey, no point in getting up just to fall back on your face again, I always say." He lightly laughed.

"Giving up?" Avril demanded. "Who said anything about giving up?"

"Yeah, we didn't say we were giving up." Xander added.

"Oh, my mistake." Phineas raised his hands in defence. "So you're moping around here with the ... long faces is actually helping Nick." He walked past them as they all watched him. "Yeah, I get things wrong somethimes."

"He's right." Vida nodded. "Walking around feeling helpless isn't gonna bring Nick back."

"I agree, we've got at least try." Xander said.

"After all, we're Power Rangers!" Chip cried in triumph.

"What are we waiting for?!" Avril demanded. "Let's put ourselves to work! Last one back to Rootcore gets to be smelly as Phineas!"

XxXxXx

Back at Rootcore, the Rangers were doing everything they could to do to bring Nick back. Xander was standing by the crystal ball with his morpher as he waved it as he tried to cast a spell.

"Did it work?" Chip ased hopefully as he walked over.

"No! And I even winked." Xander complained.

"Let's try this one." Chip suggested. "It's suppose to contact lost loved ones." He held up his own wand, he cast the spell, but nothing happened. "Come on!" He whined.

"Don't get frustrated. Just keep trying." Maddie told them from the Xenotome.

"Hey guys!"

They looked around as Vida called out. "It says here 'a spell of transport is a one way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal.'" She read out loud as they ran over to her.

"Reverse the seal?" Avril repeated. "How?" She asked, then it dawned on her. "Oh!" She cried, grabbing Chip's arm, everyone looked at her while she looked straight ahead. "Reverse the spell!" She smiled as she looked around at her friends. "We just have to say the spell backwards!"

"There's just one problem." Xander said. "Does anyone remember the spell Koragg cast?" His question had Avril's bright smile dropping, and she smacked him in the arm.

"Ow!" The Australian rubbed his arm.

"You have to be a wet blanket!" She grumbled.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar echo from the crystal ball, and the team ran over to it, it showed them a new monster attacking the city.

"Looks like we're going to have to deal with him first." Xander stated, before they drew their morphers and flipped them open.

"Ready?" Avril called as she held her wand tightly.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They morphed and hurried to battle.

XxXxXx

"Let's make this interesting!" The monster declared, calling on more power. He grew even bigger and his armor was more tougher, making them groan.

The team called on their Titan magic and began to fight, but the monster was a lot more powerful then they were. They rushed at the monster, attacking him, but his armor was too thick.

"Boulder blast!" the monster threw large boulders at them, slamming into the Titans and knocking them to the ground.

"We _have_ to remember that spell!" Maddie groaned.

"Hey, I remember the spell!" Chip suddenly spoke. "It was _Basalichi Infredo_!"

"Say it backwards, damn it!" Avril yelled just before both Vida, and Xander were thrown into her and the three fell to the ground.

" _Oderfni Icchilisab_?" Chip tried, and a red spell seal appeared.

They heard a yell, and Nick riding Catastros galloped through the seal.

"Go Catastros!" Nick cheered.

"Look, it's Nick!" Vida laughed.

"I can't believe it worked!" Chip laughed.

"I can't believe Nick's riding Catastros!" Avril smiled as Nick rode past.

"Hey guys! Need a little help!" The Red Ranger called. "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!" He combined with the powerful horse, creating an even more powerful Megazord.

"Whoa, he combined with Catastros!" Xander exclaimed.

"This is how it's done, Red Ranger style!" Red magic surrounded the weapon that looked like Koragg's, and Nick spun it as he approached the monster.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The monster roared, running to meet the Red Ranger.

"Come on!" Nick challenged. The two fought, and it was clear as day that Nick was much stronger. "I'm all fired up!" The Red Ranger called as the back of the Megazord lit up red. When the monster hurled more boulders at him, he cut through them with it, and destroyed the monster.

"Nick, that was awesome!" The other Rangers ran over to him.

"Thanks Catastros." Nick patted the horse, only for him to rear up and throw the Red Ranger off. "No, wait!" He pleaded as Catastros ran straight for Koragg. The Knight combined with Catastros to form into a Centaur Zord.

"Catastros rides with me." Koragg told Nick coldly.

"No! But I thought he had changed!" Nick got back up, horrified.

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my mighty Catastros, but I promise you will find out." Koragg warned Nick. "Something about you is troubling." He commented, more to himself.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Nick asked.

"We will meet again, Red Ranger." Koragg backed away into a spell sear, and disappeared.

"I don't understand." Nick sighed.

XxXxXx

 **Ok. I'm not going to update until I get more then one or two reviews! Please, please, please review!**


	6. Fireheart

**I hope you like my new OC!**

 **Before I forget: the actress: Paget Brewster plays my OC's mother.**

XxXxXx

Avril was lying on top of her bed with her hands resting on her stomach as she gazed up at her bedroom's ceiling.

"You shouldn't be so angry with your mother."

The voice had Avril rolling to her left to see a very handsome man, sitting on her computer desk chair with her kitten in his lap as he petted the purring creature.

"And why not?" She asked. "She's the one who's holding the secrets about who my father is."

The man leaned forward a little, looking at her with calm. "I believe you're hiding some secrets of your own." He reminded her. "Me. The Mystic Force Power Rangers. And having magic at a young age."

Avril sat up on her bed and looked at him. "Why are you here?" She wanted to know. "Why put so much effert into my magic?"

"We've been over this." Her guest said calmly, his British accent very thick. "It's important for you too learn your magic so you can learn about it, and as you grow as a witch, your magic will grow as well."

Avril picked up her favorite stuffed doll, Pikachu. "Do you know anything about me being a descendant of a Mystic?" She asked as she hugged Pikachu.

The man stood up from the chair, still holding the kitten in his arms. "I do." He nodded as he knet down to let the animal back on the floor. "But I can't tell you." He finished as he stood up to full height.

"Why?" Avril asked. "Don't I deserve to know?"

Her friend looked at her with a thoughtfull look. "Yes." He nodded. "But it will be revealed to you when it is time."

Avril rolled her eyes. "Guardian, please." She begged.

"I'm sorry." Her guardian apologized. "I gave my word, to protect you."

"Protect me?" She asked. "From who?"

Her guardian walked up to her, he knelt down and gently took her hands in his. "A dark wizard." He revealed. "A betrayer to Udonna, and the other Mystics."

"Who is he Guardian?" She asked. "His name, what's his name?"

Her guardian paused for a long time. "Calindor." He finally revealed. "His name is Calindor."

Avril shivered. "He's the one who's been haunting me at night?"

He nodded. "Yes." He stood up again. "Now I must return, so I can rest." He told her. "I've revealed too much already."

And with that, her guardian slowly dissalved into a silver mist, then slowly made its way into Avril's necklace.

XxXxXxXx

A hour later, Avril walked into Rock Poriam to find everyone, but Xander working.

"Guys, who wants to take care of the king of metal?" The green Ranger was asking as Avril walked up to stand next to Nick as she folded her arms.

"Not me!" Nick instantly spoke.

"Me neither." Maddie said with a face. "He's older then my dad." Her comment made her sister laugh.

"I got things to do." Vida shook her head.

"Sorry, heavy metal makes my nose bleed." Chip finished as he held a record in his hands.

"Hey Xander, I have a really wild idea." Avril said as she used Nick's shoulder as an armrest, her fingers threated together. "Why don't _you_ do it?"

"Fine." Xander huffed. "I'll do it myself. Like everything else around here." He muttered. Avril pulled out her wand, but Nick was faster as he grabbed her wand to stop her. But Xander drew his morpher and cast a spell on the cut-out.

" _Hello_ Cincinnaati!"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the now life like board.

"Oops." Xander gulped as he stepped backwards from the cut-out. "There's a slight magical malfunction."

"Malfunction?!" Avril demanded. "There is no malfunction when it comes to magic!" She folded her arms. "You cast a wrong spell, dumb dumb!" There morphers chimed, and she snatched her wand back from a distracted Nick.

" _Rangers! There's a very strong dark magic presence in your area_." Udonna informed.

"We can't all spilt on Toby." Nick said. "V, and I will check it out. You guys help with ... heavy metal boy." He, and Vida ran off.

The king of metal began playing air guiter loudly. "Do you want some metal!?" He yelled while the remaing Rangers exchanged looks.

"This stinks." Avril huffed as she wandered over to the counter and hopped up to sit. "Why does Nick get all the fun?" She grumbled.

"Cause he's the Red Ranger." Chip told her. "Our leader."

Avril rolled her eyes as Jake danced around the store. "Why not the rest of us?" She asked as Chip leaned against the counter next to her. "The Red Rangers always get the nicer and bigger toys." She folded her arms.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Maddie asked as she walked up.

"Course I do!" The gold Ranger nodded. "Not only did my mom move us to this city because of my Grammy's passing, we also moved back to her roots." She paused. "And she wants me to also have roots here, not just in Los Angles."

Jake flailed around, making loud guitar noises.

"Mate, can you dial it down to a ten please!?" Xander walked over and yelled to make himself heard. "We don't want to bring in Toby."-

"Jake Bonebreaker!" Toby burst out of his office, seeing his idol, who was completely ignoring Xander. "In my recod shop!" He cried as Jake finally stopped screeching and grinned to the starstruck boss.

"Too late." Avril groaned.

"I need my camera! Need a camera!" Toby ran back into his office quickly. As soon as he did, the Rangers' morphers chimbed.

"Nick, and Vida are in trouble, lets go!" Chip called. He, and Avril ran out of the store.

XxXxXx

Morphed and ready to help, the four ran to where Nick, and Vida were fighting.

"There they are!" Xander spotted them in a parking lot, fighting off a monster while Necrolai watched.

"Time to end this party!" The Vampire bat decided once all the Rangers were together. She whistled loudly, and the monster turned into a taxi. "Deliver the map!" She ordered, before the taxi sped away.

"That's just crazy!" Vida groaned, feeling the beating that she and Nick had taken.

"Map?" Avril asked. "What map?" They ran to chase after the monster. But, they had turned their backs on Necrolai, who blasted them with dark energy, slamming them into the ground.

"That's nothing compared to the power I'll soon have!" Necrolai said as the Rangers groaned, trying to get back to their feet. With a shriek, she flew off.

"More power?" Vida asked, horrified at the thought of it.

"Let's go after her!" Nick yelled as he was instently on his feet, but Xander grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Wait! We've got another problem." He pointed up, and they all followed his gaze to see a secerity camera pointing right at them.

"Nick, please tell me you guys didn't morph in front of it." Avril whimpered as she looked at Nick and Vida, who remained quiet.

XxXxXx

"You need to protect your identities at all cost." Udonna scolded Nick, and Vida as they watched the footage that they've managed to retrieve. "This tape could put us all in danger." They watched silently as the video showed Nick, and Vida morphing before going back to show Necrolai.

"Wait, what was that?" Maddie asked as she flipped out her morper, then used some magic to zoom in on Necrolai, who was holding a piece of battered paper.

"Looks like some kind of map." Nick frowned.

"That's no ordinary map." Udonna breathed as she stepped closer. "It's been written by the Ancients."

"Hmm." Maddie raised her morpher again. "Let's take a closer look." She cast a spell, and the map in the tape was replicated, appearing on the console. Udonna lifted it, studying it curiously.

"Oh my ... I thought this was lost!" She breathed. "It's the map to the Fireheart!"

"The Fireheart? No way!" Chip exclaimed, making everyone look at him. "What's the Fireheart?" He asked after a short pause.

"The Ancients believed it to be a tremendous source of power." Udonna told them.

"Which means _we_ need to find it, before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it!" Vida exclaimed, scowling at the thought of Necrolai having more power.

"It's not going to be easy." Udonna replied. "You must go through the Cimmerian Forest."

"That's alright, we like forests, don't we guys?" Xander grinned, making the Rangers laugh, but Udonna didn't look pleased.

"This one is unlike any you know." She explained. "Imagine your worst nightmares."

Avril shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, remembering the conversation she had that morning with her Guardian.

"That's easy." Chip told Udonna with a grin. "My mom puts my cell phone in the dryer, and the next time we morph, my uniform is really tiny." The Rangers started laughing at him.

"Enough!" Udonna scolded again as she looked up sharply, not looking impressed. "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken." She said gravely. "Your path will be filled with unimaginable danger. Evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go." She held out the map to Nick, who slowly took it. "Remember, returning with the Fireheart will not be your success. Your success, will be to return at all." She finished with her eyes filling with worry.

XxXxXx

"This isn't ... so bad." Chip spoke, trying to be cheerful as the Rangers wandered through the forest. The group of six stoped as they came across a sign nailed to a tree, reading 'GO BACK! CIMMERIAN FOREST AHEAD!'

"Very cheerful." Avril shivered.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Maddie complained as they followed Nick, all of them trying hard to ignore the sign.

"Me neither." Nick muttered as he looked down at the map in his hands.

"I am." Xander smiled, he walked to the front of the group. "I'll take the lead on this one. I know how to read maps pretty well." He told Nick, who did not look convinced.

"Are you sure?" The red Ranger asked slowly.

"Like Toby said, I'm a born leader." Xander nodded quickly, grinning widely.

"Nick, don't!" Avril begged. "Xander's going to get us even more lost."

The green Ranger looked at her with a frown. "Now, none of that." He looked back at Nick. "I can handle this." He said with confidence.

"Ok." Nick relently handed the map over. "It's all yours."

"What the hell did you do that for?" Avril demanded. "Now we're never returning!"

Xander wrapped his arm around the gold Ranger. "Such little faith." He grinned. "Ok." He let her go. "Team Xander! Onward." He cheerfuly lead the way.

"We are so going to die." Avril whimpered, shivering as she played with her necklace as they followed Xander through the forest, him glancing down at the map now and again.

After awhile of walking, blur of gold suddenly past Vida, and hit Nick dead on from behind causing the red Ranger to fall forward and stumble before catching his balance. Avril had latched herself onto their leader with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist from behind.

"Let's go back!" The worry is clear in Avril's voice. "Please Nick, I'd feel better if you lead! You _are_ this team's leader after all."

"It's going to be ok Ave." Vida tried to reassure her friend, as they came across skeletons scattered around.

"This is my kind of place." Chip grinned as he spotted the skull of a large creature.

"Sure isn't mine." Maddie said with nervous as she walked next to Nick.

Avril bit her lip as Nick grabbed his legs, to keep her on his back as they continued to walk, she looked up at the sky, which was almost completely covered by the thickness of trees. And they all jolted when they heard a loud noise echoing through the forest.

"Ok, what was that?" Maddie asked, a quiver in her voice as she too latched herself to Nick, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Just keep moving." Nick told them, trying to keep his own voice steady as Xander continued to lead the way.

XxXxXxXx

Three hours passed with the Rangers walking through the eerie forest. Sometimes it was completely silent, and other times strange noises followed the teens as they continued moving. None of them which one they preferred.

"Whoa!" Xander called for everyone to stop suddenly, but the others proceeded to walk straight into him, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Next time, just say stop!" Vida snapped. "Whoa is for horses. I don't see any horses here, do you?" She growled. Xander nodded quickly as he managed a smile at the tempered girl.

"Ok, I got it." He told her, looking back at the map. Another noise echoed around, and they all looked around quickly, gathering even closer together.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie gulped as she stood beside Nick, her arms hugging his right arm. Nick looked just as alarmed as the others.

"I've got a feeling that something has been following us since we started." Chip spoke up nervously, making his frends look at him quickly. "I didn't want to say anything, cause I always think someone's following us." He shrugged, making them laugh a little. Before a figure appeared in front of them, upside down. The Rangers screamed, clinging to each other before they realized who it was.

"It's only Phineas." Nick breathed out as the Troblin grinned down at them, hanging from a tree branch. He'd been watching and following the Rangers while they wandered around, lost.

"Oh, its _only_ the Rangers." Phineas folded his arms and rolled his eyes at them, and the Rangers couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sorry Phineas, we're on an important mission." Xander grinned, once all relaxed. "Don't have time for a visit." He told the Troblin as he went to lead on, Phineas swung out of the tree, flipping in the air before landing on his feet. The Rangers grinned, impressed with his move.

"Tell you what." Phineas smiled brightly at them. "Seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest." He offered, and the team glanced at Nick.

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead." Nick suggested to Xander, who frowned. "Sounds like he knows the place." He pointed out, with the others, minus Xander agreeing.

"I like him! Knows what he's talking about." Phineas grinned at them. "I know this forest like the back of my."- The Troblin stopped his sentince as he stared at the back of his hand. "Lucky me! New wart." He told them happily as he poked it.

"Look, don't need any help." Xander decided, smiling at the others. "I know exactly where I'm going!" He said confidently, looking down at the map for a moment. "This way team." He began moving, Avril whimpered and latched herself onto Vida's arm as they glanced at Phineas, before reluctantly following the green Ranger.

"Ok ... well no problem!" Phineas sounded a litle dejected when he called after them. "Have a nice day! Just ... sorry I'll never see you again!" He spoke loud enough for them to hear. "But hey, have fun!"

XxXxXx

The next hour passed very slowly in silence. Nick, Avril, and Vida shooting Xander irritated glares as he continued leading the way, sure of where they were going. And when Avril tripped over a tree stump and fell to the ground, Nick finally had enough.

"Hey, hold up!" Nick finially broke the silence. "Excuse me, leader?" He walked over to Xander, whose confident smile was long gone. "We're going in circles! We've passed that tree stump like three times." The fire Wizard pointed to the stump where the others were helping Avril stand up and asking if she's ok. "Admit it, we're lost." He turned back to look at Xander, but the earth Wizard shook his head quickly.

"We are not."

"We are too."

"We are _not_!"

"We _are_ ... SINKING!" Avril screamed, interrupting the aruging with her scream.

"Swamp sand!" Maddie cried out. It'd already reached her knees as they all struggled, unable to get free.

"Everybody, Ranger up!" Nick called. Avril couldn't cause her wand rests inside her boot, which the swamp sand is up to her knees as well, so she had to rely on the others to morph.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Nick, Maddie, Vida, Chip, and Xander called, holding their morphers to the sky. But nothing happened.

"Great, our morphers don't work out here." Chip groaned as they continued to sink. They all scrambled, but nothing was working. Nick caught hold of a vine, and held onto it tightly.

"Guys! Grab hold!" He yelled to the others, reaching out and catching Avril's arm. Holding onto each other, they hoisted themselves out of the swamp sand, and Nick jumped forwards to grab Xander as he almost submerged. They collapsed on the edge, covered in mud and trying to catch their breath.

"Let's re-evaluate." Nick spoke up as he recovered first. "Take out the map." He looked to Xander, whose eyes widened as he realized he didn't have it anymore. They looked around to see it sitting on the mud, slowly submerging.

"Xander, you block head!" Avril launched herself at him with fury, Xander let out a cry and quickly jumped behind an irritated Nick, while Chip was able to catch Avril by the waist.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have let Nick lead!" The gold Ranger yelled at Xander, who continued to quiver behind Nick. "Let me go, Chip, I'm not going to hurt him ... much."

"Map? Who needs a map!" Xander quickly got a hold of himself and walked around Nick, careful to not get close to the fumming gold Ranger. "I looked at that thing a millian times! It's all up here." He tapped his head.

"That's IT!" Avril broke free from Chip, and charged at Xander. The green Ranger cried out for help as he took off, with Avril right on his tail.

XxXxXxX

Nobody spoke as they continued walking, all of them still following Xander, and still covered in swamp mud. The mud making their uniforms uncomfortable, they were hungry and exhausted. Xander paused, looking at the fork in thier path as they all stopped, sighing heavily.

"Now where?" An irritated Nick, asked as his temper is about to spill over. Xander remained silent as he looked between the two paths, before focusing on one.

"It's that way!" The Australian decided.

"I wouldn't go that way." Phineas told the alarmed green Ranger with a smile. He swung off the branch, flipping through the air before landing on his feet proudly. "Only took me a few years to learn that landing on my feet, was easier then landing on my face." He chuckled.

"Maybe now would be a good time to ask Phineas for help?" Maddie asked. And they all looked a little hopeful as Xander huffed.

"We don't need anything!" He told them stubbornly, refusing to give in. "We're fine!"

"He's right!" Phineas spoke up brightly. He smiled as the other Rangers sighed heavily. "You don't need anything. Because very soon, you're going to be eaten by a Borbeast." He explained like it was nothing. "But hey, once again, have a nice day." He started to walk away as the group looked alarmed.

"Phineas, come back!" Avril cried, stopping him.

"He's just trying to scare us!" Xander spoke up, but it seemed to work as he looked a little panicked. "Come on guys!" He started walking, but Nick called him back.

"Wait a minute!" The red Ranger shook his head. "I'm going with Phineas." He decided, going over to the Troblin.

"Me too." Vida spoke up, walking over to the pair. She looked over to the remaining three as Xander stared at them with wide eyes. "Guys?" Vida asked. Avril, Chip, and Maddie shot Xander apologetic looks and walked over to the others.

"Guys! I know where I'm going!" Xander insisted as his voice rose. "Ok then, ok I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium if you stick with me." He offered.

"Some offer!" Avril growled. "You're lazier then my cat!"

"Sorry Xander." Maddie walked over to Nick, Phineas, and Vida. But Chip frowned.

"Make it three." He told Xander.

"Deal!" Xander exclaimed. "Ave ... I'll be your slave for three weeks." He offered as he looked at her.

All eyes landed on her, and Avril folded her arms. "A whole month." She decided, making Nick laugh.

"What!?" Xander cried.

"See ya." Avril turned to leave.

"Ok! Ok!" Xander cried. "A whole month!"

XxXxXx

"It's not much further." Xander told the two remaining Rangers who decided to stay with him.

"You said that an hour ago!" Avril huffed, looking around. When a loud shriek rang out, the boys froze while Avril jumped and quickly climbed up on Chip's shoulders. "Tell me that's not a Borbeast." She begged as Chip stumbled a little to regain his balance.

"Come on!" Xander called. He, and Chip started walking with the yellow Ranger holding Avril's legs as she continued to sit on his shoulders.

"I don't like this. I want Nick back." Avril said as she clung to Chip's head, holding on tightly. "He's the real leader."

"I don't like it either." Chip agreed. "Especially with our magic not working."

Xander turned to give them an irritated look, before suddenly stopping. "I think we made it through." He rushed forward.

Avril whimpered again as she slid off Chip and back to the ground. "I really don't like this." Her voice shook as she and Chip followed Xander into a clearing.

"See guys? Team Xander comes through safe and sound!" Xander put his arms around the pair, grinning widely.

"Call us that one more time." Avril challenged. "I dare you." She added, before they heard a shriek from above. They looked up, just in time for a huge spider to cover the three in a sticky web, pinning them to the ground.

"Xander, what exactly is your definition of 'safe and sound'?" Chip asked as the three Rangers watched the spider approaching them.

"Guys ... this is all my fault." Xander groaned.

"Damn straight!" Avril yelled. "Can we get your that in writing?"

"At least you could volunteer to be eaten first." Chip scowled at the green Ranger beside him.

"If that's what you want!" Xander told him. "I just thought I knew everything. I should have listened to Phineas." And as if on cue, Phineas flipped through the air.

"It's never too late for that!" He grinned as he landed nearby.

"We're saved!" Avril cried.

"Yoohoo!" The Troblin yelled up at the monster. Uh, spider! Come and eat me!" Phineas challenged to the spider, who shrieked at him. "You know what they say: once you've tasted Troblin, other food will be a problem!" He sang, and laughed again. "Sorry guys, I'm not a great rhymer." He told his human friends. "Specially at this time ... r, get it?" He laughed again as they groaned. "Back to the spider. Come on! Over here! Come try a rare delicacy!" He taunted the spider. "Troblin tarter!" He lured the spider away, flipping through the air as he laughed.

"Let's get out of here!" Avril cried, before Phineas leapt out of the way and the spider crashed through a massive hole, and Phineas did a little victory dance. Then he ran over, crouched beside them, and began pulling the web off the three.

"Phineas, will you lead us?" Xander asked, once tey werre free and once again standing. Phineas grinned, showing his many pointed teeth.

"Sure Xander, it would be my honor."

Chip, and Avril grinned at each other, high fiving.

XxXxXx

With Phineas leading them, the three quickly made it out of the forest, and spotted Nick, Maddie, and Vida attempting to take on Necrolai and the taxi monster, who were knocking them with little effort.

"We gotta help them." Xander looked at Chip and Avril, who nodded in agreement. They started running down to help their friends.

"Thanks Phineas!" Avril called back to the Troblin, who grinned and waved. The three morphed, reaching them the others as Vida was helped up by Nick.

"Hey!" Xander called as they reached them, and the other three turned to them.

"You made it!" Nick was clearly shocked to see the three, as the three newcomers faced the monster as it roared.

"Lets show this overgrown bat what we're made of!" Vida looked at her friends, who nodded. The team leapt into the air, flipping and landing on higher ground above Necrolai and her monster.

"POWER RANGERS, MYSTIC FORCE!"

The monster attacked as they stood together, but they quickly leapt out of the way. Nick leapt off the cliff and landed easily. H drew his sword and ran at the monster while the others focused on Necrolai. When Nick was floor, Vida joined him, drawing his Magi Staff.

"Tornado Power!" Vida transformed into a tornado. She slammed into the monster, battering him before moving aside for Nick to attack.

"Fire Power!" Nick called on his own magic. Flames surrounded his sword, and he swung down, hitting the monster hard.

"That cab's busted!" Vida cheered as the monster exploded.

"Time for round two!" Avril exclaimed as she joined Nick, and Vida as the taxi monster grew. It began to glow as the others ran over and the monster towered over them.

"Time to go Titan!" Xander yelled as he flipped his morpher open. The others followed, and they activated their Titian forms. With another roar, the monster turned back into its taxi form, and sped towards the Rangers. Nick leapt onthe the back, and barely held on as it swerved around.

"Guys, a little help? The meter's running!" He called.

"How about we shoot and score?" Vida changed into her ball form, and the taxi sreeched to a step, throwing Nick off.

"Let's give this guy a flip kick!" The Red Ranger was quick to recover, before flipping mid-air. He pushed off the cliff, and kicked the ball straight into the monster. It slammed into the taxi, reverting it back to its true form. Nick, and Vida cheered as Vida returned to normal as well.

TITAN MEGAZORD FORMATION!" The Rangers activated another spell, and they combined to create their Megazord. "Let's do it!" Nick cheered as they summoned their saber and knocked the monster off his feet. "MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" The monster had just enough time to pick himself up, when the powerful attack slammed into him, destroying him instantly. "Yeah! You're toast!" Nick shouted as the celebrated another victory, before noticing Necrolai below, still holding the paper.

"No! The secret to the Fireheart!" Vida yelled. Avril leapt down before the others could react, pulling out her Magi Staff and slamming three hard electrc balls into Necrolai, and the bat queen cried out.

"That belongs to us!" Avril grabbed the paper, but Necrolai held fast. They both pulled, before it ripped and both fell back. "Uh oh." She gulped as she stared at the torn paper she held in her hand.

"Hey!" The others ran over to her, and Necrolai let out a snarl.

"Look what you've done! I'll pay you back for this, brat!" She warned coldly.

"Oh, I'm really good at being a brat!" Avril shoved the torn map into Nick's chest - hard, causing the Red Ranger to take a step back as he gripped the map. Before she pointed her Magi Staff at Necrolai. "Shadow Ball!" The tip of her Magi Staff grew to a big energy ball. "Fire!" She thrust the energy at Necrolai. The attack sent Necrolai flying backwards.

The Vampire bat struggled to her feet. "This isn't over, Rangers!" Necrolai turned and flew off with a shriek.

"Well, at least we have half of it." Maddie shrugged as they looked down at the paper in Nick's hands.

"Yeah, whatever it is." Xander nodded as Nick opened it to reveal a strange picture.

XxXxXxXx

As the Rangers cleaned up Rock Porium once again, Xander set down the cardboard cut-cut of Jake Bonebreaker and smiled at his friends.

"I'm really sorry everybody." He told them, who looked up at him in surprise. "I guess part of being a leader, is knowing when to follow."

"Let's leave the leader part, to the _real_ leader." Avril stated, she pointed to Nick. "The red Ranger, that'd be Nick."

"It's not a total loss." Maddie smiled. "You learned from this Xander." She replied, and he nodded.

"On the pluse side." Avril replied. "Thanks to V, I now work here." She picked up a stack of CD's. "So I can hang out with you guys more. Oh, and Xander. The attack at my place really needs a cleaning."

Laughter broke out from Nick, Maddie, Chip, and Vida at the comical look on Xander's face.

"Yep. You're my slave for a month." Avril smiled.

"Hello mates." A voice, an all to familiar voice rang out, and the team turned around quickly to see the real Jake Bonebreaker walk into Rock Porium. "My tour bus broke down so I thought I'd kill some time in here while it's getting fixed." He told them as they all stared at him in shock. He then saw his cardboard self, and grinned widely. "Hey! Handsome fellow, isn't he?" He laughed standing beside it.

"You have got to meet our boss! He is your biggest fan!" Vida told him with a laugh of disbelief.

"Toby! Guess who's here!" Nick shouted, Toby walked out of his office with a frown. "Jake Bonebreaker!" He nodded to the man, who was a lot more contained then his cut-out self. Toby just scoffted.

"I'm not falling for that again. I've got work to do." Toby said firmly, gesturing to the phone in his hand. He then slammed the office door, making the Rangers laugh as Jake looked a bit confused.


	7. Stranger Within Part 1

**I'm not going to update until I get more then one or two reviews.**

XxXxXxXx

Avril snuck down the stairs of her home, once she was in the dark living room she tiptoed to the front door. Just as she unlocked the door and grabbed the doorhandle, the light in the room came on, scaring her and making her scream as she spun around her back hitting against the door.

Kaylynn was sitting on the couch with her arms folded. "Where are you going?" She did not look happy.

"I'm going out with my friends." Avril answered, but her mother shook her head.

"Do you honestly not think that I don't know what you're up too?" Kaylynn demanded. "I know where you're going, and I know who."

"Mother, do you honestly think that I'm up to no good?" Avril asked as she locked the front door again.

"We need to talk." Kaylynn told her. "So take a seat."

"I can't." Avril argued. "My friends need me."

"Avril Anastasia Chambers, you sit your butt down right now!" Kaylynn said firmly, her voice leaving no room for argument.

The gold Ranger winced. The middle name, it's never good when your parent calls you by your full name. So she walked over to the Lazy-Boy recliner and dropped down.

"I know what you have been up too." Kaylynn started. "And I don't know if I'm ok with it." Her daughter said nothing. "I know who you are." She revealed. "And I know what you are." She watched as Avril's eyes widened. "You are a Power Ranger."

Avril opened her mouth, but her voice wouldn't work.

"You're a Mystic." Kaylynn revealed again. "Just like your father." She shook her head.

"M, m, my ... my father?" Avril breathed, watching with wide-eyes as her mother nodded.

"Yes." Kaylynn nodded. "You are just like him in many ways." Tears filled her eyes as she looked away.

"Why bring him up now?" Avril demanded. "I've always wanted to know about him, but you refused to even mention him at all."

"I was trying to protect you." Kaylynn rounded. "Protect you from the dark magic that haunts the woods."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Avril protested. "I know how to defend myself." She paused. "You know about magic?"

"I know everything about the Mystic Realm." Her mother revealed, and Avril opened her mouth, but her wand chimbed, she pulled it out.

"What is it?" She asked into it.

" _Where are you_?" Chip's voice came through. " _Nick's steeming mad_."

"I'm on my way." Avril promised with a nod. "I'll be there shortly." She lowered her wand, placing it on her lap.

"Go." Kaylynn told her. "We'll talk further once you're back."

Avril nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." She stood up, she lifted her wand and disappeared when she flicked it gently.

XxXxXxXx

"I give up!" Xander announced, cutting through the silence that had fallen over the group of five out of six Rangers. They'd been working on and off for the entire day and a good bit of the night as well. "Maybe we're not meant to find out the secret of the Fireheart." He sighed heavily as he pushed a book away from him.

Avril threw a paperbook at him. "Bite your tongue!"

"Come on." Nick shook his head and shoved a book into Xander's arms. "Don't give up. Never give up." He said determindly as he gave Maddie another book.

"We need to find the Fireheart first, Xander!" Avril told Xander with a glare, just as they heard someone arrive and saw Vida breeze in.

"Yo crew, sorry I'm late." She said in a board voice, not sounding apologetic as she sat down at the table and leaned back in her chiar.

"Late? We haven't seen you since yesterday." Nick told her as they all stared at the Pink Ranger. "That's beyond late. So much for giving us your word." He said as he joined the others.

"Relax." Vida swung in her seat and rolled her eyes. "You're not my dad. So I missed a night of saving the world." She let out a wide yawn. "Good news is, world's still here." She shrugged, apparently not caring in the slightest. She leaned forwards and rested her elbow on the table, porpping her head up with a lazy smile.

"Uh, V? Are you ok?" Avril asked as she stood in between Chip and Maddie.

"Yep!"

"I was worried about you." Maddie told her sister hurtfully, all she got was voicemail as she tried to contact Vida.

"Lookk, I'm sorry." Vida sighed and stood up as she looked around the group. "I gave my word and I blew it, it won't happen again." She insisted as Avril felt something bad in her gut.

"Hey, no problem V." Chip spoke up before the others could. "We all make mistakes." He said, and she smiled at him. Not liking this, Avril started to speak, only for Nick to let out a cry of pain as he grabbed his head into his hands.

"Nick?" Maddie asked.

"We gotta go guys. Koragg's back." He hated it when the dark Knight could get in his head.

XxXxXx

Dawn was fast approaching as the Rangers ran through the forest, looking fof Koragge and his minions. Slowing to a stop where Nick had been told they would be, the team looked arounnd, before Hidiacs swarmed them, and the rangers fellinto fighting stances. Vida smirked.

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick called, only for Vida to step forwards.

"Why bother?" She asked, and before they could lift their morphers. Vida ran through them, knocking each of the mutants to the ground. She turned and smirked to the others, who stared at her in shock, before she continued to fight off the Hidiacs.

"Man, look at V go!" Nick's eyes are wide.

"This catching up on her sleep thing seems to be paying off for her." Xander was just as shocked.

"I don't like it." Avril said. "She's completely different."

"Go sis ... I've never seen her like this before." Maddie laughed.

"Neither have I." Chip nodded. "It's just weird." He muttered. Vida used her magic, turning into a tornado and finishing off the monsters.

Nick, Xander, and Maddie cheering her on as they ran up to her, with Avril, and Chip hanging back, and Avril looked at Chip with confusion.

"Very inpressive." Koragg appeared, and the Rangers dropped into fighting stances, ready for battle. "Now how about a real challenge?" Casting a spell, he transformed into his much larger form. The Rangers grabbed their morphers quickly, ready to fight.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They called on their magic, transforming themselves to their Titan forms and faced Koragg.

"Welcome to your last fight!" The dark Knight yelled as he drew his sword and held it up.

"That's what you think!" Nick held up his own sword, but as they went to attack, Koragg moved first.

"Wolf attack!" He blasted the Rangers, with only Chip, Nick, and Avril able to avoid it. "Come on!" He yelled as they leapt at him. He easily fought them off with his sword and shield, knocking Avril back. Maddie recovered and went to attack, but was hit and thrown back.

"You want some of this?" Xander stepped forwards as Maddie fell into Nick. The Green Ranger swung his large axe down at the much shorter Knight, but Koragg blocked it. He shoved Xander back and hit him across the chest, before taking on Nick as the Red Ranger attempted to go at him again.

"Could use some held V!" Chip called as Nick was thrown into Avril, knocking them both to the ground.

"Incoming!" Vida flew through the air in her ball form.

"Little game of catch, Koragg?" Chip caught the ball, and hurled it at Koragg. Surprised by the attack, Koragg barely managed to block it, and the power forced him back.

"I'm not done yet!" Koragg told them as he recovered as he grew angry. He cast a spell, calling on his horse. Then combining with Catastros, he cormed his Megazord. "Now you will feel my real power!" He warned as he held his lance, ready for round two.

"Talk is cheap, you don't scare us!" Nick told thim as the regrouped.

"Let's show him!"

"Let's do this!"

"Let's go!"

"MYSTIC TITANS, DRAGON FORMATION!" The Rangers combined into their dragon form as the sun rose, but Vida let out a pained scream.

"The sun's so bright!" She cried as she shielded her eyes from it. "I feel all." She fell to the ground and rolled over before returning to her normal siz and demorphing. She hit the ground hard, trying to get up and failing.

"You ok sis?" Maddie called down to her sister as they gathered around.

"V!" Chip called down to the fallen Ranger.

"You lose one, and you all quit?!" Koragg snarled, not about to let them take a break just yet. Looking around quickly, Xander blocked the attack from hitting anyone else, and fell to his knees. "Look at your pitiful selves ... you are defenceless." Koragg scoffed, disgusted. "I waist my time." He turned and disappeared.

"Guys, we have to help her!" Chip cried as he foused on Vida as she blacked out.

XxXxXx

While Maddie stayed behind with her unconscious sister at Rootcore, the other Rangers returned to Rock Porium, where they knew they would find Leelee. The blonde looked a little startled at the four walked up to her.

"You barbie bitch." Avril growled, reaching for hurt her, but Nick was faster and held his angry friend back while Leelee jumped backwards from them.

"What happened to Vida at the club the other night?" Nick demanded as he continued to restrain Avril.

"V's been acting a little strange since then." Chip added, and Leelee laughed.

"She's was acting strange _at_ the club. She was like, nice to me, even talking to me!" She told them laughing as they frowned.

"Nick, let go of me!" Avril cried. "I'm not going to hurt Leelee, just wring her neck, maybe even breaking it!" She struggled hard, but he wasn't giving up. "This girl is up to something! I can smell it! She's a rotten apple!"

"I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but I couldn't stay. My mom called and I had to leave." Leelee became serious. "Vida was fine when I left." She shrugged.

"I smell a lie!" Avril growled as she finally stopped trying to break free from Nick. "Just how long have you been cooking that lie up Leelee?" She demanded. They then all looked around as Maddie, and Vida walked in. "Vida!" Avril gasped.

"Hey V." Xander smiled to the pink Ranger.

"Hey." Vida muttered.

"Are you feeling better?" Avril asked with worry as Leelee moved away quickly.

"I guess so. Just a little sensitive to sunlight." Vida shrugged, walking straight past them.

Avril folded her arms as they watched Vida. "This is just too strange for me." With that she turned and walked out of Rock Porium.

XxXxXxX

The next day, with the Rangers nowhere near to solving the mystery of the Fireheart, the Rangers spent another day at Rootcore. Reading through as many books as they could, but Vida had gone to get some sleep, and Chip was now acting strange.

"Good morning Rootcore." Vida arrived with a smile, still pale but more active then she had been.

"Very funny, V." Avril said as she flipped through a page in a book, she was skimming through. "You know full well that it's night time."

"Hey sis, you're feeling better!" Maddie looked at her sister with a relieved smile.

"I'm feeling great! I slept like a baby." Vida told her with a grin. "Let's rock and roll!" She cheered.

"You slept like a log." Nick told her as Maddie laughed, grabbing her camera. "22 hours worth." He added with a shake of his head, before continuing to read the book in front of him.

"Hey V, say a few words to your fans." Maddie called to the pink Ranger as she turned on the camera and pointed it at her.

"Alright, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream." Vida smirked at the camera and held up her fingers in a V shape by her eye. She laughed, leaning against the table as Chip approached her.

"After such a long nap, you must be very thirsty V." He handed her a goblet, which she grabbed and took a gulp from. When she spat it out, making a disgusted noise, everyone looked up quickly.

"It's tomato juice!" Vida yelled at Chip, who smirked.

"Aw what, did you think it was blood?!" Chip's accusation took everyone by surprise.

"Blood?" Avril scrunched up her nose.

"I am a card carrying member of Count V." Chip held up and ID as Vida grimaced, the taste of tomato juice still in her mouth. When Chip was met with four blank stares, he sighed. "Containment of Underworld Nocturnal Transylvanian Vampiries Club! And I, my friends, have found myself a vampire!" He declared, looking right at Vida.

"My sister is a vampire?" Maddie asked.

Chip looked at them. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Ave, come here for a second."

The gold Ranger walked up to the red head, who then gently pushed her to Vida. The pink Ranger gasped in fright as Avril fell backwards, the pink Ranger let out a scream and shoved Avril into Chip as she quickly, the yellow Ranger catching Avril as Vida backed away from the table, and away from everyone. "Pale skin, sleeping _all_ day? She has a thrust for _blood_? She's sensitive to the sun, _and_ she can't even look at Avril" Chip held up a book that was titled 'How To Spot A Vampire' as Vida laughed a little.

After a moment of silence, in wich Vida looked to Chip with a careful expression, Xander, Nick, and Maddie burst out laughing. Avril looked at Vida, who laughed as well.

"This isn't funny guys, Chip is right." Avril defended her red head friend. "Vida isn't Vida anymore."

"Come on guys, we're late for work." Nick had managed to calm his laughing a little more then Xander and Maddie as Chip looked at them, his smile dropping.

"I'll meet you guys later." Vida grinned to the others, and looked to Chip. "I gotta grab a _bite_ before I go!" She winked at Chip, who jumped.

"That's not funny at all Vida." Avril folded her arms as she still stood between the two.

"Ok ... maybe I'm wrong." Chip mumbled, looking down at his book. "I'll stay here and go in with V." He told the others.

Avril went to follow the others, but she stopped and turned to Chip. "I believe you Chip." She told him seriously, and he grinned.

"Thanks!"

"Well you be ok here by yourself?" She asked as she walked up to him. "I can stay if you want me to."

Chip smiled at her. "Thanks, but you don't have too. I'm just going to do some more research."

"Then take this." Avril cast a spell and a garlic necklace appeared in her hands. "I know we're in Rootcore, but this'll keep you safe." She held it to him.

Chip gently took the garlic necklace. "Thanks again Ave." He smiled.

XxXxXx

"They're still not here?" Nick frowned as he emerged from the office and found no sign of Chip and Vida. "Toby's gonna have a fit." He added while the others shrugged.

"Chip was pretty convinced that V's been turned into a vampire." Xander commented as they stood together. "Maybe he's stopping her from leaving?" He suggested.

Avril sighed. "You guys, Chip is on to something!" She protested. "I know it! There's something not right."

"But she can't be a." Nick trailed off, finding it too ridiculous.

"She is!" Avril argued. "I see the signs too!"

Nick folded his arms. "Then why is she only reacting towards you?" He argued, causing her to roll her eyes.

" _Because_ I have the magic of the sun!" She quickly looked around to make sure she wasn't heard, then she narrowed her eyes at Nick "You're a desendent of the Mystics too!" She reminded. "Do you feel that something's not right?"

Nick looked ready to argue, but paused. "Ok, ok." He caved. "I'm telling you that your wrong."

"Alright fire boy, if I'm right, you replace Xander as my slave." Avril challenged, causing Xander to cheer.

"And if _I'm_ right." Nick took the bate. "You take my shift for the weekend."

"You're on!" Avril said, and the two shook hands firmly.

XxXxXx

"V!" As soon as they finished their shift, the four worried Rangers returned to Rootcore to see if Chip and Vida were still there. they hadn't shown up at all at work, and they weren't answering their morphers.

"Chip?" Avril called in deep worry and concern. "Chip, where are you?" She called.

"You're out here awefully late." Udonna commented as she, and Clare walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Chip, and Vida didn't show for work." Nick explained as they walked over to her. "We think there may be a problem."

Udonna frowned. "They seemed alright when the last time you saw them?"

"Not exactly." Avril siad. "Vida's been acting really strange the last couple of days. And Chip's convinced that she's become a vampire." Nick, Maddie, and Xander laughed. But Udonna did not.

"There are many things in the woods that seem unbelievable, but I assure you, they do exist." Udonna frowned at the three laughing Rangers, and their laughter instantly died.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Maddie realized. "I filmed Vida earlier today." She cast a spell on her camera, and the video showed up on the screen.

" _V, say a few words to your fans_."

" _Alright, I'll show you a new pose that came to me in a dream_." They watched as Chip held out a goblet of tomato juice.

"Ok, that's weird. She was dead center frame when I took this and now." Maddie trailed off, shaking her head.

"I _told_ you guys!" Avril accused the three. "I _told you_ Chip was right!"

"You must find them Rangers, they need your help." Udonna told them.

"Let's go." Nick told them, putting a hand on Maddie's shoulder for a moment as she looked stunned.

"Yes! I'm off the hook!" Xander cheered, bouncing after his friends. "And now Nick is on the line!"

"Shut up Xander!" Nick growled.

XxXxX

Finding a monster was attacking Briarwood, the four spotted Chip, and Vida facing him down. They were already morphed and ready to fight.

"Chip!" Avril cried happily as they reached the two, who looked around quickly. "You're ok!" She smiled as she took his arm happily.

"V!" Maddie was relieved to see her sister. "Are you alright?" She asked, and Vida nodded.

"Never better!" She cheered and posed.

"Good! Let's swat this fly!" Nick told them.

"Force as the sun! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as the fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Courage is our magic!"

"And your downfall!" Vida told Flytrap confidently.

"No problem!" Flytrap wasn't intimidated by the Rangers words. He shot several vines at the Rangers, wrapping around them and stopping them from moving.

"Let me try some magic!" Vida called to the others. She focused and disappeared in a flash of pink lights. The vines that had restrained her, dropped to the ground, and the tiny Pink Ranger flew through the air. "Magi Staff!" Returning to her normal size, Vida swung her staff down hard and freed her friends.

"No!" Flytrap cried out, falling backwards as his vines smoked from the attack.

"Magi Staff, crossbow mode!" Chip called on his own staff and changed it into a crossbow. "Fire!" He blasted the monster with his yellow magic, making the monster fall back.

"Nice one Chip!" Vida cheered her friend on, still holding her staff. They all leapt through the air and surrounded Flytrap, who cried out in surprise as he looked from one to the other. "Tornado time!" They all began spinning, throwing Flytrap through the air. He crashed to the ground, and growled angrily.

"Shut your traps!" He started to glow.

"Let's even this out!" Chip called. And they all drew their morphers and called on their Titan forms, before combining to make their Megazord.

"Let's get him!" Maddie cheered, glancing to Vida quickly. "You alright sis?" She checked, and the Pink Rangers nodded.

"Never been better!" She told her, striking her pose again.

"Liking the new pose V! Titan Sabor!" Chip grinned.

"TITAN SABOR!" The others followed suit, and they summoned their sword.

"Try and stop these!" Flytrap tried his vine attack again, but with a quick slash, the Rangers called on smaller swords that cut through the vines and struck the monster several times.

Avril sddenly gasped. "Guys! The sun!" She yelled as the pained cried of those infected by Flytrap cried below. The Rangers yelled out in horror as they realized their deadline was fast approaching.

"We have to break the spell, fast!" Chip exclaimed quickly.

"Ready!" Nick looked to the others. They held out their Staffs, and put a hand over their consoles.

"Ancient Power! Mystic Spell Seal!"

"Attack!" Flytrap rushed at them, attemping to attack before their Spell Seal was ready, but they were faster. With a powerful slash of their sabor, the Rangers slammed him with a Spell Seal.

"You're planted!" Flytrap staggered as red lights shot from his body, before he exploded, destroyed. The sun came up, and the Rangers watched from a higher lever as the teens who had been infected stopped yelling, and walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Chip saved the day, I got my sister back, and Briarwood's teens are back to normal." Maddie summed up.

XxXxXx

Music filled Rock Porium as Vida jumped down from the stage and danced with Leelee, who laughed at how much more energetic the pink Ranger was. Relieved what Vida was ok, the others were relaxed.

"I'm still not convinced that Leelee is a rotten apple." Avril jumped up onto the counter, next to the cash register.

"You're still not over that?" Nick asked, he frowned as Chip suddenly crouched down on the floor and began drawing with chalk.

"What's he doing?" He asked Maddie, as she laughed and stood next to him.

"He's showing us how _Vampire chalk_ works." She giggled.

"Sorry, these are #300 boots!" Leelee snapped at the yellow Ranger as she jumped away from him. "Draw your chalk near someone else's feet." She growled. Vida laughed as Avril rolled her eyes. Nick and Maddie started laughing as Chip got backk to his feet, and Vida continued dancing. The phone rang, and Xander turned to get it.

"Hey V!" The Australian leaned on the counter besides Avril to look over to the pink Ranger. "We got any Coltrane on CD?" He called to her as she stopped dancing.

"Lemme check!" Vida told him, but as she made to step over the circle that Chip had drawn around her, a forcefield shot up. She cried out in pain and stepped back, her eyes wide. Xander hung up as he, and Avril exchanged shocked looks, and they all ran over as Vida attempted to get out again, only to cry out in pain when she slammed straight into it.

"Uh ... V? Are you alright?" Chip asked carefully as all traces of laughter was now long gone. She looked up and hissed at them, her eyes glowing red as she bared her fangs at them.

"No." Maddie choked out, trembling, and Nick wrapped his arm around her to pull her close to him.


	8. Stranger Within Part 2

**Part 2 is a little different then in the show. I hope you still like it. Please, please review!**

XxXxXx

"How is it that Vida's still a vampire?" Avril asked as everyone was now standing in Rootcore. Vida looked at her friends with wide eyes, filled with fear. Her eyes and teeth returned to normal, but her skin was still pale. "We dusted that Flytrap."

"I'm with Ave." Maddie said as she walked away, unable to look at her sister. "Vida should be fine! She must be under the spell of another vampire."

"Maybe, we should let her out." Clare, who'd been keeping her distance, suggested. She moved closer, Vida lunged at her and slammed into the forcefield with a loud snarl. They all jumped backwards in alarm. "And ... maybe we shouldn't." Clare decided as she hid behind Xander.

"There _is_ another vampire luring around." Avril huffed as she folded her arms, as all eyes landed on her. "What?"

"You're talking about Necrolai?" Xander asked, causing the gold Ranger to roll her eyes.

"Duh!"

"Koragg would know if it was." Chip nodded. "Nick. Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes." He glanced to Nick, who didn't like where the conversation was going. "Have you ever tried to contact him?"

"No." The red Ranger sighed. "I can try." He put his fingers to his temples and turned away, closing his eyes and focusing. After a moment, he opened his eyes and shook his head. "I guess it doesn't work like." He quickly stopped to let out a cry of pain, cluching his head. "Next time Chip ... you can call him yourself." He said, breathing heavily. "He's in the Glen." He added.

"Will you go after Koragg?" Udonna asked them, making the team turned to look at her. "There's something I need to do." She hurried off, looking deep in thought.

"Who's gonna stay with Vida?" Maddie asked, gesturing to her sister.

"I will!" Clare volunteered with a smile.

"Clare, she'll try everything and anything to get you to release her." Xander turned to her as he warned her gently, and her smile dropped as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure you're up for it?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I am a _lot_ smarter then I look." Clare assured him, before she paused. "Or ... never mind. I'll be fine, I promise." She smiled brightly at them. The Rangers then turned to go face off Koragg, but paused.

"Where's Chip?" Nick asked, then sighed as he knew exactly where the yellow Ranger went to.

"Oh no." Avril shook her head.

XxXxXx

The Rangers arrived in the Glen, just in time to see Koragg send Chip flying with a Wolf Attack. The Yellow Ranger rolled along the ground, kicking up the fallen leaves, and the others ran over to him.

"Chip!" Nick reached him first, he stood in front of his fallen friend, ready to fight Koragg.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked as she, and Avril helped Chip into a sitting position as he groaned.

"If you are looking for the one who turned the Pink Witch into a vampire, look no further then Necrolai." Koragg told them as he stood facing them. "If you want the Pink Witch back, defeat Necrolai." He turned, walking away.

"What's your game, Koragg?" Avril demanded, she was kneeling next to Chip as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Why tell us?"

"If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai and get the Pink one back, then, and _only_ then, have you earned the right to fight me." Koragg glanced over his shoulder at them. He disappeared through a spell seal.

"We'll play your game." Nick muttered.

XxXxXx

Avril collapsed on the couch in her living room, she was exhausted, not to mention frustrated. She laid down, just as her mother walked down the stairs.

"Ave!" Kaylynn smiled, but it quickly faded when she saw how exhausted her daughter looked. "What happened?" She rushed up to the teen and dropped on down on her knees. "Ave? Please tell me."

Avril sighed as she sat up on the couch. "You said you know everything about the Mystic Realm." She started as she eyed her mother.

Kaylynn nodded. "Yes. What's happened?"

"Well." Avril took a deep breath. "We found half a map that'll take us to the Fireheart. So Necrolai decided to destract us from finding Fireheart first, by turning Vida into a vampire."

Her mother just stared at her for a long moment. "To return Vida back to normal, you must destroy Necrolai."

"We're trying." Avril grumped, she reached up to play with her necklace. "You can believe that." She sighed, she stood up and walked over to the fireplace. "We gotta be facing the queen of vampires, cause of how Necrolai is."

Silver mist slowly came out of her necklace, it slowly made its way next to her and formed into a figure, and her Guardian appeared with the mist fading. "There is a way." He told her.

Avril turned to him, she opened her mouth, but was stopped.

"Kwan?" Kaylynn asked with shock. "Is that really you?"

The Guardian turned around in surprise. "Kaylynn?" He asked. "You reconize me?"

"Of course I do." Kaylynn walked up to him. "I thought all the Mystics were." She trailed off, not wanting to continue that sentence.

"The first Mystics are." He confirmed with a nod.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Avril exclaimed. "How is it you two know each other? Guardian, you're apart of the Mystics too?"

Both adults turned to her. "I have been a close friend to your family, on your father's side, for years." Kwan, her Guardian explained. "Just before the Great War started, he asked me to take care of his girls." He looked from Avril, to Kaylynn, then back to Avril. "But I failed in doing so."

The gold Ranger blinked. "But we're alive, you did good." She smiled, even though she was really confused.

"No." Kwan shook his head. "I fell into a trap set by Calindor. If it wasn't for your mother, all three of us would not be here right now." He turned to look at Kaylynn, who blushed a little with a shrug.

"I knocked Calindor out with a tree branch, so while he was distracted with that, we were able to escape."

A tear rolled down Avril's cheek. "What happened to him?" She asked. "My father. Is he really gone?"

"We don't know what happened to him." Kwan told her honestly. "He had a more dangerous mission then the rest of us."

A hurtful look crossed Kaylynn's face as she turned away.

"I know it's hurtful to talk about him." Kwan told her. "I know you want to keep her safe. But Avril has a right to know." He walked up to Kaylynn. "She has the right to know her heritage."

"I just can't." Kaylynn whimpered, her voice shaking. "I lost Daggeron, I don't want to loose Avril too." With that she turned, and hurried up the stairs.

"Run and hide!" Avril yelled angrily. "That's what you do best!" Tears glittered in her eyes. "You kept him a secret for years, now you want to talk about him, but you quickly change your mind at the last minute?" She demanded as her mother stopped, midway on the stairs.

"We will talk about this later." Kwan decided firmly, he too was lookinng at Kaylynn. But he turned to Avril. "Right now, you need to go and help your friends." With that he faded into the silver mist and, was slowly pulled into Avril's necklace.

"I _will_ find my father." Avril growled as she looked at her mother. "With or without your help!" And with that she turned and hurried out of the house, leaving her mother alone.

XxXxXxXx

Avril walked into Rock Porium, hearing Maddie's shaking voice.

"Maybe she left town ... maybe she was taken, maybe she."-

"We'll find her Maddie." Nick interrupted Maddie as she leaned on the counter, tears rolling down her face. He put his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her. Maddie looked up at him as she sniffed, and he gave a small smile. "I promise." He told her, before they heard Toby's office door swing open.

"Find who?" Vida grinned as she walked out, grinning widely.

"Vida!" Maddie cried as she ran over to her, nearly knocking the laughing pink Ranger to the floor. Unable to believe it, Nick Xander and Avril walked over, their eyes wide.

"Sis, I'm fine." Vida managed to pull away from her sister. "Calm down, I'm fine. I had quite a night." She smiled to the others. "But I'm ok." She smiled.

"I thought V was at Rootcore?" Avril turned to Xander, and Nick. Who looked at her.

"That's a complicated story to tell." Xander told her, with Nick nodding in agreement.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers returned to Rootcore, just in time to see Chip pass the Dawn Crystal to Udonna.

"What's that?" Avril asked.

"The Dawn Crystal." Maddie answered. "It's to stop Necrolai."

"You won't be needing that!" Nick called, earning their attention as the group walked in with Vida leading the way.

"V!" Chip ran down and lifted her off the ground in a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked the laughing girl as he set her down.

"Is she alright?" Avril repeated, leaning against the table while Nick sat on it.

"She defeated Necrolai all by herself." Nick told the surprised yellow Ranger. Udonna looked over with a small frown as she walked over.

"Why didn't you call? We all wanted to help." Chip looked down at her, still smiling as his friend is back.

"I know." Vida shrugged. "But it was my problem. You know me." She smiled.

"Defeating Necrolai by yourself. That must have been quite a battle." Udonna spoke up, holding the Dawn Crystal carefully.

"We were a little suspicious before, but she walked all the way home in broad daylight." Xander shrugged. "And look." He pushed Avril towards Vida, who didn't react at all - just laughed. "The sun doesn't bother V anymore." He grinned.

"Hail Vida! Vampire slayer!" Chip cheered, striking her V pose. Vida's smile dropped as she looked a little confused. Chip's own grin faded and he dropped his hand, instantly sensing that something was off with his close friend.

"Vampire slayer, and gift giver." Vida held out a bag that she'd been carrying, and held out an apple. "I picked you all a little something." She passed out the apples.

" _Something smells rotten_." Kwan's voice came from Avril's necklace, as the gold Ranger took the offered apple.

"To the Rangers!" Vida cheered as she held one up herself.

"To the Rangers!" Nick, Xander, Maddie, and Avril echoed, before going to bite into them.

"Wait! Something's wrong." Chip spoke up before they could. "She couldn't have picked these apples, they're not grown in Briarwood." He pointed out.

"Picked? I meant picked up at the store." Vida told him with a smile. But Avril soon started to believe Vida was not back to normal. And Udonna didn't look convinced either.

"What abut the pose?" Chip asked, repeating it as Avril quickly put the apple she'd been holding back. "You didn't reconize it." He pointed out.

"I reconized it." Vida told him with a shrug. "I've just moved on from it. You know me, I never stick with anything for very long." She told them, while this is true, Chip still didn't relax. "Now I'm going to get a complex if none of you eat my gifts." She warned, before biting into the one in her hand.

"No!" Chip yelled, smacking them out of his friends' hands as they went to eat them. "I'm telling you, this is not Vida!" He shouted as they looked at him with alarm.

"Chip! Now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples." Maddie scolded him, bending down to pick them up. But before she could, they started to smoke and melted into a terrible smelling goop.

"Anybody else thinking about _Snow White_ right about now?" Avril stared at the three piles of melted goop.

"Talk about your rotten apples." Xander said as they stared down at the piles, before Nick looked up.

"She's gone!" He realized.

"Go, Rangers!" Udonna said firmly. "We have to get Vida back at any cost."

XxXxXxXxXx

Chasing Vida through Briarwood, the Rangers finally caught up with her.

"Hold it right there!" Nick yelled, and Vida finally slowed to a stop. "There's nowhere else to run." He told her, and she turned to glare at him.

"You are so right." She told him, before Necrolai appeared behind her, laughing as she put a hand on Vida's head, stroking her hair.

"Good servant. _Very_ good servant." Necrolai praised her. "Now get them!" She ordered with a bark, and Vida looked back to the Rangers.

"Yes mistress." Vida morphed.

"No! Vida!" Maddie pleaded, but Vida just drew her Magi Staff and ran at them.

"Don't hurt her. I'm going after Necrolai." Chip told the others, before running after Necrolai, morphing and jumping over Vida's head. As she went to follow him, the others grabbed Vida, only to be thrown off.

"Don't hurt _her_?!" Avril demanded as Nick helped her up. "What about us?"

"We need to morph." Xander decided. "It's the only way for us not to get clocked by a morphed Vida." Soon Vida attacked them and threw them over the railings, forcing them to morph before they got seriously hurt. They crashed to the ground and got back up, only for Vida to knock them back down.

"Vida!" Avril ran to her, and the two began to fight. "Damn it, its _us_! Your friends!" She cried out when Vida slashed her across the stomach with her Magi Staff, she kicked Nick in the chest, and hit both Madison and Xander with her Staff, before she suddenly leapt back up to fight Chip.

"Those mad skills have to come from the vampire thing." Avril groaned as Xander helped her up.

"Come on, we gota get back up there." Nick groaned, and they hurried back up to where Chip and Vida were fighting. When they reached them, they were horrified to see Chip aiming his crossbow at Vida.

"No! Chip don't!" Avril cried.

"You can't! It's Vida!"

"Don't do it Chip!" Maddie pleaded.

"I believe in you V ... FIRE!" Chip fired the Dawn Crystal at Vida, who leapt out of the way at the last second, so the Crystal hit Necrolai instead, taking everyone by surprise. "V is for victory!" Chip called, pulling Vida's pose. "Vida showed me her sign. Even though she said she wasn't with us anymore, I knew she was." He smirked under his helmet.

"You tricked me, Pink Witch!" Necrolai snarled, snapping her fingers. Vida cried out in pain as shocks ran through her body, forcing her to demorph.

"You have to stop her!" Vida pleaded, looking over to the Rangers.

"You got it." Chip nodded. "Do it for V, guys!" The others nodded and raised their Magi Staffs.

"MAGI STAFFS, FULL POWER!" They started to spin.

"Bite this Necrolai!" Chip threw the intense power Necrolai, and it slammed into her, making her cry out.

"This can't be happening!" Necrolai screamed, then exploded, and the Rangers ran over to Vida, who already looked much better. They cheered, before the ground shook, nearly knocking them all over.

"You six have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai." Koragg appeared above them in his much larger form. "This is what I have waited for." He called on Catastros, forming his Megazord.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Vida morphed again, already back to full strength. The six called on their Titan forms, and formed their own Megazord, summoning their sabor.

"Let's show him!" Nick called as the two Megazords faced each other.

"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" The Megazord drew their Spell Seal as Koragg did the same with his dark magic, and the two clashed, knocking the Megazord down.

"He's stronger then we are!" Maddie exclaimed. "Guys, what are we going to do?" She asked fearfully.

"I say we fight back, we don't give up!" Chip called.

"Chip's right! don't give up!" Vida agreed. "We never give up!"

"Count me in!"

"Yeah."

"One for all!" Nick called.

"And all for one!" Chip called as he moved to the front. A bright light shone down on them, and they looked up, raising their Magi Staffs. "What's going on?"

"Your belief in me has given us a new spell!" Vida explained happily.

"Nice!" Chip grinned, nodding happily.

"Battle me!" Koragg demanded

"Ready?"

"Ready!" They summoned their wings, taking the Knight by surprise.

"You have new magic?!" He demanded angerily.

"TITAN MEGAZORD, TAKE FLIGHT!" They flew into the air, passing through a spell seal. "SPIRITS OF THE ANCIENT TITANS! TITANS ATTACK!" They flew back down at Koragg, striking him with the attack. He crashed to the ground, and they cheered, but the victory was short as he got back to his feet.

"Impressive. You grow more powerful by the day." Koragg commented. "But so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome!" He disappeared through another spell seal, allowing the Rangers to continue celebrating their newest victory.

XxXxXxXx

That night, Avril was sitting on her front porch swing. She sighed as she looked up at the brightly lit moon. It was strange to her how she could draw strength from the sun, but she also felt powerful when the moon came out as well.

She was so destracted by her thoughts she never saw the figure that was slowly approaching.

"Ave?"

Chip's voice made her jump startled, and she turned to him. "Hi." She smiled. "Come, have a seat." She offered.

Chip walked up on the porch and sat down next to her. "Long weekend, huh?" He asked with a half smile.

She laughed. "Yeah."

Chip just looked at her. "I'll save you to, you know." He gently bumped her shoulder with his. "Just like I'll save the others."

She smiled. "I know." She shrugged. "You've known V, Maddie, and Xander longer then me and Nick." She started to play with her necklace.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked as he titled his head in confusion. To his surprise and confusing him more, she burst into tears and fell into his arms.

"I don't know what to do." She cried, as Chip held her.

"What's going on?" He asked gently. "Are you alright?" He felt her shake her head no. "Tell me." He said gently. "Please?"

It took Avril some time to take a few shaky breaths, then she started to tell him what she just recently found out.


	9. Petrified Xander

"Ok." Avril walked around the living room, while her mother sat on the couch. "This is all just fine." She threw her hands up. "You know what I am. But you are not letting me find my father. Who by way is a Mystic." She huffed. "I don't see what the big deal is." She folded her arms and turned to face her mother.

"The big deal is that you end up just like him." Kaylynn told her daughter. "I don't want you to end up whereever he is."

"What are you so scared of?" Avril wanted to know. "The creatures of the forest?" She paused. "Or is it that you're afriad of my father?"

"I am _not_ afraid of your father." Kaylynn said firmly.

"Unless you want to tell me what's really going on with you." Avril began. "I need to go to Rootcore." She pulled out her wand from her boot. "It'll be late when I get home, so don't wait up." With that she flicked her wand gently, and she disappeared.

XxXxXxXx

Everyone was gathered in Rootcore, the Rangers were waiting for Chip to explain how he figured out the secret of the scroll. After Maddie, Nick, and Avril managed to stop laughing at Xander, who was staring into another mirror, still horrified, Chip set the paper down.

"While Xander was staring at himself, and I was staring at Xander, the answer was staring at me." Xander let out a cry of protest when Chip grabbed the mirror from him. The red head then held it up beside the scroll, creating a full map. "What mountain does that look like?" He grinned at the four staring at the map.

After a minute, they reconized the mountain. "Mount Fuego!" They cheered and phrased the yellow Ranger.

"Hidden in that mountain." Avril began with a smile. "Is the Fireheart!"

"Right, lets go." Nick nodded to his team. "The Fireheart is waiting, we'll have to split up to cover that much territory."

Avril had to do a double take when she saw Xander, who was staring at a vase of roses. "Hey, Bly! Come on!" She hurries over to him and grabs his arm. "Ranger duty first, then you can do whatever."

XxXxXx

Once they reached Mount. Fuego, the group of six split into three groups. Nick and Maddie, Chip and Vida, and lastly Avril, and Xander. They quickly moved up the mountain, searching for anything that would indicate the hiding place of what actually is the Fireheart.

"Avril! Come quick!" At Xander's yell, she quickly reached him, sprinting up the side of the mountain towards the green Ranger, who'd stopped running.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did you find it?"

"What? Oh, no, look." Xander was grinning widely as he turned to her. He turned his head to the side, making her realize his extra nose was gone. "My prefect profile has been restored! I'm back! Xander's back!" He declared happily, and Avril sighed heavily.

"This mountain isn't big enough for the three of us." She growled. "You, me, and your ego." She brushed past him to continue up the side of the mountain.

Suddenly she stopped. "Whoa, look at that!" She pointed to something nearby. Together they hurried over to the nearby cave, with something shinning in the sun in front of it. The two ran over, finding the symbol made of metal attached to a rock.

"That's definitely the symbol." Xander said.

"Be ready for anything." Avril warned as they walked into the cave, she stepped on a thick rock, and a panel overhead opened.

"Whoa, watch out!" Xander noticed it first before rolling out of the way. Avril looked up, just before green slime poured down, hitting her in the face and covering her.

"Cave slime." She groaned, reaching for her wand. "Nasty." She said a spell as she waved her wand, and the green slime disappeared.

"Look." Xander said before the two walked over to a pair of doors, with writing on the wall between them. "'Fireheart is close at hand. Those who find it, shall rule the land. But take good care, for there is no clue. Is it door number one? Or door number two?'" He read out loud. "What do you think we should - Ave!" He reached out, just as Avril leaped on door number one and yanked it open. To reveal a shining chest.

"Fireheart." Avril breathed, she raised her wand. "Nick, we found the Fireheart!" She called into her wand before lowering it. "Let's grab the chest and head out."

"Hold up, I wanna see what's behind door number two." Xander decided, he pulled open the second door to take a peek. A loud roar rumbled out, and he quickly slammed it shut. "I, on the other hand, am not so lucky." He gulped, before the door fell open as they backed away, and a monster burst out.

"I hope he doesn't think we're food." Avril said as the monster roared at them angrily.

"Alright, let's Ranger up and show him whose boss." Xander said as he reached for his morpher. Only seconds later, they were tossed out of the cave, despite being morphed. "Ok ... he's boss." Xander decided as he looked to Avril.

"Most definitely." She agreed. They jumped out of the way as the monster lunged at them. They attempted to knock it back, before it slammed its fist into Xander's stomach, flipping him and knocking him to the ground.

"Hey, cave breath!" Avril yelled, gaining the monster's attention. "Magi Staff!" She called as she pulled it out. "Get away from my friend!" She charged. "Electro Ball! Full power!" She threw a large energy ball at the monster, it met the monster head on, destroying it.

"I love magic!" Avril cheered, she then ran over to Xander. "You ok?" She asked as she knelt down next to the fallen Ranger.

"I'm perfect." He ginned, and she pulled him to his feet.

"We need to get the Fireheart." Avril turned and ran back to the cave, unaware that Xander had stopped.

XxXxXxXx

Carrying the chest down the mountain, the two met their friends at the bottom.

"Hey, we heard an explosion." Nick looked concerned as they reached them. Xander, and Avril set down the heavy chest.

"The Fireheart's in here." Avril pointed at the chest. They all tried to lift the lid of the chest.

"It's stuck." Chip stated when it refused to budge.

"Look at this." Maddie gestured to a scroll attached to the chest with a ribbon. Unravelling the scroll, Maddie passed it up to Chip, and a timer that had been hidden behind it began to count down.

"It's counting down." Vida pointed out to the others as Chip unrolled the paper and began to read.

"'This ancient puzzle is your task at hand, solve it quickly to receive what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fireheart will be no more.'" He read out loud with a frown. He looked up at the others to see they all looked just as blank as he did. "Great ... another riddle." He grumbled as he rolled up the scroll, before they were all blasted off their feet suddenly.

"Hand over the chest!" The Hidiac responsible demanded as he lowered his weapon. As the Rangers got back to their feet, more Hidiacs appeared, surrounding the quickly with screeches.

"Let's Ranger up." Nick said, and the team grabbed their morphers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They morphed into their respective colors and began fighting the mutants that surrounded them.

"Magi Staff!" Avril called, pulling out her Staff. "Shadow Ball, charge!" Within seconds, the Hidiacs around her were defeated, and the others had done the same.

XxXxXxX

Fifteen minutes had passed by and the Rangers were still completely stumped over the puzzle that sat on the floor in front of them as they now stood in Rootcore. The timer was frustrating, and they all stared at it, as if expecting it to open suddenly.

"Agh, its still counting down." Maddie complained, putting a hand to her face.

"Sorry guys, I've never seen a puzzle like this." Chip told them he walked around it. "I don't even know where to begin." He sighed.

"Well, don't ask me to try to figure out the puzzle." Avril said. "I'll get way to overwhelmed and I might blow it up."

"Nick, what are we going to do?" Maddie asked as she turned to him.

Nick shook his head with a sigh. "I don't know."

Avril walked over to the big thick book and tuned everyone out as she started to flip pages, hoping it would give her a clue on how to stop the timer.

"You've still got leaves in your hair from the battle." Nick's voice, and Xander's cry of pain made her look up quickly. "Whoa." Nick stepped away from the green Ranger in surprise when the sprout he had been attempting to pull out of Xander hair didn't come out.

"It's nothing ... really." Xander turned his back on them as he muttered. "I'm just having ... a little issue." He held out his arms and they all gasped as they saw his arms. They were covered in bark, making him look like a tree.

Everyone then brust out laughing, and Xander frowned.

"This is funny to you guys?" He asked, and they tried to stop laughing as they shook their heads quickly.

"Hey, come on, you always laugh when Clare turns herself into funny stuff." Vida pointed out, before she and Chip burst out laughing again.

"Yeah." Avril agreed as she walked over to them. "It's not like you did anything." She now stood next to Nick.

"Yeah, it'll go away." Maddie smiled at him, before biting her lip. "Knock on wood." She, Vida, Chip, and Avril dissolved into another round of laughter.

"Guys, guys, come on, enough. _Leaf_ Xander alone." Nick told them through his own laughter, which increased.

"Guys, can we focus on something more important, like opening the chest?" Xander gestured to the chest. "We're running out time." He added as the laughter finally faded.

"Hey, I got it." Chip spoke up as they all looked at the chest again.

"What, you solved the puzzle?" Vida asked in disbelief.

"No, but I think I know who can." Chip grinned.

XxXxXxXx

At Rock Porium Vida, and Chip gave the puzzle to Toby. And Avril decided to do some cleaning, until Xander walked in. He wore a long coat and hat to hide his appearance, which was growing worse by the minute.

"Ave!" He whispered, moving out of the way of other customers.

"Hello, Dick Tracey." Avril laughed as she walked over to him. "Why are you wearing that?" She continued to laugh.

"It's getting worse." He ignored her teasing, he pulled down the front of his shirt to reveal that moss was now growning on his chest.

"Oh come on." She giggled. "Some girls like that sort of thing." She laughed. "I think a huge line of girls just lined up. All waiting and fighting over you." She dissolved into laughter again. It quickly dropped when she saw his expression.

"I can't be seen like this! What if it doesn't go away?" He asked her quietly.

All the laughter of today fadded out of her. "You didn't do anything to cause it, so it should go away, give it a few days."

"But I did." Xander confessed. "I sprayed myself with Clare's perfection potion, hoping to fix my nose." He explained, and Avril's eyes widened. "Now look at me." He ran out of the store.

"Hey Nick, I gotta go!" Avril called, and Nick turned to look at her, Avril ran out of the store.

XxXxXxXxX

With no luck in looking for Xander throughout Briarwood, Avril returned to Rootcore. "Clare?" She called as she walked up to the blonde. The Apprentice was leaning against the table with a bunch of wilted flowers. "Have you seen Xander?" She asked. "Did he return to Rootcore?"

"No ... but look." The blonde gestured to the flowers sadly. "My potion failed. All of those pretty flowers I sprayed, died."

Avril froze in fear. "Oh no." She breathed. "Xander."

XxXxXxXxXx

With Clare now working on a potion that would restore Xander to normal, Avril ran through the forest. But after tripping over a fallen log, the gold Ranger growled as she sat up. Reaching for her wand, she pulled it out. "Find Xander." She cast a spell, and a golden light shot out, and into the direction of Xander. She quickly ran in that direction, holding tightly to her wand.

She found Phineas' camp.

"Hey." Phineas greeted her as she walked up. "Careful what you say. Tough crowd." He lifted a line of rags hanging from a line, so she could move under it.

"Xander, I've been looking everywhere for you." Avril walked over to him, and he looked up with surprise. The mutation had grown even more worse, making him look competely like a tree. "I was worried." She sat down next to him.

"I just needed soem time away from all the jokes and the laughter." Xander muttered, looking down at the grass.

"You just should've told us from the beginning." She told him gently. "If you'd just told us what you did to cause this, we wouldn't have laughed so much." She said gently. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings."

He just shrugged. "Your right. I shoud've." He sighed. "What's it matter now? It's too late. I'm right where I belong now."

"Clare's working on an antidote right now. It's not too late." Avril tried to get through to him. "We're going to get you back to normal really soon." She placed a gentle hand on his bark covered arm. "I promise."

"I was so worried about looking perfect ... now, I'll never be able to show my face to anyone, ever again." He continued to look at the grass. "Xander the Great is gone for good."

"That's not true." Avril told him firmly, and he finally looked at her. "You're so confident all the time, even when we're in hopeless situations. I admire that, it makes me feel we're ready for anything." She smiled.

"How can I be confident now?" Xander asked her.

"By not giving up." Avril huffed. "Xander, confidence comes from inside. And by believing in yourself. That makes you who you are."

"You're right. I am more then just a pretty face." He finally smiled, and Avril smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to Rootcore and get you back to normal." She stood up, turned to him and offered her hand.

Xander smiled as he took her hand, but as he stood up, he swayed, almost falling over.

"You're taking root!" She cried, looking down to see roots holding him in place. "Come on!" She grabbed his other hand and began pulling.

"I don't think this is gonna work!" Xander yelled as he tried to move, but nothing was working. Avril pulled hard as she could, but he wouldn't budge. "It's not working! My arms are stiffening! It's gonna take a miracle!" He cried.

"Guys! You guys!" Clare was running towards them, holding a bottle. "I got the antid." She then suddenly tripped over a root and crashed to the ground. The bottle flew out of her hand and shattered against a rock, the antidote spilled out over the grass.

Avril ran over to the shattered bottle. She picked up a peice of broken glass. "The antidote." She breathed, dropping the shard glass, she ran back to Xander. "I really hope this spell works." Pulling out her wand, Avril pointed at Xander. " _What was done, now undo_." She waved her wand, still pointing it at Xander. " _Return you to the form that's true_!" A golden light shot out of her wand, and hit Xander. Engulfing him in a golden light, and within minutes, the lights faded away and Xander was back to normal.

"It worked!" Xander cheered as he looked at his hands. "I'm normal!" He grabbed Avril in a tight hug. "Thank you!" He cheered as he spun her around.

"I'm so sorry." Clare got back to her feet.

"It wasn't your fault Clare." Xander told her. "It's all mine." He smiled at her. "Thank you for helping."

Clare smiled, with a hint of a blush. "Your welcome."

Suddenly their morphers chimbed.

" _Guys, we need your help_!" Nick's called out. " _Hurry_!" The sounds of a fierce battle was in the background.

"Come on." Xander said, and with a nod from Avril, the two hurried off with Clare close behind.

XxXxXxXx

"Over there!" Xander spotted the others struggling to fight off the large sworm of Hidiacs, who were preventing them from getting close to the monster.

"Guys!" Avril called as she, and Xander ran up to fight. Both now morphed.

"Just in time! That bonehead's going after the Fireheart!" Nick yelled as he struggled, held back by several of the mutants.

Xander ran off to fight off the monster, as Avril pulled out her Magi Staff.

"Magi Staff!" She called. "Full Sun Power ... Charge!" Within seconds all the Hidiacs were quickly destroyed. "Now that's how you take out the trash!" She said as Xander defeated the monster with a pair of powerful boxing gloves that he'd gained from his new spell code.

"You did it!" Vida cheered as they all ran over to the Green Ranger.

"Got a new spell code." Xander explained to the others as Nick studied the gloves curiously. They disappeared, and he flexed his hands as Chip looked at his morpher, which lit up.

"We all got it! Guess we can all use it." He showed his morpher to which they cheered.

XxXxXx

The clock was steadily ticking down, and the Rangers were pacing around Rock Porium, desperately that their boss would be able to figure out the riddle of the Fireheart.

"Wait! I think I've got it!" Hearing Toby's yell, the six burst into his office. Their boss was soaked in sweat, and his hair looked even crazier then usual.

"You solved it?" Chip asked hopefully, and Toby looked up, with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Yes, yes! It's mathematical conundrum!" He told them, seemingly unaware that he was yelling. You see, each of those buttons corresponds to a number, that when divided by Pi ... gives a series of images, that all point towards ... this button." Toby pointed at a button with the ruler he was waving around. Vida glanced at it, and back up at the others, who nodded at her. Holding her breath, Vida pressed the button. There were several loud dings and clicking noises, before the chest made a ringing noise, and the lock popped open. "I'm the greatest puzzle solver on the face of the planet!" Toby declared as the Rangers all breathed out, finally able to relax.

"Thanks a lot Toby." Without waiting, Nick and Chip grabbed the chest and hauled it off his desk.

"Wait! What's inside?! You gotta tell me!" Their boss followed them out, pleading with them.

"Uh Toby." Xander blacked his path, thinking quickly as the team panicked. "If a tree makes a mistake in the forest, and a friend comes to help him, does the tree learn its lesson?" He winked at Avril.

"A riddle! Oh!" Toby rushed back into his office and try and figure the question.

XxXxXx

The six Rangers, Udonna, and Clare stood in Rootcore, all eager to see what was inside the chest. Everyone stood around the chest, looking down at it.

"Here we go." Nick finally lifted the lid, and raised it so everyone could see what's inside. A large egg, red and gold in color - rested inside the chest.

"An egg?" Chip frowned as he looked up to Udonna. "The Fireheart is an egg?"

"That's no ordinary egg, Chip." Udonna amazed. "This is the last _dragon_ egg."

"Dragon?" Avril repeated, as the others were stunned, and exchanged shocked looks.

XxXxXxX

 **The spell my OC used, is from the movie Fern Gully.**


	10. The Gatekeeper Part 1

Avril splashed water onto her face as she stood in the bathroom, leaving the water on, she looked at her reflection. She did not look ok, she did not even look healthy as her skin was pale and she felt very weak.

Kwan came out of Avril's necklace. "We need to get you to Udonna." He told her, as he now stood next to her.

"No." Avril shook her head. "I ... I'll be fine once the day wears on." She turned off the water and stood straight, only to sway and Kwan catching her.

"Your one-on-one battle with Necrolai last night took up most of your energy." He told her. "Udonna can heal you." He insisted, but she pushed away from him, only to fall back into his arms.

"Guardian, she broke my wand." Her voice was starting to sound very weak.

Kwan lifted her up into his arms. "I am taking you to Udonna." He said firmly. "You have to be healed."

Avril started to say something, but she passed out, her head falling into his chest.

XxXxXxXx

Udonna gasped when she saw Kwan walking into Rootcore with an unconsious Avril. "Kwan?" She gasped as she hurried over to him. "Is it really you?" She asked in concern, and her eyes landed on Avril. "What happened to her?"

"I'll explain later." He promised. "But right now, Hotaru needs to be healed."

Udonna nodded. "This way, follow me." She heads for the second part of Rootcore, and hurries down a hallway. "Lay her down." She insists as she pushes a door open to reveal a bedroom. And Kwan hurries in to lay Avril down onto the bed, and Udonna rushes up.

"Where's her wand?" She asks urgently, looking at Kwan, who reaches in the inside of his coat pocket to pull out two broken peices. "What happened to her?" Udonna asks as she turns to look back at Avril.

"Necrolai attacked her last night." Kwan explained. "She stole Hotaru's magic, and broke her wand."

Udonna gasped. "This is troubling." She looked down at Avril, who was looking more and more paler. "Her magic must be restored." She said with worry. "Or I'm afraid." She trailed off, she quickly placed her hands over Avril, and her hands began to glow.

"I have failed." Kwan said sadly as he looks down at Avril. "I promised to keep her safe."

Udonna paused for a split second. "Hotaru?" She asked, she turned to look at her close friend. "Avril is really Hotaru?"

Kwan nods. "Yes. After the Great War, Kaylynn thought it best to change not just her last name, but her daughter's name too." He revealed. "She thought it would be safer for both of them."

Just then a noise was heard from downstairs.

"Udonna!" Maddie called with worry.

Udonna was forced to stop healing the gold Ranger. "I have to help the Rangers." She said sadly.

"Yes." Kwan nods. "Go. Hotaru will be alright for now."

Udonna nods. "But just in case." She says a spell, and a small dark cloud appeared and started to lightly snow on top of Avril. Udonna then leaves.

XxXxXxXx

"Rangers." Udonna greets as she walks down the stairs. "What's happened?"

"We just had a close encounter with Necrolai." Xander told her.

"She's after somebody called the Gatekeeper." Nick explained. "Do you have any idea who she's talking about?"

"The Gatekeeper?" Udonna breaths, stiffening. "Yes." She turns her back to them, not wanting them to see the pain on her face. "She was a powerful Sorceress named Niella." She pauses to take a deep breath, and without looking at the Rangers, she walks over to the Xenotome. "She was my sister." She revealed finally turning to face the Rangers. "Niella cast a spell that sealed the Gate, and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld. The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force. When the Gate was lowered to te dephs, Niella was gone." Everyone was silent as Udonna told them a painful part of her past. "But her spirit lives on in my heart." She managed a small, sad smile. "And through the legacy of her child." She finished.

"She had a child?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. And I fear that is whom Necrolai is seeking." Tears lingered in Udonna's eyes.

"Then we need to find that child before Necrolai does." Vida said firmly.

"You won't have to look far." Udonna replied. "Niella's daughter, and the heir to the Gatekeeper's power, is Clare."

Stunned the Rangers turned from Udonna, to the frozen apprentice as the blonde reappeared.

XxXxXxXx

After a few hours, Avril awoke. Still feeling weak, but she was awake and alert. Feeling snow gently fall on her, she looked up to see the snow cloud above her.

"Where am I?" She sat up, and the snow cloud disappeared. "Guardian?" She asked in almost a panic.

"You're in Rootcore." Kwan answered her gently. "You needed to be healed." He walked over to the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I feel so weak." She said. "And I hurt all over." She pushed the blankets off of her. "I need to head down to the main room." She got off the bed, but swayed a little as she stood in place. "The others. They have to be worried about me by now."

"You need to rest!" Kwan exclaimed as he tried to stop her.

"No, I don't." Avril stopped at the now open door, and leaned against the doorframe for a minute. "I know the others need help." She hurried out of the room. She half limped, half hurried and nearly fell down the stairs.

XxXxXx

"Udonna!" Avril cried as she stumbled over to the crystal ball, and fell onto the table. She saw the Rangers fighting Necrolai. "I need to help them." She turned from the table, but fell to the floor.

Clare came running in. "Avril!" She cried as she ran over to her friend. "Are you ok?" She asked in conern.

"No." Avril breathed. "That fang face, Necrolai stole my magic last night." She revealed. "She also broke my wand."

Clare's eyes widen. "What?" She gasped, she held tighter to her friend as Avril tried to push her way.

"I need to help my team." The gold Ranger said weakly, finally able to break free of Clare's grasp and stumbled to the door.

"But you can't morph!" Clare protested. Then tears started to glitter in her eyes as she started to panic. "Oh, what do I do?" She whimpered, then a glint caught her eye. "It's _my_ turn to protect the Rangers!"

XxXxXxXxX

"You're beat, and no one has come to save you." Necrolai taunted as she stalked over to the fallen Rangers. "Maybe there is _no_ other Gatekeeper." Suddenly she cried out in pain when magic slammed into her, throwing her away from the Rangers. "What?!" She cried out as she looked around.

"Wrong Necrolai!" Clare said as she stood nearby. Next to her is Avril, who's sitting on her knees and looking pale. "My mother's spirit lives inside _me_!"

"Clare!" Xander yelled.

"Avril!" Chip cried.

Clare looked at the circlet in her hand, then to Avril. The blonde placed the object onto her head, activating the magic.

"Power of the shining moon! Behold, the Gatekeeper!" Clare's outfit changed into the Gatekeeper's outfit.

"You _have_ the power now Clare." Avril's voice is weak, and Clare keels next to her. "Believe in yourself."

"I'm going to get your magic back, Avril." Clare promised. "Don't worry." She said soothenly before standing up.

"The Oracle was right! So there is another ... and my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly!" Necrolai confidently laughed as Clare turned to face the vampire queen.

"You're going to regret ever meeting me, witch." Clare growled, looking more determined then the Rangers had ever seen her. She held out her hand, summoning a staff, which she used to conjure a shield that easily blocked Necrolai's attack.

"No!" Necrolai cried out in horror. Her full strength hadnt' been enough to put a dent in Clare's magic.

Casting a counter attack, Clare's magic surrounded Necrolai, who screeched and fell to her knees as her enhancements disappeared. "My new powers ... they're gone!" She cried. The Rangers ran over to Clare, and Avril.

"Let's give her a hand Rangers!" Nick called and the five still morphed Rangers, leaped into the air as Necrolai got to her feet. They slammed into her, and Necrolai cried out as she fell to the ground again.

"You will lose Rangers." Necrolai growled at them as they landed. "I'll return!" She warned, before flying off.

"Ave!" Chip fell to his knees next to her, just as she closed her eyes and fell backwards in a faint, he easily caught her.

"Ave!" The others cried out with worry.

"Stand back." Clare told them, they looked to her, then to their fallen friend, and the ones standing backed away as Clare walked up.

The blonde was holding a big ball of magic in both her hands. "This is Avril's magic." Clare told her friends. "Necrolai stool it." She knelt down in front of Avril. "Just like I promised Ave." She gently let go of the big ball of magic. "Rangers, pull out your Staffs, point at her and concentrate." She cast a spell and Avril's broken wand appeared on the ground in front of her.

The Rangers did as instructed. The tip of Nick's Magi Staff glowed red, Maddie's blue, Xander's green, Chip's yellow, and Vida's pink. The five colors started swirling together then flowed to Avril's broken wand, it magically fixed itself before it created bright light.

The light engulfted Avril. When it finally died, she looked heather and stronger. Avril slowly opened her eyes to see her team standing in front of her. "Hey guys" She smiled. "I told you, you could you could do it, Clare." She told the new Gatekeeper, who smiled.

"Are you ok?" Chip asked as he helped Avril stand.

"Yeah!" She smiled at him. "I feel great!" She turned to look around as her smile faded. "Where's Necrolai? She's going to pay for stealing my magic."

"There's no time for that. Udonna's been captured." Clare informed them quickly, and the rush for victory quickly faded. No sooner had she told them, Nick cried out, putting his hands on his helmet as everyone jumped and looked at him.

"Nick ... what is it?" Avril asked as Koragg's message ended, and the pain that split through Nick's head eased and his breathing became normal.

"He wants to fight you ... alone." Nick staggered a little as he walked towards Clare.

"I accept."

XxXxXxXxXx

As Clare went to fight Koragg, the Rangers returned to Rootcore to watch from the Crystal Globe.

"We shouldn't have let Clare go on her own." Maddie frowned as they stood by the table.

"You saw how she was back there. She sent Necrolai running." Vida shrugged, but looked just as worried.

"Yeah." Nick agreed. "But this is Koragg she's now facing." He turned around the face the Globe. It showed Clare as she fought against Koragg, but soon the tables turned on Clare as Koragg called on Catastros to fight her. it was over quickly. "I've had enough of this." Nick growled, and the others quickly followed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Koragg stood over Clare, who scrambled away from him, but she was badly beaten and exhausted from the fight, and was unable to do anything as he raised his sword over her. Before he could land the finishing blow, Chip yelled out.

"Koragg!" He blased the surprised Knight with his magic, and Vida leaped in from the other side, knocking him back with her own magic. They stood together, morphed and ready to fight.

"Rangers!" Clare stared up at them.

"Right!" Chip nodded with a grin.

"Do not interfere!" Koragg snarled at them, and the only response was Nick leaping over their shoulders.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" He called on the boxing gloves and bounced off Chip, and Vida's shoulders. "Spin Attack!" The Red Ranger spun through the air as his magical flames surrounded the, and he slammed into Koragg. "Pink on someone your own size!" He yelled as the Knight angrily. Before they could begin fighting, they heard Clare cry out, and looked around to see Necrolai holding Clare. "Clare!" The Rangers ran to help, but Koragg blocked their path.

"Stop!" He called, as Necrolai yanked Clare's head back.

"By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the Gate rise up!" Necrolai activated Clare's powerful magic, and the girl screamed in pain as purple magic shot into the air. The sky turned dark, and the Rangers looked up as they felt the darkness looming.

"The Gate." Koragg looked around as the ground shook, and a massive gate rose up.

"This is not good." Avril gulped as they ran over to Clare, helping the horrified girl to her feet.

"Oh man ... now what?" Nick asked as they all looked up at the gate that loomed over them.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Please review! And remember to be nice**.


	11. The Gatekeeper Part 2

**I wasn't going to have this up so soon, but I started to watch Mystic Force on my Netflix, so I decided to put this up.**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Staring up at the large gate to the Uunderworld, all of them at a loss on what to do next. Avril could feel her sun magic weakening, but she could feel a different power flowing through her as the thick black clouds completely blanketed the sky.

"I'm sorry Rangers." Clare's voice was weak as she stood between Nick, and Xander.

"It wasn't your fault, Clare." Xander placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Look! Up at the Gate!" Chip was the first to notice one of the Gargoyles that stood at the gate, coming to life. It let out a rattling roar as it leapt from the gate and landed, causing the ground to shake. Spotting the Rangers and Clare, it fired a blast of dark magic that threw them into the air and back down to the ground.

"Get up!" They looked up weakly as Koragg yanked Clare to her feet.

"Clare!" The Rangers tried to get up, but the pain of the last attack prevented them from moving much.

"You won't get away this time. And the Gargoyle of the Gate will take care of you!" Koragg glanced to the Rangers, not finding them worth his time.

"Wait!" Nick managed to get to his feet, and ran at Koragg. Despite only having one hand to fight, Koragg easily blocked Nick's attacks with his shield, and with a powerful thrust, knocked the Red Ranger back.

"Nick!" The others got up and hurried to the Red Ranger, and with a laugh, Koragg created a spell seal that he and Clare began to disappear through.

"Clare!" The six ran towards the seal, but were too late, and Clare disappeared with the dark Knight.

"Look out!" Nick spotted the Gargoyle about to attack again. The Rangers leaped into the air. They called on their Titan forms and immediately called on their power.

"MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" They swung their sabor hard, and the seal shot at the Gargoyle. The monster disappeared, and reappeared behind them, landing a blow to their back. When they attemped to strike again, be disappeared and reappeared just out of reach. With a shriek, the Garoyle hit the Megazord with his weapon. The Rangers cried out as they fell into the gate, before a sword appeared through the crack. The Rangers were thrown forward from the force of the blow from behind.

"Hello Rangers!" The owner of the sword laughed, a grating noise that sent a shiver down their spine.

"Morticon!" Chip realized as they turned to face the robotic like monster.

"Your Megazord cracked the Gate, enough for me to slip through!" Morticon spoke as he slowly forced the gate open and made his way out. "Now, the whole world will know my crushing power! Yes! The time has come! The destruction of the surface world, is at hand!" The Megazord stepped back from the Gate, aware that the Gargoyle was approaching from behind.

"Uh oh." Both Nick, and Avril gulped as they watched Morticon emerge from the Gate.

"I've done it! I'm free!" He roared, feeling his victory at hand. He swung his sword and the blast slammed into the Megazord, throwing them closer to the Gargoyle, who waited for Morticon's orders.

"Oh no ... he's out." Avril shivered again as she clutched harder to her Magi Staff. "What now?!"

"We gotta fight him?!" Chip gulped. They were all able to sense Morticon's dark powers, which set them all on edge worse then they already were.

"And our backs too!" Avril exclaimed, her voice trembling a little. "We're surrounded!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice. Come on guys!" Nick said with determination. They went on the offensive, but Morticon was stronger and faster. With a couple of hits to their front, the Megazord staggered, groaning and creaking loudly.

"Let's take it to the sky!" Nick said, and the team called on their magic, the Megazord flew into the air, through another spell seal.

"SPIRITS OF THE ANCIENT TITANS!"

"Come on!" Morticon goaded as he looked up at them, unafraid as they called on their magic.

"TITANS ATTACK!" The Megazord shot back down, swing the sabor that contained their combined power. Morticon blocked it with his sword, and with a yell, pushed them to the side andout of the way. The Rangers cried out as they hit the ground, the cockpit of the Megazord sparking.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Morticon wasn't impressed at all.

"Hardly!" The Rangers refused to give in and forced their Megazord back up. Morticon held out his sword, and dark energy surrounded it.

"Now you'll see wwhat true power feels like! Dark Magic Strike!" He roared, having had enough. He threw the attack, breaking apart the Megazord. The Rangers returned to their normal size, demorphing and crashing to the ground.

"That so hurts." Avril breathed out as she laid on her stomach.

"His Dark Magic is incredible ... how can we match that?" Xander demanded from where he lay.

"He's too powerful for us." Chip groaned, a hand to his chest as he helped Avril back to her feet. Slowly the others got back to their feet, and they all staggered as they looked up at Morticon as he laughed. The sky grew dark again and Morticon continued to laugh as he stomped through the city.

"I don't like the look of that." Chip gulped.

"Destroy it! Destroy it all!" Morticon, and the Gargoyle began destroying Briarwood.

"Those monsters are destroying our city!" Avril cried, looking terrified. "And ... and we can't stop it."

"Is this really how its going to end?" Maddie looked just as terrified.

"No! This is _not_ how it ends! Udonna told us that we're the protectors of this city." Nick growled as he turned to his friends. "And that's what we're going to do."

"You'll have to get past me first!" Necrolai shrieked as she flew at them. Avril shoved past Nick, and Vida.

"You're a snake Necrolai!" The gold Ranger hissed. "You thought it was pretty smart to steal my magic. How dare you turn it against my friends."

"It worked for awhile." Necrolai laughed.

"There's one thing you haven't figured out, you hag." Avril reached for her wand. "I'm the Eclipse Ranger!" She revealed, pointing with her wand at Necrolai. Her friends stared at her with surprise.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Once morphed she posed as her cape grew down to her ancles. "Take this on for size!" Avril ran at Necrolai with a series of punches and kicks. Soon she sent a powerful blast at Necrolai, throwing her backwards a good hundred feet. Avril turned to her friends. "What are we waiting for? An invitation?"

Nick snapped out it with a shake of his head. "Let's go!" He, and the others drew out their morphers, flipping them open.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Once morphed, Nick called on his Rider, while the others called on their Titans again, they combined to make their Dragon formation. They flew around, attacking the Gargoyle with fireballs while avoiding counter attacks, and with one final blast, they destroyed it.

The then turned to Morticon, flying towards the monster and firing another blast of fire. He blocked it with his sword, and grabbed the Dragon as it flew past.

"Don't you know who you're dealing with?!" Morticon roared, throwing them into the air. He let out a yell, and his following attack split the Rangers backk into Titans. Refusing to give up, the five Titans got back to their feet and launched another attack, coming at Morticon from all angles. "You'll never win, face it!" The monster was getting irritated as he knocked them back down.

"This is the last day, that you breath air!" Avril ran at him. As he focused on her, Xander hit him from behind, but it barely even fazed him.

"Even when you hit me, it's just like a tickle! You're _pathetic_!" Morticon roared, jumping up and catching Avril. He hurled her into Vida, and the two fell to the ground with cries. He continued to beat them as they kept getting up. "Just stay down!" He was growing more and more furious with their refusal to be beaten.

"Never!" Despite aching all over, Chip ran at him, and was hit again. Morticon managed to block Xander's axe, but as he knocked the Green Titan back, a light pierced through the black clouds.

"What's that?!" Morticon snarled as it flew past him, and hit the gate. The gate was sealed, and began to shake. "What's happening?!" He cried out as the Gate began to lower, taking Morticon's army with it.

"Look!" The Rangers watched from the ground.

"The Gate!" Avril exclaimed as she stood between Maddie, and Vida.

"Impossible! Who has done this?!" Morticon roared as the dark clouds disappeared, and Briarwood was filled with light once again. "My Dark Magic! Who _dares_ interfere?!" The monster demanded as he looked around for the culprit.

"Hey! That would be me!" Nick's voice filled the air.

"It's Nick!" Maddie smiled.

"And Catastros!" Vida added.

"No way!" Chip laughed.

Leaping from the back of the black horse that normally only obeyed Koragg, Nick cast another spell to combine with Castastros to make the Centaurus Phoenix Megazord.

"Now it's my turn! FIRE TAIL!" Nick used his much greater power, and quickly overwhelmed Morticon. "Come on Rangers!" He looked to his friends, who got back up and stood around him.

" _You insolent little ants_!" Morticon snarled furiously as he got to his feet.

"You guys ready?" Nick asked his team.

"Ready!" The Rangers combined with his Megazord.

"Let's do it!" They grabbed their sabor and fought off Morticon with much greater ease now that they have Catastros on their side. They knocked him to the ground, and a light filled the air above them. "Check it out!" They held their Staffs up, and the light filled their Magi Staffs, causing them to start glowing.

"Where'd this energy come from?" Xander wandered.

"No idea, but it couldn't have come at a better time!" Vida grinned.

"I think its from Udonna!" Avril smiled brightly. "She's back at Rootcore!" They held their hands over their consoles, activating their magic.

"Time to end this!" Morticon announced, holding out his sword so hs dark magic surrounded it. "DARK MAGIC STRIKE!"

"ANCIENT POWER, MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" The Rangers retaliated with their own magic, meeting his sword with thier own sabor. On contact, Morticon's sword completely froze.

"What?!" Morticon let out a cry as he fell back, weighed down with the block of ice that was his sword.

"How did we do that?" Vida demanded.

"We froze it!" Xander exclaimed.

"It's gotta be." Maddie smiled. "Udonna."

"You mean the White Ranger!" Chip grinned.

"I was right!" Avril cheered. "She's back at Rootcore!"

"She must have her Snow Staff!" Nick grinned. Feeling a cool hand touch theirs, the Rangers looked to their right to see the White Ranger standing beside them. "Yeah! Now we can't lose!" Nick's resolve grew, as did the others as they cheered. "TOGETHER!" Raising their sabor, they called on the combined power of theirs and Udonna's. "MYSTIC STRIKE!" The powerful energy slammed into Morticon.

"The great Morticon, has fallen, but the Master will prevail!" He swore as his body sparked wildly.

"Checkmate!" With one last call, Morticon collapsed, exploding.

"Morticon!" Necrolai cried. "It can't be!" She flew off.

"Great job Rangers, Morticon's gone!" Nick grinned.

"Forever!" They all laughed, celebrating their victory.

XxXxXxXx

"Wake up child." Udonna smiled as she, and the Rangers finally found the apprentice, who was lying just outside of Rootcore, unconscious. Clare groaned, and looked up weakly, her mother's circlet still on her head. "It's over." She smiled, holding out her hands.

"Udonna ... you're ok." Clare couldn't help but laugh as tears filled her eyes.

"A little frozen around the edges, but yes, I'm ok." The rest caught up to the Sorceress.

"Morticon's gone, Clare." Nick told her as Xander and Maddie helped the blonde up.

"For good." Xander added.

"Yeah, Udonna was able to channel her power through the Snow Staff to help us." Vida replied when Clare looked confused.

" _And_ we couldn't have done it without you Clare." Avril smiled. "You were a big help today."

Clare blushed as the others nodded, grinning at her.

"You sealed the forces of evil back into the depths! You're like ... a super sorceress!" Chip exclaimed, and the others laughed at his excitement.

"Yeah ... I guess I am." Clare nodded shly, but her smile faded as she gently took off the circlet and held it in her hands. "But that was my mother's power ... and now its all gone." She looked to her aunt sadly.

"Niella would be proud of you today." Udonna walked over to her niece and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And so am I."

Clare managed to smile a little as a tear rolled down her cheek.

XxXxXxXx

Later, Clare walked through Rootcore. She sighed as she looked through the Crystal Ball. The city was once again safe.

Xander came walking in. "Hey Clare." He greeted as he walked over to her, and she turned to face him.

"Hi."

"So for you being a great friend." Xander began. "And you saved our butts today. I'd like to take you out."

Clare blushed as she moved away. "Why me?" She asked as she walked around him. "I'm not special." She walked over to the Mystic table. "Just a bumbling Witch in training."

"But you don't give up." He reminded her as he walked up to her. "You're determined to be like Udonna." Xander smiled. "That's what I like about you."

Clare blushed harder as she turned away slightly. "Ok." She turned back to face him again. "I accept."

Xander smiled, he reached out and took her hand.

XxXxXxXx

As the sun was lowering, Avril walked through a path in the park. She saw Chip, sitting on a bench. "Chip?" She walked up to him, and he turned around and quickly got to his feet to face her. "What was it that you didn't want to talk about over the phone?" She asked.

Chip chewed on his lip, looking nervious. "I ... um." He shrugged nerviously. "I just." He trailed off.

"Come on Chip." Avril said. "It's _me_."

"I know, I know." Chip sighed, he groaned as he turned away suddenly. "Who am I fooling? You're type is more of Nick for the biker, and Xander for the charmer. I'm a geek compared to them."

"Chip Thorne, you better start talking sense to me!" Avril growled, grabbing his arm and spinning him around so he was facing her again.

Chip took a deep breath. "Avril Chambers. Will you please go out with me?" He asked, taking a step backwards afraid of her answer. "Now that Morticon's gone for good, I'd thought we could maybe enjoy a few dates." He told her. "Or just one!" He quickly added.

Avril folded her arms. "Chip, I didn't think you cared that much." She said sweetly, and he grinned.

"Of course I do!"

Avril walked up to him. "Then my answer." She paused, enjoying the look on his face. "Is, yes."

A big grin lit up Chip's face. "Really?" He asked, and she nodded with a smile. "Yes!" He grabbed her in a hug, spinning her around.

XxXxXxXxX

 **Next chapter is Jenji! That's going to be fun to do! I love Jenji!**


	12. Scardedy Cat

**As I said before. I love Jenji! And I've been watching Mystic Force on Netflix.**

XxXxXxXx

"Guys ... Rangers ... help!" Clare's voice echoed through Rootcore, and everyone ran over to her see what was happening. She stood by the dragon egg, looking excited. "Come quickly, you've got to see this!" She told them, and they watched the egg, but nothing happened.

"Uh, I don't see."

"Shh!" Clare shushed Xander without looking up, and suddenly the egg moved "Ah! Did you see it?" She cried excitedly as she grabbed Xander's shirt, shaking him as he laughed.

"This is so great, I'm so excited!" Chip said brightly. "What does it mean?" He asked, and they all frowned at him.

"It means its gonna hatch!" Vida told him with a laugh.

"So ... does anyone know _how_ to hatch a dragon egg?" Maddie asked. They all looked at her blankly.

"No problem." Avril grinned. "Eggs need to be warmed up right? let's build a nest, then give it a lot of sunshine."

"Udonna should know." Chip spoke up, and Clare grabbed his shirt next.

"Udonna's not here!" She cried with panic.

"Clare, take it easy." Avril said as the Apprentance let go of the yellow Ranger. "Fire Heart will hatch when he's ready." She added as Chip quickly hid behind the gold Ranger.

"I know where we can find info." Maddie realized, she ran up to the small bookshelf. "'1001 things you want to know about dragons'" She grinned as she opened the heavy book. "Ah, here we are. 'hatching dragons'. To hatch a dragon egg, set the egg upright and." She frowned. "Proceed to bludgeon it with a sledgehammer until open." She finished, looked confused.

"Excellent, I'll get the hammer!" Vida grinned with excitement.

"Oh no you don't!" Clare yelled, throwing herself over the egg. "No heavy instruments near the egg!"

"Oh I can't wait to see what you'll be like when you become a mother, Clare." Avril laughed, a minute later Vida joined her.

"She'll try to baby proof the Mystic Realm!" The pink Ranger added, her and Avril's laughing and teasing fun was introupted when they heard a knocking. And everyone looked around as they realized that it was coming from the entrance.

"Do we have a door?" Nick asked, before he and Vida went to check it out.

"Me?" Clare asked, looking at Avril. "A mother?" She blushed.

"You don't want to stay single forever do you?" Avril asked with a grin. "I don't! Once the evil is finally over, I'm staying in the Mystic Realm." She smiled. "I _do_ have roots here after all."

Clare continued to blush. "When it comes time, then maybe."

"Well, you have to get married first." Chip replied, causing Avril to look at him.

"Tea has a kid." She stated, and everyone looked at her.

"Isn't she only 15?" Chip asked.

"Not by choice of course." Avril quickly tried to explain. "It's a long story. One that's not mine to tell." She folded her arms. "All I'm saying, is that people can have a kid even before they tie the knot."

Clare had a thoughtful look on her face. "I guess."

"Uh, Xander? Why are you blushing?" Maddie asked. Gaining Chip, Avril, and Clare's attention as they looked at him.

Xander tried to looked anywhere but his friends. "I'm not." He denied.

"You are too!" Avril started laughing. "You, and Clare!" She squealed. "Clare, and you!"

"When did that happen?" Maddie asked with a giggle.

"He asked me last night." Clare's blush deepened.

Avril laughed harder, and she hugged Clare. "Hey Nick!" She called as he walked back into Rootcore without Vida. "Guess what?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Walking through Brairwood, the Rangers led Phineas to the dentist after the Troblin had showed up complaning of a toothache. They put him in a long coat, hat and sunglasses to try and make him less noticeable.

"It's all so ... tall! And shiny." He smiled with amazement at Vida, before she and Maddie had to grab him and pull him back as he stepped off the curb and nearly got hit by a car.

"You can't just go stepping off the curb in front of cars." Xander told him, and Phineas hugged him.

"Thank you, I ... I didn't know." The Troblin smiled at him. "New in town and all." He laughed. Another car passed, and he watched it go by. "Wow, love these ... car ... things." He told them. "Oh! Oh, can we eat them?" He leaped forwards, and they all had to grab him to stop him.

"Help me!" They looked around quickly as they heard a cry. "Gotta find the Power Rangers!" LeeLee yelled as she ran towards them, and they pushed Phineas out of sight. "Monsters! Beach! Cave!" She cried out.

"Hey, LeeLee, LeeLee." Nick sighed as he wallked over. "We don't know where the Power Rangers are. Why don't you look on the other side of town, and we'll look around here?" the red Ranger suggested.

"You can never find those costumed freaks when you need them!" LeeLee growled, and shoved through the group.

"Oh, pushy, I like that." Phineas commented.

"Who's she calling a costumed freak?" Vida demanded, ready to follow the blonde and beat the snot out of her.

"Sounds like there's trouble at the beach cave." Chip commented. "Wonder why the Crystal Ball didn't pick it up." He frowned.

"Hi, over here." Phineas reminded them to his presence. "Remember me? Yeah, the one with the tooth?" He pointed at his jaw to remind them of why they were in town.

"Oh yeah, right." Maddie frowned. "Someone should stay and take him to the dentist. Any volunteers?" She looked to her friends.

"No, don't all jump at once." Phineas grumbled. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He sighed sadly.

"Come on, one of us has to stay." Xander told the group. They nodded, and he frowned as they all looked at him.

"Hey guys!" They looked quickly to see Toby approaching.

"Then again, maybe not." Xander's grin returned, and he turned to their boss.

XxXxXxXx

"There it is!" Morphed and ready to fight, the Rangers found the cave, and the Hidiacs who guarded it.

"There's a few Hidiacs ... hardly what I'd call a global alert." Chip rolled his eyes under his helmet. The monsters rushed at them, their weapons raised.

"Let's get them!" Nick called, and he took out the small amount of Hidiacs. "Let's check out that cave." They nodded and ran inside. "Everybody stop!" Nick suddenly yelled a minute later, and his team ran into him. "I can't see where I'm going." He told them.

"I can take care of that." Chip grinned under his helmet. "Magi Staff!" He called as he pulled it out and saying a spell, the top of his Staff lit up.

"Good thinking Chip." Avril nodded, just before Maddie let out a scream.

" _Frog_!" She flailed around, trying to yank the frog off. "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" Maddie cried, and fell into Nick, knocking them off the small ledge.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog!" Nick laughed as they sat up.

"I'm not afraid. I'm _petridied_! Ugly ... slimy frogs!" Maddie cried, shaking a little.

"Speaking of ugly, what's that?" Vida spotted a strange statue nearby.

"It looks like a mummy." Xander commended as he walked over to it.

"Hey, over here!" They looked around as Nick spotted something else. "There's something else!" He ran over to it and crouched beside it.

"What is it?" Maddie asked as she, and Avril ran over to it.

"It's a lamp with the Mystic Force crest on it!" Nick lifted it from the dirt. "A lost treasure, and now its ours!" He grinned.

Avril couldn't help it. "Way to go Aladdin." She cast a spell on him, and his Ranger uniform disappeared and was replaced by the clothing of Aladdin. "Make a wish so you can have Princess Jasmine." She quickly placed another spell on Maddie, her Ranger uniform disappeared and was replaced by the clothing of Princess Jasmine.

Vida, Chip, and Xander started laughing as Nick held the lamp to his chest and Maddie blushed.

"Turn us back, Avril." Nick told her, and she sighed.

"Ok." She held out her hand and cast a different spell. Instead of transforming them back, she changed them again. This time Nick was dressed as Prince Eric, and Maddie was dressed as Princess Ariel. That just had Vida, Chip, and Xander laughing harder.

"Avril!" Maddie's blush was deeper.

"Ok, ok." Avril held out a hand and cast another spell. This time, Nick and Maddie are back in Ranger uniform. "My two favorite movies." She grinned, before the lamp in Nick's hands glowed golden, and the ground beneath them started to glow and shake.

"Everybody, hang on!" Nick called, grabbing Maddie as everybody stumbled around.

"Not another earthquake!" Maddie cried out as her free hand reached out and grabbed Nick's out stretched arm, sense he already had a hold of her. A loud bang echoed through the cave. The shaking ceased to a stop just as suddenly as it had started.

"The shaking's stopped." Vida frowned as she looked around.

"Yeah ... that was really weird." Nick said as he still held Maddie and the lamp.

"What the hell just happened anyway?" Avril asked.

"I know the answer to your question." Necrolai spoke up, and the six immediately fell into fighting stances. "That was you destroying the forcefield that kept me out of here!" She explained with a laugh. "Now give me what I came for!" She ordered.

"No! You're not getting this lamp!" Nick yelled back has he held it tightly.

"I'm not?" Necrolai titled her head, then ran at them, knocking each of them down. "You can keep your lamp!" She told Nick before tossing him aside. "I want this!" She grabbed the statue, and blasted them with white smoke that floored the Rangers agains. When it was cleared, Avril pulled out her Magi Staff.

"Magi Staff!" She called and cast a spell, the tip of her Staff glowed.

Necrolai was gone.

"Where is she?!" A furious Nick, demanded as he helped Maddie up.

"She's gone!" Avril exclaimed.

"And she took the mummy!" Maddie groaned.

"I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again." Vida sighed.

"Yeah, maybe, but at least she didn't get the lamp." Nick looked at the lamp that shimmered in the light.

XxXxXx

"Yep, it's definitely got the Mystic symbol on it." Maddie commented as the Rangers stood around Nick as he set the lamp on the table and wiped it gently.

"Maybe there's more writing." Nick commented, and started to rub the dirt off. When he blew the dirt from it, the lamp began to shake, and the top burst off. A small figure flew from it in white smoke, before landing nearby in a flash.

"I'm the great genie Jenji!" The figure declared as he revealed himself to be a large cat. "I grant you one wish." He bowed to them.

"A genie?" Xander stared at the strange cat.

"Got a problem with that?" Jenji challenged, raising his paws.

"No! No." Xander shook his head quickly.

"Oh, good." Jenji relaxed. "I hate violence. Now, here's the rules. You're the master, I'm the genie. You get one wish, can't hurt anyone with it, blah, blah, blah." He waved it off.

"A real life genie ... always wanted one of those." Chip told his friends, who laughed at him.

" _One_ wish. Don't take all day." Jenji told them. "Got a lot of other things to do, like sit in a cave for another 18 years!"

"So one wish, right?" Xander asked curiously.

Jenji named a good amount of things to wish for, and finished with a loud gasp for breath as the Rangers laughed. "A to Z, anything, your heart desires." He turned to them.

"I can think of a hundred things to wish for." Avril grinned as she played with her necklace.

"Oh, I know! With just one wish!" Chip smiled. "I wish, for ten wishes, for each of us." He told the genie.

"That's not going to work." Avril sighed as she folded her arms.

"Granted." Jenji told them. "Like nobody's ever asked for that before." He muttered, and Avril's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I wish ... for a 100 diamonds." Xander held out his hands with a grin.

"You haven't washed your hands lately, have you?" The genie asked as he looked at his hands, sounding a little board.

"Nothing happened!" Xander yelled at him.

"Oh course not! You only had one wish!" Jenji told them. "Carrot-top wished for ten wishes, each of you. I granted that, thereby and henceforth millifying any further wishes." The Rangers groaned in irritation, and Avril glared at Chip, who offered an apologetic smile. "Hey, it's in the Genie Contract." Jenji shrugged.

"Nice job, Chip." Avril huffed.

Jenji suddenly turned to her. "Hotaru?" He rushed up to her. "No way!" He exclaimed, he then saw her necklace. "It _is_ you!" He cried, grabbing her arms and shaking her in his excitment. "Hotaru!" He cried happily. "Daggeron's going to be so happy!"

"I'm not Hotaru!" Avril cried out as he continued to shake her some more.

"Hey, stop it!" Nick said as he, and others tried to pull the big cat off the gold Ranger.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jenji said, stepping backwards from the Rangers. "If you're not Hotaru, then tell me why that name is engraved on the back of your necklace?"

Avril frowned. "What?" She reached up and took off her necklace, she turned it over to see what was engraved. "'Hotaru, my beautiful daughter.'" She read the engravement out loud.

"So you know Kaylynn, then?" Xander asked. "Avril's mother?"

Jenji looked to him. "Of course I know Kaylynn!" He exclaimed, like it was a dumb question. "She's Daggeron's w - oh!" He looked around quickly as Clare walked in, carrying the dragon egg. "Is that a dragon egg? Cause I'm hungry!" Jenji rushed over to her.

"Yes, it is." Clare smiled at him.

"Can someone say 'omelette'?" Jenji asked hopefully.

"Does you-know-who know that you brought home a stray cat?" Clare asked Nick.

"Don't worry, I don't think we'll keep him." Nick told her as he, and the others walked over.

"It's about to hatch, better keep it warm." Jenji told them. "Someone sit on it. It's uncomfortable, but it's the only way." He explained, and Clare looked down at the egg as the Rangers glanced at her, trying to hide their grins.

"Oh boy." The Apprentice gulped.

XxXxXxXx

Swaying as she was now perched on top of the large egg, Clare frowned at Jenji.

"Good, good." Jenji nodded as the Rangers stood around her, ready to catch her if she had a clumsy moment and fell. "Now, the important thing is, you can't get off the egg until it hatches." He told her as he patted it. "Ok?"

"How long will that take?" Clare continued to frown.

"A few minutes ... a couple of day ... sometimes a month ... anything up to 30 or 40 years."

Clare looked terrified as the Rangers started to laugh.

"Kidding." Jenji told her, and the laughter died as the Globe chimbed. "Oh! More eggs!" He turned to it quickly. The Rangers looked at it to find black clouds starting to cover Briarwood.

"Evil doesn't sleep." Nick sighed. "We have to go."

"Ok, well, have fun." Jenji told them brightly. "Play safe, I'll be gone by the time you get back, bye!" He waved as they ran out.

"No way." Nick shook his head as they stopped by the doorway. " _You_ owe us wishes." The red Ranger told him, going back in and lifting the lamp.

"What about the contract?" Jenji whimpered.

"Back in the lamp. You're coming with us." Nick smirked.

"Fine. But you should know that when it comes to fighting." Jenji returned to his lamp in a puff of white smoke. "I'm just a kitten." He chuckled as he peeked out of the top, and Nick walked back over to the door.

"Oh! I think I forgot my keys!" Nick was jerked back by Jenji as he tried to escape from Nick's grasp, making up various excuses as the other Rangers quickly went to help Nick.

XxXxXxXx

After finally managing to get Jenji out of Rootcore, the now morphed Rangers hurried through Briarwood, towards where the dark magic was gathering. Nick trailed behind, holding onto the lamp as Jenji continued to try and flee.

"There it is!" Xander spotted a dark cloud floating in town.

"Whoa, look at that ... I've never seen anything like it!" Vida exclaimed as she stared at it.

"That's bigger then Morticon!" Avril breathed.

"Ok, well, this was fun!" Jenji peeked out of the lamp as Nick finally reached the others. "What say we run home, grab a pillow, get under the covers and hide?" He suggested.

"At last!" A voice echoed from the dark cloud as lightining flashed. "The Power Rangers!" Jenji shireked and hid as a figure revealed himself. "Let me introduce myself. I am the destoyer of your world." The mummy like creature declared as he waved a large fan. "I am Imperious, dark wizard of the Underworld!"

"Don't call yourself a wizard!" Nick yelled as they fell into fighting stances. "Wizards use their magic to help people!" He growled.

"Your witch Udonna, have misled you, Red Wizard." Imperious replied lightly. "Magic is for fulfilling all your own desires!" He exclaimed. "Come to my world, and learn what _real_ power is." He invited.

"Not a chance!" Avril yelled. With a laugh, Imperious waved his fan, and invisible magic slammed into them. The Rangers cried out in pain as they were thrown backwards, crashing to the ground.

"I just remembered! We've got a genie in here who owes us some wishes!" Nick realized. "I'll rub it and get Jenji to help us!" He suggested as he rubbed the lamp quickly.

"Sorry, I've just granted my own wish ... to leave!" Jenji told him as he peeked out. With a terrified cry, he then bounced off, hiding behind a tree.

"Some genie you are!" Nick yelled at him angrily. "Fine. I'll do it myself." He decided, getting to his feet and drawing his Magi Staff. Switching it to its sword mode, Nick ran at Imperious, but as he swung the shard blade, Imperious disappeared with a loud laugh. "Where'd he go?" He demanded.

"Nick, behind you!" Maddie yelled.

"A better question." Imperious chuckled as he appeared behind Nick. "Where are _you_ going?" He pointed a fingure at Nick's helmet, and blasted him through the air.

"Now you're gonna have to deal with Xander! Magi Staff, Vine Power!" Xander summoned long vines that wrapped around Imperious and lifted him into the air.

"You got me! Help me! Help!" Imperious cried mockingly, before laughing. He cast a spell of his own, destroying the vines. "You should be doing you magic at children's parties!" He laned in front of Xander and cast another spell that wrapped vines around the Green Ranger, before casting another spell that blasted him repeatedly.

"Next!" Imperious called mockingly as Xander crashed to the ground.

"Let's see how you handle Tornado Power!" Vida stepped up and turned into a tornado. "I'm going to blow you away!" She yelled at the mummy.

"I don't think so." Imperious laughed. He cast another spell that transformed him into a dark tornado, and he knocked Vida flying.

"You better cool it!" Maddie yelled as she sent a jet of water at Imperious. He blocked it with magic of his own that caught the Blue Ranger and tossed her high into the air, before leaving her to crash back down.

"Maddie!" Nick ran over to her.

"Try and stop this!" Chip summoned lightning. Imperious raised his fan, and caught it easily. "But how?!" Chip cried in horror.

"I have stronger magic!" Imperious told him with a laugh. "That's how!" He told the Yellow Ranger, and combined Chip's magic with his own to throw back at him.

"Try me on for size, you big bully!" Avril raised her Magi Staff and summoned a shied, blocking a stray of lightning. "Eclipes Dark power!" A dark cloud appeared on the tip of her Staff and she hurled it at Imperious.

"Oh please." Imperious sounded board as he raised his fan, and easily blocked it. "I'm insulted for a witch who wears the symbol of the Solaris Knight!" He cast another spell, and more dark magic slammed into Avril, she hit the ground hard. "Hotaru!" He stalked over to her. "The daughter of the man who annoys me the most." He pointed his fan at her, and she magicaly rose and her Ranger uniform shattered as she struggled. "I've been waiting years for this!" He laughed, and with a wave of his fan, she was thrust backwards, and she hit the ground rolling.

"Avril!" Chip cried as he jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Out of the way, Yellow Wizard!" Imperious waved his fan, and Chip went flying where he crashed into his friends.

"Your magic is strong, my dear." Imperious laughed as he continued to walk up to Avril, who reached out for her wand before she was able to get back to her feet. "I can give you the answers that you so want answered."

Avril held her wand tightly. "You go to hell!" She glared dangerously at him.

"Oh I've been there!" Imperious said cheerfuly. "It's quit lovely."

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Avril morphed once again. "Power of the Eclipes, Gold Mystic Ranger!" Her long cape waved behind her.

"You think you can stop me, Hotaru?" Imperious demanded. "I'd like to see you try!"

"That's it!" Nick suddenly ran at him. "Power of the Phoenix!" He flew into the air, and hurled down towards Imperious, only for the Dark Wizard to block it. Wordlessly, he hit Nick across the chest and threw him back.

"Nick!" Avril caught him.

"I was misled into thinking you would be a more powerful adversary." Imperious commented, disappointed as he watched the Rangers regroup. "Udonna has _not_ chosen wisely. But now I will show you real power!" Imperious began to grow, and the Rangers stared up at him. "Hotaru, you disappoint me the most!" He shook his head. "It's too bad the Solaris Knight isn't here!" He laughed. "He would enjoy destroying his own daughter! For your sake, Daggeron has disappeared! Now fight me, Rangers!"

"We've got a few tricks too!" Nick yelled up at him. "Ready?"

"Ready!" The Rangers combined to form their Megazord, but as they looked up, they found that the didn't even reach Imperious' knee. With a swift kick, he knocked them through the air.

"Come on!" Nick yelled as they called on their blade. They flew into the air, casting their spell seal.

"Oh look, a flea!" Imperious exclaimed, and flicked them aside before they could go through the seal. They slammed into the ground, letting out yells. "I am growng board with this annoyance!" He sighed, holding out his fan and blasting them again.

"We're not done yet!" Nick yelled, refusing to give up.

"TITAN MEGAZORD, FULL POWER!" They held their hands out and called on more magic, flying into the air.

"It is time to end this!" Imperious raise his fan, ready to strike then down one more time.

"Whoa!" Hearing Jenji cry out, they looked around to see the genie growing much larger, reaching Imperious height.

"Jenji!" Nick's mouth fell open as they looked up at him.

"What's this?" Imperious stepped back in surprise.

"Alright! Who's your daddy now, mummy?" Jenji taunted. He held his paws together, before holding them out. "Look at this! Look at this! What's in my paws?" He asked as he put them together.

"Foolish cat!" Imperious growled, swinging to attack him.

"Wrong! Power Rangers!" Jenji opened his paws and the Megazor flew out of them, slashing Imperious across the face. "Ahah! Being big is good!" Jenji laughed as the mummy crashed to the ground, shaking the city.

"You were lucky!" Imperious growled as he got back to his feet, a hand to his face. "Take this!" He held out his fan, only to scream as blue electrity ran from it up his arm.

"Take what?" Jenji asked, titling his head.

"My magic is still weak from my time in the cave. I need to recharge." Imperious muttered. "My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will!" He promised them, turning around " _Luthar_!" He cast a spell and disappeared.

"Yeah? Well, you're a bigger luthar!" Jenji called after him. "Peace out mummy!" He taunted.

XxXxXxXx

Having remembered that they left Phineas with Toby. Vida, and Xander ran back to Rock Porium to see how it had gone.

"Toby! We are so glad you're here." Xander grinned at their boss. "We've looked all over the city for you, and Phine - Uncle Phineas." He corrected himself.

"He's fine!" Toby told them with a strange lisp. "We had a great day today. Just look at him." He walked out from behind the counter and pointed up to the small stage, where Phineas was rocking out with the cutout of Jake Bonebreaker, who was wearing the coat and hat they given him, a small crowd was watching as he screeched along.

"It's like he's never listened to rock and roll before." Toby smiled.

"What have we done?" Vida asked.

"I think we've created a monster." Xander couldn't stop laughing as they watched the Troblin.

XxXxXxXx

Returning to Rootcore to introduce Udonna to Jenji, the genie stood outside as Maddie, and Vida guided Udonna along.

"Can't you just tell me the surprise?" Udonna asked with a smile as they walked out of Rootcore.

"No." Vida laughed.

"Alright, we hope you like pets, because we have a new cat." Maddie giggled. "Open your eyes." And Udonna did as instructed.

"It's me! I'm the cat!" Jenji announced.

"Jenji!" Udonna cried as the two hugged.

"Udonna, you haven't aged a day!" Jenji replied as the two hugged tightly.

"I think we can keep him." Xander grinned to his friends.

"Where have you been?" Udonna asked.

"Well, let me tell you."-

"Bowen!" Udonna quickly interrupted. "Where is Bowen?" She asked urgently, worry completly written on her face. "Do you know where he his? Please tell me, Jenji." She pleaded as the Rangers looked at each other confused.

"No, you see."-

"Somebody, help me!" Clare's cry came from inside Rootcore. And the group ran inside, to find Clare struggling to stay on as the egg she was still perched on shook violently. "It's gonna hatch!" They caught Clare as she was thrown off, and they watched as the egg broke open to reveal the black, red and gold baby dragon.

"Waste of a perfectly good omelette." Jenji complained as the baby dragon chirped and broke the last of the egg.

"Mama." Baby Fire Heart spoke when he laid eyes on her. Everyone burst out laughing as Clare looked alarmed.

XxXxXxXx

 **Next up: Daggeron!**


	13. Long Ago

Avril was in the den of her home, in front of an open safe as she rummaged through it.

"Avril!" Kaylynn exclaimed as she walked into the room. "What are you doing?" She demanded, and her daughter tured to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me about my birth name." The gold Ranger demanded. "Its Hotaru." She grabbed her necklace from where it rests against her neck. "And I know there's more that you're keeping from me."

Kaylynn blinked. "H, how did you know?"

"Jenji." Avril answered simply as she pushed the papers back into the safe and closed it, and turned the dial. "We found him yesturday." She walked over to the couch and plopped down. "We also met a new enemy named Imperous, he's called me by my birth name a few times." She added calmly.

Kaylynn looked guilty. "I wanted to protect you from him." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. "He's really dangerous." She explained. "He's more of a monster then the Master."

"And that's why Kwan was here, lurking in the background, watching my every move." Avril growled.

" _Hey! I take offense to that_!" Kwan's voice yelled out from the necklace.

Avril sighed. "Why the big secret?" She demanded. "Neither of you couldn't have told me the truth?" She shook her head. "I feel so loved."

XxXxXxXx

After calming down, Avril was just sitting in the couch of the den. Her arms are folded as she pouts.

"Pouting about it is not going to help you." Kaylynn informed her as she walked in with a mug of hot chocolate. "Your father had nothing to do with renaming you." She set the mug down on the small round glass coffee table. "I'm deeply sorry." She apologized as she sat down next to the teen. "I should've told you the truth when you started to rebel against me."

Avril sighed. "I'm not happy what you did." Her eyes lingered on the hot chocolate. "But after facing Imperous yesturday, I know know why you did." She reached for the mug. "He's pretty powerful."

A silver mist came out of her necklace to reveal Kwan. "I have news to share with you Hotaru." He told her, causing her to look up from the mug.

"I can't handle anymore news." The gold Ranger groaned. "What's the news?" She whined.

"I have my full strength back." Kwan said proudly. "I no longer need to rest inside your necklace." He smiled.

Avril blinked. "Really?" She smiled. "That's great!"

"But how?" Kaylynn asked confused. "You said, only if Daggeron comes back that you'll regain your full magic."

Kwan gave her a look. "He _is_ back."

A shock look appeared on Kaylynn's face. "No." She shook her head. "He can't be." She denied as she continued to shake her head. "He would've found me by now."

Avril narrowed her eyes. "Can you guys please stop talking in riddles?" She whined again.

XxXxXxXx

Avril walked through the forest. She sighed heavily as she picked up a stick and tossed it as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Clare's voice had the gold Ranger stopping.

"Clare?" Avril walked over to the blonde, who was sitting on a fallen log, looking really hurtful. "Did I hurt you?" She asked her friend with worry.

Clare sniffed. "No." She tried to whip her tears.

"Hey." Avril sat next to her. "What's the matter?" She continued to be gentle. "What happened?"

It took Clare awhile to calm herself. "Udonna didn't believe me." She said with a shaky voice.

"Believe you?" The gold Ranger asked. "About what?"

Clare started to cry again, she shook her head. "It doesn't matter, if Udonna doesn't believe me, then you guys won't."

"Breaking the rules is a good thing every once in awhile." Avril told her gently. "I'll believe you weather Udonna will or not." She smiled at the blonde. "So tell me. What happened?"

Clare smiled through her tears at her. "Ok." She whipped her eyes as she started to feel better. "The other Rangers met up with this guy named Calindor, it turned out that he's an old friend of the Mystics." She began to explain. "Udonna's showing him Rootcore, while the Rangers are fighting a monster." She turned to look down at her feet. "I saw some dark magic through the Crystal." She sighed. "Udonna didn't believe me." She looked back up to face Avril. "And I don't care Calindor's being a jerk. The worst is that Udonna believes _him_ , instead of _me_ , her niece. The only family she has left."

"You said Calindor?" Avril's eyes are wide with fear, and Clare nods.

"Yeah." She frowns. "Why?"

"There's a reason why Calindor's being a jerk!" Avril quickly got to her feet. " _And_ the reason why you saw the dark magic through the Crystal." She pulled out her wand.

"He's one of the bad guys, isn't he?" Clare asked, her eyes wide as she watches her friend.

"Yeah!" Avril nods as she takes a step backwards. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Once morphed, a growing need to go to Rootcore takes over. "Clare, get to the other Rangers!" She informs. "I'm going to Rootcore, Udonna's in danger!"

Clare quickly bobs her head up and down. "Right!"

XxXxXx

"I don't believe Daggeron betrayed us." Udonna insisted as she stood in the main room of Rootcore. "I trusted him ... I trusted him with everything." Tears shone in her eyes.

"Well imagine my surprise. One minute we're brethren, fighting against the encroaching Hidiacs, the next, he's attacking me. It was unexpected to say the least." Calindor explained.

"I trusted him with Bowen." Udonna said tearfully, she then shook her head. "No, I won't believe that." She looked toward the Xenotome. "Why didn't the Xenotome tell me? And Kaylynn is going to be heartbroken."

Calindor rolled his eyes. "The human will find another human to breed with." A thought struck him. "The Xenotome?" He asked as he turned to see what she was looking at.

"This is our most powerful ally." Udonna explained as she flicked through the pages. "The Rangers' powers are bestowed from this book. It is all knowing." Calindor looked over her shoulder as she searched for any hint.

"There is much I need to know if I'm to help you." He put an arm around her.

"You are right." Udonna nodded with a heavy sigh. "I'll make tea."

"Please, allow me." Calindor offered a smile, before he walked off.

XxXxXxXx

Avril, still morphed, ran through the forest as fast as she could. "There has to be a faster way to get to Rootcore!" She whined for the third time that day.

" _There is one way_." Kwan said, and Avril skitted to a halt.

"Not the magic carpet again."

" _You still have lots to learn when it comes to that_." Kwan laughed. " _Your father travels with it, so can you_."

"But I don't." Avril let out a cry of surprise as a magic carpet suddenly appeared under her and she was now standing on it and zooming in the direction of Rootcore. "I just left my stomach back there!" She cried out with surprise.

XxXxXxXx

"Thank you." Udonna smiled, accepting the goblet from Calindor. She started to take a drink, when Avril brust into Rootcore.

" _NO_!" Avril quickly waved her arm, and the goblet flew out of Udonna's hands and fell to the floor, at the sametime she cast a spell to send Calindor to the floor too.

"Hotaru!" Udonna cried with alarm. "What gotten into you?" She demanded as Calindor crashed to the floor.

"Get away from him Udonna!" Avril ordered. "Magi Staff!" She called on it as she pulled it out and pointed it at Calindor. "He can't be trusted!"

Calindor glared from his spot on the floor. "Hotaru." He hissed as he stood back up. "I should have known you would come to the rescue."

"The game is up Calindor!" Avril snarled.

Udonna looked from the teen, to Calindor, then to the teen, then back to Calindor. "What have you done with Bowen?" She demanded as Calindor smirked. "Where's my son?!" She cried as Calindor and Avril circled each other.

"I don't have him." Calindor informed. "Daggeron made sure of that." With a quick move, he attacked, sending Avril flying backwards before she could even react.

"No!" Udonna cried as she watched Avril crash to the floor. "Hotaru!" She ran over to help the Gold Ranger up. "Where's Clare?" She asked with worry.

"Alerting the other Rangers." Avril gently pushed her mentor behind her. "You're the one from my nightmares, Calindor." She growled as he laughed.

"You don't know what real power is Hotaru!" Calindor replied. "There's still time." He smiled. "Come with me." He offered. "Be by my side, only I know what happened you your dear father!"

"No." Udonna grabbed Avril's arm. "Hotaru. Your mother loves you, what she did was out of love." She looked to Calindor. "It's clear now, it's clear that _you_ betrayed the Mystics! Not Daggeron!"

Calindor laughed. "It's true!" He continued to laugh as he turned to Imperious.

"I knew I smelt a rat!" Avril tightened her hold on her Magi Staff. "Imperious, you snake in the grass!"

"Enough talk!" Imperious hissed, he waved his fan, and Avril was sent flying.

"Hotaru!" Udonna cried, as Avril slammed into the pedistool that the Xenotome rested on.

"I'm ok!" Avril jumped up, she ran at Imperious. "Star Shower!" She thrust a magic ball at Imperious, but he deflected it.

With a cry, Avril ran at the enemy, she fought him as best and as hard as she could. Blocking his punches and dodging his kicks.

"Get him Hotaru!" Udonna cheered as she watched the one-on-one battle.

"Enough of this!" Imperious sent a powerful spell at Avril, she cried out as she was set flying, and when she hit the floor, she demorphed as she landed on the floor knocked out, after hitting her head.

"NO!" Udonna raced over to the fallen Ranger. "Hotaru." She knelt down, and placed a hand on the teen's arm.

"Be still!" Imperious cast a forcefield around the two, trapping them. "You were always a pain Udonna. Without the Xenotome, the Rangers will be helpless and lost!" He laughed as he walked over to the book. He reached for it, but cried out as he was shocked.

"You really thought we wouldn't leave a protection spell over the most important thing here?" Udonna scowled as she gently ran her hand through Avril's hair. With a growl, Imperious began to cast a spell that chipped away at the protection spell.

XxXxXxXx

Avril slowly started to wake up.

"Soon I will have all the secrets of the Mystics!" She heard Imperious as he continued to warp the protection spell around the Xenotome.

"Why Calindor?" Udonna demanded, Avril's head rested in her lap.

"I am not Calindor anymore!" Imperious yelled as he turned to her. "The man you once knew is dead!" He declared. "I am now Imperious! And I will destroy those fools of Rangers, starting with Daggeron's brat!"

Udonna shook her head. "NO! She won't go down without a fight!"

Imperious pulled something out of his pocket. "She'll go down." He promised as he stalked over to the forcefield. "And she'll stay down." He laughed as he reached for her, but when he tried to touch her, he let out a cry as he was zapped just seconds of being thrown backwards and hitting the floor with a loud thud.

Avril slowly awoke. "Udonna?" She sat up as she rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"You got hurt." Her mentor answered gently. "I'd heal you if I could, but we're trapped in a forcefield."

Avril blinked, then realization dawned on her. "Imperious!" She quickly got up, but was knocked out again when the forcefield hit her hard.

XxXxXxXx

"The Xenotome is mine!" Imperious declared, after finally winning over the protection spell that kept him from getting the book. He reached for it, but a golden light slammed into him, and with a cry, Imperious went flying backwards. The forcefield around Udonna and Avril shattered as Imperious hit the floor.

"We meet again Calindor!" The good Knight called as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Daggeron!" Udonna gasped, she continued to stay where she is, her hand on a still knocked out Avril's back.

"I am now called Imperious!" The mummy declared as he got back up. Daggeron moved up the stairs and got ready to right, bugt Imperious took a step back. "Ths is not the place. We will meet again! Next time, I will finish you off for good!" He promised, before disappeaing through a spell seal, and everyone relaxed.

Once he disappeared, Avril awoke again. "Ow! Oh that so hurts!" She rubbed her head as Udonna gently helped her up. "That creep hits harder then a soccer ball."

"I said I was sorry." Xander folded his arms, he looked to Nick. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"For losing the map to Fire Heart, or all the other dumb stuff?" Vida answered for Nick with a smirk.

Daggeron wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Avril.

"Daggeron." Udonna began. "This."-

"Hotaru." He interupted, and Avril blinked.

"Hotaru?" Chip repeated the name.

Daggeron nodded without looking at the yellow Ranger. "Look how much you've grown." He smiled at his daughter. "Everything I missed." His smiled faded. "I do not expect you to."-

"I understand." Avril interupted. "I mean now I do."

XxXxXx

"I was running through the woods when Calindor attacked." Daggeron explained as he, and Udonna walked through a path of the forest. "The dark magic had overtaken him. He was strong ... evil ... I hardly reconized him." He sighed. "When it was over, we were cursed and trapped in a magic cave."

"Daggeron." Udonna turned to him. "What happened to Bowen, my baby?" She asked with worry.

"I don't know." Daggeron admitted sadly. "I lost sight of him during battle." Udonna looked away with tears. "Didn't Leanbow find him?"

"Leanbow ... was destroyed." Daggeron turned away from his close friend, horrified with the tragedy.

"I am sorry Udonna ... I failed you." Daggeron looked at his hands. "I have failed my family." With that he walked away.

"I found my way home!" Avril announced as she walked over, having spotting them through the forest, and both turned to look at her with surprise as she walked closer to them. "I get lost." She admitted as she looked to Daggeron. "But I _always_ know where home is." She looked to Udonna. "Udonna, you have to believe that Bowen is still alive. Otherwise you would know if something really did happen to him."

Udonna smiled. "You are right. Thank you Hotaru."

Avril smiled brightly. "Your welcome!"

XxXxXxXx

 **Here's Daggeron!**


	14. Long Loved

Daggeron stood on the sidewalk, staring up at the house that Avril and her mother live in.

"Come on Daggeron!" Jenji complained as he peeked out from his lamp, that Daggeron was holding. "We've been standing in the same spot for twenty minutes!"

"I don't think I could face her." The Solaris Knight replied.

"Her?" Jenji repeated. "Who her? Hotaru? You _did_!"

"Kaylynn, Jenji." Daggeron clarified. "Kaylynn."

"Oooh." Jenji huffed. "Well, why didn't you just say so!" He disappeared back in his lamp. "Just walk up to the door! You can face a scary monster everyday, but not your own wife?" He laughed.

Daggeron scolded. "I'll send you back to Rootcore."

"You know Daggeron." Avril's voice had the Knight spinning to face her. "It really does look like you're talking to yourself." She smiled as she walked up the sidewalk with Chip.

"And we can't have that!" Chip grinned. "We already have a strange and scary house in town!"

"There are so many questions your mother is going to have." Daggeron told his daughter.

"Before or after she stops screaming?" Jenji asks, as Avril rolls her eyes.

"She's not going to kill you Daggeron." The gold Ranger said as she looked towards her house. "Come on Chip." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house.

"Wait!" Daggeron called before he ran after the teens, who'd stopped and turned to face him. "I do have to face her at some point." He told the teens.

"You _were_ supose to come back, right?" Avril asked him, her face swimming with emotion.

"Of course I was." Daggeron answered honestly. "But after what happened with Calindor." He trailed off.

Avril bit her lip, and Chip put a hand on her shoulder. "That's the only answer I need." And with that she turned and opened the front door.

XxXxXxXx

Avril walked upstairs, she headed for the first bedroom on the right and poked her head in. "Mom?" She found her mother folding the laundry. "I'm heading to the movies with Chip. Do you need anything?"

Kaylynn paused what she's doing as she looked thoughtfull. "No. I can't think of anything at the moment. Are your friends over? I thought I heard Chip."

Avril looked over her shoulder before walking further into the room. "Chip is in the living room." She walked over to her mother. "With someone else."

"Oh?" Kaylynn asked. "Your uncle? Are your cousins here?"

Avril chewed on her lower lip. "No. It's ... it's." She let out a breath. "My father!" She revealed. "We found him yesturday."

Kaylynn paled. "You _what_?" She breathed as she tightened her hold on a shirt. "A, are you sure?"

"Yes." Avril nodded. "He's here. He's alive." She smiled a little. "And handsome."

Kaylynn sank on her bed. "After all this time." She wispered, as Avril sat down next to her. "Is he ok?" She asked, her voice broken.

"He's fine." Avril smiled. "He seems to be in good health."

Kaylynn let out a heavy breath of air. "I don't know if I want to see him." She looked down at her left hand, where a beautiful diamond ring rested on her finger. "So much time has passed."

"Didn't you hear me when I said he's handsome?" Avril stood up. "Now come on!" She insisted. "You're going to make me miss my date!"

Kaylynn took a few shaky breaths. "What happened to him?" Her voice shook as she slowly stood up.

"I'm going to let him answer that." Avril answered. "I think he should tell you instead of me."

XxXxXxXx

"So." Daggeron began as he, and Chip stood in the living room. Well Chip was sitting on the couch with Avril's kitten in his lap, while Daggeron roamed the room taking in everything. "You, and Hotaru?" He asked, turning to face the red head.

"Yeah!" Chip grinned. "I've been wanting to ask her out most of the year." He paused. "Well, after we defeated Morticon, _that's_ when I asked her."

Just then Avril came walking down the stairs. "Ok Chip!" She smiled as her left foot touched the floor of the living room. "Let's go!"

Chip frowned. "What about your mom?" He asked as he stood up.

"She'll be down soon." Avril turned to Daggeron. "She's finishing up some stuff upstairs."

"I don't blame her for being angry." Daggeron said. "If the roles were reversed, then I'd probably feel the same emotions she's feeling now."

"I'll just let you guys work things out." Avril grabbed Chip's hand. "Let's go Chip!" She nearly dragged him to the front door.

Not long after the door closed, Kaylynn came walking down the stairs. "Daggeron?" Her voice shook.

Daggeron turned around. "Kaylynn." He breathed as he watched her desend from the stairs.

Kaylynn stood at the bottom of the stairs. "H, how are you?" She nerviously as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Daggeron nodded. "I'm good. I'm better now that I'm back to myself again."

Jenji rolled his eyes. "Well one of you do something already?" He came out of his lamp. "Kaylynn! He greeted cheerfully, arms wide.

"Jenji!" Kaylynn smiled as she ran over to him. "It's so good to see you!"

"You look so good!" Jenji cried as he hugged her, he pulled away and turned to look at the Solaris Knight. "Right Daggeron?"

Daggeron nodded. "Yes."

Jenji huffed. "You two are a lot of fun." He disappeared back into his lamp.

Kaylynn giggled. "You haven't changed at all Jenji."

"Thank you." Jenji said from inside his lamp.

Daggeron slowly walked up to Kaylynn. "You look good."

She slapped him. "How dare you leave me for so long!" She cried as Daggeron rubbed his cheek.

"I deserve that."

She slapped him on the other cheek. "Too many years lost!"

He rubbed his other cheek. "And I deserve that one."

"Why are you so calm!" She cried. "I waited and waited and waited for you!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought you abandoned me!"

"I would never!" Daggeron insisted.

She pushed his chest. "Where were you all this time?" She demanded. "Where?" She pushed him in the chest again.

"Kaylynn, please stop!" Daggeron grabbed her shoulders to stop her from attacking him again. "I'm here now." He told her gently. "I know I wasn't here for our daughter's childhood." He reached up and gently whipped a tear from her cheek. "But I'm here now."

Kaylynn let out a sob before she fell into his arms. "I was want to know why." Her voice shook as Daggeron held her tightly to him. "Why didn't you come back?"

He closed his eyes, taking in her sent once again. "I was cursed." He answered. "Calindor ambushed me as I fled with Bowen." He felt her stiffen at the mention of Calindor. "Our magics collided in the end and we both ended up cursed."

Kaylynn held tightly to him. "He ambushed us too."

Daggeron pulled away from her suddenly and looked into her eyes with concern. "How did you escape?"

"Kwan."

"Kwan?" Daggeron asked. "Where is he?" He asked as he looked around.

"I think he went to Rootcore to help Udonna with something." Kaylynn replied.

Daggeron turned his attention back to his wife. "Where you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I wasn't. And does it matter now?"

Daggeron thought about it. "No." He smiled as he looked her up and down. "The years have been good to you."

Kaylynn blushed as she turned away. "Thanks." She smiled as she moved over to the fireplace.

"Will you two just kiss and make up already?" Jenji asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Kaylynn's eyes widened. "Jenji!" She gasped, as Daggeron chuckled.

"How about it?" The Knight asked with a grin. "Do you remember?" He teased, and her eyes turned from shock to narrow.

"The question is, Do _you_ remember?"

XxXxXxXx

 **I'm sorry, it's short and no action. But I couldn't think of more stuff to add with this chapter. Hope you like and please, please review!**


	15. Inner Strength

"This training exercise is harder then it looks." Clare, Udonna, Kaylynn, and Jenji watched as the miniaturised Rangers stood in a box. All morphed, they watched as brooms with ribbons in their respective colors flew around the stage. "Ready to begin?" Daggeron asked as the Rangers grabbed their Magi Staffs.

"Ready!"

"Excellent. Now capture the practice brooms." Daggeron instructed, and cast a spell that sent their magic into the air. All but Xander's hit their brooms, and they landed in their owner's hands.

"Guys, just uh, wait a minute." Xander ran off to try and catch his. Daggeron walked past congratulating the others. "Get down here! Come on!" The frustrated Green Ranger sent a spell after at his broom, but continued to miss. The others groand, and with a sigh Daggeron walked over.

"Hey, give it to me." The Knight took his Staff. "It's like this." With one quick movement, he caught the broom. "Didn't you practice the assignment?" He questioned as the others walked over.

"He and Clare had a date last night." Nick laughed.

"The others found time to practice. You have to work harder." Daggeron told him sternly as he handed back Xander's Staff.

"Oh, Xander's in trouble." Clare frowned as she looked at the others.

"Better him then me." Jenji shrugged.

"Daggeron means well, but he sometimes says things that come out harsher then intended." Udonna replied.

"Training is over for now." Daggeron cast a spell that returned them to Rootcore, back to normal size.

"Welcome back!" Jenji called out.

"I expected better from you." Daggeron told Xander before walking away.

"Harsh! And way to mean!" Avril called to her father as Xander frowned.

XxXxXxX

"Today you will be running an obstacle course of sorts." The following day, the Rangers stood with Daggeron in the forest.

"Your objective will be to find and recover six flags." Daggeron told them, as Chip bounced with excitement. "This course was designed to apply to your elements of magic, and challenge your skill with them." He explained. "Let's hope you do better then in broom training." He told Xander quietly as he walked past the green Ranger, who was still sulking from the other comment the previous day.

"I heard that, Daggeron!" Avril yelled after him as Xander mimicked the Knight.

"This guy really gets on my nerves." The Australian complained.

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Nick wanted to know as he walked over to stand next to the green Ranger.

"Why does he think he can come in and tell us what to do?" Xander demanded. "He just showed up out of nowhere!" He scowled.

"So?" Maddie frowned at him. "Udonna wanted him to train us." She pointed out.

"And plus!" Avril chimed in. "Udonna would be training us herself, but because Nick refused to accept the supernatural in the beginning of our journey, Udonna lost her Snow Staff."

"Why do you always want to throw that in my face?" Nick demanded as he glared at her.

"It's true!" Avril grinned, she looked at Xander. "Or have you forgotten that detal?"

"It's not just me. Chip doesn't like him either!" He told them, looking to the yellow Ranger.

"What are you talking about? I think he's great!" Chip grinned with excitement.

"You're just mad because he embarrassed you." Vida rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself." She huffed. "And remember just who this guy is." She pointed to Avril, reminding him that Daggeron's the gold Ranger's father.

"I am _not_ getting in between two alpha males who want to but heads over how to do magic!" Avril said stirnly.

XxXxXxX

Morphed and ready to start their course, the Rangers started by the sea. They immediately spotted a blue flag floating over it.

"That flag has my name on it!" Maddie grinned confidently. "Magi Staff!" She lifted her staff, and leapt into the air. She bounced off the water, and grabbed the flag with her water power. The others cheeted her on, with one of six flags retrieved.

The next flag was pink, and floated high up in the trees. Vida stepped forwards, grabbing her staff.

"This one's mine! Magi Staff, Tornado Power!" The others stepped back as she became a tornado and grabbed the flag from the air.

"It's too dark." Avril complained as she, and the other Rangers looked around the pitch black that they now stood in. "Where _is_ everybody!?" She demanded before she walked into something, and she let out a scream.

"It's ok, Ave." Nick's voice was smooth. "It's just me."

Avril let out a breath of relief. "Sorry Nick." She drew her Staff. "Magi Staff! Sun power!" A bright light filled the air, revealing her golden flag. "Yes!" She ran over and jumped for it, grabbing it in the air and landed like a cat back on the ground. Continuing with the training course, they found Chip's flag.

"Ok, anyone see a flag?" Nick asked as he looked around.

"Hey, there's mine!" Chip spotted his under a pile of boulders. "Magi Staff, Lightning power!" He blasted the rocks off, and grabbed the yellow flag.

"Alright!"

They moved to the next location, which was an icy dimension with a blizzard raging, the Rangers spotted Nick's red flag encased in floating ice. "Come to papa. Magi Staff, Fire power!" Nick cast a spell that melted the ice, catching his flag as it floated down. "Nice. You're up Xander. We're almost out of time." He told his friend.

"No problem." Xander nodded with confidence.

XxXxXx

Standing back in the forest, Xander remained the only one morphed as he stood beside Daggeron. Over a large ditch with a river at the bottom, was the green flag.

"Doesn't look too hard." Xander said casually, lifting his staff. "Magi Staff, Vine power!" He summoned a vine to swing across, before Daggeron raised his hand.

"Hold on." He stopped the teen. "Are you sure this vine is strong enough to hold any member of your team?" Daggeron asked the Green Ranger. Bristling, Xander nodded.

"Sure, I mean, I guess so."

Daggeron stopped him as he made to swing across, and took the vine from him. "Hotaru!"

Avril frowned when he called for her.

"You do it." He held out the vine to her.

"Why do you have to be so harsh?" She asked as she snatched the vine from him. "You maybe my father, but the Rangers are my friends. And only I get to pick on Xander." She pulled the vine back and jumped, swinging across. She reached out for the flag, before the vine snapped and she fell with a cry, landing straight into the murky water at the bottom.

"Oh crap." Xander powered down as the others hurried down, shooting frowns at him. Avril surfaced out of the dirty water, and the others helped her out of the water. "You ok?" He asked as Nick cast a spell and a towel appeared in his hands, he then gave it to the gold Ranger.

"Your lack of practice could place your teammates in danger." Daggeron told him.

"We're just training." Xander told him.

"Next time it may be the real thing." Daggeron told him sharply. "Practice your magical growing. You are to stay here, and grow this acorn into a tree." He ordered, placing an acorn into Xander's hand.

"No worries." Xander grinned, but as he grabbed his morpher, Daggeron took from him.

"Without you wand. You have all the strength you need inside of you." He told him as he pocketed the morpher.

"But that could take all night!" Xander complained.

"How the hell is he suppose to do that?" Avril demanded. "There's no garden out here."

XxXxXx

Xander snored loudly in Rock Porium, holding a pillow as he slept in his usual chair.

"Xander's learned a new spell code." Chip smiled as they all stood in front of him, watching with grins. "Sonic Disruption." He commented, and Avril started laughing.

"Time for a little payback." Vida smirked, and dropped the plastic crate that she had been holding, but not before Maddie covered her ears. And with a startled cry, Xander leapt up, his pillow flying to the side as he fell into a fighting stance. The others burst out laughing as he realized where he was.

"Are you ok?" Chip tried to hide his smirk as the green Ranger sagged, exhausted.

"Yeah, I've just been up all night." He yawned widely. "Guys, we've got to agree, Daggeron's gotta go." He told them, and their smiles immediately disappeared.

"Why? You're the only one who doesn't like him, you know." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Because he's singled me out!"

"Because you don't put in the work." Chip pointed out, and Xander scowled at him.

"You really are clueless." Vida shoved him, then pointed to Avril, who was leaning against the wall. "You're forgetting who he is. Avril's dad? Remember? How much of an idiot are you?" She demanded.

"No way!" Avril shook her head. "I am not getting involved." When they heard someone clear their throat, the Rangers looked up and their eyes widened. Xander looked around, and found Daggeron standing behind him, looking unimpressed.

"You're all coming with me on a very special assignment." Ignoring Xander, Daggeron spoke to the group. "We're going on a field trip." The Rangers followed as he turned around and punched a card with his morpher. Outside the shop, the world seemed to change, and they heard a train horn blowing. All but Xander and Daggeron ran on ahead, laughing at the sight of a huge train.

"That's a big train." Nick commented as Jenji's lamp flew through the air.

"You can say that again." Maddie laughed.

"All aboard!" Chip yelled, and they all looked around at him. "Sorry, always wanted to say that." He grinned. They went inside, and into one of the compartments.

"This thing is classic." Nick laughed.

"Just where is Daggeron taking us?" Avril wondered as she peered out the window.

"I'm sure wherever it is, it's terrible." Xander muttered, slumping down in a bench. The others ignorned him, refusing to let his bad mood affect them. The train jolted as it began to move.

"Here we go!" Chip cheered loudly.

"I think this is gonna be a blast." Vita grinned.

"I think I'd rather be back at work." Xander muttered, and Avril turned to him with a glare.

"Stop being a wet blanket, Bly! We are Power Rangers with magical powers, still trying to learn everything to know about magic." She folded her arms. Their surrounds turned dark as they travelled between dimensions, before something shimmered in the distance. "Check it out guys!" They all looked back, with Nick pressing into Maddie into Chip as Avril giggled.

"It's come kind of magical portal." Maddie realized as the train headed straight for it. When they passed through, they found themselves in a completly different place, before the train slowed to a stop. Cheering, five out of six Rangers ran from the train.

Sighing, Xander got to his feet and slowly followed them.

XxXxXx

"I hope cats are welcome here." Jenji commented as he and Daggeron walked over to the others. "It's prickly on the paws." He complained as the Rangers discovered that their outfits had changed.

"Cool costumes!" Maddie laughed as she looked down at her skirt.

"I love magic!" Avril smiled as she danced around, her outfit is like the other two girls, her hair is also like Maddie's.

"Works for me." Vida twirled in her own.

"I'll never get tired of interdimensional travel." Chip laughed.

"This is the magical dimension of Shalafar." Daggeron told them once they stopped. "You need approprate clothing because you are going to be staying here a while." He explained.

"You're going gto leave us here like this?" Xander frowned, clearly not impressed.

"How long you are here is up to you." Daggeron replied coolly. He held up a card with the train on it, allowing it to shimmer in the light. "This is your way out." He explained, before tossing it. The wind carried it off, and the gold light soon faded into the distance.

"That's not fair." Avril complained. "How are we suppose to find our way home now?" She folded her arms.

"You must find the ticket. It will summon the train and bring you back." Daggeron answered.

"Oh!" Avril exclaimed with realization. "That's our ticket home."

"This is ridiculous!" Xander complained again.

"Daggeron, you sure about this?" Jenji sounded concerned as he followed the Knight.

"If you don't like it, all you have to do is find the ticket." Daggeron frowned at the green Ranger.

"You can't leave them here! What will they eat?" Jenji demanded, before gasping. "More to the point, what will eat them!?" He cried out in horror.

"Good luck, Rangers." Daggeron chose to ignore the big cat. "Oh, and one more thing." He reminded, walking over to them.

"There's more!?" Jenji cried.

"I'll take your morphers." The Knight held out his hand.

"What?!" Avril cried, taking a step back, as Xander muttered something before they each reluctantly handed over their morphers.

Daggeron turned to his daughter. "Hotaru? Your wand, please." He held out his hand, he frowned when she backed away from him.

"No, no, no!" She rushed past, and in a flash of gold slammed into Nick, sending the red Ranger stumbling to regain his balance. Her arms and legs hugged him from behind.

"She's not going to give up her wand." Vida told the Knight.

"This training exercise is for you to learn without your magic." Daggeron frown, looking at Avril, whom was shaking and clinging to Nick for dear life.

"A few weeks ago, Avril was attacked by Necrolai." Maddie explained, watching as Nick tried to calm down the frighten Ranger. "She stole Avril's magic and broke her wand."

Daggeron nodded in understanding. "I promise you Hotaru." He said as he walked over to Avril as she still clung to Nick. "Your wand will be safe." He tried to sooth. "It will be resting at Rootcore, along with the other wands."

Avril chewed on her lip as she studied him. "Ok." She said with a shake in her voice, she let go of Nick and slid back to the grass. "Just be careful with it." She reached for her boot and pulled it out, she stared at it for a long moment. "It's been fragle ever since Necrolai stole my magic and broke my wand." She held it out to him, and he slowly took it.

"You have my word, and honor as a knight." Her father told her. "You will have it back."

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers walked through the trees with the Rocca twins bouncing from one mound to another as Nick led the way. Avil was still upset about her wand, she was riding on Xander's back as he gave her a piggy back ride.

"Hey look, nature's maracas!" They all turned to Vida, who grabbed a strange mushroom like planet and rattled when she shook it. She and, Maddie grabbed more and began to shake them, soon Chip and Nick started dancing around as Xander and Avril watched, Xander shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey you two, lighten up!" Chip tossed one to each of then when they saw him still scowling.

"Why should I?" Xander muttered. "We're stuck out here for no good reason." He complained, as Avril tightened her hold on him. "Daggeron's just punishing us." He complained.

"And we have nothing to defend ourselves in case there is some trouble." Avril complained. "There's a time and place for fun and."- She was interrupted by a loud and furious roar that echoed through the trees. "And now is not the time for fun!" She quickly slid off Xander and bolted, with the others quickly following suit.

XxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you sent them to Shalafar." Kwan shook his head. "Why in the world would you do something that stupid?" He demanded. " _And_ you took their wands! Do you have any idea of what happen to Avril's wand?"

"Yes." Daggeron nodded. "I am aware." He walked over to the six wands that rested on the table, near the Crystal Ball. "Hotaru's is fragle." He gently ran his fingertips over the wand. He looked back up at his friend. "I did what was necessary for Xander to learn his lesson." He added calmly.

"By sending the _whole_ team to the dimension of giants and leaving them there with no protection?" Kwan demanded. "Yeah, that's really showing me." He said sarcasticly. "Are you really willing to lose your own daughter? Again?"

XxXxXxX

The six Rangers ran as fast as they could from whatever Xander had angered, slipping down a hill. Nick lost his footing and rolled to the bottom.

"That was fun." He growled as Maddie helped him to his feet.

"Well, I think we got away from that thing." Xander looked around as he started walking again. "Anyone see what it was?" He asked the others.

"No clue." Vida shook her head.

"It sounded like some kind of giant beast." Nick shook his head, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Whatever it was, I don't want to see or hear it again." Maddie told them as she caught her breath.

"I bet Daggeron could have beaten it." Chip smiled.

"We wouldn't be in this mess, if Daggeron hadn't sent us to this stupid place!" Xander complained irritably.

"Stop complaining about my father, Xander!" Avril growled. " _You_ are the one who wouldn't put in the effort to squeeze in practice." She was annoyed. Suddenly something grabbed her. But as she cried out it, her scream was muffled by something sweaty, smelly and strangely soft.

XxXxXxXx

"Please tell me he's not wanting to eat us?" Avril begged as she, Nick, Maddie, Vida, and Chip were tied together. Well, the boys were tied together with their back pressing against each other, and the three girls were tied together.

"I don't want to be roasted like Thanksgiving's turkey!" Avril cried as she struggled hard, irritating both Rocca sisters.

"Ave, stop it!" Vida complained.

"You're making the rope tighter." Maddie also complained.

"That's weird." Chip sounded more confused then worried. "Cause all the books I've read about giants say they boil their dinner." He said lightly. The giant then roared and pointed the stick at them, making them cry out. He laughed at their terror, pulling the stick back. "Which goes to show you can't alway believe what your reading, huh?" Chip laughed weakly. Hearing footsteps, they looked around to see Xander run in. he looked up at the giant and ducked behind a rock quickly. He then made to move over to them, before the giant threw down a piece of rotting fruit furiously. Xander grabbed a large seed from it, and ran off.

"Xander!" Nick cried out loudly as he dared, but the green Ranger was gone.

"What is he doing?!" Vida hissed furiously. The giant was laughing again, watching them with hunger in his eyes as he licked his lips.

"We gotta get out of here." Avril whimpered as she struggled harder, and once again the Rocca twins complained to their friend about the rope getting tighter and tighter. Maddie even cried out just before the three girls fell to the dusty ground.

The giant grabbed the rope, yanking the girls back to their feet, the three began to scream as they were dragged towards him.

"Maddie!" Nick cried as he struggled against the rope he and Chip were tied too. But suddenly Xander came running back in.

"Whoa, hold your horses!" The giant stopped in surprise as Xander help up a giant fruit. "Hi, the name's Xander! You don't wanna eat my friends, think of all the cholesterol!" He said with a grin, and his friends quickly nodded. "Not when I've got a nice big, fat, jucy, _healthy_ piece of fruit!" He held it up to the giant, who smiled and dropped the rope, reaching out for the fruit. He ripped it open, and took a large bite.

"Where did you get this?" The giant asked, surprising them all. "We haven't fruit this good in years!" He smiled.

"He talks?!" Maddie demanded.

"You're surprised?" Avril asked her.

"Of course." Chip nodded with a grin. "You're confussing giants with Cyclops' and ogres." He told the blue Ranger.

"Giants, Cyclops, ogres. All three can talk!" Avril cried. "Xander, get us out of here!"

"Hey, big guy! There's so much more where that came from! Follow me!" Xander ran back out of the cave.

The girls cried out as the giant followed the green Ranger out, dragging them along with the rope. Nick, and Chip looked at each other before struggling to get up and struggled to walk out of the cave and over to their friends. Xander lifted a bucket of seeds.

"See?" He threw the seeds, and cast a spell. Instantly new trees appeared, with fruit growing. "How's that for service?" He grinned as his friends, who laughed.

"I'm sorry for all this." The giant then turned to the others. "I've been starving for months! I'm actually a vegetarian." He admitted with a sheepish smile. "You're friends may go." He told Xander, and dropped the rope, much to their releaf. Xander ran over to the girls and pulled the rope off them, then he hurried over to the other two and pulled the rope off them.

"Is this what you seek?" The giant held out a ticket. The Rangers laughed with relief, ready to go home.

"Yes!" Avril smiled, and the giant held out the ticket to her. "Thank you." She smiled as she held the ticket to her chest.

"No." The giant shook his head, he looked at Xander. "Thank _you_."

XxXxXxXx

The Behemoth crawled along the ground, searching fot the right spot for the next Seismic Spike. "This time, no one will stop me!" He declared. "With hammer and stake, I crush you and smash ugly city!" He raised the Spike above his head.

"Fire!" A blast from Daggeron's lamp slammed into the Behemoth. The monster cried out, and rolled along the ground. "Not on my watch." Daggeron told him firmly. Hearing a train whistle, he looked up. "Yes!" He smiled, reconizing the train.

"Oh, they're back! I knew they'd make it!" Jenji's head popped out of the lamp, as the train slowed to a stop, and Daggeron nodded.

"I never doubted their safe return."

"Hey!" Daggeron looked around as the Rangers ran over, covered in dirt, but in their normal clothes.

"Welcome back. Congratulations on finding the ticket." Daggeron told them, he snapped his fingers, returning their morphers to them. "As promised."

"You weren't being a bad teacher, I was being a bad student. I know that now." Xander told him with an apologetic smile.

"And I knew you had the inner strength to overcome the obstacles in Shalafar. That's why I sent you there." Daggeron replied, nodding in approval.

"You could've told us about the giants." Avril grumbled as she held her wand tightly to her chest, just before Xander's morpher chimped.

"A new spell code." Xander realized after opening his morpher.

"You've earned it." Daggeron told him, before Behemoth recovered and got up with a loud yell.

"I'll finish you all off!"

"Ranger up!" Daggeron told them, and the teens nodded.

"Ready?" Nick asked.

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The teens morphed and Xander stepped forward.

"I'll try my new spell code!" He held out his morpher, and pressed the code, activating it.

"You're no match for me!" The monster told him, undetrred by his new strength.

"Ok Rangers, let's show him what real strength is about!" Xander then lifted the five from the ground. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They called as the Behemoth stepped back in surprise. Xander then threw them towards the monster, and they knocked him to the ground with their punches. The Rangers then hauled him into the air, and tossed the monster back to Xander, who sent him flying with a punch.

"That was the best!" Vida laughed as the ran back over to the Green Ranger as he returned to normal. The fallen Behemoth got back up as a purple spell seal appeared below him, and he grew much taller.

"I stomp you all flat!" He declared as he towered over them.

"I'll handle this one Rangers!" They looked around as Daggeron returned to the train. "Solar Streak Megazord!" The train transformed, becoming a Megazord.

"Now that's massive." Nick laughed. They watched as the Solar Streak Megazord remained undamaged by the Behemoth's attacks, and attacked with a powerful jet of steam that floored the monster. He then fired smaller trains that trapped the monster, before activating his Furance Blaster that sucked the Behemoth into the furance of the Megazord. "Checkmate! That's all for today's lesson!" Daggeron called as the Rangers cheered below.

XxXxXxXx

Daggeron, and Avril walked through the forest down a path. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She was asking.

"Yes." He nodded. "I am sorry to hear about what happened to you and your wand."

"Thanks." Avril sighed as she walked up to a fallen tree trunk and sat down with a sigh.

Daggeron sat down next to her. "There is another wand that you may need." He told her, gaining her interest.

"Really? How can I get it?"

"It will have to be created."

Avril reached for her boot, and pulled out her wand. "But I like this one." She turned slightly to let Daggeron see it. "Can you fix it?" She asked.

"I could try." Daggeron said with a nod. "I'll need help if you wish for this wand to be restored."

"Please do what you have to." Avril replied, and her father nodded.

"I will."

XxXxXxXx

 **Please, please, please update!**


	16. Ranger Down

The Ranger teens were slumped over each of their chairs as they sat, board of one of Jenji's stories.

"There I stood, face to face with the dreaded pirate Half Nose! Despite having my paws tied, _and_ being made to walk the plank."-

"You freed yourself, and beat him with your sword!" The only Ranger still showed any interest, Chip.

"I had no sword." Jenji turned to him. "I was armed only with my cunning, my bravery, and a little trick I picked up in _Catmandu_." He struck a few movies, and Avril yawned as she and Vida leaned against each other for support as they tried to remain awake.

"Cause his claws would have been totally useless." Xander muttered.

"I like to call it my Super Cat Attack!" Jenji acked like he didn't hear him.

"Super ... Cat ... Attack." Nick repeated, Vida picked at her nails, no longer listening as Maddie spun in her seat and Avril nearly fell out of her chair, as Xander yawned. Suddenly Clare rushed in.

"He roared!" The Apprentice cried with excitement, carrying Fireheart in her arms. "Fireheart just roared for the first time!" She smiled brightly as the teens instantly woke up and rushed over to her.

"But I wasn't finished." Jenji spoke up as he watched his favorite humans run to the baby Dragon.

"What did it sound like?" Xander asked as they stood in front of Clare. "Was it loud and bellowing? Or rough ... and growly?" He asked.

"Well ... it kinda sounded like." Clare made a high pitched growling noise to imitate the baby dragon. "And then he let out a little puff of smoke." She squealed as they all cooed over Firehear, completely won over by him and forgetting him.

XxXxXxX

"OK, no more field trips for me!" Avril announced as she held a stack of cd's to her chest and in her arms. "Not if my wand has to be taken!" She growled as she put the new cd's on the shelves.

"But it wasn't so bad." Chip replied, only to get a glare in return. Xander turned the sign on the door to open, and Toby slammed into the door, looking terrified.

"Hide me!" He cried as Xander opened the door for him in alarm. "Remember that big, black, bat thing that carried me off before?" Toby asked looking around at his staff. "Well she's back! And this time, she's got a big blue ... _bird_ thing!" He yelled as they all looked at each other. "And I mean big! I don't know about you guys, but I'm hiding!" Toby ran into his office and slammed the door shut.

"Why does it always have to be Necrolai?" Avril demanded.

"Let's go guys!" Nick call to them and they hurried out of Rock Porium, while Toby hid under his desk.

XxXxXxX

"Come on!" Vida called as they ran towards where they could hear screaming. When they reached a usually popular spot, and found tables and chairs and scattered around were piles of feathers.

"Did this spot become a chicken farm?" Avril asked. "What the hell happened here?"

"Well hello Rangers!" Necrolai cackled as she spotted them. She stood with a large blue bird that was playing with the white feathers.

"We gotta do someething." Vida growled.

"That bird's got a _fowl_ mouth!" Chip grinned widely, and everyone turned to glare at him. "Sorry ... couldn't resist." His grin frowned and he looked sheepish. And before they could morph, they were blasted off their feet by magic. "Now even she's got magic." He groaned as they pushed themselves up.

"Yes, I do." Necrolai confirmed with a laugh.

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick said as they got back to their feet. They grabbed their morphers, flipping them open.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"We'll take Necrolai! Vida, Maddie, Avril, take down that bird!" Nick told them. The girls nodded, while the guys went after the Bat Queen, the other three faced off the screeching bird.

The bird leapt onto a car, and threw Maddie aside easily. Avril, and Vida leapt at her, but were easily swatted them out of air. Necrolai used her new magic to restrain Nick, Xander, and Chip and hoisted them into the air. The screaming bird laughed and turned to them, but Maddie grabbed her.

"Stop!" Maddie struggled to stop her, as Avril ran towards Necrolai and Vida grabbed the bird's beak.

"That's enough out of you!" Avril pulled out her Magi Staff. "Magi Staff!" She swung her Staff like a baseball bat, slamming it into Necrolai's side, the force of the inpact sent the Vampire scross the courtyard and into a wall. The boys fell to the ground as Necrolai's magic faded. Vida, and Maddie were tossed aside and the blue bird ran over to Necrolai as she got up.

"Rest assured, we'll be back!" The Vampire promised.

XxXxXxXx

With frustration, the Rangers returned to Rootcore, and found Udonna and Daggeron standing at a table, looking worried.

"Have any of you seen Fireheart?" Udonna asked them, and the Power Rangers stopped.

"No." They said in union.

"He's gone missing ... Clare is beside herself combing the forest." Udonna told them, and the Rangers frowned, the Dragon wouldn't wander off.

"Fireheart wouldn't just leave." Avril said with worry. "We gotta find him!" She looked at her friends. "Before that hag does!" A terrified look crossed her face. "Or Koragg!"

"If he falls into the wrong hands before he reaches adulthood, he could."-

"Jenji!" Daggeron interupted Udonna suddenly without turning around. But he did turn around to see the large cat sneaking off, the cat froze, and looed around slowly. "What have you done?" The Knight asked, and Jenji backed away, stammering nervously.

XxXxXx

"Since dragons like Fireheart grow into adults in an instant, I thought he'd be happier in the forest!" Jenji insisted as they walked through the forest to where he'd had left the baby dragon.

"How could you do this Jenji?" Avril demanded. "Fireheart's just a baby!"

"Fine! Don't believe me!" Jenji exclaimed, sounding angry. "Why wouldn't I care where that dumb useless attention-getting dragon lives?" He demanded, before gasping and breaking into a run.

"Hey, that's my blanket!" Nick spotted a red blanket in the bushes, and ran over to it.

" _Your_ blanket?" Maddie frowned as he lifted it, and looked up, going red. "Isn't that a baby blanket?" She asked as they walked over. "Aww, you kept it since you were baby?" She giggled as Nick rolled his eyes, looking away. "That's cute! He's cute!" Maddie laughed.

"This blanket is all I have from my birth parents." Her laugher quickly stopped.

"OK. Didn't see that coming." Avril replied, she looked at Nick. "And you're ok with being adopted?" She almost seemed afraid to ask.

"It's not big thing, my adoptive parents are great, turned out fine, I just keep it." Nick looked down at the blanket and frowned a little. "I'm not really sure why I keep it." He admitted.

"For the same reason I kept this." Avril pulled out her necklace from under her shirt. "This helps me stay connected to Daggeron." Nick nodded, shrugging a little.

"Guys, I need your help!" Jenji cried out, and they ran over to see him looking at some flattened grass. "Where is he? I left him right here! Fireheart is ... gone!" He cried.

XxXxXxXx

"No sign of Fireheart." Vida sighed. The Rangers were all gathered around the Crystal Ball, attempting to scan for the baby dragon, but no luck.

"And I've got more bad news." Daggeron told them as he, and Kaylynn rushed over to them.

"Jenji's gone too!" Kaylynn exclaimed.

"Maybe he's looking for Fireheart?" Chip suggested.

"I don't think so, he left a note. 'I'm not looking for Fireheart, I'm running away. No-one cares about me, your ex-friend, Jenji.'" Daggeron read the note out loud in his hand.

"This is our fault." Maddie shook her head, feeling the guilt. "We were spending so much time with Fireheart that we forgot about Jenji." The others nodded, also feeling guilty.

"That is something he is well accustomed to." Daggeron said. "Jenji was banished from his home a long time ago, exiled, never to return."

"Who would banish Jenji! He's great!" Chip exclaimed.

"Jenji was the strongest and most powerful cat in the land. Rexagan, the very jealous King Car, had a witch cast a spell over the entire village, convincing everyone that Jenji was evil." Daggeron told Jenji's story. "Everyone turned their backs on Jenji and he was banished. When I met Jenji, he was wandering nomad, all alone." He explained as the Rangers looked sad.

"I found him when he came across a treasure hoard that had been enchanted by a powerful dark wizard long ago." Daggeron continued. "Jenji opened a lamp." He lifted the lamp and looked down at it, worried for his friend. "This lamp is what's preventing him from being turned to dust. If Jenji doesn't return to the lamp within two hours, he will be lost forever." A stunned silence fell over the Rangers, but before they could even think, the Crystal Ball chimbed loudly and they all looked at it,

"Necrolai's back." Udonna frowned as it revealed the Vampire, laughing as she held the wand that provided her with magic. "Go Rangers."

"You guys go, I'm gonna look for Jenji." Avril told her team, she turne to Daggeron. "We gotta find him before it's too late."

XxXxXxXx

"Jenji!" Avril called as she walked through town, while Daggeron searched the forest. Walking through an alleyway, she spotted - "Jenji!" She ran cried, and he looked around.

"How'd you find me?" He asked curiously. "Or ... better question, _why'd_ you find me?" He asked with a childish tone.

"Daggeron told us about you need to go back to you lamp." Avril answered as she sat down next to him, and Jenji huffted and slumped down onto a crate. "You _have_ to get back to your lamp!" She insisted. "Cause if you don't." She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"Like you guys care!" He scoffed.

"Of course we care Jenji!" Avril said with tears shinning in her eyes. "You're our friend."

"You guys made it quite clear that you like that smoke-belching, scaly-faced, skinny-winged, can't-even-purr-if-you-paid-him Dragon more then me." Jenji shook his head.

"We're sorry." Avril said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We never wanted to hurt you like this." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Please come back. We love you, you're apart of the team." She smiled. "So, we've been paying too much time to Fireheart, that we've forgotten about you ... about your feelings."

"Yes, you did." Jenji nodded.

"How many times do we have to say we're sorry?"

"Six would be nice." Jenji's suggestion made the gold Ranger laugh.

"Ok. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." The Solaris Knight's daughter counted on her fingers. "But next time talk to us when you're upset about something. You can't just dump your problems in the forest. And run away like that!"

"You're right." Jenji nodded. "I let you all down ... I deserve what's about to happen to me." He muttered.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, if you just." Avril was cut off by her wand chiming, she reached for her boot and pulled out her wand.

" _Avril! We need help_!" Nick yelled to her, and there was a yell before he was cut off.

"Guys, are you ok? Where are you? Guys?" Avril called, trying to reach her friends, but nothing came back. She sighed and looked around to find that Jenji had disappeared too. "Jenji." She whimpered. "Daggeron, come in!" She called into her wand.

" _Hotaru_?" Daggeron's voice came through. " _Did you find Jenji_?"

Avril nodded as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "I did. Then I lost him again!" She cried.

" _Don't give up, child_." Udonna's voice came through next. " _Your father is on his way_." She replied. " _Until then, keep searching_."

Avril took a few deep breaths. "Ok."

XxXxXxXx

When Avril reached the battle, she found Jenji fighting Screamer, only to be overpowered and thrown aside. Avril leapt through the air, hitting the large bird with her weapon before turned to the injured cat.

"Jenji!" Avril ran up to him. He groaned, lying on his back. Avril turned back to the screamer bird. "Stay away from my cat!" She ran at the large bird, swinging her weapon, she spotted piles of feathers that were different colors. She was then kicked backwards, crashing to the ground, and demorphing.

"No!" Jenji cried out as he got to his feet, already starting to disappear. "I wish I had more time!" He suddenly became solid again, taking him by surprise. "Hey, it worked! No more taking it easy on you bird brain!" Jenji tackled Screamer away from Avril, and the Gold Ranger watched as the genie cat easily fought off the bird. He threw her backwards, before flipping and cutting off her beak.

"My beak! Now I can't do anything!" Screamer cried out in horror as she flailed on the ground, and Jenji staggered, exhausted from using so much energy.

XxXxXxXx

Avril raced over to Jenji as he fell to his knees, almost completely gone. "Jenji, don't go!" She cried, tears running down her face like a flood. "Why didn't you go back to Rootcore and save yourself?" She chocked.

"You guys are my family! My only family!" Jenji told her as he slowly disappeared. "Tell Fireheart I'm sorry." He said, before completly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Jenji!" Avril cried. Hearing a yell above, she looked up to see Daggeron fall from the sky, and an adult Fireheart flew off. "Fireheart!" She cried happily waving to the massive dragon.

Daggeron held up his lamp, and the smoke was sucked into the lamp. "Tell him yourself!" He said sharply, and after a long minute Jenji popped his head out from his lamp.

"Ah, home sweet home." The big cat commented with releaf, and Avril let out a laugh and a sob as she ran over.

"Touching!" Screamer shrieked as she staggered towards them. "But I'm not through with you!"

"Time to Ranger up." Daggeron said, placing a hand on Avril's shoulder, and the teen reached for her wand as she faced Screamer.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" She morphed, and Screamer let out a loud shriek.

"Together, Jenji!" Avril called.

"Oh yeah!" Jenji flew over to Avril, taking Daggeron by surprise as Avril revved up the dial. "Jenji's Shinning Attack!"

"You've got nothing!" Screamer ran at her.

"Fire!" Avril fired the attack that allowed Jenji to shoot towards the monster, and attacked her several times, destoying her. "Your last scream." Avril growled as Jenji returned to his lamp, and the piles of feathers returned to people.

"No!" Necrolai screamed in anger. "This isn't over! Grow Screamer!" Using her magic, Necrolai brought Screamer bac, allowing her to grow. Looking around as the other Rangers ran over, Avril smiled under her helmet. They called on their Titan forms, combining to make thier Megazord as Daggeron summoned the Solar Streak Megazord. Screamer flew through the air, but Jenji, now in control of the Solar Streak Megazord, met her in the air, and kicked her up.

"Furnace blast!" The front of the train Zord opened, and Screamer cried out as she was blasted up.

"Spirits of the Ancient Titans!" The Rangers kicked her back down to Earth with their powerful finish spell. "Checkmate!"

"My goose is cooked!" Screamer exploded, screaming one last time.

XxXxXxX

"Thank you Jenji, I'm glad you're back with us." Daggeron smiled at his friend as they walked back to Rootcore with Avril, and Udonna.

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Jenji laughed.

"If you ever do something stupid like that again, not returning to your lamp is going to be the least of your worries." Avril threatened.

"Aww!" Jenji grabbed her and spun her in circles. "You really do care!" He exclaimed as he sat her back down.

"Look out below!" Phineas yelled as he crashed to the ground, narrowly missing Jenji. "Thanks for the lift PJ!" He called to Fireheart, who screeched as he flew off. "Tomorrow we'll work on landing!" He told the massive dragon. "He's a good boy." He smiled as the three waved to Fireheart. "Thank you so much for letting me dragon sit him." He grinned.

"Anytime Phineas." Udonna smiled at him as the walked past.

"I never got to see the other baby I left in the human world 18 years ago." All three stopped instantly, and spun around. "Kinda makes me sad." He commented.

"What baby?" Udonna asked him slowly.

"Oops!" Phineas realized what he said. "Did I say baby? No, it must have just sounded like I said baby, what I actually said was ... claybies!" He stammered quickly, backing away as they approached him. "What about ... oh ... her will is too strong ... must tell the truth." Phineas groaned as Udonna raised her eyebrow and folded her arms. "Ok, fine!" He groaned. "When Daggeron, and Calindor were having their liittle ... dispute 18 years ago, I found a baby, yeah." He said with a nod. "But with the Great Battle going on, I knew I couldn't care for him myself, so I took him to the human world!" They stared at the Troblin as he admitted this. "I left them in a safe place, so he would't be found by evil."

"Bowen ... Bowen is alive?" Udonna realized.

"I found my way home!" Avril cried, her arms hugging Daggeron's left arm. "So can Bowen!"

"I have to find him!" Udonna told them, starting to hurry away, but Daggeron caught her.

"Udonna wait, if he is in the human world, then he is safe." He told her with a smile. "We should focus on destroying evil before we put Bowen in harms way. If they find out he's alive." He trailed off.

"You're right." Udonna nodded. "We must keep this a secret from everyone, or both Bowen and Hotaru will be in grave danger." She told Phineas, who nodded rapidly and zipped his lips, throwing away the key.

"Me?" Avril folded her arms with a huff. "What else is new?" She laughed, but it quickly died when Udonna gave her a stirn look.

The gold Ranger sighed. "I'm sorry." She apologized as her arms fell to her sides.

"Once Bowen is found, the two of you will share a magical bond." Udonna told her.

"Magical bond?" Avril repeated, her eyes widened. "As in marriage?!" She cried.

Udonna nodded. "In that step."

Avril spun to face Daggeron. "And you agreed?!" She demanded.

"At the time." Daggeron said with a nod, watching his daughter shake her head rapidly.

"No, no, no, no!" Avril cried. "I'm with Chip!" She folded her arms again. "I am not going through with that! It'll crush Chip."

"Once Bowen is found, you both will have to seek Mystic Mother." Udonna explained. "But only until we find Bowen."

"I don't want to hurt Chip." Avril said sadly, and her father placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We know." Daggeron squeezed her shoulder gently. "We will find away when the times comes."

XxXxXxXxX

 **Please, please, please, please review!**


	17. Dark Wish Part 1

Avril was sitting on her bed, inside her bedroom. She had her wand out and smiled as she used her magic, waving it gently, back and forth from the closet to a few boxes and back again.

Daggeron walked passed her open bedroom door, then after a minute he returned to step into her doorway. "Hotaru, what are you doing?" He wanted to know as he watched the wave of magic.

"Cleaning." Avril answered simply. "I lost my favorite book, and can't seem to find it." She explained, as Daggeron folded his arms.

"You could look for it without your magic." He huffed. "I thought you were smarter then the others."

Avril laughed. "Me? Smarter then the others? Pfft!"

"What are the boxes for?" He asked as he pointed to the boxes.

"The clothes that I don't fit into, or the ones that I don't care for anymore, are going to Tea." She smiled. "Tea has always wanted some of my clothes."

"This is _not_ the way to use magic." Daggeron frowned. "Being my daughter, I thought you'd know better." He said in a disappointed voice, causing her to look up from what she was doing.

"It's going to take all day if I do the human way!" She complained. "Nothings going to happen." She added with a shrug. "And its just a little cleaning." She turned to look back at him. "Besides, I make my bed by hand every morning!"

Daggeron opened his mouth, ready to protest, but Kaylynn called out to him from down stairs. "We well discuss this later." With that he turned around and walked off.

"Nothing is going to happen!" Avril yelled out to him. "It's just a little magic!"

XxXxXx

"There he is!" Xander was the first to spot the monster that was kneeling in the grass. He resembled a Samurai, and didn't move as they morphed and the Rangers approached him.

"You dare stand before me?" Warmax stood up and gturned to face them. "You will fall by my sword!" The monster warned them with a growl.

"Let's get this over with!" Nick called to the others. As Daggeron held up his lamp, the other Rangers grabbed their Magi Staffs.

"Yes." The Samurai agreed as he drew his sword. "Let us do that!" He pointed it at them, and with a yell, the Rangers ran at Warmax. He was fast, and easily matched their strikes, before striking them down and knocking them to the ground.

"I know this beast!" Daggeron frowned as he held up his lamp and fired. However, the monster easily dodged it.

Avril jumped to her feet. "Your time is up, you freak!" She charged at Warmax. "Magi Staff! Star Blast!" Warmax dodged the powerful blast.

"You are weak compared to me." Warmax said coldly.

"Come on!" Vida yelled, she and Chip ran at the monster again. But he leapt into the air, dodging thier attacks, before knocking Vida back. He then leapt back, and blasted Chip to the ground.

"Chip!" Avril, and the ran over to him to help him up.

"I'm done with you!" Xander growled.

"Come on!" Warmax challenged with a laugh.

"Can't we just use Jenji and wish him away?" Xander looked to Daggeron.

"It's not that easy." Daggeron told him sternly.

Xander let out a low growl, then ran at Warmax again, swinging his axe. But the monster was powerful, who caught him up front with a blast from his sword.

"Ouchy." Avril winced as Xander fell to the ground.

"You are nothing! I will squash you!" The monster announced as he cast a spell and grew to a much bigger size.

"Why is it always that level we have to deal with?" Avril folded her arms, grumply.

"Let's finish this guys!" Nick yelled, and they reached for their morphers, casting the spell to transform into their Titan forms while Daggeron summoned the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Let's play ball!" Vida called, transforming into a bright pink ball. She cheered loudly as the flew towards Warmax, only for the Samurai to swing his saber and catch her., batting her into Maddie and knocking them both down.

"Lightning fire!" Chip flew through the air, blasting Warmax, but the Samurai endured the hit and retaliated with a slash of magic. Chip was knocked from the sky, and hit the ground hard.

"Chip! No!" Avril cried, she turned and with a yell rushed at the Samurai, spinning her tail and sending small stars at the monster, but he dodged her attacks and grabbed her tail. With a laugh, Warmax threw her with a little effert into the Solar Streak Megazord. The Megazord fell backwards as she landed ontop of the machine. "My beautiful tail!" Avril whimpered.

"You want some?" Nick ran at him, leaping into the air and holding his sword over his head. With a small laugh, Warmax blasted him to the ground as well.

"Nick!" Maddie ran over to him, grabbing his arm to help him up.

"You call yourselves fighters?" Warmax scolffed as he looked down at the fallen Titans.

"We're not done yet!" Xander's yell made the Samurai look around as the others looked up quickly. In his Titan form, Xander now faced down the Samurai.

"He's too powerful!"

"Be careful!" Vida called the Green Ranger.

"Now it's my turn!" Xander yelled to the monster as he walked towards him.

"You worthless Power Ranger." The Samurai scoffed, not intimidated by the large Titan.

"Who aree you calling worthless?" Xander growled back. "Full power!" He launched at the monster, swinging his axe down and striking Warmax, who cried out as he was destroyed.

XxXxXx

Udonna looked up as the doorway into Rootcore opened, and Chip groaned, being helped inside by Xander. All of them were covered in dirt, and were looking battered from the latest fight.

"Chip! Are you alright?" The Sorceress asked, leaving her potion to see the yellow Ranger.

"Yeah, just a little banged up." Chip managed a smile as he slumped down on the steps. Xander stepped back as Udonna stepped closer to the red head to help heal him.

"I don;t get it. We've got this powerful genie and we never ask him for help." Vida complained loudly.

"It's becasue Jenji is a kitten when it comes to battles." Avril giggled, sitting next to Chip. "He told us himself when he nearly snapped Nick's arm off when we first met Imperious."

Nick folded his arms, he turned to Udonna, hoping she would be on their side for using Jenji.

"Jenji is not the answer." Daggeron told them, still firmly. "Rest up Chip, we will need you when Udonna is finished. The rest of you, follow me." He instructed, and with sighs, the Rangers minus Chip followed him out.

XxXxXxXx

Running through town, the Rangers could hear a loud screeching noise that made Daggeron worry. He reconized the screams. They spotted a strange skeleted monster walking around, making strange screaming noises.

"It's Shrieker! I knew it." Daggeron growled as they stood in front of her. She laughed and after a moment, a spell seal appeared below her, and the Rangers were forced to back away as she grew.

"Guys, let's Titan up!" Nick called. They activated the Spell Code, and Daggeron called for his Solor Streak Megazord.

"Rangers, we need to work together." Daggeron told them.

"No problem! Ball mode!" Vida transformed into a ball, and as it fall, Xander hit it with his axe. Maddie caught the ball with her tail, and Avril passed it along to Daggeron, who caught it.

"Nick, go long!" He threw it to Nick, who kicked it at Shrieker. It slammed into her, but when the flames faded, she was revealed to be unharmed.

"What!?" Avril cried in alarm, as the monster taunted them with a loud shriek, she blasted them and returned them to normal size, the sonic blasts slamming into each Ranger as they ran at her.

"Shit! That hurts!" Avril complained, pushing herself up and launching at Shrieker again. But the monster laughed, as Avril got close, she let out another scream that slammed into Avril into a buiding and forced her to demorph as she fell in a heap.

"Hotaru!" Daggeron pushed himself up, but Shrieker quckly floored him back to the ground.

"Maybe now would be a good time for Jenji?" Maddie suggested.

"No! We do it ourselves. Don't let up." Daggeron told her quickly.

"But we do need Jenji!" Avril added as she pushed herself up to sit up, leaning against a broken piece of the building that was behind her.

Shrieker turned to the only Ranger no longer morphed. With a laugh, she started toward the gold Ranger.

Avril screamed, crossing her arms in front of her face. bracing herself for more pain.

"Hey!" Everyone looked up as Chip flew overhead. "Incoming!" He blasted Shrieker, before he leapt off his Racer, landing in front of Avril defensivly. But suddenly he was wrapped in a strange cloth.

"Chip!" Avril cried, getting to her feet, but cried out when her left ankle gave out, and she fell back to the ground.

"Need a lift?" Shreker hauled him into the air. "Take this, Ranger!" She laughed, before tossing him into Avril.

"Come on Rangers, get up!" Daggeron groaned as they tried to get up. There was a loud cackle in the air, and they were blasted off their feet by Necrolai, who landed nearby.

"Just thought I'd drop in." She cackled. "I have magic too now!" She blasted the Rangers.

"For a third time this month?" Avril winced as Chip shielded her, she still wasn't morphed, she hadn't gotten the chance.

"I've got an idea." Avril reached for her wand. She gazed at it with fondness. Then she walked around Chip.

"What are you doing?" He asked her in confused.

"Taking care of fang face." Avril held out her wand as she spoke in an ancient languege, and Daggeron's eyes widened behind his helmet.

"Hotaru!" He cried, rushing up to her. "No!"

Too late. Avril started to glow gold, then the color brightened and it engulfted her.

"What's happening?!" Maddie cried.

"A trick!" Necrolai yelled.

The large golden light then flew and slammed into Shrieker, who screamed as she was slammed backwards. The large golden light moved aside, giving the Rangers a path.

"Let's put our magic together Rangers!" Daggeron instructed. "Fire as one!"

"Fire!" With their combined magic, it was enough of destroy Shrieker, and Necrolai fled.

The golden light faded from Avril, and her knees gave out as she fell to the ground.

"Avril!" Chip cried as the Rangers ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Maddie asked with concern, watching as Daggeron helped her up.

"I think so." Avril said weakly as Daggeron wrapped his arm around her, to keep her steady as she swayed a little. "Did we win?"

"Yeah, but it would have easier using Jenji." Nick nodded, before everyone minus Avril turned to look at Daggeron.

XxXxXxX

Daggeron walked out of Rootcore and over to Udonna as she looked at the sky with worry.

"It's been confirmed. The Barbarian Beasts are back from the Oblivion." He told the Snow Witch.

"Yes, I know. We tell the Rangers when they return." She decided.

"We handled Warmax and Shrieker, but not without cost." Daggeron continued. "Chip, and Hotaru were badly injured at some point during those fights."

Udonna nodded. "Why would they battle one at a time?" She wondered. "They must have a much larger plan."

"Agreed." Daggeron nodded.

"The Rangers are battle weary. I've noticed lately that they've been looking for the easy way out, taking their magic for granted." Udonna commented, not only worried about the new threat. She looked around at the Knight. "It's a dangerous time in their development."

"Indeed. It's a dangerous time for us all." Daggeron agreed once again.

XxXxXxXx

The teens returned to Rock Porium. Soon they all groaned as they saw the collection of decorations on the table.

"We got more work to do." Avril lifted the note from on top of the streamers. "'Thanks for making our one year anniversary party so special. I expect nothing less then perfection. Toby.'" She read out loud the note, before dropping it down.

"Look, I say we spread the magic, get it done fast, and get some sleep." Vida suggested. "All in favor." All but Maddie and Avril raised their arms.

"Second vote?" Avril tried, weakly. But she was met with tired glares.

"Ok, you're right, let's do it." Maddie caved. And the Rangers pulled out their morphers.

XxXxXxXx

Avril walked the short path home, praying she'd be able to make it without falling over from being too exhausted.

"Avril!" Chip's voice had her stopping and turning to him.

She smiled as she watched him jog over up to her. "Hi!" But her smile faded as she studied his face. "What's up?" She frowned.

"I'm giving you an out." He told her, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as she folded her arms.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"It means we need a break." He answered. "You've been really distracted lately."

She looked away. "It has nothing to do with you." She looked back at him. "I promise."

"Still." Chip said. "I still think we should take a break ... just for the time being." With that he turned and walked away, leaving Avril standing by herself looking hurt.

XxXxXxXx

Avril was lying on her left side ontop of her bed, Kaylynn was perched on the edge of the bed while Daggeron was leaning against the wall. "It's ok, sweetheart." Kaylynn said softly as she gently stroked her daughter's head.

Looking at Daggeron, she glared. "I told you, it was a stupid idea in the first place!" She scolded.

"At the time, I didn't know about the Great Battle." Daggeron said calmly.

"This is your fault!" Kaylynn accused, pointing her finger at her husband.

"I."-

"Stop it!" Avril cried, jumping up and sitting on her bed. She glared at both of her parents. "Just stop it!"

Daggeron didn't say anything, he just turned and left the bedroom. Kaylynn turned to look at Avril.

"You _don't_ have to do this." Kaylynn said. "You have a choice."

"I'm just scared." Avril whimpered. "I don't want to hurt Chip. I really don't."

"I know you don't." Her mother smiled. "Get some rest, you have a party to attend tomorrow."

XxXxXx

Walking into Rock Porium, Avril was greeted with loud music and Toby dancing in the middle of the crowd of people.

"Morning guys." She greeted as she walked over to her friends.

"I think we did a great job." Nick laughed as they watched their boss dancing madly.

"Yeah!" Vida agreed as she danced along with the music.

"Look how happy Toby is." Nick grinned as Toby talked to the people dancing around him.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so chatty." Maddie laughed.

"We could never have done it without a little magic." Xander grinned.

"Everything is perfect." Chip sighed happily. "I wish everday could be like this." He admitted, and they laughed. Everyone then started to call for Toby to do a speech, pushing Toby up onto the stage.

"Thanks for all coming along today to the Rock Porium!" Everyone cheered as he pulled out a speech card from his pocket. "It has been a truly magical first year." He spoke, before the Rangers' morphers chimbed.

"And none of it woul have been possible without the help of my devoted employees." Toby looked up, and found they had disappeared. "Where did they go?"

XxXxXxXx

"There he is!" The Rangers spotted the latest monster, who appeared to be a large dog.

"Glad you could make it, Rangers!" The dog laughed, and held up his staff. His attack shot towards the ground, and only Daggeron managed to dodge it.

"Hold it right there, fiend!" Daggeron aimed Jenji's lamp at him.

"I'm not afraid of you!" The monster scoffed.

"Laser Lamp! Fire!" Daggeron pointed the lamp to his side and fired, confusing the monster. The golden lights flew out over the water, before circling around and back towards the monster, who cried out. But a large hand blocked the attack, saving the monster. "What?" Daggeron gasped as a white, fluffy monster walked into view.

"50Below, you got here just in time!" Fight-O spoke thankfully.

"Excellent." The other monster laughed.

"Get up, Rangers!" Daggeron ordered.

"Now that I am here, you will be defeated!" 50Below declared loudly, and the Rangers could feel his power from where they lay.

"Who are those guys? They're so much stronger." Nick commented, worried.

"You got that right, Rangers!" 50Below confirmed. "We are from the Oblivion!"

"Try this! Magi Staff!" Nick called on his sword and ran at 50Below, but his strike barely even made a dent. The monster laughed, and punched him, knocking the Red Ranger back.

"Magi Staff, Tornado power!" Vida help up her staff and transformed into a pink tornado that moved quickly towards 50Below. The large stone on the yeti-like monster shone for a moment, and he easily swatted the Pink Ranger aside.

"Magi Staff, Sun power!" Avril held up her staff, and a very bright light shone on the tip of her Staff, she hurled it at 50Below. He reflected it with ice, sending an ice shield at the Gold Ranger, sending her to the ground.

"Crossbow!" Chip leapt into the air and aimed his crossbow at him, but 50Below absorbed the attack and sent it back at the Yellow Ranger. the yellow lightning magic slammed into Chip, and he fell ontop of Avril.

"Come on Maddie!" Xander called to the Blue Ranger, and the two summoned their own elements, but 50Below reflected them and the two were hit with their own magic.

"Ice Attack!" 50Below summoned a path of ice that the Rangers rolled to avoid. As they got to their feet, he skated past on the ice and struck each of the Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"Hurry, get up Rangers!" Daggeron yelled as he stood in front of them.

"We're too tired!" Avril cried.

"Daggeron, do something!" Xander pleaded as they tried to get back up and failed.

"Use Jenji! We're exhausted!" Nick told him as he fell to the ground.

"Please!" Maddie cried out.

"Just do it!" Vida yelled.

"Alright." Daggeron finally gave in to their begging, and turned to face 50Below.

"You are all worthless and weak!" The monster mocked them with loud laughter.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Daggeron muttered as he spun the dial on the lamp to power it up.

"Yeah? You're not the only one." Jenji told him as he peeked out to look at the Knight, but as Daggeron aimed the lamp at 50Below. "Jenji's Shinning Attack!" He fired the attack, and Jenji sot towards 50Below, shining in gold.

"Take this!" He swung for the yeti like monster, 50Below reacted faster, hitting the genie with his weapon. Jenji was thrown through the air with a scream.

"He's mine!" Fight-O reappeared suddenly, and as Jenji cried for help, he disappeared into the monster's staff. "Got him!" He cackled.

"What? Jenji!" Daggeron yelled.

"They caught Jenji!" Maddie cried.

"No!" Nick cried.

"You lose!" 50Below summoned a powerful attack that slammed into Daggeron, knocking him into the water.

"Daggeron!" Avril cried as her father disappeared below the water, and the two monsters disappeared, their laughter echoing long after they were gone.

XxXxXx

"They captured him?!" Udonna gasped as Daggeron finished explaining what happened.

"There was really nothing else we could do." Nick defended as the other teens remained silent.

"So you relied on Jenji?!" Udonna demanded, furious with the teens.

"We had to. There was no other choice!" Xander argued.

"There was another choice. You could have not given up!" Daggeron spoke sharply.

Avril rounded on him with anger. " _You_ are already on my list pal!" She growled with tears shining in her eyes. "So don't make things worse!" With that she turned and stormed off. Vida chased after the upset girl.

"Now that they've captured Jenji, they can wish for anything." Maddie shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I wonder what they're gonna wish for." Chip looked to the others, worried for their genie friend. along with what could happen next.

"We must be prepared for the worst." Daggeron sighed heavily, and everyone was silent, terrified on what the evil was planning on with what they were going to do.


	18. Dark Wish Part 2

Avril was sitting on a small log, in front of a beautiful lake as it glittered in the sunshine. She couldn't help but let out the wimper and she let out all the sobs she's been holding in.

And that's how Vida found her. "Oh, Ave." She walked over to her friend. "We're going to get Jenji back." She said gently as she knelt down next to her, and frowned when Avril shook her head.

"I've been keeping this all in for a long time now." Avril cried, and Vida's frown turned to confusion.

"What do you mean?"

It took Avril a few minutes for Avril to calm herself down. "After we found Jenji when he ran away, I also found out something shocking." Her voice is low.

Vida sat down next to her on the log. "Oh? Like what?"

Avril sighed. "Do you remember the name Bowen?" She looked to the lake as it sparkled.

Vida shrugged. "Udonna only mentioned the name once. Why?"

Avril picked up a stick and started to play with it. "It turns out that my dear old dad _and_ Udonna made a packed." She broke the stick in two, then in thirds. "As soon as this Bowen guy decides to show up, he and I have to marry." She grouched as she threw the three sticks.

Vida's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What?" She gasped. "That's why you've been distracted latley." She paused. "What did Chip say?"

Avril shook her head. "I didn't tell him. I don't have the heart or the guts." She sighed. "Udonna said that Bowen, and I have a magical connection. A bond."

"You _can't_ marry him!" Vida exclaimed. " _You_ get to decide who you choose to marry."

Avril let out a sob. "But it's magic!" She sobbed. "I don't know what to do! I keep telling Udonna that Bowen will find his way home, I keep telling her he'll come home." She shook her head. "I really do want Udonna to find her son, but not at the expence of hurting Chip."

Vida pulled her into a hug. "We'll figure this out." She promised in a soft voice. "It'll be ok."

"I knew there was a reason you were distracted!" Chip's voice had the girls turning around to see Chip walking over to them.

"Don't yell at her, alright?" Vida scolded. "She's already fragle."

Avril closed her eyes against her tears, as her head sank into Vida's arm.

"I won't." Chip held up his hands. "But Ave, why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently. "I would've understood."

Vida raised an eyebrow at him. "Then you would've been distracted along side her, then Daggeron would think you guys did it and that Avril would be knocked up."

Chip shrugged. "I still would've understood."

"I'm so sorry Chip." Avril whiped her eyes. "I really didn't know how to tell you, and I really don't wnat to hurt you."

Chip walked up and knelt down in front of her. "I'm not angry." He reached for her hand. "You don't have to worry about not hurting me."

Vida gave him a look. "Really?"

The yellow Ranger shrugged. "Ok, ok. I am hurt." He squeezed Avril's hand. "Whatever you decide, I'll still be on your side."

Avril pulled away from Vida, before she flung herself into Chip's arms, hugging him tightly.

Vida smiled at the two. Then a thouht struck her. "Avril, is there a way to ... not be bonded with Bowen?"

Avril, and Chip pulled away from there hug, and she turned to the pink Ranger. "Yeah. Udonna said that both Bowen, and I have to seek the Mystic Mother to remove the bond." She wipped away her tears.

"Hey guys!" Maddie, and Nick came walking over, and Avril hoped the two didn't notice her tears.

"We should get back to Toby." Nick stated, and Maddie nodded.

"He's not going to be happy with us." She walked to a tree and passed through, Nick followed as Vida stood up.

"You ok now Ave?" She asked, and Avril smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She walked through the same tree that Maddie and Nick disappeared in, and Vida turned to Chip.

"About you? Are you going to be ok?"

Chip shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I'm still trying to heal. Now I got something to worry about." He sighed. "V, I don't want to loose her!"

"Then fight for her!" Vida insisted. "Fight for Avril! And I'll help you. You _know_ Maddie, and Nick will help." With that she turned and disappeared into the same tree.

Chip looked back, to the direction of Rootcore, then he passed through, but stopped as his foot didn't come through.

"Hang on a sec guys!" Chip called to his friends. "I'm not completely out yet." He tugged at his foot, which was stuck in the portal.

"Everbody grab hold." Nick sighed, and they all walked back over and took a hold of Chip's arms. They started to pull hard, and after a long minute, he was free. They all fell backwards and crashed to the ground as Chip landed on top of them. They all laughed.

A strong wind picked up, and their laughter faded as they all shivered.

"Feel that?" Maddie frowned.

"Felt it alright." Vida agreed with a nod. "Right to the bone." She looked around.

"The, the sun." Avril wimper, looking up at the sky as clouds covered the sun and the sky darkened. "Guys." She swayed a little. "I don't feel so good." She grabbed her stomach and tumbled, all her friends catching her.

"What's that?" Chip asked slowly, and everyone looked up as the clouds turned black. Soon everything started turning black and white.

XxXxXxX

A cold wind swept through Rootcore, making it's two residents along with Daggeron shiver as they hurried over to the Crystal Ball.

"Udonna, what's happening?" Daggeron asked as he turned black.

"It's like the world as turned pure evil." Udonna stared in horror as the wind picked up. "I have never seen anything like this!" She exclaimed as black smoke began to flow from the globe.

Clare suddenly screamed, covering her mouth as Udonna looked up sharply to see Daggeron starting to disappear in smoke.

"Daggeron!" The Snow Witch cried, she grabbed Clare and backed away from the table that the Crystal Ball rested on.

"Udonna!" Clare cried in fright as the black smoke got closer to them. "Udonna!" She clung to her aunt tightly. "XANDER!" She cried, like he would suddenly hear her.

XxXxXxXx

Avril was leaning against a tree, she blinked rapidly trying not to see double.

"Ave, please tell us your going to be ok." Maddie said with worry and concern as they all crowded her.

"As soon as my head stops spinning." Avril groaned, and after a minute, she was able to get to her feet. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Chip asked with concern, really scared he'll lose her. She nodded as she smiled.

"I'm good." Her smile faded suddenly. "Oh no!" She quickly pointed, and the others followed her point to see the Rock Porium as it was surrounded by railings and rubbish.

"The Rock Porium!" Nick stared as Chip helped wrapped an arm around Avril. She leaned on him for the support.

"Toby?" Vida called out suddenly, and they all looked over to see their boss pushing a trolley slowly. He jumped, and looked up with wide eyes as they walked over.

"Hey guys." Toby greeted in a quiet voice. "I was worried about you. I ... I thought that." He trailed off, and frowned. "Who are they?" He demanded as they all realized he was staring at Nick and Avril. And after a minute of surprise, the teens laughed.

"At least he's still got his sense of humor?" Nick laughed.

"No, seriously, who are they?" Toby asked, and the teens stopped laughing and their frowns returned.

"Toby ... what happened to Rock Porium?" Vida asked. "What happened to all the color?" She added as she looked around.

"Are you trying to mess with me?" Toby demanded. "You don't remember how the darkness took over? Four months ago." He told them gravely, his voice still quiet as if not wanting to alert someone.

"Guys, something's happened." Nick was suddenly serious. "The world as we know, it's changed. Four months ago is when myself and Avril first came to Briarwood and we became." He trailed off, remembering that Toby was still standing with them. "You know who." He finished.

"What are we going to do now?" Avril asked with concern.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" They looked back around at Toby. "I got ... music! I still have to listen to it, even though its been banned." He smiled.

"Banned music?" Chip frowned. "Toby, who banned it?" He asked carefully. And before Toby could answer, a group of Hidiacs appeared through a spell seal. They rushed forwards and grabbed Toby. Their leader stepped forwards and grabbed the little music player that had been in Toby's hand, crushing it.

"Hey, they can't do that!" Nick growled. "Let's Ranger up!" He stepped forwards, but as they reached for their morphers, all ended up grabbing was air.

"No, no, no, no!" Avril cried with panic.

"We gotta get to Rootcore, we need to find out what happened." Nick spoke quickly.

"Yeah." Vida nodded, as Nick turned, running back to the tree. But instead of passing through the portal, he slammed straight into it and fell backwards into Maddie and Avril, who cought him.

XxXxXxXx

Taking the long way, the Rangers entered the forest, passing ito the Magical Realm, only to find it was destroyed too. Not stopping, the team continued running towards Rootcore and slowed to a stop when they reached their base to find it too was destroyed.

"Oh my God." Avril's voice shook as Xander bent down to pick up a piece of the Xenotome, which was destroyed.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"What happened everywhere." Nick nudged a broom that was lying at his feet.

"Daggeron!" Avril cried as she started to run around a corner. "Daggeron!" She let out a startled cry when a broom hit her in the face, and she stumbled backwards.

"Get away from here!" The others looked around quickly as Udonna shrieked at them, and Avril backed away from her and into the other Rangers. "My home, get away!" Their calm and collected mentor was edging towards them, brandishing a different boom. "Mine, go! Go!" She screamed. She looked terrified.

"Udonna, don't you remember us?" Maddie asked as she took a few steps towards her. "You taught us everything we know, we're the Mystic Force." She reminded.

"LIARS!" Udonna shreaked, and a startled Maddie jumped backwards into Nick. "The legendary ones never came! I waited for them .. they never came." She told them, as they stared at her in horror. "Only the darkness ... only the darkness." She breathed.

"There you are." Clare approached her aunt gently. "I've been looking ev." She stopped, staring at the six. "Who are you? You'd better not try and harm us!" The Apprentice snarled.

"Clare, we would never hurt you." Xander told her carefully. " _I_ would never hurt you."

"You know my name." Clare's eyes widened in fear. "You must be one of them!"

"No, I'm not one of them. None of us are. Believe me." Chip spoke up. "We're your friends."

"Clare, it's the truth. Listen." Nick caught her attention next. "Please, tell us what happened. What happened to Briarwood? What happened to Rootcore?" He asked carefully. "What happened to you and Udonna?"

"Don't you know what happened?" Tears shone brightly in Clare's eyes as her voice shook. "There's no more good magic in the world." She told them.

"Where's Daggeron?" Avril's voice shook as she walked up to stand beside Nick. "Where is he Clare?" Her voice was desperate. "Where's my dad?"

Clare stared at her. "We found him once." She shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "But he never returned after the first attack." The others looked quickly at Avril, whose expression was shock and hurt.

Suddenly Avril turned and bolted.

XxXxXxXxXx

Avril ran until she was far enough away, she walked up to a tree and leaned against it as tears rolled down her face. She jumped when a gentle hand landed on her shoulder, and she saw her friends standing around her, Vida's hand was on her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Avril's voice shook. "We don't have our morphers, we don't have our magic, and our world is destroyed."

"I could help you." They all looked around, falling in fighting stances as Koragg stepped into view. "I've been looking for you." He commented as he pointed his sword at them. He suddenly stabbed his sword into the ground, and stepped away. "We need to talk." He told them as they all watched him carefully.

"We don't talk. Not to you." Nick shoved past Xander and Chip. He grabbed Koragg's sword, ready to attack.

"Nick wait." Vida stopped him. "Let's hear what he has to say." She told him, Nick glared at her.

"We have no more magic Nick ... we can't fight him." Maddie put a hand on his arm after the slight of hesitation. "It's over." She took the sword from him and walked over to the Dark Knight. "We'll talk." She told him as she held out his sword to him.

Koragg growled as he took the sword back. "The world we know has changed. You must tell me what you know of this." He ordered as he returned his sword to its place in its shield.

"All we know is that time changed after the Solaris Knight lost his genie to the Barbarian Beasts." Vida tried to explain.

"Of course ... your knight lost his genie, and Imperious made him grant a wish, that the Power Rangers never existed." Koraggs words stunned him into silence.

Finally, Avril found her voice. "Who are those 'Barbarian Beasts?"

"They work for Imperious, and they are as much my enemies as they are yours." Koragg anwered.

"Excuse me?" Chip demanded. "Am I missing something? You and that mummy have been trying to turn us into vapor for months. And now you're saying you don't like the new guys because they got rid of us?"

"Not because of what they did. But how they did it, and how they tried to get rid of me." Koragg shook his head. "But most of all, those two are planning to overthrow the Master." He explained.

"So ... you _want_ darkness to rule the world, but not if they don't do it nicely?" Nick frowned at him, and Koragg let out a snarl.

"Without honor, victory is meaningless." He snarled. "It is the one thing in this world that no-one can take from you." Koragg told them, and turned away. "I would battle them myself, but my magical powers have also been taken away. But I can help you get your powers back and defeat Fight-O and 50Below." He added as he glanced back at them.

"And you guys took his sword away from me." Nick laughed.

"No, think about this." Xander stopped his laughter. "What choice do we really have? We know the outcome the way things are now. At least Koragg's way, we still might have a fighting chance." He explained, and the others nodded in agreement.

XxXxXxX

"You must go to the Tribunal of Magic and ask them to reverse the wish." Koragg led the way through the forest. "It's the only way." He told the group as they followed him warily.

"I didn't know there was a Tribunal of Magic." Avril said.

"You're gonna take us to them?" Vida asked Koragg.

"The Tribunal resides in another dimension. I no longer have the magic to transport you." Koragg told them, not looking around. "You'll have to go with ... him." He stopped, and their eyes widened as they stared at the Dragon sitting in front of them.

"Fireheart!" Chip smiled widely up at the Dragon. All of them laughing at the familiar sigh, they walked forwards, only to jump backwards as Fireheart roared and spat fire at them.

"He doesn't remember us ... and we raised him from from an egg." Maddie said sadly.

"No you didn't. You never found the egg. I did. I raised him. He is _my_ Dragon." Koragg explained as he walked towards Fireheart. He cast a spell, and Fireheart calmed. "He will take you now." He told them.

"Thanks." Nick muttered.

"Go with honor." Koragg, watching as Nick climbed onto Fireheart, followed by Maddie, then Vida, then Xander, then Avril, and lastly Chip. And Fireheart shot into the air and flew off.

"This is amazing!" Chip laughed as they shot over the forest. Unable to resist his excitement, the others grinned too. "You guys have got to admit, this is one exciting adventure!" He called. "Not knowing where we're going. Not knowing when we're gonna get there. Not even knowing if we're gonna get back!" He smiled brightly.

"Yeah, really exciting." Nick shot him a look from over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Fireheart was forced to swerve to avoid an explosion. And the Rangers cried out startled, grabbing the person in front of them around the waist.

"Going somewhere?" Necrolai cackled as she flew alongside them. Fireheart continued flying on, trying to avoid the Vampire Queen.

"Hold on guys!" Nick yelled as Necrolai caught up, flying alongside the large Dragon.

"Got you now!" The Vampire screeched, and blasted them with more magic. Fireheart dodged, and eventually clipped her, before flying around and blasting her. Necrolai hurled to the ground, and the Rangers cheered.

"Good boy, Fireheart!" Avril smiled.

"Look!" Vida spotted the flashing light first.

"Hey, is this it?" Nick yelled as Fireheart flew towards it.

"I'd say so!" Chip nodded.

"Everyone hang on!" Nick called, and they flew through the portal. All of them squinted as the sudden light burned at their eyes.

No longer in their world, they adjusted to seeing color again as Fireheart landed lightly.

"Thanks Fireheart!" Xander called as he leapt down last.

"A desert?" Avril asked as she looked around, seeing nothing but sand for miles and miles and miles. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"What is this place?" Vida asked as they all looked around curiously.

"Uh, guys. I'm not so sure about this place anymore." Chip gulped. "I mean, I know I said it was an exciting adventre and all but ... I think we'd be better off going back to Briarwood." The red-head suggested. But Fireheart let out a roar and flew off, leaving the Rangers behind and ignoring their yells to come back.

"There goes our way outta here." Nick sighed.

"I'm not going back." Avril told him firmly. "Not until we fix this." She told him.

XxXxXxXx

"You'd think they'd at least have some signs out here." Xander broke the silence after what felt like hours of walking through the wastland.

"Sure." Vida rolled her eyes. "Something like 'Secret Tribunal of Magic, Three Miles Ahead'." Her suggestion had them laughing.

"Well, at least we'd know if we were headed in the right direction." Maddie shrugged as they all kept walking.

As they continued walking, sand shifted in front of them, and rose up to form the shape of a man. The sand then faded, and the strange man turned around swinging a sword down as he glared at them.

"Why have you come here, humans?" He asked curiously.

"That's none of your business." Nick growled, walking towards the man. Xander grabbed him, stopping him as the man raised his sword. The ringing metal echoed through the air, making them shiver.

"Let me handle this one." Xander suggested, before turning to him, but Avril grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I'll do it." He frowned, but stepped back as she walked in front of the man.

"Be careful Ave." Chip said with worry.

"Hi." Avril smiled at the man. "You must be the guard dog for the Tribunal of Magic." She began, and the man gave her a curious look. "If you would please direct us there, we'd be really greatful."

"The Tribunal of Magic huh?" The sand creature let out a small laugh. "You're headed in the right direction." He told her, and the Rangers breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Excellent, then we'll just be on our way." Xander started moving, but Avril grabbed his arm.

"What's the catch?" She demaned the sand creature.

"To get to the Tribunal of Magic, you have to get by every warrior that's tried to get there, and failed." No sooner had he spoken, did more figures appear from the sand.

"If that's the only way." Vida smirked, and they raced off to take on the warriors.

Avril took on the first warrior.

"You are not human." He rubbed his chest from where Avril slammed her foot into his chest.

"Damn straight!" Avril grinned as she stood in a defense stance. "I'm a Mystic!" She beamed. "And proud of it!"

The sand creature charged at her, but she dodged it and caught him in the back with a kick. "Don't fool with me!" She ginned.

The two continued to fight until Avril caught him by surprise. He disappeared, then reappeared. And Avril looked around to see that the others had won their own battles. Turning back around, Avril jumped backwards as the sand man retrieved something from his pocket. "You've earned this." He told her as the others rejoined her, covered in wet sand. "Use it wisely." With that he turned to sand and disappeared.

XxXxXx

The group continued walking through the wastlands, looking around as Chip attempted to figure out just what the key unlocked. An hour passed, and they were growing tired of wandering through the desert.

"A key to a treasure chest?" Chip suggested. "Maybe its a key to a castle? Or, it could be a key to a ... uh." He trailed off, unable to think of what it could be.

"Door." Nick finished as he slowed to a stop. And they all stopped, staring at two doors that stood in the sand, seeming to lead to nowhere.

"That's odd." Maddie said.

"Well, this is interesting." Vida frowned. "Two doors in the middle of nowhere." She walked over and looked around the other side. "Leading to nowhere." She walked between the two doors and walked back. Maddie walked over, taking the key and used it to unlock one of the doors.

" _One at a time, one at a time! Of all the days to be late_!" They stared at the sight of Toby serving a crowd of customers. " _Where's my team_?" He wondered.

"Guys, it's Briarwood! It's the Rock Porium! Even the color's back!" Vida beamed with relief. "Guys, its home!" She exclaimed.

"Looks like Toby needs our help. What are we waiting for?" Chip laughed, and all but Maddie and Avril made to jump through the portal.

"Wait!" Maddie stopped them. "I know this sounds weird, and weirder coming from me, but ... that's not home, and safe, and I don't think its the door for us."

"You're right." Xander agreed after a minute. It doesn't sound like you." He told her. "Guys, the Tribunal of Magic of offering us a way home. I saw we take it." He tured to the others.

"No." Avril got everyone's attention. " _That_ door is a detour. That door is a short cut for us to get our magic back." She shook her head. "That's not our door."

"Avril's right." Nick agreed. "We came to find the Tribunal and reverse the wish. We go home now because we're scared, or its an easier way out, or it looks like everything's back to normal, then we deserve to live the rest of our lives without magic."

"Right. We didn't come all this way to take the easy way out." Vida nodded in agreement. They nodded to Maddie, and she shut the door. As she walked back, it turned to sand and disappeared.

"Well then, our only choice is to go through this door." Chip walked over to the black door and opened it to reveal a swirling green portal.

"What happens if it gets worse once we're inside?" Xander asked Nick.

"Then it gets worse." Nick shrugged, and walked through the door, Vida followed next, then Maddie, followed by Xander

"I'm going to get my magic and my father back." Avril stated.

"And we'll do it together." Chip said as he took her hand. "We will get home." He promised before pulling her through the portal.

XxXxXx

Opening their eyes, the six found themselves emerging from water. Their new location was different to the last. Grassy and beautiful with white columns.

"Look!" Vida spotted the three figures that appeared before them. One white, one red, one black.

"You are the first to get to the Tribunal of Magic in three centuries." The one in white spoke in a woman's voice.

"You are wasting _our_ time, and yours." The one in black spoke in a man's voice, sounding angry.

"They have made it this far." The one one in red spoke in a different woman's voice. "They are entitled to be heard." She turned turned back around. "Speak."

"Hi! The name's Xander." Xander spoke up loudly.

"Enough. We do not care about a name." The black one snapped. "Why are you here?" He demanded.

"I think you'd better handle this one, Nick." Xander quickly backed down, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well, to cut to the chase, there's this bad guys Imperious, who stole our genie and made him grant a wish." Nick explained as they slowly approached the three judges. "He wished that the Power Rangers never existed." He told them.

" _You_ are the Power Rangers?" The white one interrupted, sounding fascinated.

"Yeah! I'm yellow, Nick's red, she's-"

"Enough! Go home!" The black one interrupted Chip. "There is nothing we can do for you." He told them harshly.

"Wait, wait a second! We were told that you could reverse a genie's wish!" Nic shouted, clearly getting angry and frustrated at them.

"We can." The white one nodded in confimation.

"But we won't. Go!" The black one snapped, waving them off.

"I dont believe this." Maddie said with a shaky voice, tears in her eyes.

"Let's go." Vida spat.

"Wait." They stopped, looking around. "Why is that you want this wish reversed?" The red one, who'd been quiet until now, asked curiously.

"Because our magic has been taken away from us, and dark magic now rules the world!" Vida told them.

"So your world still has magic?" The black one titled his head.

"Well, yeah, but it's dark ... and evil ... and icky." Chip replied, looking confused at the statement.

"We do not judge good or evil magic." The red one told them as they nodded. "We just ensure that there _is_ magic."

"Ok guys, seriously." Xander shook his head. "You can't say dark, evil magic is the same as having good, wondrous magic!"

"No! It isn't the same." The white one agreed, looking to her companions.

"I'm curious. Just how was your genie stolen?" The black one asked the question that made them all hesitate.

"We had been in battle after battle. We were tired ... we asked Solaris to use his genie, and when he did ... Jenji was captured." Nick explained.

"And who was responsible for this loss?" The black one pressed.

"No one was resonsible!" Nick walked towards them as he yelled. "It just happened! Sometimes things just happen!"

"It would serve you best not to raise your voice." The red one warned, unfazed. "We are not the ones responsible for losing your genie."

"And what, you're saying we are?" Nick growled, as the others stood by his side as they glared at the three.

"I think it best we change the subject." The white one spoke. "Let's see. What would you do it we were to grant the reversal of the wish?"

"We would go back and fight the darkness, and restore the world to the way it was." Maddie was the first to answer. "And there'd be color, and laughter, and people could be free."

"And Toby could have his store back, and we'd all have music!" Nick exclaimed, nodding in agreement.

"And Udonna would have Rootcore!"

"And we'd have our Dragon back!"

"And I'd have my cape back!" They all looked at Chip. "What? May not mean much to you, but it does to me." He defeanded.

"And you?" The red one glanced at Avril, who'd been quiet the whole time. "We have not seen a Mystic one in centeries. What is your desire if we return your world back to the way it was?"

Avril took a deep breath. "All I want is my father." She told them.

"Your father?" The white one asked with a tilt of the head.

"The Solaris Knight." Avril told them.

"Then you are the Eclipse Ranger." The black one said.

"I am." Avril nodded.

"Then you are late!" The black one said coldly.

"That's uncalled for!" Nick exclaimed.

"You have a good case." The red one said calmly. "We need to confer." And the three stood together whispering. The Rangers didn't speak, holding their breath. "We admire the ability it took to get here." He said as they returned to their places. "We applaud the case you presented us. By the powers entrusted in us we ... do _not_ grant your request." The Rangers stared in horror at their decision. "Go home." He spoke as he waved his hand, causing them to disappear as Nick pleaded with them. They reappeared bac in their world, just outside of Toby's store once again.

"This isn't happening." Maddie's voice cracked, and Nick wrapped his arm around her.

"All that way ... and we failed." Vida mumbled as they stared at the Hidiacs around them, not paying them any heed.

"I can't believe its over." Xander breathed, before Hidiacs approached them, snarling and grunting at them, Nick pulled Maddie closer to him as the leader shoved Xander and forced them all to start walking.

XxXxXxXx

 **please, please, please review!**


	19. Dark Wish Part 3

The six Rangers were shoved by the Hidiacs that continued to snarl and spit at them.

"Keep going!" The leader barked. The Rangers walked along, staring at the people that were being shoved about and beaten by the monsters that pushed them around. "Move it!" The Hidiacs shoved a screaming woman away.

"Any human who doesn't obey the law will be taken to the mines!" Necrolai, who'd recovered from Fireheart's attack, smirked nearby, not paying the Rangers attention. "You live only to serve _us_ now!"

"This is horrible." Maddie said.

"This is a nightmare." Avril added.

"They've taken over the whole city, and there's nothing we can do." Chip shook his head, just as beaten up as his friends.

"The world belongs to the forces of darkness!" Necrolai declared, laughing again.

"We've failed." Xander muttered. None of them spoke as they watched the people being shoved.

"There's nothing we can do." A tear rolled down Avril's cheek. "We can't just let them deal with this alone!" She cried, as she looked around the dark city.

"But what can we do?" Xander asked. "We haven't got any magic."

"Magic or no magic, I'm not going to stand by and watch this." Nick growled, before he ran off to defend some people against a group of Hidiacs, he grabbed a Hidiac and tossed to the side. "Run, get out of here!" Nick told the group of people, he ran off the fight off more Hidiacs.

"We have to take back our city!" Avril cried as she itched to help. "Or die trying!" She rushed forward to Nick's side, grabbing a Hidiac and threw it into a streetlight. Soon Vida, Maddie, Xander, and Chip ran to fight off the Hidiacs.

They fought off the Hidiacs as much as as they could, but were quickly overwhelmed, and thrown to the ground.

Avril jumped back to her feet and fought off some more Hidiacs, but soon the Hidiacs quickly overwhelmed her and she was thrown into her friends.

"Well, well. Look who's back." Necrolai laughed as the six stood together, breathing heavily. The Vampire Queen approached them, and the group backed away, until they hit a fence that blocked their path.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Maddie asked, she inched closer to Nick.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time. Annihilate you!" The Vampire cackled. But as she went to deliver the final blast, a strong wind picked up, only this time it was warmer. "What's going on?" Necrolai gasped as they all looked up at the sky, which started to turn blue again as the dark clouds disappeared. "No!" Necrolai screamed. the morphers suddenly appeared in the Rangers hands, and they laughed with relief.

"Mine's different looking." Avril turned wand around in her hands. "I can feel stronger magic inside me." She added to herself.

"I dunno about you guys." Nick said with a smile as he turned to face his friends. "But I'm feeling the magic."

"No!" Necrolai shreaked again, sending the Hidiacs at them.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The six morphed instantly, feeling their magic returning to them.

"Bring it on!" Necrolai yelled as the large amount of Hidiacs stood in front of them.

"Let's go!" Nick called. They ran to meet the Hidiacs, and split up to take on the groups of them.

"Magi Staff!" Avril charged up her staff, and it glowed along with her. "Power of the sun and moon!" She hurled a very powerful blast at a group of Hidiacs, destroying them.

XxXxXxXxX

Stumbling out of Rootcore, Daggeron was greeted by Udonna and Clare.

"Daggeron!" Clare beamed, and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over with a tight hug.

"May I ask what just happened?" Daggeron asked, still dizzy even as the spell faded.

Clare, and Udonna just laughed as they shook their heads.

XxXxXxXx

"Leave them alone!" Vida yelled as the Rangers ran and attacke the rest of the Hidiacs, who were still terrorising the civilians. They fought them off, and Nick called on his bike as they continued to wipe out last of the monsters while protecting the people. Necrolai escaped, and the Rangers finished off the last of the Hidiacs, just as Fight-O appeared, towering over the city.

"Take it to the Titans!" The Rangers summoned the spell to turn into their Titan forms, and combined to make their Megazord.

"See if you can break these!" The dog creature waved his staff, and large rocks flew towards them. But, they just cut through the rocks with their sabor.

"Titan Megazord, Galaxy Slash!" With a sharp swing, they sent the golden light at Fight-O, and cut through his staff, distroying it.

"My staff!" The monster cried out. "Impossible! You'll pay for this Rangers, you'll pay!" He promised, and disappeared as he returned to normal size.

XxXxX

The Rangers returned to Rootcore, finding Udonna, Clare, and Daggeron waiting for them, along with Jenji who'd managed to escape the Underworld. Avril rushed to Daggeron and tackled him in a tight hug, while Clare almost plowed down Chip to tackle Xander in a tight hug.

"The Tribunal of Magic." Udonna smiled as the other Rangers hugged her happily. "Took a lot of guts." She reached toward Maddie to take her hand. "The spell is no more, child." She squeezed Maddie's hand. "Dry those tears." She told her kindly.

"I can't believe Koragg helped you." Daggeron shook his head as Avril let him go and stepped back, she turned to look to see Maddie who was trying to wipe her tears.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Jenji spoke up. "This whole mess happened because of me."

"It's not your fault Jenji." Maddie told him with a smile, wiping the last of her tears. "You had to grant the wish." She pointed out.

XxXxXx

Looking around, Fight-O and 50Below laughed as they saw the Rangers running towards them.

"We meet again Rangers." 50Below spoke as Fight-O just laughed. "Attack!" The pair rushed towards the Rangers.

"Ready?" Nick glanced to his friends as he drew his Magi Staff and changed it into his sword, they started to fight off Fight-O as Daggeron fought 50Below. Chip, and Vida were thrown into crates, as Maddie and Xander were tossed aside effortlessly, Avril and Nick leapt at him, swinging their respective weapons. Fight-O easily blocked with his broken staff, and threw them backwards, slamming them into the metal container.

"Catch this!" 50Below blasted Daggeron with his powerful ice attack, forcing the Knight to drop Jenji's lamp as he hit the ground, demorphing.

"Daggeron!" Jenji rushed out of his lamp, and over to his side as Daggeron groaned.

"I thought it would be harder to defeat a Knight." 50Below laughed loudly as he approached them.

"How about two Knights?" They turned around sharply as Koragg approached.

"Koragg?" Daggeron stared at the Dark Knight, who drew his sword.

"The right to destroy these beasts is mine." Koragg growled, and leapt at 50Below. As the pair started to fight, Jenji helped Daggeron up and moved away from the battle.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Jenji asked, but Daggeron just shook his head in confused.

Nearby, the other Rangers were being blasted off their feet again by Fight-O, who laughed loudly as they crashed to the ground, groaning as their suits sparked.

"We should have done our best to defeat these guys when we had the chance." Vida groaned as she tried to push herself up.

"We took the easy way out using Jenji." Chip added.

"Face it guys, we got lazy." Xander agreed with the pair.

"That's what the Tribunal was trying to tell me, but I wouldn't listen!" Nick realized as he used his sword to get back to his feet, but slipped and fell back down.

"Don't blame yourself Nick. All of us are to blame." Avril reached for her Magi Staff, that was out of reach. "I can't believe it took us this long to realize our laziness almost destroyed our whole world." She watched as Fight-O and 50Below walked towards them, and blasted the Rangers with their powerful magic.

"No!" Daggeron yelled in horror. "Hotaru!" He let out a breath of relief as the attack hit the ground as the Rangers turned into golden lights and shot up onto a bridge, taking everyone by surprise.

"They're ok!" Jenji cried, jumping up and down. "Go Rangers!" He cheered. "Go!"

"They have more power!" Koragg realized with a growl.

"We sure do!" Nick laughed. "Let's show them what we got!" He called as they grabbed their morphers and activated a new spell code.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Their helmets changed, representing the spirit they each possessed, and their uniforms changed as well. Staffs appeared in front of them, and they grabbed them.

"Element of Sun! Gold Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Earth! Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind! Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water! Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning! Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire! Red Legend Warrior!"

"We call forth the power of light magic! Mystic Force Legend Warriors!" They chanted as their power flooded the battlefield, and their three enemies stared up at them.

"Incredible." Koragg breathed, feeling the strength of their powerful new magic.

"Inconceivable! They've got more power then ever!" Jenji exclaimed.

"Only the Tribunal could grant that kind of power!" Daggeron realized as they watched. The six leapt down, and faced the two Barbarian Beasts.

"We're not afraid!" Fight-O told them, but his voice quivered.

"Mystic Lion Staffs!" The Rangers held out their staffs, and Xander stepped forward first. "I'll make the first call! Code One!" He spun the dial. "Rock Slide!" He summoned a barrage of boulders that bombarded the pair.

"Code One! Whirlwind!" Vida was next. She summoned a whirlwind that battered Fight-O and 50Below, making them struggle to stay standing.

"Code One! Tidal Wave!" Maddie sent a huge wave of water at them next. The two beasts let out screams as they were thrown backwards.

"Code One!" Chip spun the dial on his Staff, creating a yellow circle in front of him. "Lightning bolts!" Lightning shot into the sky, and back down towars the two, basting them.

"Code One! Sunblast!" Avril spun the dial on her own Staff, creating a big golden orb, the beam thrust out of her wand and flew at the beasts, slamming into the two enemies.

"Code One! Firestorm!" Nick finished their attacks by summoning a hug burst of fire that made them scream and fly through the air.

"Alright!"

"Down for the count!" Nick exclaimed as tey followed.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Jenji cheered his friends on, as Daggeron smiled proudly.

"This is too much for me!" Fight-O cried out. "I'll see you in the dog pound!" He ran off, leaving 50Below behind as the stone on the front of the yeti shattered.

"Ultimate ice!" He held up his hockey stick weapon into the air, and his dark magic filled the air as he summoned a huge ball of ice overhead.

"Code Two!" The Rangers spun the next number on their dials. "This is gonna take a team effort!" Nick yelled as they held up their Staffs. "Legend Warriors, United Formation! Fire!" They fired their combined magic at 50below, hitting him dead on. He screamed as he was blasts into the air, and straight into his ball of ice. "Alright! Now that's cold!" They called, and the ice exploded.

"Wow, its snowing monster." Jenji commented as they emerged.

"Well down Rangers." Daggeron nodded as the shards of ice fell, sparkling in the light.

XxXxXxXxX

"The legend mode has more power then we ever dreamed." Udonna smiled as she, and Daggeron stood in front of the Xenotome. looking at the new powers that the Rangers had just unlocked.

"The Rangers will need it." Daggeron agreed. "I'm sure Imperious has more trics up his sleeve." No sooner had he said it, the Globe chimed. The two hurried over.

"There's dark magic activity in te Nether Dimension." Udonna frowned.

"Jenji and I will go. Contact the Rangers." Daggeron told her quickly.

XxXxXxXx

"Daggeron, what is it?!" Jenji gasped as they reached the Nether Dimension to find a strange Zord waiting for them.

"I don't know, but we've got to keep it from the Surface World." The Solaris Knight told him, clipping the card to transform the train into the Solor Streak Megazord.

He started to piloted it.

"Look out!" Jenji cried out as the Zord shot out strange devices that slammed into the Megazord and knocked it through dimensions.

"So much for staying in the Nether Dimension." Jenji groaned as Daggeron climbed off him.

"Daggeron!" Nick yelled as the Rangers arrived, morphed and ready to help.

"That thing is massive!" Chip stared at the Zord that passed through the hole that the Solor Streak Megazord had created, before it closed over.

"You know what they say." Avril said. "The bigger they are, harder they fall!" She exclaimed as their morphers chimed.

"I hope this is good news." Nick answered as they watched the Zord overwhelm Daggeron.

" _Very good_." Clare's voice answered. " _The legend mode also comes with Megazord powers! Follow the codes on your Mystic Lion Staffs_!"

"Excellent!" Xander laughed, they ran forwards.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They morphed again, and grabbed their Staffs.

"Code Three!" Nick called as his lit up the number three.

"Yeah, and code four!" Xander nodded as the others had the number four light up.

"Let's do it!"

"Legend of the sky! Mystic Firebird!" Nick transformed into a large bird Zord with flamming wings.

"Legend of the jungle! Mystic Lion!" The others transformed into a lion Zord. Nick flew overhead, and blasted the Zord with fire, before the others struck it with a large claw. The Firebird then created several flaming rings, and the Lion leapt through each, before connecting with the other Zord.

"Manticore Megazord!" The Rangers combined into a new Megazord formation, and leapt at the opposing Zord. They fought each other with punches and slashes, before the Megazord knocked it back.

"Legend Striker!" They summoned a long spear, and cut through the Zord. "Striker, Spin Attack!" The Rangers called on their final attack, and the spear head began to spin as fire surrounded it. Then threw the attack, and hit the Zord with it. "Checkmate!" The Rangers called as the Zord was destroyed.

XxXxXxXx

The six laughed, still giddy over their victories as they walked back to Rock Porium to rejoin the celebration.

"That was unreal." chip grinned as vida leapt onto his back, and he carried her along.

"I love having this new magic!" Avril cried with excitment, before she jumped onto Xander's back, and he carried her piggyback.

"We really did it guys!" Xander laughed.

" _And_ we've still got time to make it back to the party!" Vida cheered. But their celebration was cut short when Koragg approached them, whose presence made the civilians around scream and run off.

"Just so we're clear, our alliance is over Rangers." The Dark Knight told them coldly.

"It doesn't have to be." Maddie said.

"I only serve the Master." Koragg replied.

"Got it." Nick said. "We're back to being enemies." He walked up to stand next to Maddie. "But don't forget, Koragg, we've got more power then ever." He warned coldly, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Which will make my victory all the more satisfying when I defeat you." Koragg never reacted to their threat. He turned and walked away, disappearing through a spell seal.

XxXxXxXx

the six Rangers stood in the kitchen of Rootcore, trying to bake a cake. Xander was having trouble with the flour bag as he struggled to open it.

"We need the flour, Xander." Vida huffed. "If you can't open it, give it to one of us." She said irritatedly.

"Yeah!" Nick agreed with just enough irritation, he walked over to Xander, and grabbed the flour bag. "Give it to me!"

"Hey, I just need a good grip is all!" Xander yanked back the bag, the two started a tug of war with the bag of flour as they argued over it.

Suddenly the bag ripped and exploded, and the flour flew everywhere, covering both boys in the face and chests in the white powder stuff, causing the others to burst out laughing.

Udonna, Clare, and Daggeron rushed into the room. The three hulted when they saw Xander, and Nick. And they too started laughing, the two boys each let out a sneeze, bonking their foreheads against each other causing more flour to spread, and the laughter increased.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Country music was up ... two percent." Toby was ready out his speech, but his initial enthusiasm was long gone. "Uh, prog is - I just can't understand _why_ my employees bailed on the store's anniversary party!" He complained, snapping.

"Sorry we're late Toby!" The crowd parted to reveal the Rangers.

"We forgot the cake!" Xander told him as Vida carried a note so pretty cake towards Toby, who stared at them.

"We made it ourselves." Nick grinned.

"The old fashioned way, with hard work." Vida added.

"You should see what our friend's kitchen looks like." Avril giggled. "Sorry its not fancy."

"I love it!" Toby exclaimed, as Maddie lit the candle. "Ok, I'll just make a wish!" He closed his eyes.

"NO!" The Rangers cried out with horror.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the party continued, Avril decided to leave, and she was now in her bedroom.

Kwan walked into her room. "You didn't stay." He stated the obvious, making her roll her eyes.

"I want to celebrate." She sighed. "But I'm too tired. The Underworld is getting creative." She fell onto her bed.

"That is your wish." Kwan said, before he left.

Avril sighed as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Ave." Chip's voice had her jump in alarm as she suddenly sprang up to sitting on her bed, to find Chip standing in her doorway.

"Chip!" She breathed. "Hey." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"You left the party." Chip stated like it was obvious. "Why?"

Avril shrugged. "I don't feel like celebrating."

"We won quite a few victories today." He smiled as he as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I say we celebrate until dawn!" He beamed, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"But I still have questions I still need answered." She sighed, as her smile faded.

Chip frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked confused, and she just shrugged.

"Nevermind, forget I said that."

"Nope." He shook his head. "Can't do that."

"Why?"

"Sorry, Chip. This one's on my own."

Chip gave her a look. "Oh yeah?" He suddenly reached out, grabbing her and starting tickling her. "Out with it!" He exclaimed as she laughed and tried to pull away.

"Never!" She breathed out as she continued to squirm in his arms.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He chanted as he continued to tickle her, and soon the two fell onto the bed, with him on top of her.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Avril laughed as she patted at his chest, laughing hard. "I can't breath!"

Chip let her go, and she was able to control her breathing. They soon realized how close they were and where they were.

"I'll um." Chip started to get up, his face as red as Nick's ranger uniform. But Avril quickly locked her arms around his neck.

"I know you want me back." She told him, and his eyes widened.

"Vida ratted me out, huh?"

"She didn't have too, and the others still don't know that we took a break." Avril replied. "I still want you." She revealed. "But I'm so terrified when we really do find Bowen."

"I am not planning on losing you two a cocky and over confident wizard!" He huffed. Suddenly she pulled his face down to hers, and they kissed. Once, twice, and sank.

After awhile, they pulled away. "After today, I feel like I can do anything!" Chip grinned.

Avril laughed. "Me too." reached up and kissed him. "Especially with you at my side."

"I want to make it clear, that I am never ever going to let you go again." He vowed.

"And that's sealed with a kiss." She reached up and kissed him as her arms locked around his neck.


	20. The Secret Magic Part 1

**Two more OC's are introduced!** **Actress Camille Hyde plays twin sisters Reina, and Rita.**

XxXxXxXx

Inside the The Tribunal of Magic World, twin sisters Reina and Rita stood in front of the three figures.

"Are you sure you're up to this task girls?" The White figure asked. "You will not be able to contact us once you leave." She reminded.

"We have it worked out." Reina smiled. "We'll first teach the Rangers how to respect magic."

"Then we'll have a little fun in the Mystic Realm." Rita added with the same grin.

"No, more pranks!" The Black figure exclaimed loudly. "Do you girls not understand the danger you will be facing once you enter the Human Realm?" He demanded.

"Of course we do!" Rita said, her smile no more. "Imperious is getting more despreat to win the Earth ."

"And if he wins, the Human race, the Mystic Realm and _our_ world will be history." Reina added.

"That is why you have to wake The Eclipse Ranger." The Red figure said, and the sisters looked at each other with worry.

" _How_?" Reina asked as she turned back around to face the three. "She only woke up _once_."

"You must help the Gold Ranger wake her." The White figure answered. "Once she is fully awake, then the Gold Ranger will have unstoppable magic."

"Are you telling us, that the Gold Ranger is more powerful then you three, _and_ Mystic Mother?" Rita asked, a small smile appearing, her sister giggled.

"No." The Black figure growled. "That would be Bowen. _He_ is the most powerful wizard of them all."

"Then why arn't we finding him instead?" Reina asked, and the Black figure sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Because nobody knows _where_ he is!" The Black figure's voice boomed. "How many times must we go through this?" He demanded.

"We're just having fun." Rita said. "We know why." She moved her hands together, and magic sparks flowed around her hands.

"You must go now." The White figure said. "Imperious waits for no-one." She said gravely. "He is getting recless with each passing moment."

The sisters bowed. "We won't fail you." They said in union, then turned and started to walk, and they disappeared under a spell seal.

"Good luck." The White figure said. "My daughters."

XxXxXxXx

Inside Brairwood Reina, and Rita walked through the city. "If I were one of the Rangers." Rita stated as the girls looked around. "Where would I hang out at?"

"Right now, I say that we'd just found them." Reina pointed to a few feet in front of them to see a battle going on.

"Let's drop in and see if we can help." Rita started to run for the battlefield, and Reina gave chase.

Suddenly Necrolai flew down, blocking the sisters' path. "Well, well, well!" She said with delight. "The Tribunal Of Magic finally decides to send out the brat twins." She laughed. "What brings you two to the Human World?"

"That falls into the catogory of 'none of your business'." Reina said as she and Rita dropped into fighting stances.

"You two brats are a bigger brat then the Gold Ranger." Necrolai growled, before charging forward.

Rita quickly backfipped, while Reina did a thunder kick.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Udonna looked up from her potion when she heard the entrance of Rootcore. "Kaylynn." She smiled warmly when Kaylynn walked into Rootcore as she hugged Jenji's lamp tightly. "What a plesent surprise." She quickly frowned. "Did Jenji run away again?"

" _I learned my lesson the first time_!" Jenji called from inside his lamp.

Udonna's smile returned.

"Jenji stays at home with me sometimes when a battle near our neighborhood." Kaylynn explained.

"I want to talk to you about Avril and Bowen." Kaylynn said as she walked over to the table and sat down in Avril's chair, gently placing Jenji's lamp on top of the gold colored Mystic symbol.

"I can not change the dea of what our husbands made." Udonna said gently as she walked over to the table and sat down in Nick's chair. "Hotaru has strongely voiced her concerns to me."

"There's nothing you can do?" Kaylynn asked. "Daggeron's told me that you're a powerful sorceress."

"Yes." Udonna nods. "But I cannot undo what the marriage deal. Only the Mystic Mother." She looks away. "I have tried."

"Avril wants to have a marrige out of love." Kaylynn said. "She doesn't want it forced."

Udonna nods. "And I, being Bowen's mother, also wants him to have a loving marriage. If I interfere with the magical bond, then I could lose my magic as punishment."

Kaylynn stared, she then blinked. "For good?"

Udonna nods. "Yes."

"I, I, I'm sorry." Kaylynn gasped, her voice shook. "I didn't know."

Udonna reached out and gently placed her hand on Kaylynn's arm. "It's alright." She smiled. "The Rangers are still learning of their magical ways, and Hotaru is still trying to learn of her Mystic heritege."

"I'm still sorry."

Udonna continues to smile. "There's nothing to forgive."

Jenji's head poked out of his lamp. "Hey, Udonna I'm starving!"

XxXxXxXx

Reina hit the pavment hard and she rolled.

"Reina!" Rita cried as she ran up to her sister. "Are you ok?" She asked as she dropped to her knees.

"As soon as the world stops spinning." Reina said answered as she held her head in her hands.

Necrolai growled as she stalked over to them. "You girls should've stayed home!" She was about to attack when a powerful blast slammed into her, knocking her away from the girls.

"You don't give up, do you Fang Face?" A morphed Avril demanded as she and her friends ran up and quickly blocked Necrolai's path.

"You Rangers are always in the way!" Necrolai exclaimed, with a shreak she turned and flew off.

Daggeron turned to face the two girls. "I know you two." His statement had the other Rangers turning to look at him.

"How's it going, old fart?" Rita asked with a smile as she continued to sit next to her sister.

Daggeron rolled his eyes. "Know I remember why I never stayed in contact with the Tribunal Of Magic." He said with a groan.

"You can't talk to my dad like that!" Avril exclaimed as she stormed over. "I don't give a dame to who you are!"

"Tribunal Of Magic?" Nick asked. "We never saw you two when we went there to ask the for the reversal spell." He folded his arms.

"Watch it, fire boy!" Reina said, pointing at him. "We can alway have the spell reversed."

" _Who_ the _hell_ are you two?" Avril demanded, and Daggeron placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hotaru, calm down."

Reina slowly got to her feet, with the help of her sister. "We are from the same dimention of the Tribunal Of Magic."

Daggeron grabbed Avril's arm and pulled her backwards. "Hotaru is _not_ going anywhere."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The minute Jenji saw Reina and Rita walking into Rootcore with the Rangers, he screamed and ran to hide behide Clare. "What are you two terriors doing here?" He demanded.

"Hey, the cats out of the bag." Rita grinned, and Reina laughed.

"Girls." Udonna said with a troubled look on her face as she walked up. "I sense the Tribunal Of Magic needs something?"

Reina nodded. "That's right."

"We're here for her." Rita pointed at Avril, and all eyes turned to look at a stunned Avril.

"Excuss me?" Avril demanded. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"It's not time!" Daggeron yelled.

"Too bad old man." Reina growled. "She's coming with us."

"Right now." Rita added.


	21. The Secret Magic Part 2

Avril was sitting on a tree trunk with her arms folded as she glared at Reina, and Rita. "What the hell is the matter with you two?!" She demanded. "Forcing me to wake somebody inside me?"

"Listen goldie!" Reina growled. "The Eclipse Ranger is important!" Her hands started to glow. "So are we here to awaken her!"

"If you think I'm going to stay here and!"- Avril didn't get to finish as Reina blasted her, and she flew backwards, slamming into a tree.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers, including Udonna and Jenji watched through the Crystal Ball. "We need to help her." Chip said.

"I want to know why those brats are doing what there doing." Vida wanted to know with anger.

"Those two love to push their magic bounderies." Daggeron huffed, her arms folded, and everyone looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Xander asked.

"Reina, and Rita. The terror twins, have to always been threatened for their magic to be taken." Jenji tried to explain.

"Then how is it, that they still have their magic?" Maddie asked.

"They redeem themselves in big ways." Udonna answered with a smile.

"Half my lamp is still covered in bubble gum thanks to them." Jenji whined. "And I'm not going to mention all of the pranks they've done."

Nick opened his mouth, when suddenly a large explosion shook Rootcore.

"What the hell was that!?" Vida cried as they all fell to the floor.

"Reina, and Rita." Daggeron growled as he got back to his feet.

"I'm telling you." Jenji said as he helped Nick help Maddie up. "Those two are dangerous to even _be_ around."

XxXxXx

Avril was lying on her stomach, her fingers whipping her tongue after she'd spit dirt out. "If you two don't stop, you're going to kill me before Imperious even gets too!" She pushed herself up. "He's _not_ going to be a happy camper either!"

"Just help us part way." Rita smiled as she stood on a branch in a tree. "Then we'll get out of your hair." She threw another blast at Avril.

"Hey, stop it!" Avril cried, dodging the blast, she jumped and dodged and ran from all the blasts that the twins were throwing at her.

Tripping over a rock, she let out a yelp as she fell to the ground. She gasped and braced herself for the impact.

But it never came. Instead it was hit with another blast, protecting Avril.

The gold Ranger looked up to see Mystic Mother standing in front of Avril defensivly, with her wand out. "That is enough!"

She did _not_ look happy at all.

"Mystic Mother." Reina's eyes were wide.

Mystic Mother turned around to face Avril, who was still lying on the ground. "Hotaru." She kept down to help the teen up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes. Thanks to you."

Mystic Mother turned back around to the twins.

"I should take away your magic for good!" Mystic Mother threatened as she walked over to the twins. "This is _not_ the way to handle this situation!"

"We don't have time for the Eclipse Ranger to have a nap." Rita tried to explain her and her sister's actions. "We need to wake her now!"

" _Not_ like this!" Mystic Mother growled. "One more funny more out of you two I _will_ remove your magic permently." She threatened. "Hotaru's mother would be glad to help the two of you learn how to live and survive with no magic."

Reina folded her arms as Rita hid behind her, and Mystic Mother turned around to face Avril again.

"Shall we go to someplace a bit more comfortable?" She asked with a smile, then turned around as she waved her wand.

The four of them disappearing, leaving the forest.

XxXxXxX

 **Sorry this chapter is short. I hope you like! Please read and review my RPM fic too. I don't know when part 3 for this will be up.**


	22. The Secret Magic Part 3

Avril blinked as she looked around her new surrondings. "Where are we?" She asked as turned in a circle as she continued to look around. They were in ruins, but of what, she didn't know.

Mystic Mother smiled, then she turned and walked up a sandy hill. "This way." She said simply.

Avril, Rita, and Reina hurried after her.

"I know this place." Reina said as they now stood in front of an abandon place. "This is the birth place of the original Eclipse Ranger."

Avril, and Rita turned to look at her in union, as Mystic Mother nodded.

"That's right." She walked over to a collum and placed the palm of her hand on the cold surface. "The kingdom, and the royal bloodline all gone." She turned around to face Avril.

"Forgive me, but what does this fallen kingdom have to do with me?" The gold ranger asked.

"Don't you know anything?" Rita demanded, causing Avril to turn to look at her.

"I must've skipped that part in social studies!"

"Hotaru." Mystic Mother turned to her, getting her attention. "Come with me."

XxXxXxXx

They walked down a ruin hallway and came to a stop in front of a big picture of a woman who looked exacully like Avril.

"This is Princess Serenity." Mystic Mother said as Avril gasped.

"She looks just looks just like me." Avril took a step forward.

"Magic can be a beautiful thing." Mystic Mother nodded. "And it is said there is a look alike for everyone somewhere."

Avril couldn't take her eyes off the picture. "I don't understand. Is she my twin?"

"No." Mystic Mother shook her head as Avril finally turned to her. "You were born during an eclipse, the Princess of this land could only visit Earth _during_ an eclipse."

"I still don't understand. Is she living inside me and just sleeping?"

"Serenity gave you a gift during her last visit." Reina explained. "The gift of the eclipse."

"Child, your magic alone is pretty powerful." Mystic Mother placed a gentle hand on Avril's shoulder. "But now you have this gift, it makes you more powerful then Bowen."

Avril turned back around to face the picture of the princess. "I'm still not processing why she gave me this gift." She reached up with her left hand and gently traced her fingers over the frame.

No sooner had she touched the frame, a soft golden light engulfted her, and in a blink of an eye Avril was gone.

"Hotaru!" Rita gasped.

Mystic Mother just looked calm. "Do not be alarmed." She turned to the twins. "Magic works in mysterious ways." She turned and walked over to the picture. "She'll return."

XxXxXxXx

Avril awoke to brightness, all around her is bright. She bolts up with a gasp and quickly looks around in a panic.

"I've been waiting for you."

The voice has Avril turning around to face her look alike.

"Princess Serenity?" She slowly gets to her feet, as the princess nods.

"Yes, and you are Hotaru." The Princess smiles. "Daughter of the Solaris Knight."

Avril sighed. "Everyone knows me now!" She complained. "Even the dead!" She quickly caught herself and she slapped both her hands over her mouth as her eyes grow wide. "I am so sorry, I, I didn't mean that last part, I swear!"

Serenity laughed. "It's alright, I've passed on many years ago."

Avril blinked. "You're not offended about my outburst?"

"No." Serenity said with a shake of her head. "But if my death was still fresh, then I would've been offended."

Avril slowly nodded as she looked around. "So, why am I hear?"

"I brought you here so you could learn to wake the eclepse inside you properly." Serenity smiled.

Avril returned the smile. "I would like that very much."

"Good, now follow me."

XxXxXxXx

Avril followed Serenity into another room. "What do you mean when you said you were waiting for me?" She asked.

Serenity walked over to a wall that still looked untouched. "Because of the gift I have given you." She answered as she turned back around to face her. "May I see your wand?"

"How is letting you see my wand relevent?"

Serenity smiled softly. "You need to trust me."

Avril bit her lower lip. "Ok." Now chewing on her lip, she pulled her wand out and reluntatly handed it over. "Please be careful with it, it's been fragle for months now."

"Of course." Serenity studied the wand carefuly as she gently rotated it between her fingers. "Your wand is hurt." Still holding the wan, she walked over to the wall and waved her hand.

The size of a safe door opened through the wall, and Serenity reached in with her free hand, she pulled out a different wand, then she turned back around to face a confused Avril.

"This wand." The Princess began. "My family has kept it safe for centries." She walked up to the gold Ranger. "Waiting for you." She raised Avril's wand, and gently put the wand and the other wand next to it.

But nothing happened.

"Was something suppose to happen?" Avril asked, then suddenly a golden glow surrounded her, almost engulfing her, but then it died down. "What was that?" She asked almost in panic.

"It was the gift that I gave you so many years ago." Serenity smiled. "It wants to wake up."

"I don't know _how_ to wake it!" Avril cried. "Those Terrior Twins want to kill me before Imperious does!"

Serenity laughed. "They don't want to harm you." She turned serious. "They just want the eclipse to awaken." She smiled. "You _have_ the magic to awaken it."

Avril took a step back with shock. "I do? How?"

"Hotaru. Your magic is strong." Serenity gave back the gold wand. "But with the eclipse magic flowing through you, you'll be even strong then Bowen." She smiled.

Avril started to chew on her lower lip again. "But what if I can't handle the new magic?" She asked nervously.

Serenity held up the wand she took out of the wall safe. "With this wand, and your old one combine, you will not loose control." She held it out, and Avril gently took it.

As soon as she did, the gold light appeared and started to surround her again, engulfing her. "It's waking up!" Avril panicked.

"Don't panic!" Serenity instructed as she took a few steps backwards. "Let the magic flow through you!"

Avril took a few calming breaths, before closing her eyes and relaxing as she let the magic flow through her blood mixing with her normal magic. Both wands started to glow on their own and they flew out of Avril's hands.

The two wands started to merge with each other, they to were ingulfted with a golden light, and after a minute the golden faded to reveal instead of two wands is now one wand. And the golden light disappeared around Avril.

The new wand gently flew to Avril and she grabbed it, the second her hand touched it, the small star lit up in a gold color.

"How do you feel?" Serenity asked gently.

"Over whelmed." Avril breathed, she studied her new wand. "Wow." She smiled, she looked up to the Princess. "Is this really mine?"

"Yes." Serenity nodded. "You must remember, now that you're the most powerful witch, you need to be careful. You now have both light _and_ dark inside you." She warned gravely.

Avril nodded. "I will deffently remember that."

Serenity's smile returned. "Is it now time for me to return. And for you as well."

"But what if I need you again?" Avril asked with worry.

A golden light started to suround Serenity. "Daggeron will know how to handle it." She disappeared. "Goodbye. You are now the Eclipse Ranger, ready for anything!" Her voice rang through the empty room. "Good luck."

"But wait!" Avril cried. "I still have questions!" She felt a tug, and she was yanked backwards and disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXx

Rita let out a startled cry when Avril suddenly appeared out of the picture of Serenity, and she fell flat on the floor.

"Are you alright, Hotaru?" Mystic Mother asked as she helped her up. "Did you get your answers?"

"I guess." Avril rubbed her head. "I want to go home." She whined with a whimper.

Mystic Mother nodded. "Of course child." She pulled out her own wand and cast a spell. She, Avril, Rita, and Reina disappeared.

XxXxXxXx

 **I hope you enjoyed part 3! I had fun creating this chapter!**


	23. Koragg's Trial

It was close to midnight, Avril turned from her left side to her right side, still awake. She sat up and reached to turn on the lamp that sat on her nightstand. After clicking it on, she found her new wand lying next to the lamp.

"More powerful then Bowen." Reaching for the wand, she gazed at it fondly. Sighing heavily she pushed her blankets off her and she climbed out of bed.

XxXxXxXxX

Being as quiet as possible, Avril walked out onto the front porch with her wand still in her hand as she walked up to the steps and looked up at the moon.

"Hotaru?" Daggeron's voice had her turning around sharply to find him standing in the doorway. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he walked out and closed the door gently.

"I can't sleep." Avril sighed. She walked over to the porch swing and sat down, placing her wand in her lap.

Daggeron watched her, studying how tired she looked and must feel. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He walked over to her. "I promised your mother no more lies."

Avril looked up at him. "If the Great Battle hadn't happened, would I still have this great power?" She asked with worry, she couldn't help the shake of her voice. "More powerful then Bowen?"

Daggeron sat down next to her on the porch swing. "Yes." He nodded, looking guilty.

"Why do I have to be more stronger then him?" She asked.

"The eclispse is strong." Daggeron answered. "And it's very rare when a child is born during an eclipse."

"And with me being your daughter, I have both light and dark inside me." Avril sighed, looking down at her lap.

"The Princess." Daggeron began. "During her last visit to Earth, she heard of a child being born. She visited and wanted to bless you with her gift." He smiled. "The gift of the eclipse."

"But how are _we_ connected to the royal line?" Avril asked confused.

"We're not." Daggeron answered. "Serenity knew that her power would fall into the wrong hands once she has passed, so she asked if she could bless you with her magic."

Avril was quiet, letting everything soak in. "How come it didn't wake until now?" She asked.

"I believe that the eclipse wanted to wake at the right moment." Daggeron turned to look up at the moon. "At the right time."

"But _you_ said that I'm not ready." She reminded him.

"I was wrong." He turned back to look at his daughter. "Truth is." He sighed as he stood up from the swing and took a few steps. "If I hadn't gotten cursed." He trailed off.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back around. "I would be a better father to you, and a better husband to your mother."

"You can't change the past." Avril insisted as she got up from the swing. "They're were times when I never wanted to see or meet you, then there were times when I really did need you." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Yeah, ok. You don't get the Father Of The Year award for when I was growing up and needed you when my magic got out of control and got scared of it." She swallowed hard. "But you're hear now, trying to make up for what you lost."

"Seeing you grow into the young woman I see now, makes me happy." Daggeron smiled softly. "A young witch who knows what she wants, and wanting to learn of her heritage makes me feel proud." His smiled faded. "And I am sorry for keeping the eclipse from you."

"What's past is past." Avril smiled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's ok. I might not have been ready. But I am now."

XxXxXxXxXx

"I hate Sundays!" Nick declared loudly, and red paint splattered on the wall. "I am not supposed to be woking today. It's my day off!" He complained so the others could hear him.

"And you're filling in for Xander, just as he'd fill in for you if you had a cold." Maddie told him with smile.

"Hey, Chip." Vida walked up to stand beside him, and he turned accidently hitting her in the face with his green paint covered paintbrush. The others watched carefully as Vida lifted a roller and ran it over Chip's face, coating in red paint.

"Guys, come on!" Nick rolled his eyes as both Maddie, and Avril laughed. "Xander's sick, we don't have time for goofing around." He told them, Chip and Vida exchanged smirks. The two caked their brushes with paint, before walking over to Nick. "No, no!" He cried, even as Maddie joined in, reaching over. The three soon coated him in different color paint.

Avril, who was perched on a ladder, had to hold on as she started laughing hard, never noticing that her friends were approaching. "Hey, hey!" She complained as they stood around the ladder. "It takes forever to get paint out of the hair!" Her arm bumped her paint can and it toppled over, spilling paint all over Vida. "Oops." Avril giggled.

"Now you're going to get it!" Vida declared as she wiped the yellow paint across her face and started to climb the ladder. Avril quickly jumped over her head and grabbed a roller.

"Ha, ha!" She taunted as she waved the rollar like she was waving her wand. Soon the paint fight grew, and within minutes all of them were covered in paint. As they targeted Chip, Nick let out a cry and staggered away, and their laughter died.

"It's Koragg. He wants to fight." He told them.

XxXxXxXxX

Running along the rocks by the sea, the five Rangers looked around, but didn't see anything.

"I don't see him!" Nick called as they looked around. "C'mon Koragg!" He yelled, and a spell seal appeared in the water. With a growl, the Knight rose from the seal and landed nearby.

"Only five ... it will have to do." Koragg commented.

"Five is plenty! Let's power up!" Nick yelled.

"Legend Warriors!" They called on their stronger magic, and grabbed their Staffs. "Code One!" Nick blasted Koragg with fire, but the Knight blocked it with his shield. "Nothing?" Nick cried as he landed.

"Wolf Attack!" Koragg's shied opened, and Nick was blasted through the air. Koragg then cut across Chip, and knocked the Yellow Ranger back.

"Code One!" Vida, and Maddie merged their Whirlwind and Tidal Wave attacks and Koragg just laughed, blocking it with his shield. "No way!" The sisters cried out.

"Code One!" Avril hurled a large golden orb at Koragg, but he just blocked it with his shield, no damage at all. "Oh come on!"

"Dark Magic Strike!" Koragg slashed across several times, and the five cried out in pain, hitting the ground hard.

"We're not doing so well." Maddie said as they tried to get up.

"Got that right." Vida agreed.

"Come on Rangers!" Nick yelled, getting back to his feet.

"Your move!" Koragg challenged.

"No problem! Mystic Lion Staff!" Nick slammed it down, and Koragg leapt up to avoid the fire that shot towards him from the ground. He slashed across Nick's front, and opened his shield, blasting them all with another Wolf Attack.

"He knocked us out of Legend Warrior!" Avril cried.

"This is brutal!" Nick yelled. "Come on Koragg!" He attacked the Knight, but Koragg floored him again and pointed his sword at the Red Ranger.

"It is time, Red Ranger." Koragg told him coldly as the other four strugged to get up to help. "I have defeated your Legend power, now I will defeat you!" He declared, raising his sword.

"NICK!" Maddie screamed. Suddenly vines wrapped around Koragg's sword, stopping it just inches from Nick, taking Koragg by surprise.

"What?" The Dark Wolf was so surprised, allowing Nick the chance to strike him, and Koragg staggered backwards as Nick rolled away.

"Am I late?" Xander grinned, his morpher in his hand.

"The Green Ranger!" Koragg growled.

"Let's do it!" The Rangers got back to their feet. "Legend Warrior!" They summoned their power again.

"Impossible!" Koragg growled again.

"Thanks Xander!" Nick called over. "Let's get him!" They ran at Koragg again, and knocked his Wolf Attack aside. Working together, they overwhelmed him, and Chip blasted him with his Lightning Bolts. "Firestorm!" Nick caught Koragg with his magic, and the Knight sank to his knees. "Take that!" They stood together.

"I'm not done yet!" Koragg roared, pushing himself back up.

"We'll see about that! Code Two!" The Rangers combined their magic. "Legend Warriors, United Formation!" They blasted Koragg, and sent him flying through the air.

"Xander, way to go!" Chip laughed as they ran over to the Green Ranger.

"I guess you're feeling better." Nick commented.

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun." The Australian stated.

"And Nick's gonna make you work for it!" Avril laughed, and Nick shoved her.

"Better Ranger up." Nick him.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Xander morphed, and called on his Legend Warrior mode as well.

"Follow me if you dare!" Koragg challenged them. He cast a spell, and formed his Megazord with Catastros.

"It's time to go Code Four!" The Rangers called, transforming into their Zords, and combined. "Manticore Megazord!"

"Your end is near!" Koragg told them. The two Megazords began to fight, with the Rangers easily overpowering the Knight.

"Legend Striker! Striker Spin Attack!" The Rangers flamming magic at Koragg as he called on a dark spell seal. Their attack cut through his magic, however, and Koragg cried out as he fell backwards, and down on one knee.

"Guess you're feeling better." Nick glanced to Xander.

"Good enough to fight!" Xander nodded confidently.

"Then let's give him all we've got!" They moved towards Koragg as he got up, and blasted him with lasers.

"Counter attack!" He tried to push back, but the Rangers blocked it and sent it back at him. As he crashed to the ground, they made to move towards him, only for thier cockpit to turn red. Koragg gasped, not understanding what was going on as red spread up the outside of the Megazord.

"Something's interfirring with our magic!" Avril cried as they felt their energy draining.

"The virus will take down your Megazord!" Imperious declared from below. "Wait until the Master hears about this!" He laughed. The Megazord crashed to the ground as the virus spread through.

"Imperious! Stop!" Koragg was back to his feet.

"We're in trouble!" Nick cried out as Koragg stood over them. They all cried out as he raised his weapon over them, but instead he absorbed the virus that was taking over. The cockpit returned to normal, and the Rangers found themselves feeling better.

"Koragg, just _saved_ us!" Avril exclaimed, completely shocked.

"Traitor!" Imperious yelled up at Koragg.

"It's wrong to leave them defenceless!" Koragg argued.

"You fool!" Imperious growled, and disappeared.

"I will only win with honor." Koragg then disappeared as well, leaving the Megazord alone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Returning to work, the Rangers returned to painting the walls, while Xander sat in the back of Vida's jeep, looking at paint colors. Nick, Maddie, Vida, Avril, and Chip were still covered in paint.

"You _are_ gonna help us, right Xander?" Nick glanced over at him.

"I've heard paint fumes can be bad for one recovering from a cold, so I'll supervise from here." He told them seriously. "Hey!" He yelled when yellow paint splattered on him. He looked up and glared at Chip.

Chip shook his head rapidly and quickly pointed to Avril.

"Now a few more paints and you'll look like us!" The gold Ranger laughed.

"I'm not sure who I don't understand more, Xander or Koragg." Nick grumped.

"What are you talking about?" Vida asked.

"Well Xander is ... Xander." They all laughed at his comment. "Koragg ... does anyone but me ever think about why he never finishes off a fight?" He asked as he looked around.

"Because he knows we can defeat him." Avril answered with a shrug. " _And_ he's not as power hungry as Imperious."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Finally, beetlesbane." Daggeron commented as he finally spotted a patch of the brush.

"Greetings!" Daggeron looked around quickly at Imperious, before he blasted the Solaris Knight off his feet. "Rise!" He ordered.

"Out enjoying a Sunday too, I see." Daggeron commented as he pushed himself up, looking at Imperious and Koragg.

Daggeron reached for his morpher. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" He quickly morphed. "Solaris Knight!"

"I hope you don't mind participating in our game, Solaris Knight. It seems we need you to settle a little dispute. Won't take long." Imperious laughed mockingly. "Koragg, it's your turn." He walked over to the Knight, whom remained silent. "That is, if you don't mind."

Koragg growled, drawing his sword. "Your defeat will be swift." He promised.

"We'll see Koragg." Daggeron wasn't intimated. The two ran at each other, and began to fight as Imperious continued to laugh.

XxXxXxXx

"Ok!" Avril snatched Vida's paintcan. "Paiging annoying Ranger!" She then threw the paint in Xander's face, he'd been commenting and making suggestions for colors. "Now." She smiled a little while Chip, and Vida busted up laughing. "Something's missing."

Xander whiped the paint off his face as best as he could. "That's very funny." He looked at her. "I'd like to see you try that again."

A smile appeared on Avril's face. "Ok." She snapped her fingers, and Xander's clothes turned into a white painting overalls. "Now you look like us."

As Xander looked down at himself and picked at the closes he's now wearing, the others were laughing. Just before their morphers chimbed.

" _Daggeron needs help_!" Udonna told them urgently after Nick flipped open his morpher. And abandoning their work, the six rushed off.

XxXxXxXxX

"Fire!" Koragg fired a shot from his shield, but Daggeron leapt over it and over Koragg's head. He then kicked Koragg out of the air as they leapt at each other.

"Wolf Attack!" As he landed, Koragg aimed another blast, this time catching Daggeron.

"Laser Lamp!" As Koragg leapt at him again, Daggeron recovered and blasted him as he dodged. "Stop!" Daggeron aimed the lamp at Koragg again, before an attack appeared from nowhere, striking Daggeron.

"Imperious?" Koragg growled, looking around.

"Now Koragg, its up to me to finish what you started." Imperious laughed as he stood over Daggeron.

"You're unbelieveable!" Koragg snarled, but returned his sword to its place on his shield.

"Thank you!" Imperious spoke brightly, turning his fan into a spear as he stepped on Daggeron's arm, stopping him from moving. "Now Solaris, I will destroy you and take my rightful place next to the Master." He held his spear over the Solaris Knight. "Finally, I can show you both what I've known all along! I am far superior to you Daggeron, and always have been!" He held up his weapon as it glowed, before he was hit in the face by a starbolt.

"Get away from him!" Avril yelled, and Nick hit him with a kick.

"You alright?" They helped the Solaris Knight up.

"That was close!" Daggeron breathed. "Nick, come with me. You guys go after Koragg." The Rangers nodded and split up.

XxXxXxXx

"I love a big finale!" Imperious laughed, before Avril slammed her foot into the back of his head, he stumbled forward as he dropped his weapon.

"Magi Staff!" Nick took the opportunity to slash down Imperious's front, making him cry out. "That got him!" He called as the three stood together.

"This game has had a most unfortunate end." Imperious commented, before disappearing. Koragg them followed suit, disppearing through a spell seal.

"The next time Udonna want some beetlesbane, I'm sending Clare." Daggeron said as he placed a hand on Avril's shoulder, and the team laughed.

XxXxXxXx

Maddie dropped the last paintbrush back into the paint, and stepped back to admire the work on the wall.

"Its ... well, its."

"Awful." Vida summed up as Maddie leaned against her.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the word I was looking for." Maddie sighed.

"Look what you've done." Xander commented. "Toby trusted you guys to create a mural that signifies the uniqueness of his store, while still honoring the essence of music. And this is what you give him?" He gestured to the mess of paint splattered against the wall. At that moment, Toby walked outside, and looked up, before letting out a cry and stumbling.

"This is ... shocking! I've never see anything like it." Toby told the as the five waited for him to tell them to do a redo. "Do you think people walking by are going to stop and look at this. and want to come into my store?" Xander shook his head as they remained silent. "Well I do!" They looked at him sharply. "It's beautiful Whatever it is! Thank's guys!" Toby grinned as they laughed.

"Thanks boss, we worked really hard at this." Xander spoke hard, and the laughter faded. "It was hard to keep these guys believing in my vision but ... I think we've pulled it off!"

"Good work! You can be proud of yourselves. Oh yea." Toby walked back inside, and the five glared at Xander.

"What?" Xander frowned, and his friends grabbed buckets of paint and approached him.

"Guys, guys, be cool, guys!" Xander pleaded as he backed away from them, but they tossed the paint on him.

XxXxXxXx

 **Please review! I thank you!**


	24. Leanbow's Sacrifice Part 1

The Rangers cheer echoed through the forest as Daggeron, and Nick sparred in front of the their audience. Linked by a rope that was tied around their wrists, the two fought each other with wooden swords. Both battling with confidentily, and Daggeron managed to trip Nick and flip him to the ground.

"Sorry young warrior, next time I'll take it easy on you." Daggeron taunted his student, who grinned back, not taking it personally.

"Don't even think about it." The red Ranger told him, before kicking up suddenly. Daggeron stumbled backwards in surprise, and Nick took his chance to get back up and continued to fight.

"Why doesn't he use his laser lamp?" Xander could barely manage to tear his eyes from the fight to Udonna, who sat next to him.

"Swords are the only weapon that are permitted in a bound battle. No magic." She explained. "Daggeron is one of the best when it comes to this stye of fighting."

"Because I was taught by the best!" Daggeron called over as they paused for a moment. "Now Nick is gonna be beat-I mean, _taught_ , by the best." He turned back to Nick, who rolled his eyes as the other Rangers snickered.

"I see that humility doesn't set in as one reaches ... _middle age_." Nick smirked, and the laughter grew.

"Middle age?" Daggeron repeated, insulted. Nick's mischievous look grew, and they resumed their battle.

"Nick's got this one wrapped up." Vida told her friends, sounding confident.

"It's not over yet." Xander shook his head, not so convinced. Nick suddenly managed to disarm Daggeron, and caught the wooden sword as it flew through the air. He glanced down at it for a moment, before grinning to Daggeron as he threw it back.

"Ah, you had him!" Vida groaned, shaking her head. "Don't give him his sword back!" She called to Nick as he ran at Daggeron again. The two dodged each others blows, before Nick jumped over the branch of a tree. He then yanked Daggeron closer, tripping him. As the Knight hit the ground, Nick pinned him down with his sword.

"Good work Nick." Daggeron nodded in approval as the other Rangers cheered. "You took me fair and square, and you did it with honor." He stabbed his sword into the ground, and took Nick's offered hand, getting back to his feet.

"I just got lucky." Nick told him, flushing red as they removed the rope that bound them.

"There's no luck here. Your skill is growing stronger." Daggeron told him, patting the young man on the shoulder before they walked over to the rest of the group. "In fact, you have all improved." He added.

"Thanks to you." Maddie smiled as she handed Nick a bottle of water and he sat next to her.

"You were taught by the best, and so are we!" Chip grinned. Daggeron grinned as Kaylynn handed him a towel. "Maybe someday we could be as good as Leanbow!" Chip exclaimed. And the relaxed, happy air instantly changed as Udonna's smile dropped and she looked around startled that the yellow Ranger knew that name. The other Rangers frowned in confusion as Daggeron looked concerned, and Chip looked guilty as he quickly jumped up and dived to hide behind Kaylynn as he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry Udonna, I told Chip about your husband." Daggeron confessed as the others looked at each other, startled. "He promised not to say a word." Daggeron frowned at the hiding Chip.

Kaylynn just looked amused as Chip poked his head around her. "And I didn't!" The red-head defended. "Until now." He said with guilt in his voice.

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Xander asked, glancing at Udonna, then to Daggeron.

"Maybe it's time they knew about him?" Kaylynn suggested as she looked at Udonna.

"Udonna, he was a great man." Daggeron told the Snow Witch.

Udonna nodded slowly. "Yes." She sighed sadly. "It is time we told you the whole story." She decided.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone gathered on one of Rootcore's balconies that overlooked the massive forest. Avril bit her lower lip as she sat down next to Maddie, the Gold Ranger wanted to learn more about her father's history.

"Before the Great War." Udonna began the story. "Leanbow, and I lived happily with our baby."

"The mysterious Bowen." Nick said.

"Yes." Udonna nodded.

"Leanbow was my mentor." Daggeron spoke up. "The forces of evil attacked, and we fought the all fronts. Leanbow fought as hard as he could, but Morticon and his army, they were too powerful." He looked to Kaylynn, then back to the Rangers. "We needed a plan. So Leanbow met with Niella, and myself." He explained. "He came up with a plan, one that kept the rest of us out of harms way."

Udonna turned to look at him with a smile. "He always did things his way." Her smile is soft as she thought about her dear husband.

"I remember." Daggeron nodded. "And it was always the honorable way. Niella, and I prepared for the final battle."

"And that's when Calindor decided to show up." Kaylynn guessed, and Daggeron reached out to take her hand.

"Yes." He nodded. "He requested to fight alongside us."

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy." Chip frowned as Avril shivered.

"He is." Udonna confirmed. "And having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper." She looked toward the massive forest. "When the battle was taken to the Surface World, I knew the Forces Of Darkness would be after our child." She continued. "Bowen, born of magical blood, he would have the power and potenital to stop their evil domination."

"As I left with Bowen, I knew Hotaru would be safe as my good friend Kwan, had taken them to safety." Daggeron continued to the story. "But I was attacked by Calindor. Dark magic gave Calindor more power then ever. In the end, our magic collided and we were both cursed. As for Bowen, we now know Phineas found him and brought them to the saftey of the Human world."

"So your son is alive, somewhere." Maddie said as she looked to Udonna, who smiled.

"Yes. Somewhere." Her smile faded. "Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies of the Darkness to the Underworld. Then he continued the battle behind the gates, alone. Niella, and Leanbow gave their lives to save us all." She finished sadly with great pain. Kaylynn left her husband's side to walk over to the Sorceress and wrapped an arm around the White Witch for comfort.

It was silance for a long time. Finally Xander spoke.

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain." He straightened up, as Vida nodded.

"They will be remembered." She got up to stand next to the green Ranger.

"We'll never stop fighting unntil there's peace in both worlds." Chip added as Maddie and Avril stood up.

"And we'll bring Bowen home." Maddie finished, just as Nick cried out in pain with his hands on his head, and Maddie rushed over to his side.

"Koragg wants to fight." Nick told them once the pain subsided.

"We're ready." Daggeron replied.

Nick shook his head. "No, not you Daggeron. You're to meet with Imperious, separately. To finish off an old battle."

"It's a trap." Kaylynn said with worry. "For all of you." She looked around at all the Rangers.

"We're still going." Maddie told her. "It's time for payback."

Kaylynn looked fearful.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for this." Nick led his friends out of Rootcore.

"Wait!" Kaylynn called after them as she took a step to follow.

"As am I." Daggeron followed, but stopped at Kaylynn's side.

"No!" She cried with fear.

"It's just another battle." He tried to reassure his wife. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Stay with Udonna." He kissed her cheek before turning and walking off.

Udonna walked over to her friend. "Let's go inside and have some hot coca." She suggested kindly.

"How can you be so nice to me?" Kaylynn asked. "My husband returned to me, while yours." She trailed off.

"That's not my nature to be resentful." Udonna told her gently. "And Leanbow wouldn't want me to be unfair to you."

XxXxXxXxXx

Koragg turned as he heard the Rangers approaching, and greeted them with his low voice.

"Alright, what do you want?" Nick demanded as they reached him, already morphed and more then ready for a battle.

"Your Legend Warrior Power." Koragg answered simply.

"You must be joking." Xander said.

"We'll show you what the Warrior Power is for!" Nick yelled, as the six stepped forward, grabbing their morphers.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Excellent." Koragg breathed as the called on their much stronger magic. "Your new magic is strong, that's why I must have it!" He announced as he drew his sword.

"Never!" Nick yelled.

"Not happening!" Avril added.

"No way!" Vida finished.

The six began to fight him off, surrounding Koragg on all fronts, slashing him with their staffs. Koragg fought them effortlessly, spinning widely in a circle as they thrashed and slashed him from all fronts.

Finally Vida, and Maddie slashed at Koragg with their staffs. Avril spoke in a strange languge, before a bright light from her staff was hurled at the Dark Knight, knocking him back and he stumbled to stay on his feet.

The Rangers stood together. Determinded to win this fight.

"Give me your Legend Warrior Power!" Koragg ordered, pointing his sharp blade at them. "The Master will grant you a place at his side." He offered.

"When the fire pits of hell, turns to cold ice!" Avril snapped.

"Forget it!" Vida barked.

"We only use our magic for good!" Xander told the Dark Knight.

"That's right!" Maddie nodded.

"And we always will!" Chip replied.

"You will never win here, _or_ in the future Koragg!" Nick finished as Koragg growled. "Let's show him Rangers!" Red Ranger said. "Code One, Firestorm!" Nick leapt into the air as he spun the first code on the dial of his staff. Koragg cried out as he was hit by the powerful fire magic.

Red Ranger then ran towards him, preparing to strike him before he could recover, but just as he reached him, the airm shimmered purple beside Koragg, and a monster shot from it, slamming into Nick and throwing him backwards.

"Nick!" Maddie cried as the others ran over to help him up.

"A forbidden spell has been cast." Avril said, and her friends turned to look at her. "Dad grounded me when he caught me sneaking back in the house last night." She explained. "He had me read lots of magical books." She walked forward and pointed at the monster. "That monster is the work of Imperious."

"You're all mine, Rangers!" The monster declared.

"That's one ugly monster." Nick said as Maddie helped him up. "Come on guys, Code One!" He fired more powerful magic at the monster, but the ugly creature easily caught it before tossing it back at them.

"That didn't make a dent!" Chip cried out as they all hit the ground hard.

"It looks like we're in trouble!" Maddie groaned as they struggled to get back to their feet. No sooner did they get up, they were blasted back down again.

"This isn't the way!" Koragg protested as the monster walked back over to him.

"Be quiet!" The monster snapped. "Send them to the Underworld!" He ordered, and with a sigh, Koragg did. Returning his sword to its sheath, he cast a spell.

"What's happening?" Nick asked as a purple seal appeared below him and his friends.

"I don't like this!" Maddie cried, and Nick reached out taking her hand as the six Rangers sank through the spell seal, the Rangers were unable to escape.

XxXxXxXx

A worried Kaylynn grabbed Udonna's arm as they watched with horror through the Crystal Ball at the battle between the Rangers and Koragg.

"No!" She cried with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I told you it was a trap!" She sobbed.

"We'll get them back." Udonna promised just as Reina, and Rita came rushing into Rootcore.

"Udonna!" They cried in union. "We found her!" Reina exclaimed. "We found Persephone!"

Kaylynn turned to them sharply. "What?" She gasped. "But she disappeared years ago."

"With Kwan's help, we were able to find her." Rita explained.

"Where is she?" Udonna asked concerned.

The twins looked at each other, then turned to look back at the older women. "The Underworld." They said in union.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers appeared underground, in a cave that was poorly lit. They hit the ground unmorphed, and instantly leapt back to their feet. But were quickly surrounded by Hidiacs, restraining them as they struggled.

"Welcome to my humble home, Rangers." Imperious greeted with a laugh. "If I knew guests were coming. I would have tidied up!" He laughed mockingly as they were forced to stand.

"Wow! Really nice to see you guys."

The Rangers eyes widened as LeeLee approached, smiling at them brightly.

"LeeLee? They got you too?" Vida continued to struggle.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of this disgusting place!" Xander told her as he threw off one of the Hidiacs, but two more took its place.

"Thank you." LeeLee smiled at him. "I really hate it here, its always dark and damp, not to mention getting turned into an insect at everyone's slightest whim." She rolled her eyes as she complained. The Rangers stared at her.

"Wh, what are you talking about?" Avril asked.

"Complaining again, daughter?" Necrolai approached her from behind.

"Daughter?" Chip repeated.

"Can we keep them here, mom? Can we, huh? They have things that Zombies down here will never have, like ... souls." LeeLee smirked as she looked at the Power Rangers.

"Of course my dear." Necrolai told her, putting her arm around LeeLee. "Once their power is gone, you can keep them as your pets for all eternity." The Vampire promised.

"Sweet." LeeLee smirked. The Rangers let out furious yells as they continued to struggle, and Avril could feel her sun magic disappear as her dark magic grew.

"Struggle all you want Rangers." Necrolai taunted. "You're powerless down here."

"Enough." Imperious sounded board. "Wait unil their powers are taken, then you can do what you want."

XxXxXxXxXx

A thick heavy book fell onto the table, causing both Kaylynn and Clare to jump startled. Udonna opened the book and quickly turned the pages through the dark spells. She knew the risks, but she didn't care, all she wanted was the Rangers.

"Udonna!" Clare gasped. "You can't use that book! There must be another way!"

"Drastic times calls for drastic measures, Clare." Udonna said, never taking her eyes off the book. "This is our only way of rescuing the Rangers."

"But you can't!" Clare cried as she quickly reached over and tried to pull the book away from her aunt. "You're going to get hurt or worse! I won't let you!"

Udonna looked at her niece sternly. "Now, you can either help me, or get out of my way. The choice is yours!"

Tears slid down Clare's cheeks. "I want Xander, and the others back just as much as you." She choked, as Kaylynn wrapped her arm around her. "But not at this price."

"It will be my magic, Clare!" Udonna snapped. "Not yours!"

"Udonna!" Kaylynn snapped back. "We're all scared, but that's no reason for you to snap!"

"We'll go with you Udonna." Reina said as she, and Rita walked over to them.

"We're not going to let you go alone." Rita added.

Udonna finally paused, she turned to the twins. "Thank you girls, but you need to stay here." She softened when she turned to Clare, who was silently crying into Kaylynn's shoulder. "Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." She apologized. "I just want the Rangers home."

"Don't argue with us, Udonna." Rita argued. "We're here to help in the fight against Imperious, and find Bowen."

Clare took a few deep breaths to calm herself, and she looked at Udonna. "I just want them back home." She whispered, her voice still shaken.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"It was so nice of you to bring me the gift of your Legend Powers." Imperious laughed as he watched the six fight uselessly.

"You're not getting _anything_ from us!" Vida snarled back at him.

"Oh, it's not for me! It's for the Master!" Imperious gestured to the white circle in the middle of the room. It suddenly turned red, bathing the room in the deep color as a loud roar echoed through. The Rangers shivered, as all the Hidiacs squealed and fell to their knees as Imperious cackled.

"That's the thing that Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat!" Nick realized as he pointed at the circle.

"Leanbow?" Koragg repeated, confused.

"That name is not spoken here!" Imperious snarled. "Now, you will give the Master the power to rise up and conquer!" He declared, jerking his fan. The six teens began to glow in their respective colors, before they were hit by sheer pain as they felt their Legend Powers being ripped from their chests, they screamed in pain as their magic flooded from their chests and poured into the center where the Master was waiting. "How delightful!" Imperious laughed.

"The Master will soon rise." he added with delight.

"They cannot defend themselves, there is no honor in this defeat!" Koragg yelled to Imperious.

"Stop that foolish babbling!" Imperious shouted back with disgust. "This is our day of victory!" He declared as he relished the Rangers' pain. Koragg growled, he just looked away. he turned a little when something caught his eye, he saw the twins: Reina and Rita sneaking down a hallway. "This is the end of the Mystic Force!" Imperious laughed with delight.

"Stop!" A white blur landed in front of him, swinging down. There was a flash of white light, and the pain finally stopped. The Rangers staggered and swayed as Udonna turned to face Imperious.

"Udonna!" Maddie cried out, and with a quick move, Imperious knocked the Witch's wand from her hand.

"How touching! The Sorceress comes to save her little Rangers." He mocked. "Now you'll feel the wrath of the Master!" He yelled as the red light returned, and wrapped around Udonna. She screamed as she was lifted into the air, and the Rangers watched helplessly as Imperious cackled. The light then slammed her to the ground.

"Udonna!" Koragg's roar took all of them by surprise as the Dark Knight shoved both Imperious, and Necrolai to the ground and cut the red magic, freeing Udonna. The red light faded, and Koragg's armor changed to red and purple armor. The forcefields around the Rangers faded and the sand blow them softened.

"No! It can't be!" Imperious cried out. The figure turned, staggering a little before the armor shattered to reveal a man.

"Who's that?" Xander asked as the man turned to them.

"Leanbow?" Udonna breathed as she stared up at her husband with disbelief.

XxXxXxXx

 **What do you guys think? :) and just as I promised, Reina and Rita returned.**


	25. Bowen Part 2

"Leanbow, could it really be you?" Udonna asked as she rushed to her husband with open arms. The Rangers looked at each other confused.

"I don't know how to explain." Leanbow told her as he looked just as delighted. "But it's true, I am alive."

"Of course." Avril smiled at the reunion. "Leanbow got cursed, and was transformed into Koragg." She laughed as the realization hit her. "Udonna, Leanbow was right here the whole time! When Nick mentioned Leanbow, it trigged his memories!"

"Lifting the curse off him." Vida picked up where Avril was going.

"This is unbelievable." Maddie breathed.

"No." Nick said with a shake of his head. "It's one of Koragg's tricks." He watched Leanbow suspiciously.

"Leanbow survived, but not the Solaris Knight!" Imperious declared.

Tears appeared in Avril's eyes, as she quickly forgot about the happy reunion. "You're lying!" She cried.

"Oh, dear Hotaru." Imperious growled. "Daggeron is dead!" He declared in delight. "He is gone for good!" He laughed.

"NO!" Avril cried, and Vida wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Now to finish what I started!" Imperious shot his magic at Leanbow, who easily deflected it back. The magic slammed into Imperious, throwing him to the ground with a cry of pain.

" _Uthay Satoray_!" Leanbow cast a spell, and a golden Speal Seal appeared below the group, and they disappeared through it, escaping the Underworld.

XxXxXxXx

Reina, and Rita are still in the Underworld. They walked into a room and found a beautiful woman, resting inside a glass tomb.

"Persephone." Reina gasped as she walked over to the glass case. Rita walked past the case as her eyes where on someting else.

"Reina, look!" She pointed. "Udonna's staff!"

Reina looked up sharply. "Grab it and lets get out of here!" She insisted, and her sister nodded before rushing toward the staff.

"Got it!" Rita cried as she snatched the staff and rushed over to Reina. "We need to get before Necrolai or Imperious discovers us."

"But we can't leave Persephone." Rita protested, and her sister made a face.

"Yes, we can. She's Calindor's sister."

"She didn't grow power hungry like Calindor did." Reina tried. "Her mistake was falling hard for the wrong man."

"And that's why Calindor betrayed us." Rita rolled her eyes, giving in. "Everybody is going to blame us when she wakes up and starts a rampage of revenge."

Reina grinned. "That has never stopped us before."

Rita cast a spell and a bottle appeared in front of her. She snatched it up. "Since we're here, why don't we have some fun?" She grinned as she popped the cork on the bottle.

"Is that roses?"

"Every flower, every perfum." Rita still grinned. "All the good smells are in here. It's powerful enough to last for days!" She laughed. "Maybe a week."

Reina waved her hand toward the glass case, and it opened. "Let's get out of here."

XxXxXxXx

Appearing in a large barren quarry, the Rangers looked around quickly, still confused at the sudden change of scenery. "We'll be safe in this dimension for awhile." Leanbow told them, walking past them as he looked around for any sign of trouble.

"Ok, am I the only one confused by what's going on here?" Xander spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm a little mixed up myself." Vida admitted as she still held a devestated Avril in her arms.

"Let me get this straight. Leanbow was Koragg, and Koragg was Leanbow, and one of them, or both of them just saved our lives." Chip looked lost.

"Wait, this is the same guy that's been trying to toast us for months!" Nick reminded them. "How can we trust it's really Leanbow?" He demanded.

"You're right." The Knight nodded, with his arms folded. "I don't blame you for not trusting me." He told Nick, who glared at him.

"I trust you." Udonna smiled, walking over to her husband. "I know it's you ... what happened?"

"My tale is so incredible, I'm not sure I believe it myself." Leanbow turned and walked over to a rock, sitting down as the others did the same. "It happened in the last batle of the Great War." He began.

"You closed the gates ot the Underworld, and we all thought you were gone forever." Udonna told him, tears shinning brightly in her eyes as she thought about the aftermath.

"Yes ... but that's when the story just beings." Leanbow said grimly. "My plan had worked, and the Master was sinking down into the depths, but he had used the last of his Dark Magic to take me with him, and turned me into Koragg, the Knight Wolf; his most obedient soldier. I had no memory of my previous life. Everything I did was for the Master." Leanbow's eyes held lots of guilt.

"But you remember now?" Chip frowned, and Leanbow turned to look at the red-head.

"It must have been the virus that infected my Titan Mode." He realized. "It began to break the memory spell." He explained.

"Then you must remember how many times you've tried to destroy us." Nick growled at him, still refusing to believe this man is really Leanbow. "And even Udonna, your own wife! You almost destroyed her, then stole her Snow Staff! Does that ring any bells?" The red Ranger demanded furiously.

Leanbow looked down at his hands. "Yes." He admitted. "I remember it all, and I cannot tell you all how sorry I am." He looked back up. Nick folded his arms, letting out a growl as he still refused to accept it.

Udonna turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nick, no-one can withstand the full power of the Master's Dark Magic." She told him gently, but he didn't look at her.

"If there was any way you could forgive me, all of you." Leanbow requested. The Rangers just remained silent. Udonna then smiled at her husband.

"Of course I."- As she took a step, Udonna suddenly collapsed, falling into Avril and Vida, the girls catching their mentor before she fell to the ground.

"You're injured!" Leanbow took her hands as they helped her up.

"I used the Book Of Dark Magic to get to the Underworld." She admitted, and the Rangers stared at her in alarm. "I'm afraid I am as vulnerable as any human now."

"You shouldn't have done that." Leanbow shook his head. An explosion nearby shook the ground, and they looked up quickly. "Imperious has found us. I'm sending you back to Rootcore." He told Udonna as he held her up.

"No! I don't want to lose you again." She pleaded desperately.

"You're in no condition to fight." Leanbow said sternly.

"For once we agree. Send her." Nick told the Knight, who nodded. They all backed away, and Udonna stared at Leanbow as he released her, he cast another spell, and Udonna disappeared in a flash of white light. The sky turned dark overhead, and fog gathered around them.

"There you are!" Imperious laughed, and Leanbow looked around as the Rangers reached for their morphers. Imperious, Necrolai, and Chimera approached them, as Imperious' laugh echoed around the qurry. "Get them Chimera!" The mummy ordered.

"My pleasure!" Chimera launched at the group.

"Ready yourselves!" Leanbow ordered, but as he stood in front of the Rangers, he let out a scream of pain. He put his hands to his head, staggering away as red lights sparked from his head. "No!" He roared, and transformed into his Ancient Mystic Mode.

"Let's do it!" Nick yelled as the Rangers quickly drew their morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The Power Rangers morphed and ran at Chimera, but the monster was too powerful. It knocked the Rangers around, and nearby, Necrolai grabbed the fallen Leanbow before disappearing. Chimera laughed loudly as he knocked the Rangers to the ground again.

"We don't need him anyway!" Nick yelled, drawing his Magi Staff. "We'll beat you ourselves! Power of the Phoenix!" He called on his fire magic and launched himself at Chimera, only to be knocked back easily. As the Rangers helped him up, Chimera rushed at them, before there was a blast of gold light.

"Stop!" A familiar voice yelled, and the light slammed into Chimera.

"What now?!" Imperious demanded as Chimera landed on the ground beside him.

"DAD!" Avril cried, relieved to see Daggeron alive as he rode towards them on a unicorn.

"But ... I destroyed you!" Imperious howled.

"Oh, cool!" Chip grinned under his helmet as he staggered towards the unicorn as Daggeron jumped off.

"Rangers, the unicorn's name is Bright Star." Daggeron told them. "She can travel through all dimensions. If you run into trouble she can combine with your Megazord. Now hurry!" He ordered as he rushed past them at Imperious.

Growling, Imperious shot a spiral of dark magic at Daggeron. Sensing the danger, the tip of Bright Star's horn glowed, magic swirled outwards, surronding the Rangers and then disappeared, taking the heros with her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Having been transported to a new location where the bound battle would take place, Kaylynn appeared on the sidelines and she looked around confused and terrified as Imperious and Daggeron faced each other. Jenji emerged from his lamp to stand beside Kaylynn and wrapped an arm around her.

"Tada! It's Jenji. Now, remember the rules. Swords only. No other weapons or magic." Jenji looked from Imperious to Daggeron.

"Agreed." Daggeron nodded shortly.

"But of course!" Imperious drawled, making Kaylynn narrow her eyes on him.

"Goodie! Then combatants, prepare for batle!" Jenji yelled, and both transformed into their Ancient Mystic Modes. "We'll just get you chained up. Bring on the chains!" He called, snapping his fingers to summon chains that wrapped around their right wrists. "In this corner, the noble Daggeron! And in this corner, the traitor known as Calindor, aka Imperious! Let the bound battle begin!"

XxXxXxXx

"Here we go." Xander said as Chimera grew to building size.

"I got this one!" Nick called, running back towards Bright Star.

"Nick, wait!" Maddie cried, trying to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Chip asked.

"We can't use the Manticore." Nick answered, galloping away. "But we can still make a Megazord!" He blasted through a shield and reverted to his Titan form. Combing with Bright Star in the process. "Phoenix Unizord!"

"Yeah!" Avril cheered. "Go Nick!"

XxXxXxXx

Kaylynn covered her eyes as Imperious managed to nick Daggeron's armor with his sword, she cried silent tears as she stood close to Jenji, hugging his arm tightly. The cat had long since stopped commentating, unable to hide his own worry as the watched the two. At first it looked like Imperious had the upper hand, managing to knock Daggeron to the ground.

Imperious laughed mockingly as he stood over the Solaris Knight, confident that his victory was at hand. His desire to destroy Dagger was all that mattered.

"Daggeron!" Kaylynn cried, and Daggeron spun suddenly, his boots connecting with Imperious' chest and throwing him back. Before long, Imperious was on the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

"On your feet." The Rangers looked around as Koragg returned to normal size, walking towards them with his sword drawn. Avril pushed herself to her feet, but Chip caught her.

"No." He told her firmly.

"This is my fight." Nick straightened up and walked past them, morphing as he approached Koragg. Drawing his sword, Nick fought off Koragg in what seemed to be an even match as the others watched him. Maddie making her way slowly closer each time Koragg hit Nick.

Swinging his sword hard, the clashing of metal echoed as both put their full strength into each blow.

"Is that all you've got?" Koragg roared as he caught Nick's blow.

"Hardly!" Red Ranger yelled back, fighting back and kicking Koragg. The Knight blocked it with his shield, but it forced both back, and as Nick leapt at him, he jumped up and kicked Nick in the stomach. Nick recovered and the battle continued.

Koragg finally got a shot in that floor Nick, whose sword flew out of his grasp. It landed in the dirt, the handle sticking up as both Nick and Koragg looked at it.

"You don't have a chance without your sword." Koragg told Nick coldly, and the Red Ranger looked around as he pointed his sword at him. "Now ... pick it up." He suddenly pointed to the sword that was sticking out of the ground. "I won't fight an unarmed opponent." He growled at Nick.

"You got it!" Nick yelled, and pushed himself up. He ran over and grabbed the sword, yanking it from the ground and swinging it wildly.

"You're too angry." Koragg told him coldly. "You must learn to control your emotions."

"There were so many times you could have destroyed us, and you didn't. _Tell me why_!" Nick ordered furiously and with rage.

"I know why." Avril said. "Because there's a part of him that's still good."

"A part that's still Leanbow." Xander nodded.

XxXxXxXxX

Daggeron's blade clashed with Imperious' again, but this time he wrapped the chain around it, and yanked up. Imperious cried out as the sword was wrenched from his grasp, and clattered to the ground. He was knocked to the ground as Jenji cheered, but as Daggeron swung his sword down to end it, Imperious cast a spell. Kaylynn cried out as she was teleported in front of him, and Daggeron's blade stopped inches from her face.

"No!" He yelled.

"Surprise!" Imperious laughed, then tossed him to the ground, and Daggeron demorphed, groaning as Imperious laughed.

"Daggeron!" Kaylynn cried as she stuggled against Imperious' grasp.

"Hey, you cheated!" Jenji yelled.

"Of course I did!" Imperious scoffed, he shoved Kaylynn into him. The pair cried as they tumbled to the ground, and Daggeron pushed himself up. "Do you think I care about fighting with honor?" He demanded as he returned to his mummy form. "That is for fools like you, and Leanbow!" He told Daggeron, whose grip on his sword tightened.

"You've learned nothing from him! I'd rather die with honor, then live without it!"

"So be it!" Imperious blasted him with magic again, laughing as Daggeron cried out. But he suddenly broke free, swinging his sword uup, and Imperious cried out as Daggeron launched at him, striking him down with several strikes of his sword, The chain shattered as Imperious fell to his knees, groaning.

"You have defeated me, Daggeron! But with my destruction, a terror will be unleashed that you cannot even imagine!" Imperious declared, and as he got to his feet, be began to turn to dust, reverting back to his true form. He turned away, cackling loudly be he completely disintegrated, his laughter echoing loudly even after he was gone. Daggeron breathed heavily as he stared at the spot where Imperious had been standing.

"Daggeron!" Kaylynn ran to him, and he hugged her tightly.

XxXxXxXx

Nick, and Koragg continued to fight as hard as they could, swinging their swords and dodging each other as the clash of metal continued to fill the air. Maddie was chewing on her lip and had the iching feeling to help Nick, but she knew it was his fight. Slowly, but surely, Nick was slowing, and Koragg was pushing him back further and further. Finally, the Knight knocked Nick to the ground, overwhelming him.

"NO!" Maddie couldn't sand it anymore, she ran towards them, sliding on her knees next to Nick. Nick wrapped her in his arms.

"Leanbow exists only in memory." Koragg spoke as Maddie shivered, backing further into Nick as he tightened his hold on her. "I am Koragg, now and forever!" He declared. "You have fought with honor, but the battle is over. Since you have proven to be a worthy opponent. I will grant you a swift death!" He promised.

"Leanbow, _stop_!" Udonna's cry froze Koragg as the other Rangers ran towards him. "Don't do it!" Udonna cried, running over and grabbing his sword. "This is Bowen, your child." She smiled down at Nick as the others stopped confused. "Our child." She looked back around at Koragg as he stared at her.

"What are you saying?" Nick asked, still holding a shaking Maddie.

"You were with me all along, and I never knew." Udonna smiled joyfully at him, tears running down her face. "It's truly magical." Koragg growled as he sheathed his sword.

"My ... my son?" Koragg reached out, but Nick leaned back. Koragg then backed away, and cried out as the armor faded to reveal Leanbow.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird." Chip grinned as Nick helped Maddie up and the two continued to stand in front of Udonna.

"I _am_ your mother. It's true Nick." Udonna approached Nick, holding his baby blanket tightly. "I knew there was a reason you came to Briarwood. It was to fulfil you destiny. The greatest Wizard of them all." She smiled at him. Nick shook his head as he looked at the red blanket in her hands.

"This is gonna take a little while getting use to." He finally managed, and Maddie giggled. The moment was interrupted when the ground suddenly began to shake, and red tentacles burst out.

"Come on Rangers!"

"No!" Leanbow yelled, casting a spell that stopped them from moving. He then walked towards the creature, and glanced over his shoulder at them. "This is my battle. I must finish what I started." He told them, he moved forward again as he called on his Ancient Mystic Mode. The monster attacked as they cried out, and Leanbow blocked it.

"Back to the depths, foul beast!" Leanbow roared as he drew his sword.

"Leanbow!" Udonna cried. And after a moment of shaking, a voice echoed to them.

" _Power Rangers, carry on my legacy_!" Leanbow yelled, and lights floated from the hole and to the Rangers, disappearing when they touched them.

"Our Legend Warrior Powers, they're back." Xander realized with a smile.

"But Leanbow is gone." Udonna choked out as she clung to Nick's blanket tightly to her chest, and Xander's smile faded. Nick put his hand on her shoulder, offering as much comfort as he could to his mother.

XxXxXxXx

Nick was sitting on a bench in the park, looking up at the dark starry night.

"Is something on your mind?" The voice had him jump and turn around to see Mystic Mother standing by the bench.

"I don't know." Nick sighed, looking back towards the sky. "I guess I still feel lost."

"Lost?" Mystic Mother repeated. "What on Earth for?" She wanted to know. "You found your family didn't you?"

Nick blinked. "Yeah." He turned around to look at Mystic Mother. "I guess."

"Young man." Mystic Mother said sternly, gaining his attention. "Why are you so upset about this?"

"What am I suppose to say?" Nick asked. "I don't feel any different." He explained. "How am I suppose to act around the other Rangers now?"

Mystic Mother looked over his shoulder. "You can find out for yourself." She said, and Nick turned around to find Maddie slowly walking over to them.

"Maddie?" Nick asked as she paused in her walk to stand under a streetlight.

"Maybe Madison can help you with your answers." Mystic Mother smiled. "She looks pretty, doesn't she?"

Nick just continued to stare at Maddie. "How can I act normal around her now?"

Mystic Mother rolled her eyes. "You won't know what will happen until you do it." She sighed as Nick just stood there. "Maybe you just need a little push."

Nick suddenly felt himself being magically pushed, as he stumbled to stay on his feet. And he nearly rammed into Maddie. "Hey."

Maddie blushed. "Hi."

Nick turned around to find Mystic Mother was smiling, she waved disappearing.

"Can I ask what your doing here?" He asked as he turned back around to face Maddie, who's blush deepened.

"I just wanted to see how your doing." She said with hestation.

"I'm alright."

Maddie took a big deep breath. "Nick, what's going on?" She asked with worry. "Does this have anything to do with you being Bowen, and being Udonna's son?"

"I can live with that." Nick told her gently. "I can handle being her son." He paused, he turned a little. "But Leanbow?" He sighed heavily.

"Nick." She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're still _you_." She said gently. "Why are you fighting this?" She asked. "I can tell your fighting with this."

He sighed heavily. "All those years of traveling, I didn't really know what I was looking for."

She smiled brightly as she removed her hand from his shoulder. "Not staying long to make friends. Nick you found what you've been looking for!" She continued to smile even as he turned to face her. "You found yourself, your true self."

Nick was quiet for awhile. "How am I suppose to act now?" He wanted to know. "Am I suppose to act differently now?"

"Just because you're Udonna's son, does not mean you have to change." Maddie told him. "Just be you." She hesitated for a minute. "Be the you that I really like."

Nick stared at her. "Ok." He finally nodded. "I won't change." He gave her a smile. "For you I won't."

Maddie smiled as she tried to hide her blush, but couldn't, she was suprised when he took her hand.

"Would you go on a date with me on Friday?" He asked.

"I, I, I would love too." She was now blushing as red as Ranger suit, and it didn't help when he kissed her cheek gently.

XxXxXx

On the other side of the park. Avril was walking down a path as she held Jenji's lamp in her arms. "You could've told me before just walking in." She complained. "Do you know what that's like?"

"I thought your reaction was funny." Jenji replied from inside the lamp. "But no, I don't know what it's like." He paused. "I did try to warn you! You're just as stubborn as Daggeron."

"I need a blocking memory spell for that." Avril said as she rounded the corner and halted in her steps. She just saw Nick kissing Maddie's cheek, but from where she was standing it looked like he just kissed her on the lips.

"Come on Jenji!" Avril turned back around and started to head back for home.

"I thought we were going to Rootcore?"

"Change of plans." Avril said simply.

XxXxXxXx

 **I hope Nick wasn't too much OC near the end here.**


	26. The Light

Avril walked into Rock Porium, seeing Maddie leaning against the counter next to the register.

"Hey girl." She made the short distance to to her friend. "What's the matter?"

"It's ... it's nothing." Maddie hesitated as Chip, and Xander walked over. "I guess I'm a little sad is all." She admitted. "I know I'm a Power Ranger, but come on, you guys are the ones that really, you know, live it up." She sighed. "I don't feel like I do my share."

"Maddie, that's ridiculous." Xander said. "You're as much part of this team as anyone."

"Yeah, thanks, but let's get real here." Maddie said bitterly. "Nick can connect with Catastros, and now he's Udonna's _son_! Xander you get all the spell codes. Av, you're Daggeron's _daughter_ with more magic then all of us. Chip you _saved_ Vida!" She sighed, and Chip smiled with pride as he remembered. "Vida kicks butt, and I." She trailed off.

"You're being silly Maddie." Avril said gently.

But Maddie chose not to hear her. "Oh! I actually did do something! I got turned to stone!" She said bitterly. "And everyone had to come an save me. Awesome."

"I got turned to stone too Maddie!" Avril reminded the blue Ranger who turned to walk away. "Maddie come on!" She ran after the girl.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kaylynn was sitting on the floor of the bathroom in her home. She leaned back against the wall as she rested her hands on her stomach. She was sitting between the toliet and the shower.

Avril poked her head into the bathroom. "Mom, are you ok?" She asked with worry as she walked further into the room. It was funny, the two had not ever been close while Avril was growing up, but not at the age of sixteen, the two have gotten over their differances and now are close. "I heard you throwing up all the way downstairs."

"I'm ok." Kaylynn tried to reassure. "Just caught the stomach flu, I guess."

Avril made a face as a flash of what she walked in on came to her mind. "Sure." She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, trying to clear it. "Whatever you say."

Her wand chimbed, and she pulled it out. "What's going on?"

" _You need to meet us in the city_!" Vida's voice came out. " _There's magic that's going off the charts_!"

"On my way!" Avril turned to look at her mother.

"Go! I'll be fine."

With a nod, Avril gently flicked her wand, and she disappeared.

XxXxXxXx

Avril ran towards her friends, and skidded to a stop, bumping into Vida.

"Nothing unusal." Xander said as they looked around. "Udonna said that dark magic was off the charts." No sooner had he said that, the sky began to darken as a blackness darkened Briarwood.

"You were saying?" Nick frowned at him.

"Now this is a wild guess ... but could it be refuring to that?" Chip pointed to the strange lights in the sky. The ground began to shake as a strange platform frose from the ground, and everyone around bolted. "Now this ... this could really be the end of the world." Chip added just as Daggeron came rushing up, as several figures appeared on the platform. Giant and towering over the city.

"In all my years of magic, I have never seen anything like this." Daggeron breathed.

"I didn't want to hear that." Xander told him.

"Who are they?" Maddie asked, as more appeared.

"People of the surface!" One figure spoke, adressing the city. "Let me intorduce you, the destroyers of your world! Black Lance, Magahorn, I am Sculpin, Itassis, Serpentina! He gustered to the other side. "Hekatoid, Oculous, Magma, Matoombo, and Gekkor! We are the Ten Terrors of the Underworld!" Sculpin announced loudly. "We have come to punish you! Give us what you hold most sacred! Give us The Light!"

"We gotta stop them!" Nick stepped forwards, and the others nodded quickly as they grabbed their morphers and morphed quickly. After summoning their Legend Mode, they called on the Manticore Megazord. "We're gonna give you a one way ticket back to the Underworld!" Nick threatened as the Megazord approached the Terrors. The Rangers' lance began to spin, as fire wrapped around it. "LEGEND STRIKER, SPIN ATTACK!" They fired their powerful magic, but Black Lance easily blocked it with his shield.

"That was nothing! Take this!" He fired his own shot, and it slammed into the Megazord. The blast was so powerful that it split them apart and made them return to normal size. They crashed to the ground in a big pile, demorphing in the process.

"We will have The Light!" Sculpin promised as the Rangers got back to their feet.

"The Light? What is he talking about?" Nick asked as the platform disappeared, and everything returned to normal.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You."

After the failed battle, Daggeron brought everyone back to Rootcore.

"Me?" Nick stared.

"Of course!" Avril excaimed, from where she stood between Xander and Vida. "It makes sinse! You were born to a powerful witch, and a powerful warrior!" She smiled. "Making you the Light! The most powerful wizard of them all!"

Daggeron nodded. "Correct."

"But I thought Avril was suppose to be the savior?" Vida was confused.

"Her job is the same." Daggeron agreed with a nod. "But mostly it is Nick's job, he _is_ The Light."

"And what exactly am I suppose to do?" Avril asked dryly. "Be the cheerleader and cheer him on from the sidelines?"

XxXxXxXx

"You have until the flames go out on the signal tower before I seek my vengeance on this world!" Magma growled as he towered the city. "And nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Think again!" Daggeron arrived in his Megazord, Jenji was panicking.

"Wait, wait, I'm not ready!"

"Let's see him deal with this!" Daggeron pushed down on his controls. "Remote train car, go!" He commanded. Two mini train cars shot out of the Megazord, their trail tracks glowing gold in the darkened sky.

Magma laughed as the train cars disintegrated as they wrapped around him. "Take this!" With a flash he distroyed them. With another laugh, Magma blasted the Megazord, and Daggeron was thrown from it as it disappeared.

"Just to be fair, I will fight you at your size." Magma shrunk down as Daggeron got back to his feet. "Let's it it on!" The Terror roared, swinging a large ball and chain at the Knight.

"Fine by me!" Daggeron said, before run at the monster, but was thrown backwards with a quick slam of the ball.

"Yo, lava boy!" The Terror looked around as the other Rangers, all morphed ran to the battle. "Try and take us all out!" Nick challenged as they drew their Magi Staffs. Nick, Xander, and Avril leapt at Magma, only to be batted aside with ease.

"Magi Staff!" Maddie, Chip, and Vida fired their magic from a distance, but Magma waved his hand and knocked it back at them. As they fell to the ground, Daggeron caught Magma's arm and pulled him down.

"Now Nick!" He yelled, and Nick swung his sword down, but it didn't make a dent.

"Maddie, go for it!" Avril cried as she ran towards the Blue Ranger, who turned to her.

"Me?"

"It's clear that our magic isn't strong enough. I have light, so it's not going to affect Magma." Avril explained as the other Rangers regrouped around the two. "Nick." She turned to face him. "You're fire magic diffently will not hurt him."

"What are you getting at?" Vida demanded.

"Water!" Avril yelled. "Maddie is a water witch!"

"Right!" Maddie smiled under her helmet. "My magic will cool him off!"

"Yeah!" Avril exclaimed with a firm nod.

"Go for it Maddie!" Nick placed a hand on her shoulder, as Blue Ranger turned and took a few steps forward.

"Who dares challenge me?" Magma demanded.

"I do!" Maddie exclaimed. "It's your turn to feel the heat!"

Magma laughed. "A girl?!" He demanded. "What is she going to do, throw her hairbrush at me?" He laughed harder at his own joke.

"Your time in this kingdom has come to an end, Blue Ranger!" Magma said once he calmed down. "I have been chosen, by the darkness to destroy this pesky place and reclaim it in the name of the Master. But before I destroy you, I'll let you have one chance to defeat me."

"What's he playing at?" Vida asked.

"To make this battle interesting, what say we play a little game?"

"Game?" Nick asked.

"Here are the rules." Magma growled, pointing at the nearest radio tower. It was suddenly lit up in flames. "If I defeat you, Blue Ranger, before the flame goes out on that radio tower, I win. But if you are still standing by the time the flame goes out, you win!"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Chip asked.

"You don't." Magma answered. "But that's what makes this game fun. Shall we begin, Blue Ranger?"

Maddie hesitated, she looked back at her friends.

"You can do it Maddie." Nick inceraged, and the others nodded.

"You're a _water_ witch." Avril reminded. "Water puts out fire."

"You're right." Maddie nodded.

"I'm waiting Blue Ranger." Magma growled.

"We have your back, Madison." Daggeron promised. "Just stay focused and you'll do fine."

Maddie took a step toward Magma, who fired a firebolt at Maddie. She dived aside as her friends called out to her. He then glowed an orange color, firing several flames; they caught the Blue Ranger off guard, sending her flying through the air.

"Maddie!" Nick cried.

"Sis, get up!" Vida yelled.

Growling, Magma turned to them. "Shut up!" He blasted them with fireballs. The Rangers cried as they were hit and thrown backwards, demorphing as they hit the ground.

"NO!" Maddie cried as she pushed herself up and back to her feet. She charged at Magma as he approached the no longer morphed Rangers. "Code 1!" She called as she spun around as she wielded her Lion Staff in a circle. "Tidal Wave!"

"Huh?" Magma turned and let out a cry as the wave of water slammed into him. "It burns!" He cried as stumbled on his feet. "It burns!"

"Yeah!" The others Rangers cheered, before running over to surround Maddie.

"Way to go Maddie!" Avril cheered.

"No big deal." Maddie blushed under her helmet.

"Are you kidding?" Avril asked. "You saved us!" She nudged Nick, as she added. "That's a big deal."

"Yeah!" Nick smiled with a nod, as Maddie's blush grew.

Magma got back to his feet. "Don't think you've won." He started to glow. "All you've done is turn me back to my giant form."

"Let's do it, Rangers!" Nick called. "Legend of the sky! Mystic Firebird!" He transformed to his mystic legend zord form.

"Legend of the jungle!" The others called, combining their powers and transforming into their Legend Zord mode.

Magma growled at the Megazord. "Now I can finish you all!"

"SPIN ATTACK!" The Rangers called. "FULL POWER!"

The fire monster cried as he was thrown backwards. But he came out with no scratch.

"Check it out!" Maddie gasped.

"You should know by now, your attacks don't work on me." Magma growled.

"Wanna bet!" Avril yelled. "You just lost to your own game!"

"Huh?" Magma turned towards the radio tower. "My heat! It's fading!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Nick asked, as a purple spear struck Magma in the chest.

"I made up the rules of the game, and I lost!" Magma cried as he sparked. "The rules of darkness show no mercy. But you have nine others to defeat, Rangers! This is just the beginning!"

The Rangers gasped in surprise as Magma turned to stone, and exploded. showering the city with drabs and rubble.

"They just destroyed one of their own!" Avril gasped. "That's just too crule!"

XxXxX

The Rangers finally returned to the Rock Porium. And the six quickly went to work.

"So nice of you to show up." Toby smiled mockingly at them. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to be out there doing whatever, doing whatever it is you do when you're out there?" He asked as they all slowed to a stop, looking guilty.

"Sorry boss." Xander began.

"Well apology _not_ accepted." Toby said harshly. "That's why I've hired a new employee." The door of the office opened and someone the Rangers did not expect walked out, carrying a box of CD's.

" _Leelee_?!" The Rangers cried out with shock.

"Yep! And she promised to not go running off all the time, like some other people I Nick, Madison, Vida, Xander, Chip, and Avril. I'm not going to mention."

"That!" Avril began, but didn't get a chance to continue as Vida slapped her hand over Avril's mouth.

"Toby, you can't hire her, her mom is."- Nick quickly stopped as Avril, who was still being restrained by Vida, kicked him in the leg. He cleared his throat. "Welcome on board LeeLee."

"Thanks." LeeLee smiled. Toby patted her on the shoulder, smiling encouragingly before going to his office. "Love to stay and chat, but I've got work to do." She smiled brghtly, before turning to leave, but turned back around to face them again. "Keep my secret, I'll keep yours."

Once she was gone, Vida let go of Avril.

"Barbie bitch is now going to be in all of our business!" Avril exclaimed. "She's going to rat on us to Toby as soon as she gets the chance!"

"Not with us around."

The Rangers turned sharply to see Reina, and Rita walking over to them. "We're working here now too." Rita replied. "Don't worry guys, we have your back."

"Oh, and Hotaru. We're sorry for attacking you like that." Reina apologized.

Avril sighed. "Accepted. Udonna did say that you guys redeem yourselves." She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the twins. "I'm a lot stronger now, so do it again, you're both history. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear." Reina said with a nod.

"Clear as glass." Rita added.

XxXxXxXx

 **LeeLee's back! But so are the twins! What's next? Read and review! Please and thank you!**


	27. The Hunter

Avril was fast asleep, snuggled deep in her many blankets in her bed, when suddenly a bright light appeared in her bedroom.

Once the light faded, Persephone stood in the middle of the bedroom. "What a pretty little girl." She said with a scuff and sour face as she walked closer to the bed. "The Eclipse Wand." She said as she spotted the wand resting on the nightstand, next to a lamp and an alarm clock; the large red letters reading 2:00 AM.

Persephone slowly walked up to the nightstand, as soon as she touched the wand, a light blue forcefield quickly surrounded the wand, preventing Persephone from stealing the wand. "Blast!" She growled as Avril started to stir.

The light started to surrounded Persephone, but Avril awoke with a start, and she bolted up in bedroom.

"The hell!" The gold Ranger quickly grabbed her wand as she jumped out of bed, and pointed her wand at Persephone. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"I am Persephone." Persephone smiled. "Sister to Calindor." She revealed, and Avril almost dropped her wand, but her grip just tightened.

"What do you want?" Avril demanded, just as Jenji walked past the open bedroom door, after a minute he returned.

"Oh no!" The big cat cried with panic. "DAGGERON!" He ran off down the hall. "DAGGERON!"

"You like having your father back, don't you?" Persephone asked with interest. "You better charish the time you have with him."

The star on Avril's wand started to glow. "That a threat?" She demanded.

"He's _mine_!" Persephone cried. "As he should be!"

Both Avril's wand and her necklace began to glow in union. "Try and take him, witch!" Avril herself began to glow. "Do not go near him!"

Daggeron sudden ran into the room, followed by Kaylynn and Jenji. "Persephone!" Kaylynn gasped, as Jenji held her back and away from any danger.

"This is impossible." Daggeron breathed, his eyes on Persephone.

Persephone eyed Kaylynn darkly, making Kaylynn shuttered and lean closer to Jenji. Persephone then turned back around to face Avril. "Remember my warning." With that she disappeared.

Daggeron rushed over to Avril. "Hotaru, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

Avril hugged her wand to her chest. "I'm ok." She breathed. "Now it looks like we have more to worry about then the Terrors."

XxXxXxXxXx

Avril walked into the Rock Porium. "Sorry I'm late." She said to her friends, before letting out a big yawn that she hid behind her hand.

"You ok?" Vida asked.

"Oh I just had a new enemy attack me last night." Avril answered, and her friends eyes grew wide.

" _What_?!" They cried in union.

"Was it one of the Terrors?" Xander asked, and the gold Ranger shook her head.

"Nope, a brand new one." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes, just as LeeLee walked up with her back to them, the blonde picked up a box. Avril quickly perked up, as the Rangers stood togther, and as if sensing them, LeeLee turned around to face them.

"Hi."-

"Zip it, Barbie!" Avril snapped.

"Why did you decide to work here?" Vida added sharply.

"Are you going after Toby?" Maddie accused.

"What, NO!"

"Or she's trying to infiltrate the team, and take us down one by one." Chip suggested as he leans forwards placing a hand on Vida, and Maddie's shoulders as he stares at LeeLee suspiciously.

" _I am_ human after all." LeeLee replied as she set the box down.

" _You_ are the Vampire Queen's daughter!" Avril growled, using Xander's shoulder as an armrest. "That's what you'll ever be."

"I can be your friend too, is that hard to believe?" LeeLee asked.

" _YES_!" The Rangers yelled in union and anger, that LeeLee jumped. Their morphers chimed.

"That's probably your mom now." Nick growled as he stormed past LeeLee, Vida was next.

"LeeLee if you wanna be like everyone else, go do something. Help that customer." She followed Nick.

"And could you finish cleaning the kitchen?" Maddie asked as she drapped a towel on the blonde's shoulder. "Thank you." She followed Nick, and Vida.

Chip dumped a big black trashbag into LeeLee's arms. "The trash is ready for the dumpster." He soon left.

"Sorry LeeLee, I wont be able to supervise you." Xander said as he walked past her.

An overwhelmed LeeLee turned to Avril.

Avril pulled out her wand, and LeeLee jumped backwards with fright, dropping the trashbag and it ripped open.

Avril cast a spell as she waved her wand into the air, and everything and everyone inside the store froze, incept for the two. " _You_ have been nothing but a bitch to all of us sinse the beginning!" She pointed her wand at LeeLee, who was watching the wand with fear. "I have _half_ a mind to send you to a different dimention, where you won't have friend in the world!"

"Then why don't you?" LeeLee demanded.

"If she doesn't." Rita said as she, and Reina walked over. "We will."

"No." Avril put her wand away. "She's not worth it." With that she stormed out.

"It's obvious LeeLee." Reina said as she folded her arms. "The Rangers just don't care about you. Not after what you've done."

"Then _you_ clean this place!" LeeLee said hotly, before she stormed off.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Let the hunt begin!" Oculous called, as he watched the Rangers run up to him.

"Stop right there!" Nick yelled as they stood in front of him.

"I am Oculous, the Hunter!" The Terror announced as he lifted his weapon. "And _you_ are my quarry. But I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Chip wondered.

"What kind of deal?" Xander demanded.

"I only want the Red and Gold Rangers. If you surrender to me now, the rest of you will be spared." Oculous said coldly. "Interested?"

"He's the hunter, and we're the prey?" Chip gasped.

"That's right, and I'm the best!" The monster said proudly. "Just surrender Red, and Gold, spare me the trouble."

Avril lifted her left hand, a dark and gold light swirled above her palm, she hurled it at Oculous, who fell to the ground and struggled to his feet.

"I believe I made my point crystal clear." Avril said with a smirk.

"Forget it!" Nick snapped, as Oculous got back to his feet. "We won't go down without a fight!"

"I'll de-molecularise your friends one-by-one." Oculous threatened. "If I don't have all four by sun-down, I'll surrender. That's the game."

"Well." Nick drew his sword. "Then game on!" He accepted, and Oculous laughed laughed before blasting the ground in front of them before they could attack, when the smoke faded he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Vida yelled as they ran to the spot where he'd been standing.

"He split!" Nick groaned.

"He abandoned his own game? I don't think so." Avril shuttered as they searched for the white Terror.

" _Rangers, the hunt is on_!" Oculous' voice reached them, and they looked around, trying to pinpoint his voice. " _I can be anywhere, so I suggest you start running_." A light shot at them, and Avril quickly put up a shield, blocking the shot.

"He's up in the window!" Chip realized, as the shield continued to keep them safe.

"He's not so smart after all!" Nick said as more lights shot down and bounced off the shield. Suddenly a shot came from behind, hitting Avril in the leg, she cried in pain as she fell to the ground and her shield faded away.

"Avril!" They quickly surrounded her as she grabbed her leg. The pain hurt terribly as tears slid down her cheeks from the pain.

"That blast came from the other direction! How?!" Maddie gasped as she, and Nick looked around.

"Watch out!" Nick yelled, seeing more attacks. "Get in a circle!" He ordered. "We need to protect Avril so we can get a chance to escape!"

Everyone did just that, surrounding Avril as she whimpered and clung to her leg to her chest, while her friends shielded her from the blasts. And after awhile, the blasts stopped.

"He need to get Avril out of here!" Chip exclaimed as he turned and pulled Avril into his arms.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I think we're safe here." Nick said, and Chip lowered Avril to the ground. She let out a yip as she hopped a little, but other then that she stayed standing, but swayed every five minutes.

"We're in real trouble here." Vida turned to Nick. "We have no idea where this guy is, Avril can barley stand, and we still have hours til sundown."

"Where's Daggeron?" Chip asked. "We could use his help."

"I heard Daggeron say something about training in another dimention." Nick answered. "We're on our own. And we better keep moving before he finds us." The others nodded.

But just as they started to leave, a blast hit Xander. Everyone froze as he fell backwards, glowing red before seeing to shatter as he hit the ground.

"Xander!" Avril cried.

"Let's go!" Nick yelled, Chip quickly lifted Avril into his arms as they ran. Vida, Nick, and Maddie worked together at batting the attacks that were shot from the sky.

"This guy is going down!" Vida yelled as she knocked aside a red shot.

"Keep running!" Maddie cried.

"Look out!" Nick shoved his friends out of the way of another attack, and the five crashed to the ground, with Avril rolling out of Chip's arms.

"We gotta keep moving!" Maddie cried as they got back to their feet.

"Come on!" Nick grabbed his staff, the others did the same. They cast a spell and disappeared.

" _You can run, but you can't hide_!" Oculous laughed.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers ran through the forest, Chip still carrying Avril. She winced every once in awhile as her leg was jingled.

"We should make a break for Rootcore." Vida suggested.

"No, I don't want to jeopardise the base." Nick said. "This _guy_ can follow us everywhere."

"I'm running out of suggestions." Chip said as he gently lowered Avril to a fallen tree branch. "If this is a role-playing game, I'd give myself a time-out." He told them as Vida, Nick, and Maddie looked around.

"At least we have the cover of the trees." Avril said, only for one to be hit by a shot by the red light. It dissolved into red lights, and they jumped.

"You were saying?" Vida asked turned to her, as more trees started to disappear.

Soon all the trees disappeared, leaving them in the open.

"We're in trouble!" Maddie cried.

" _You can't hide from me_!" Oculous' voice echoed around them. Vida was shot before they could react, and Maddie dove for her as she hit the ground and disappeared.

"Sis! No!" Maddie cried. Nick grabbed the fallen Blue Ranger and pulled her up, she cried as she struggled in his grasp. Chip grabbed Avril into his arms, and the four quickly hurried off.

XxXxXxXxXx

Escaping the forest and returning to the city, the four Rangers stopped. They were silent for a long minute, until Nick spoke up.

"I'm gonna surrender."

The others quickly looked at him.

"What!?" Chip yelled.

"You can't! We're a team!" Maddie shook her head.

"They want _both_! _You and_ Avril!" Chip reminded.

"But they only need _me_!" Nick argueed. "If I surrender, It'll save Xander and Vida."

"But if it's _you_ they really want, it's _you_ we have to protect!" Avril argueed. "I am not surrendering!"

"That's your choice." Nick told her.

"Nick!" Maddie cried suddenly, shoving Nick aside, and taking the hit.

"MADDIE!" Nick screamed as she fell into his arms, before disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nick, Avril, and Chip stood with their backs to a tree, not morphed as they took shelter in the forest again.

"You know he'll find us." Nick told Chip, who didn't seem to hear him.

"I've been thinking. He's probably in another dimention, which allows him to follow us everywhere we go. If we could maybe."-

"Stop!" Nick interrupted, looking annoyed as the red-head fell silent. "I'm gonna give myself up." He repeated.

"What the hell for?!" Avril demanded. "Oculous is not going to give us our friends back once you do, and he's diffently not going to give you back once he has you in his claws."

"If you surrender, you'll destroy what we stand for! We're Power Rangers! Do you really think that's what the others would want you to do?!" Chip yelled with anger.

And suddenly Chip was hit, and he cried out as he fell.

"NO!" Avril screamed, diving for him. "CHIP!" She cried as he disappeared once he hit the ground.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nick was silent for more then an hour, he finally decided. He was leaning against a tree, finally he pushed himself off the tree.

"Come on you coward!" Nick yelled as he looked around for any sign of Oculous. "Show yourself! I surrender."

" _Yes! The game is over! I win_!" Oculous laughed.

"It's me you want!" Nick yelled. "Let my friends go!" He demanded furiously. Oculous' laugh echoed throughout the forest. "I won't even fight you!"

" _Have it your way_." Oculous said. " _You will be my biggest prize yet_." As he blasted Nick, Avril suddenly tackled Nick to the ground, and the blast zoomed over head, hitting a tree.

"Avril!" Nick exclaimed as she rolled off him. "I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't!" She yelled back. "Nick, I have always respected you, and I've always followed you without question! Even after you gave the map to Xander to find Fire Heart." She shook her head. "But this time I _am_ questioning you!"

Nick just stared at her.

"Now that _your_ _The Light_ , your life is in more danger!" Avril continued. "You can do amazing things with your magic, you can connect with Catastros!" Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "You are the bravest wizard in this realm! _You have_ to continue fighting! So we can have a future, a future where all of us are rasing kids and teaching them the ways of magic."

"I'm doing this _for_ that reason!" Nick agrueed once again.

"Once the Terrors have you then its _over_!" Avril argueed back. "Everything will be gone! Everything and everybody we love will be dead! And they won't hesitate to destroy you." Her voice choked. "I want to continue so I can continue to build a future, a future with having and raising kids, and watching them grow, and then when it's our golden years, us Rangers will argue over who has the best grandchild." She wiped the tears off her left cheek, but the tears continued. "Don't you want that with Maddie? Have a family with her, and argue with Vida on who has the better witch or wizard?"

Nick was quiet, looking down at the grassy ground. He finally looked up at her. "I do." His voice was was quiet. "I do want that."

"Then fight!" Avril cried. "Damnit Nick, continue the fight." Tears continue to slid down her cheeks. Suddenly one of her tears glowed a soft gold color, and it started to brighten. "What's happening?" She cried in panic as both her, and Nick jumped up to stand, and Nick started to glow too.

"What's going on?" He asked as he looked at his hands.

" _A future to look forward too_?" Mystic Mother asked as she appeared inside a small orb. " _A future with the two of you by each others side? That is not the future you were given_." She said.

"With all do respect, I see a bright future, but _not_ with Nick as my husband." Avril retorted. "He belongs to Madison." She paused. "And we make out own paths in life."

Mystic Mother was quiet as she pondered this, while Nick looked at Avril with a rattled expression.

" _Is this what you want_?" Mystic Mother asked. " _To stand by someone else, instead of each other_?"

Avril nodded. "Yes ma'am. I." She quickly looked at Nick, then back at Mystic Mother. " _We_ have to follow our hearts. And not a path someone else wants us to live."

Mystic Mother turned to Nick. " _Bowen, do you have anything to add_?"

"Uhh." Nick blinked. "I believe we have to live our lives and choose who we love love, and who we love as friends." He nodded, agreeing with Avril.

Mystic Mother looked satisifed. " _Then the marriage bond, breaks_!" She lifted her wand and cast a spell, sparks of light hit both of them. " _You both are free to wed whoever who choose_." She smiled as the light disappeared from them.

"Thank you Mystic Mother." Avril smiled, and with that the orb disappeared.

"Ok, once this is all over with, you are going to tell me what that was about." Nick pointed at her. He paused. "Heart?" Realization hit him. "Fire Heart!" He laughed as he grabbed Avril into a hug. "I _am_ The Light!" He walked around her.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" Nick morphed to his stronger magic. "Show yourself! Face me!" He challenged with his courage fully restored.

"I see you finally came to your senses." Oculous said as he approached Red Ranger.

"Yeah! I did!" Nick said, holding his Lion Staff. "And you're going down!"

"Oh, really?" Oculous laughed. "Rise!" A dozen of Hidiacs appeared along with Necrolai.

"Well, well!" The Vampire Queen laughed.

"Perhaps you should have surrendered." Oculous said.

Nick ignored him. "Fire Heart!" He called, snapping his fingers, the massive Dragon flew over his head, roaring loudly. "Red Dragon Fire Ranger!"

Avril watched from where she stood as she leaned heavily against a tree. "Go Nick!" She cheered as she watched Nick combine with Fire Heart, before taking down the Hidiacs with ease, and soon it was Oculous and Necrolai left.

"Oculous! You're next!" Nick turned to the Terror.

"So be it." Oculous said. "One on one, Ranger." He grabbed his weapon and fired at Nick several times, but Nick deflected them with ease.

"Give me back my friends!" Nick demanded with furiously as the ground behind him exploded.

"Never!" Oculous laughed, blasting Nick again.

Avril cried out as she slid down the tree that she was leaning on, and sat on the grassy ground. "Ok, can't stand for a long time." She grunted as she watched Nick fight off Oculous.

The Terror cried out as he was thrown in the air, then when he hit the ground, he exploded. Four red lights appeared from where he once stood.

XxXxXxXxXx

Nick ran through the forest while Avril limped, looking for their friends.

"Nick, over here!" Maddie called, and the two spun around, laughing they ran towards their friends.

"Are you guys ok?" Nick asked with a wide smile, as Avril tackled Chip in a tight hug.

"We're ok." Xander nodded with his own smile. "How about you?"

Nick looked around at his friends. "I'm good." His bright smile returned as he took Maddie's hand, lacing their fingers. "I'm good."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers returned to Rootcore, finding Daggeron looking very beat up. Kwan had Avril sit down so he could heal her leg as both sides told their story.

"These guys are really big on their rules." Nick commened, his arms folded as he thought about why Itassis interfered with Megahorn.

"And you realized your connection to Fire Heart." Daggeron told him proudly, which Nick laughed.

"Avril is the one who knocked the sense into me." The leader of the team turned to her. "If she hadn't knocked the sense into me, I would've gave myself up to Oculous without a fight."

"And that's not the best part!" Avril exclaimed brightly. "Mystic Mother broke the bond between myself and Nick!" She cried with excitment. Both Daggeron, and Kwan paused.

"She did?" Daggeron asked shocked, while the other Rangers just stood their confused.

"How?" Kwan asked.

"I'll explain later." Avril promised.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Oh! If feels so good to work normal again!" Avril exclaimed as she walked into Rock Porium, but her eyes grew wide and she stopped. Her friends running into her.

"Hey, Ave, what happened to your breaklights?" Vida complained.

But Avril gestured around the store. "It's clean." Very blunt.

"Thanks to us."

The Rangers turned to see Reina, and Rita leaning against the counter. "How was the battle?" Rita asked.

"It was fine." Nick answered.

"Where's LeeLee?" Xander asked, and as if on cue, the blonde in question walked over to them.

"You still haven't won." She ssaid harshly. "You still more to go."

"Zip it, and keep working!" Rita waved her hand, her fingers glowing and sparkly with magic.

LeeLee's eyes widened before she quickly went back to sweeping.

"What did you do to her while we were gone?" Maddie asked, after the Rangers watched the blonde avoid eye contact.

"Just a reminder on who has the bigger power." Reina said with a shrug.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **More to come with Persphone.**


	28. Snow Prince

**This was suppose to be an original chapter. But I decided that it wasn't time yet. After part 2 of Light Source, then I'll have an original chapter.**

XxXxXxXx

Avril walked onto the front porch of her home, and right away found her mother. Kaylynn was sitting on the porch swing, looking like she was waiting for her.

"Were you waiting for me?" Avril asked with hesitation.

Kaylynn patted the cusion next to her. "Sit." She instructed gently. "I need to talk to you."

"I didn't do anything." Avril walked over and sat next to her mother. "And, and whatever I did do."-

"Stop!" Kaylynn exclaimed. "Just stop." She continued when the gold Ranger went quiet. "I, I don't know how to tell you this." She said with concern and worry as she looked away.

Avril frowned. "What?" She tensed up. "Just tell me."

Kaylynn got off the swing and walked the short distense to the steps. "You." She began with hesitation. "You're going to be a sister."

Avril's eyes widened. "W, what?" She blinked. "M, m, me? A sister?"

"I know its not what you want right now." Her mother turned to face her. "I would rather have waited until the Master was defeated."

Avril swallowed the lump in her throat. "That would've been nice." She ran a hand through her long hair.

Kaylynn walked over to her daughter and sat back down on the swing. "Don't be angry with your father. His reaction was near the same as yours."

"Why would I be angry with him?" The gold Ranger asked. "He disappeared my whole life until now, at the age of sixteen. With the Terrors to worry about, the lady witch Persephone, and lastly the Master." She looked away. "He could disappear again." She said with a sigh as she stood up.

"Avril." Kaylynn looked hurt. "Please."

Avril turned around to face her. "I really am happy mom, I can't wait to be a big sister." She smiled a little. "I need to go." With that she turned and walked away.

Kaylynn sighed, just as Jenji and Daggeron fell through the open doorway of the front door. The two quickly got back to their feet.

"Well." Jenji started as he straighned himself out. "That went better then I thought."

Daggeron nodded. "Yes." He walked over to the swing and sat down next to his wife. "She's mad at me, isn't she?"

"Give her time." Kaylynn answered with a nod. "Let her cool down." She smiled as she gently placed a hand on her stomach. "She'll cool off, and she'll be back to herself."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Avril, and Chip walked through the Mystic Realm forest. "I think that's great news!" He smiled once she finished telling him that she's going to be a sister. "But why arn't you excited?" He asked as he frowned.

"I am." She nodded, and he caught her arm as they stopped walking, he gently turned her around.

"Are you?" He asked. "Really?"

She looked away, but he gently cupped her chin and turned her face around to face him. "Ave."

"Ok!" She huffed. "I'm not thrilled!" She pulled away from him. "Not with all this danger still around." She folded her arms.

"Ok." Chip decided. "Bad timing." He gently placed his hands on her arms. "But don't you think Daggeron deserves a second chance?" He asked gently, as Avril chewed on her lower lip.

"Growing up I was so scared of thunderstorms." She revealed. "I would cry all night wanting it to go away." She moved away from him, and she walked over to a tree to lean against it. "I would hide and cry myself to sleep." She sighed. "Now the thunerstorms aren't that bad." She smiled a little. "It gives me comfort. Maddie has the water, you have the lightning, and Vida has the wind."

Chip walked up to her, he gently took her hand, lacing their fingers togther. "Daggeron's here now." He reminded gently. "He's not going anywhere."

"I just have this feeling, that something's going to happen." She admitted. "That he."- She trailed off.

Chip pressed his lips together, trying to think. "He's here now." He repeated. "Can't you be happy with the time that you have?" He asked. "He was cursed, none of us want that to happen to any of us."

A tear rolled down Avril's cheek. "I guess I still feel abandoned by him." She took a big breath. "And there's a little jealously that Daggeron's going to be there for my new sibling, when he wasn't for me."

"So, what are you trying to say?" Chip asked.

Avril took another big breath. "I'm going to make sure that no matter what happens, that Daggeron is going to stay." She turned her head to look at Chip. "A new sibling wasn't what I planned on for a future, but now that I have one coming. It's going to happen. I refuse to let anything happen that'll place my sister or brother in jeapordy."

Chip smiled brghtly. "Now you're talking!"

Avril pushed herself off the tree. "Come on!" She pulled him with her as she started to power walk, Chip stumbling as he tried to stay on his feet.

XxXxXxXx

"I don't know what the Snow Prince was thinking there is nothing I can learn from you!" Daggeron's voice had Avril, and Chip stopping once they got back to the city. Downtown was in ruins. The two Rangers turned to see Nick and Daggeron having a temper blow out.

Letting their hands drop, Avril and Chip walked over to the two angry Rangers. "What happened down here?" She asked, gaining the two's attention.

"Are we interupting anything?" Chip asked, noticing the heated anger in the red Ranger, and Knight's eyes.

"No." Nick folded his arms. "Everything's fine."

"There was a Terror attack and neither of you thought to call the rest of us?" Avril demanded. "Why the hell didn't you call us?" She glared at both Nick, and Daggeron.

But suddenly Maddie, Vida, and Xander were blasted out of the sky and hit the ground demorphing from the inpack a few feet away.

"Guys!" Nick yelled as he, Daggeron, Avril, and Chip skidded to to halt seperately besides their fallen friends. Nick kneeling down by Maddie, Daggeron helping Xander, while both Avril and Chip helped Vida stand.

"You are no match for me!" The Terror growled, as he materialized in front of the team.

"Surprise, surprise." Avril huffed. "A new Terror."

"Time to perish!" Megahorn continued, as he aproached them. "This will be easy!"

Suddenly the dragon was attacked as the ground around him exploded. Looking in the direction that the explosion had come from, Avril's eyes widened as a mini blue Martian stood opposite of the Rangers. "Whoa! Who's that?"

"Snow Prince." Nick answered, his eyes on the newest arrival.

"Whoa." Chip breathed. "Isn't he like the main guru of all the Mystics?" He asked.

"I don't know." Vida anwered with a shake of her head. "But I'm glad he's on our side!"

"Another Mystic!" Avril laughed. "So cool!"

Snow Prince turned around to face the team. "Daggeron, you disappoint me."

Daggeron hung his head in shame, while Nick puffed out his chest as he felt a little confidence boost.

Snow Prince turned back around to face the Terror. "Get away from them foul beast!" He ordered.

"Says who?" Megahorn demanded, squaring off against the Mystic opposite him.

Snapping his fingers Snow Prince brought his arm across his chest. "The Ancient Mystic from the Icy North!" He recited. "I am the Royal Snow Prince!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Megahorn growled, as he charged forward aiming to run at Snow Prince through with his staff. The sword never even made contact with the Snow Prince's chest or his body, cause he blocked the attack, spun around and then pushed his palm against the dragon's armor and knocked him away.

"My turn!" Snow Prince declared, jumping through the air and kicking the dragon in the chest twice, before bouncing backwards as if on a bungee.

Megahorn threw out several lasers, all of them hit the ground, not one intended target, seeing as the Snow Prince had jumped into the air and flipped over to avoid the attack.

Kicking a rather long marble stone forward, Snow Prince balanced on it using it like a skateboard as he surged past the Dragon. Snow Prince kicked up and knocked him clean off his feet and across the courtyard into some oil canisters.

"Had enough?" Snow Prince asked, landing on the ground and turning to face the Terror.

"Whoa! He's fantastic!" Chip announced, bouncing happily.

Megahorn unleashed a deadly ball of flames at Snow Prince, causing him to jump over the top and land on a building just behind the Dragon. "You're a slow one, aren't you?" He taunted, infuriating Megahorn further.

Unleashing another blast, Megahorn didn't expect for Snow Prince to jump down from his vantage point and delivering a kick to the stomach sending him stumbling backwards once more. "Come on!" He growled, getting back to his feet and racing forward.

"Gladly!" Snow Prince nodded, bouncing over him, then back as if he was attached to a bungee rope. "Warmed up yet?" He asked, running back in for more.

"Enough!" Megahorn yelled, flourishing his staff and slashing down with it as it glowed a brilliant green.

Snow Prince jumped into the air and kicked down once more. Megahorn was growing tiresome of the game, the rangers could tell. The game continued for a while, before the dragon managed to catch hold of Snow Prince and throw him through the air.

Avril ran forward, her arm out stretched as she quickly cast a spell. A big building size Stay Puft Marshmallow Man appeared and Snow Prince fell into it, before landing back on his feet. As Avril lowered her arm, the marshmellow man disappeared.

Snow Prince turned to her. "Thank you, milady. My skills are weaker in this dimension, we'll take this to my battlefield." He turned and created a seal that sucked Megahorn in. "Rangers, I may need your help. Will you fight alongside me?" Snow Prince asked as he turned to face them.

"Of course we will." Xander nodded, and the Rangers ran through it.

"Not you Daggeron." Snow Prince stopped the Solaris Knight before he could pass through, but Avril halted and turned around.

"But."-

"I said no!" Snow Prince told him firmly. "You haven't learned anything, have you?" He asked, sounding disappointed. Daggeron didn't answer, and Snow Prince turned to Avril. "We must go." He told her, and Avril glanced back at Daggeron before they passed through the seal.

XxXxXxXx

Standing in the Snow Prince's dimension, the Rangers faced Megahorn again in the snow, calling on their Legend Warrior powers.

"I'll bring you down in any dimension!" Megahorn roared at them, snow sticking to his armour. He breathed fire at Snow Prince, who blocked it with his ice magic.

"Rangers, we need to combine all of our magic!" He called to them, knowing that his magic wasn't enough.

"You got it!"

"MYSTIC LION STAFF, CODE TWO! MYSTIC FORCE FURY!" The team blasted Megahorn, but it did little to none on harming the powerful Terror.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?!" He demanded as smoke rose from his armour.

"Our combined powers didn't work!" Maddie cried out.

"This place is boring! I'm getting out of here!" Megahorn decided. He stabbed his weapon into the snow, and green lights shot from it as the ground shook violently. The lights grew more intense, and there was a sudden flash of white light.

When it faded the Rangers, and Snow Prince crashed to the ground, back in their own dimension. Their Legend Warrior powers faded, and they were all exhausted.

"Face it Rangers, the reign of the Terrors is at hand!" Megahorn appeared in front of them. "Time to be rid of you!" He blasted them off their feet again, and this time only Snow Prince was able to get back up. "Yes! The Mystic Force is defeated!" Megahorn declared victoriously.

"We must keep fighting!" Snow Prince called to the fallen Rangers. "Be brave Rangers!" He shouted as they struggled to get up. Several lights struck Megahorn, and knocked him to the ground. Daggeron flew towards the fight on his carpet, and leapt off, landing by Snow Prince.

"Not quite, vile creature!" He told Megahorn.

"Daggeron!" Vida smiled as they looked up at the Knight.

"Perfect timing!" Avril smiled.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Snow Prince marched up to him, sounding angry. "You dare disobey an order from me? An Ancient Mystic?" He wanted to know.

"Yes, I do." Daggeron confirmed. "Sometimes you just have to follow your gut. I learned that from you, Nick." He turned around at the Red Ranger.

"Took you long enough!" Nick laughed.

"I now see the wisdom in your methods, teacher." Daggeron turned back to Snow Prince. "Forgive my pig-headedness." He lowered his head in apology. As Snow Prince shook his head in exasperation, Megahorn got back to his feet, snarling angrily.

"Now go teach him a lesson." Snow Prince slapped his chest, and Daggeron nodded. He walked towards the fight, morphing and facing Megahorn. The two fought, with Daggeron dodging his powerful blows and attempting to throw his own punches. Despite his determination and his refusal to stay down, Daggeron couldn't land a hit that damaged the powerful monster. The Rangers cheered him on as he continued to fight with his sword, before calling on his Ancient Mystic Mode. He shot several balls of magic at Megahorn, who just laughed as they bounced harmlessly off his armour. However, one circled around him and struck the back of his neck, and Megahorn's laughter immediately changed to a roar of pain.

"That's the weak spot I hit earlier." Nick remembered as Daggeron realized this as well. He dodged Megahorn's attacks, running at him.

"He has learned well." Snow Prince told the other Rangers, turning to them. "Now I must return to my own dimension. Good luck Rangers." He told them, and they thanked him as he disappeared.

"Guys!" Vida pointed to the fight as Daggeron avoided another attack, and leapt behind Megahorn, striking the back of his neck several times, before leaping into the air. He struck Megahorn down with a powerful strike, and the other Rangers ran over to him, cheering him on.

"Thanks." Daggeron nodded to them. "Guess this teacher has a lot to learn. Thanks Nick, and I'm sorry for calling you reckless."

"Time to crash this party!" Megahorn roared as he returned to his normal size, towering over them.

"If that's how you want it, come on!" Nick yelled, and they called on their Legend powers again. "Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird!"

"Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!"

"Manticore Megazord!"

"Solar Streak Megazord!" The two Megazords formed, facing off against Megahorn.

"I'll take you both on!" He roared at them.

"Bring it!" Avril yelled, before the sky suddenly went dark and thunder boomed. The sky returned to normal as suddenly, and beside Megahorn, stood another Terror.

"How about a little help?" Black Lance asked.

"What are you doing here? I had them!" Megahorn snarled at him furiously.

"What?!" The Rangers cried.

"Oh no." Daggeron groaned.

"Two Terrors are better than one." Black Lance said calmly.

"Very well." Megahorn decided, still angry. "Let's get them!" The two Terrors went on the offensive, and quickly gained the advantage of the fight. Black Lance called on his chariot, and attacked the Manticore Megazord, running circles around them and knocking them down.

"He's coming again!" Nick yelled as they tried to get back up. "Everybody hold on!" He shouted to the others as Black Lance rode in his chariot towards them, leaping into the air. But, before he could hit them, another figure hit the Terror, knocking his aim off so he landed nearby. "Who."- Nick started, and stopped abruptly as they stared at the familiar figure. "Koragg! He's still alive, Udonna was right!" Nick couldn't help but grin.

"I wear the armour of Koragg, but my heart is that of Leánbow!" He declared. Black Lance attacked him, and in his Centaur form, Leánbow was able to keep up with the chariot, fighting him off until he broke a wheel on Black Lance's chariot. The horses went flying, Black Lance flew through the air, and crashed to the ground, skidding to a stop as Leánbow changed to his Megazord form. "Behold the power of Good Magic!" He summoned a gold seal. "Mystic Spell Seal!" Hhe blasted Black Lance, and when the Terror crashed to the ground, he followed and grabbed him. "Carry on the fight Rangers, I'm proud of you!" Leánbow called out, before disappearing through another seal, taking Black Lance with him.

"Wait!" Nick yelled, but it was too late. Nearby, Megahorn flew through the air, tackling the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Daggeron, we can't take much more of this!" Jenji called to him as he saw the engines straining.

"Rangers, his weak spot!" Daggeron yelled as the Solar Streak Megazord grabbed Megahorn. "Give it all you've got!" He shouted as the Manticore Megazord approached.

"LEGEND STRIKER, SPIN ATTACK!" The Rangers blasted Megahorn, striking his neck and making Megahorn scream. He staggered away, smoking dangerously.

"Furnace Blast!" He screamed again as he was sucked into the Solar Streak Megazord, and was destroyed. "Good job Rangers, another Terror has fallen!" Daggeron nodded to the others, and they cheered loudly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Avril walked up onto the front porch of her home, seeing her mother sitting on the porch swing.

"I'm sorry about this morning." She apologized as she played with her necklace, and Kaylynn smiled.

"You don't have too." She got up and reached for her daughter's hands. "Honey, I know you're scared. I'm terrified, our newest family member is going to be born when there's still danger."

"There's only a few Terrors left." Avril said, she smiled. "We're getting closer to finally facing the Master."

Before Kaylynn could say anything more, Nick suddenly cam flying toward them on Daggeron's magic carpet.

"Whoa!" Nick cried as he fell off, landing on the grass in the front yard.

"Nick!" Kaylynn cried as she, Avril ran over to him and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

Nick tried to say on his feet, but he stumbled and fell into a bush. "As soon as I remember how to walk, I'm getting revenge on Daggeron!" He promised.


	29. Light Source Part 1

Kaylynn walked to her car, a black 2006 Honad Accord as she carried bags on her arms. Dumping them into the trunk, then closed the trunk, and jumped startled to find Daggeron leaning against the car.

"Do you really believe this is a good choice?" He asked as she calmed down.

"I think it is." Kaylynn nodded. "I'll be staying with family until all the danger is over with."

"Your protection is _here_." Daggeron protested. "Myself, Jenji, and the Rangers can protect you, _here_."

"Let me do this, please." Kaylynn pleaded. "I thought you would _want_ to keep me protected? So our second child can be raised without the danger."

Daggeron paused, thinking it over. "Alright." He nodded, he then cast a spell and a morpher that looked like the Rangers' morphers appeared in his wife's hand. "I am not loosing you again." He told her as she looked up at him.

"Thank you Daggeron." She hugged him, and he hugged her tightly.

"I suppose you'll be staying with your brother?" He asked as they pulled away from their hug, and she giggled.

"He's the only brother I have. So, yes. I'll be staying with him." She smiled. "Don't be a grump. Andrew does care for you."

Daggeron huffed as he folded his arms. "Your parents were the only ones who really cared about me, Andrew would rather play with his chemistry set instead of trying to learn the ways of magic."

Kaylynn kissed his cheek. "You both have one thing in common. Me." She started to walk around him, but Daggeron quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I guess I've been on edge."

"Everyone's been on edge." She replied. "It's not your fault." She reached up to kiss him, a kiss he wanted to last forever, she slowly pulled away before walking over to the driver side of her car and opened the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

Xander was leaning against the tree the Rangers use to transport into the Mystic Realm. He was sitting in the grass, his knees pulled up as both his arms drapped over both his knees. He was holding and staring at a picture of himself, and Clare in a tight hug as they smiled at the camera.

Avril slowly walked up to him. "You ok?" She asked gently, causing him to look up.

"I will be as soon as I know Clare's ok." The Austrailan answered as he looked back at the picture. "What was she thinking, following Udonna?"

Avril sat down next to him in the grass. "Udonna's her aunt. And the closest thing she has to a mother." She replied gently. "We all have a mom to go home and hug after a long day or after a long battle." She reminded. "Nick has _two_ moms." She reached up and placed a gentle hand on Xander's arm. "Udonna was there for Clare for every thing."

Xander nodded with a sigh. "I just wish she would've told me what she was planning on doing." He shook his head. "She, and Udonna have been gone for too long!"

"I bet Clare didn't tell you that she was going to follow Udonna, cause you would've told her it was too dangerous." Avril poked his arm with a finger.

The green Ranger looked down at the picture again. "I just hope she's ok."

Avril pressed her lips together as she watched him. "Xander, you know she is." She silently preyed that she was right and that both Clare and Udonna were ok.

"If one of those Terrors just touches Clare." Xander promised. "I'll destroy himself myself!"

"Come on." Avril stood up. "Toby just walked into Rock Porium."

Xander stood up. "Do you really believe that Clare's ok?" He asked as they walked across the street and back into the store.

"Of course!" The gold Ranger smiled, while at the same time she prayed with all her might that Clare really is ok.

After walking into the store, the two walked over to their friends. "What's up with Toby?" She asked.

"He's a machine." Chip shrugged, bringing more laugher to the team.

The laughter died when LeeLee let out a shreak, the team spun around. Only to find LeeLee standing in the open doorway of the store, she was soaked in water from a bucket that was placed on the store's door. Reina, and Rita high fived each other as they were laughing.

The Rangers couldn't help but join the twins in their laugher.

"This is _not_ funny!" LeeLee cried as hse stomped her foot, glaring at everyone. "I'm completely soaked!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Later in the day, the twins walked into Rootcore, finding Daggeron pacing.

"What's with the pacing?" Rita asked.

"I can't help but think the worst." Daggeron answered. "We've had no contact from Udonna or Clare in days."

"But no news is good news." Jenji pointed out, just as the Crystal Ball alerted them to trouble.

" _Daggeron_." Clare appeared in the center of the smoke. " _Udonna's been captured by a fat blue frog_!"

"Clare, come back to Rootcore." Daggeron told her.

" _No! I have to save her_!" Clare said stubbornly, before she disappeared.

"I knew I should have followed my instincts and gone with them." Daggeron groaned.

"Hey! No way!" Jenji exclaimed. "You're going to be a daddy again!"

"We'll find Clare." Reina said. "While you alert the Rangers." With that she, and Rita ran out of Rootcore.

XxXxXxXxXx

Avril was in Toby's office, facing the computer. Pulling out her wand, she waved it gently as she cast a spell. Instently the computer's dark screen fuzzed for a minute, before it showed the gold Ranger what she wanted.

Smiling, Avril looked up toward the door. "Xander, get in here!" She called, and after a few minutes the Australian walked into the office.

"What?" He asked as he walked up to the desk.

"I pulled up a tracking spell." She pointed with her wand at the computer screen. "Look who I found."

Xander turned his attention to the screen. "Clare!" He gasped, leaning forward.

The two Rangers watched from the computer screen as Clare was sitting in the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged her legs tightly. She looked to be sobbing, and when she turned her head to the side, a bruise on the side of her face showed.

"I'm going to kill a Terror with my own hands!" Xander yelled with anger. "I don't care who it is!"

Before Avril could respond to the threat, his morpher chimed.

" _Rangers, Udonna's been captured_." Daggeron informed after Xander quickly pulled out his morpher and flicked it open. " _Meet me in the center of the city_."

"Now's your chance to rip open a Terror by yourself, Xander." Avril said as she waved her hand in front of the computer screen and the image of Clare disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thuder rumbled as the skies became purple and darkness spread all over Briarwood.

"It's my turn to bring destruction to this land!" Hekatoid yelled as he landed in the center of the city. He threw open his arms and shot several strands of slimy goo into the air. "Soon, my poisonous tadpoles will rain down and rule the city." He put his trumpet to his mouth and prepared to blow.

When suddenly hot steam hit him from behind. "Ouch, that's hot!" He cried, spinning around.

"Interrupting, am I?" Daggeron asked, arriving in his Megazord.

"Don't even try it!" Hekatoid warned.

"You're making a big mistake!" Daggeron said, trying to reason with the Terror.

"No, it's you who is mistaken!"

Suddenly the Manticore Megazord jumped over the Solor Streak Megazord and slashed at Hekatoid. The frog squirmed and alighted with sparks, some were brighter then fireworks.

"Where's Udonna?!" Maddie demanded, after the Manticore Megazord fell into step with the Solar Streak Megazord.

"Don't try and stop me or you'll never see her again!" Hekatoid said, hammering the sword that was pointed at him out of the way.

"LET HER GO!" Nick shouted with rage and anger.

"Yeah!" The other Rangers yelled.

Hekatoid laughed as the Rangers tried slashing at him with their sword. But he glowed blue and started to shrink, and the Megazord collided with an office building, shattering it like a Lego within seconds.

"I hope that building was insured." Avril said, before the Rangers ejected from their zord as Hekatoid returned to normal height.

"That's far enough!" Daggeron shouted, reaching the Terror first.

"You can't stop my plan!" Hekatoid growled, pointing at the sky. "Wait till my babies' rain down from the heavens!"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, looking up and seeing nothing but a beautiful blue sky with white clouds.

"Look closer!" Hekatoid growled.

"Tadpoles!" Avril gasped.

"Frog babies!" Xander exclaimed.

"Poisonous Frog Babies!" Hekatoid corrected. "It's brilliant!"

"Frogs? Why did it have to be frogs?" Maddie asked as she shuttered as her fear suddenly came back.

Hekatoid roared and charged forwards, taking out Xander, Chip, Nick, and Daggeron with ease. He then leveled his horn at the girls, and prepared to blow, but didn't have the chance as it was kicked from his grasp.

"Hit him high!" Maddie kicked at the horn, knocking Hekatoid round in a circle.

"Hit him low!" Vida said as she, and Avril aimed sweep kicks at Hekatoid's feet.

"Got ya!" Hekatoid yelled, grabbing Maddie's leg and flipping her over. He then proceeded to try and stomp on Vida and Avril, who quickly withdrew from his attacks. With the rangers down, Hekatoid blew into his horn and five out of six Rangers disappeared.

"Hotaru!" Daggeron yelled. "Rangers!"

"Now they're in my dimension." Hekatoid laughed, disappearing as Daggeron tried to blast him with his laser lamp.

"No! Come back!" The Knight yelled, desperately, but Hekatoid and the rangers were long gone.

XxXxXxXx

The Rangers grunted and groaned as they hit solid ground.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Avril whined as she had her arm wrapped around herself.

"Where are we?" Chip aked, looking around.

"Let me guess, a strange dimension." Nick answered with sarcasim.

"It's time to play my game!" Hekatoid interrupted, appearing in the sky behind the Rangers, and they spun around to face him.

"No games! Where's Udonna!?" Xander shouted.

"Play my game or you'll never see her again!" Hekatoid repeated himself.

Waving his hands, Hekatoid summoned several Hidiacs for the Rangers.

"No problem." Vida reached for her Magi Staff.

"I'm not done explaining the rules." Hekatoid said. "You only have until the clock runs out." A pale imitation of a clock appeared in the sky above the battle ground.

"Let's do it!" Nick commanded.

"Yeah!" The others nodded, racing forward to meet the Hidiacs.

During the battle, Hekatoid used his powers to immobilize all the Rangers, except for Nick and Avril.

"Guys!" Avril cried.

"That's not fair!" Nick shouted, as he was thrown backwards as the Hidiacs teamed up against him, and Avril.

"Ouch!" Avril cried, landing on her butt in the grass beside Nick. "It pains me to say that I miss Imperious." She said as Nick helped her back to her feet.

"It's my game, and time is running out!" Hekatoid said.

"Then it's time to step up a notch!" Nick called for for his battlizer and destroyed the Hidiacs, just as the clock reached zero and the other Rangers were able to move again.

"Yes!" Avril cried, racing back towards them.

"Thanks, Fire Heart!" Nick called as the Dragon disappeared into the skies.

"Alright, we've played your game!" Avril shouted, turning back to the Terror. "Now give us back Udonna!"

"This game's not over yet." Hekatoid said, much to the Rangers' annoyance. "Let's see how you do against more formidable opponents." He blew his horn and the Rangers disappeared again.

XxXxXxXx

Hitting the ground for the second time in the same day, the Rangers looked around.

"What do you think he meant by 'more formidable opponents?'" Chip asked.

And as if to answer, thunder boomed and lightning crashed overhead, as four out of five brightly colored strands of electricity landed in front of the rangers. When the lightning disappeared, behind remained four multi-colored Power Rangers, the only difference between their collars were black and not white.

"What the."- Vida frowned as she looked at her counterpart.

"Hey, wait a minute." Nick said as he only counted five counterpart Rangers. "Avril where's your evil twin?" He asked turning to her.

"My necklace protects me from being turned against my loved ones." Avril answered simply. "Kwan put a spell over it, so even if I had been kidnapped, there's no way I would be able to turn against you guys, even if I was cloned." She smiled under her helmet. "I personly think the spell rocks!"

"Let's see you defeat yourselves." Hekatoid shouted, appearing over the fighing arena once more. "Don't worry, Gold Ranger I haven't forgotten you." He waved his hand.

An orb suddenly appeared around Avril. "Hey!" She cried, watching as the orb started to shrink. "Energy Blast!" She hurled a large energy ball at the orb, the magic bounced off the orb, and slammed back into her, and she screamed.

"Avril!" Chip cried.

"Don't worry about me!" Avril grabbed her left arm with her right hand. "I'm ok!"

Nick slowly nodded, he turned to his friends. "Ready?" They nodded, still unsure. "Let's do it!"

Avril cried out as the orb around her continued to shrink, she started to feel claustrophobic. "Getting dizzy." She stumbled a little before she fell to her knees as she started to breath heavily. She yanked off her helmet, and her long hair fell into her face like curtains.

"He turned them into dice!" Maddie cried suddenly, and Avril looked up to see only Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger standing. Then suddenly she closed her eyes as she passed out.

A bolt of lightning hit the orb, shattering it, and Avril fell out and landed on the ground, her helmet rolling away.

Chip, and Maddie raced over to their fallen friend. "Avril!" Chip cried as he gently rolled her into his arms, while Maddie snatched up the fallen helmet. Blue Ranger then quickly collected the three colored dice and dropped them into Avril's helmet, she ran back to Chip.

"What do we do?" She asked.

"Give up." Her clone sneered. "You don't stand a chance."

The clones laughed.

Suddenly Avril started to glow, startling both Chip and Maddie.

"Whoa!" They exclaimed. "I didn't know she could do that!" Chip then grinned. "Awesome!"

Avril's eyes opened, her eyes glowing as she gently pushed away from Chip, standing up she turned to the clones.

Speaking an ancient languge, Avril pulled out her Magi Staff, the tip started to glow a blinding light. Then she spun in a circle, hurling the big energy ball at the clones.

The clones disappeared with yells of despair and anger.

"Checkmate!" Maddie, and Chip yelled in union.

"Alright!" Maddie cheered, laughing as Avril returned back to normal.

"Whoa!" She breathed, putting a gloved hand on her head. "Anyone have Advil?"

Blue Ranger pulled out the red, green and pink dice from the gold Ranger's helmet. "Here." She handed the helmet to her friend. "You're going to need this."

Avril smiled as she took her helmet. "Thanks Maddie." She took a step backwards as she rose her helmet above her head. "Back to action!" She called as she placed her helmet back on. "We played your games, Hekatoid!" She yelled with anger. "Now take us to Udonna!"

"As you wish." Hekatoid said, blowing his horn and causing them to disappear one final time.

XxXxXxXx

Reina, and Rita walked through the Mystic Realm forest with backpacks on their shoulders as they walked to the Lake Of Lament.

"Clare!" Rita called as they walked and looked around. "Clare!"

Suddenly they heard screaming. The twins instenly froze, before they raced towards the screaming. "Clare!" They cried in union.

Rita slid to a halt, and Reina rammed into her. It was Clare, and she wasn't alone, Phineas was standing in front of her, and he must've scared the daylights out of her.

"Alright! No more screaming!" Phineas pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"Give me a heart-attack!" Clare breathed, her hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself down.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Phineas told Clare. "Very dangerous."

"But it's ok Phineas." Clare smiled. "I have my magic for when I need it." She started to leave.

"Hey wait!" Phineas ran after her. "Wait for me." He caught up to her. "So!" He smiled as he now walked along side her. "Where are we going?" He asked cheerfully.

"To save Udonna." Clare answered simply. "This huge fat frog captured her."

"Udonna!" Phineas gasped. "Captured? Then you have to let me help!" When Clare stopped walking and turned to him, he continued. "Please, please, please?" He begged, dropping to his knees and grabbing her around the waist. "After all, Nick wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me!"

The twins couldn't help but laugh as they made themselves known. "Carefull Phineas, Xander might take offence to what your doing with Clare right now." Reina giggled.

Clare brightened at the mention of her boyfriend. "Where's Xander?" She asked, full of hope.

The twins looked at each other, their smiles fading. "He's not here." Rita said as she, and Reina turned back to face Clare, who was able to push Phineas off her. "He, and the other Rangers are fighting the fat frog that captured Udonna."

"So you'll help?" Clare asked, feeling worry for Xander, Nick, and the other Rangers. "Please?"

"Of course." The twins said in union.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Voila!" Hekatoid said, turning to the three Rangers as they appeared on the ground beneath him. They were in the Terror pit, as she looked around Avril could feel her dark magic pulsing through her.

"Return our friends!" Maddie demanded, holding up the three dice.

The dice glowed bright pink, red, and green before transforming back into Vida, Nick, and Xander.

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Are you guys ok?" Avril asked as she helped Vida stand.

"I felt like playing at a luxrey casino in Los Vagas if I was going to continue to stay that way." Xander said as Chip helped him up.

"Clare wouldn't let that happen." Chip laughed. "She'd bring you back!"

"Now that you're all here, I'll add you to my collection." Hekatoid said, looking to where he had stashed Udonna.

"Udonna!" The Rangers cried upon seeing their mentor. She looked to be asleep, she also looked vulnerable and defenseless. It was not the Udonna they knew, loved and cherished.

"You slimy over weight toad!" Avril yelled, she pointed her Magi Staff at Hekatoid. "Give her back, now!"

"She's my prize." Heatoid said, blocking the Rangers' view of ther mentor. "And you will look wonderful by her side."

"You're gonna pay for this, toad!" Chip said. And the others quickly agreed.

Avril cast a spell, forming her Titan Mode, while the others called on the Manticore Megazord.

"Now give her back!" Chip yelled, engaging Hekatoid in battle. While they fought the giant toad, Avril reached up and took the cage with Udonna inside, down from the pedestal. She cradled it like a fragile doll, in her Titan's mouth.

"Full power!"

"Blow me down!" Hekatoid said, before he blew on his horn. The blasts hit the ground behind the Manticore Megazord, but no damage was done. Instead the Rangers, slashed through their ball of burning energy, buring him under a pile of rubble and rock.

Avril nodded once she was satisfied with Udonna cage balanced on her back. "NICK! I GOT HER! I HAVE UDONNA!" She cried as she jumped up and down, still carrying the cage.

"Be careful." Nick warned.

"She shouldn't have gone off alone." Chip said.

"We have her back now." Maddie said, putting a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm just glad she's ok." Vida said.

Suddenly a huge sticky red tongue shot out of the rubble. It wrapped around Udonna's cage and yanked her away from Gold Ranger.

"NO!" Avril cried as Hekatoid stood up, holding Udonna in his slimy hands. "UDONNA!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Hekatoid laughed. He spat a black tar like substance at the Rangers, knocking the Megazord to the ground, as Avril used a lot of gymnastic skills to avoid the substance.

"5 years of gymnastics finally paid off." Avril said as she hurried over to the Megazord.

"I'm out of here!" Hekatoid turned and jumped through a gap between the dimensions. "She's mine again!"

"STOP!" The Rangers shouted, forcing the Manticore Megazord to its feet and caught the edges of the portal before it could close.

XxXxXxXxXx

As they took a small break, Clare was leaning against a tree while Phineas stuffed his face with inscets, and the twins argued over directions.

"Udonna, where are you?" Clare choked as twin tears rolled down her cheeks.


	30. Light Source Part 2

Avril returned to her Titan form and ran to keep up with the Manticore Megazord as it quiclkly caught the portal and forcing it open.

"Guys, don't forget me!" Avril cried as she ran to keep up with the Megazord, just barley passing through the portal.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Chip looked around as they realized that Hekatoid had vanished. Soon the water behind the Rangers exploded as Hekatoid burst out of the water, flying into the air above them.

"Right here!"

The Manticore Megazord, and Avril spun around just in time for Hekatoid to slam his hammer-horn into the chest of it. The Rangers cried out as the cockpit sparked, and the Megazord fell backwards into Avril's Titan mode and both crashed to the ground. Hekatoid started to laugh as he stood over them, still holding Udonna's prison. "I have Udonna, I have Udonna!" He sang loudly, taunting the Power Rangers.

"We'll see about that!" Nick yelled. And Hekatoid's victorious singing was cut short as the Rangers' lance slashed across his stomach, making him cry out in pain. They struck him again, and grabbed his wrist as he fell to the ground.

"You can't have her!" Hekatoid refused to release the cage in his hand.

"Let her go!" Vida demanded. The Megazord squeezed even tighter, and Hekatoid's grip started to loosen.

"I won't give her up!" Hekatoid shrieked. "She's my prize!" He told them, but dropped Udonna as he spoke. The Rangers went to grab her, but Hekatoid used his tongue to toss her away from them.

"Udonna!" Avril cried, as the other Rangers shouted as both her Titan mode and the Megazord dove for her as the cage fell through the air. Black slime flew past them, faster then the Megazord, and hit the cage, wrapping around it as it began to glow. It then disappeared in bright lights. Both Avril's Titan, and the Megazord hit the ground hard. Hekatoid laughed again, jumping around.

"I got her back! And I'll also take something else!" He decided, disappearing. Avril tried to follow, but she hit the ground hard again. The Megazord began to spark again, and disappeared, leaving the Rangers to fall. As they hit the ground, they demorphed.

"Guys!" Avril transformed out of her Titan mode, then when she was reguler size, she demorphed before running to her friends.

"I can't believe we let him get away with her!" Nick yelled furiously.

"Nick, as long as we're still breathing, we're not stopping." Vida told him, breathing heavily from the battle.

"Even if I stop breathing, I'm not stopping." Chip added.

"We _will_ get her back!" Avril promised. "We love Udonna just as much as you, Nick."

Nick nodded. "I know. Thanks guys."

"Alright, let's Ranger up." Xander nodded as they stood together, grabbing their morphers again while Avril reached for her wand.

"Ready?" Nick called.

"Ready!" The others called.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" They called, but their morphers made a strange beeping sound that faded.

"What happened?" Xander asked as he lookked at his morpher, while Avril waved hers around.

"This is _so_ not good!"

XxXxXxX

In the deepest part of the Mystic forest Clare, Phineas, Reina, and Rita finally reached thier destination.

"Udonna's gotta be in there." Clare smiled. "Infuso."- She was cut off as Rita grabbed her arm pulled it down to her side.

"Wait!" Rita waved her own arm. "Magic."

"But that's good!" Phineas said. "Right? It means Udonna's in there."

"And it also means, if we use magic, it's going to alert the rest of the evil army." Reina answered the Troblin.

Phineas just stood there, staring at her. "Oh, well we tried." He turned to leave. "We found the place, let's go back and get Daggeron." He started to leave.

But Clare grabbed his arm, yanking him back and he fell on his butt. "Oh, no you don't!" She insisted. "You begged to come and help save Udonna, we are this close to getting her back!"

As he sat on the grass, Phineas rubbed his butt. "But, but if you can't use magic, then how are we going to get inside?"

Reina dug into the small bag she had on over her shoulder. "This." She smiled as she pulled out a light purple velvet bag.

Clare's eyes brightened with interest. "What's that?"

"Sleeping powered." Rita answered. "So easy to make, well show you how to make it."

Clare was clearly interested, as she bobbed her head. "Yes, please!"

As Reina opened the velvet bag, Phineas poked his nose into it.

"How's this pretty powder." He trailed off as he backed away and fell to the ground, sleeping and snoring loudly.

"Phineas!" Clare rushed up to him. "Wake up!" She tried to shake his arm, but he wouldn't move.

"Simple, yet powerful." Reina laughed. "Here Clare." She reached into her bag again, this time pulling out a bottle of water. "This will wake him."

Clare took the water, opened it and dumped the whole thing into Phineas' face. Instantly waking him.

"What happened?" He exclaimed as he bolted up.

"Ok, now that that's settleed." Rita waved her hand, and a light breeze suddenly picked up. "Now the powder." She turned to her sister, who nodded.

Reina turned the velvet bag upside down, and the powder flowed out.

The four watched as the powder substence flew through the light breeze, and hitting the two Styxoids in the face.

"Wow!" Phineas cried as the two Styxoids fell to the ground. "Powerful stuff!"

"Works every time!" Rita nodded as she, and Reina started to move toward the portal. "Come on!" She disappeared through the portal, Reina ran to follow, disappearing too. Clare quickly followed, disappearing.

Phineas looked around quickly, before he soon ran and dived through the portal, disappearing.

XxXxXxXxXx

Clare made a face as she followed the twins through the cave. "How can anyone live in such a dark and smelly place?" She complained.

"I don't know." Phineas shrugged. "A few curtains."- He was cut off by a shout from behind.

"Come on!"

"What do we do?" Clare squeaked.

"Hide!" The twins said in union, grabbing the blonde and pulling her behind a wall, as Phineas dived behind another. The four scurried out of sight as two Styxoids ambled past.

"Do you think they heard us?" Clare whispered as the guards disappeared.

"I think we're safe for now." Rita replied. "Otherwise they'd be looking for us right now."

"Uh oh." Phineas said from the otherside of the cave. "I think a rock spider just crawled down my pants."

"Over there!" Clare cried, pointing to something on the ground nearby. She rushed over and picked it up, and upon closer inspection she realized it was a white shawl from a familer wrap.

"Oh. I think I know where that came from." Phineas said, after he joined Clare.

XxXxXxXx

"What do we do now?" Chip asked, as the Rangers walked through the city. "How are we going to save Udonna?"

"I dunno." Nick sighed.

"I say we find LeeLee." Xander suggested. "She's the only one we know that has a connection to the Underworld. She'd be able to help us find Hekatoid and get Udonna back, right?"

"Do you think she'll help us after the way we treated her?" Maddie asked.

The Rangers agreed before they split up to find the LeeLee. Xander, Avril, and Nick hurried off to check the Rock Porium, Chip and the Rocca twins went to check the downtown area.

XxXxXxXxXx

"We've got to find LeeLee and force her to help us." Nick said hurrying down the steps to the door of the Rock Porium. He stopped short as he found it closed. He tried the handle but it was locked, that was when he noticed the note on the window.

"Closed?" Xander frowned at the sign. "It's 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Check this out." Nick said, holding up the note. "'All my employees disappeared and I went skating. Rock on in 30. Toby 'Exercise and eat healthy' Slambrook'? Oh man."

Digging into his pocket, Nick pulled out his own set of keys and unlocked the door, he walked in fallowed by Xander and Avril. Xander rushed past his friends to check the back room, no sign of LeeLee.

"She isn't here." Nick sighed after checking the office. "I can't belive this. This is all my fault. If I just stayed on my bike and blew through this town, none of this would have happened."

"Nick, don't beat yourself up about the past." Xander said as he walked out of the backroom. "We're in this together."

"You don't get it!" Nick yelled. "Nobody get it! I never knew my real parents or where I came from. Now that I finally found out, it's all taken away from me! I'm alone again."

"You're not alone Nick." Avril insisted, grabbed his arm, and forcing him to look at her. "You can't just give up because of this set back." She told him. "It's minor! We're going to get your mom back."

"She's right." Xander agreed. "Udonna means everything to us. _And_ I know how you feel."

Nick looked at him. " _You_ know how I feel? Come on. You're Mr. Personality. You're always surrounded by people." He turned to look at Avril. "And you're family is loaded."

"The difference between _my_ family and the other rich families, is my family does not brag, show off, flaunt or be snobby."

Nick turned to look at Xander. "And you?"

"I haven't always been surrounded by people." Xander said with a shake of his head. "When I came to this country, I didn't know anyone. No one wanted to know me. I was the new guy with the silly accent, picked last on the school teams. I was teased mercilessly. I then met Vida, Maddie, and Chip. They became my friends."

Nick listened as Xander spilled out his past.

"Our point, is that it takes time to find your place." Avril added. "And now _you_ found it. You can't just give up now!"

"I understand loneliness." Xander continued. "I understand leaving your friends behind. But like Avril said, you're not alone Nick. You got us. We're your friends. We're your mates. Your family."

"And family does not give up on each other." Avril said, punching Nick in the arm.

XxXxXxXx

Chip, Maddie, and Vida walked into Rock Porium and reporting LeeLee was not around anywhere. Before Nick could say anything, Toby came jogging in and wearing skates on his hands.

"Oh, you're here." He said with surprise to finding them. "I was beginning to wonder if you worked here or not."

"We're here now, Toby." Avril said as she folded her arms.

"This diet and exercise sure makes the world of difference." Toby continued, hyped up from all the energy he'd wasted during his training. "I feel fantastic!"

"Glad you're feeling better, Toby." Nick said, his tone giving away how he really felt.

"Why the long faces?" Toby asked, finally noticing his employees. "You want some water? Maybe some fruit?"

"No, we just."- Nick trailed off as Chip, and Xander pulled Toby's skates from Toby's hands.

"Uh, I - I know something's wrong." Toby said. "You come, you go, you come back. You go away again. You might as well tell me. It'll make you feel better."

The Rangers hesitated, exchanging looks, and nodded at Nick. Who sighed heavily.

"Alright." Nick agreed. "It's time for you to know the truth." He walked up to stand in front of his boss. "Um ... well, we're the Power Rangers. That's why we're always running off all the time."

Toby smirked and shook his head. "Um ... now, you tried that one on me before. Now - now what's the real truth?"

"That _is_ the real truth." Avril said. "Think about it. Why does Nick always wear red? Xander green, Maddie blue, me gold, and V sometimes in pink."

Toby thought about that. "Ok, uh, well, why don't you prove it to me?" He asked. "Let me see you, uh ... morph."

"We can't." Chip said. "We had our powers stolen by an overweight, sloppy frog."

"Convenient." Toby said, still looking thoughtful. "But the real Power Rangers would figsure out a way to get their powers back. The fate of the world rest in their hands."

"Yeah, we know." Maddie nodded.

"See, the real Power Rangers would realize that the frog was overweight and use their agility, right?" Toby continued. "I mean, they're in such great shape. If he goes left, well, they'd tumble right. If he came forward, well, they'd flip over the top. Yeah."

The Rangers exchanged looks as Toby continued to dance around, imitating some of their Ranger moves.

"The real Power Rangers are as healthy as they come."

"You're right Toby." Avril nodded.

"What are we waiting for?" Nick asked his friends. "Let's do it!" He ran out of the store.

XxXxXxXxXx

Clare, Phineas, Reina, and Rita finally found Udonna. The girls using magic to release her from the cage, and fought off the foot soldiers. Clare and the twins prepared Udonna for her awakening from the deep sleep spell she's under.

"This is useless!" Clare cried. "We've tried spell after spell to wake her."

"We use this then." Rita reached into her very small bag, opening it, she put her whole arm inside the small bag.

"Whoa!" Phineas gasped. "Another spell?"

"Yep." Reina nodded. "It's a charm spell."

Reina pulled out Udonna's Snow Staff, she gently laid it ontop of Udonna, wrapping Udonna's hands around the Staff.

"We need to channel our magic." Clare held out her hand to the twins, then the three turned to Phineas, who reached for Rita's hand. " _Nusatu Valerium Maximum_."

The four continued to chant the spell as white lights emitted from Udonna's Snow Staff.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Daggeron grunted as he was ejected from his Megazord and after hitting the ground, he demorphed. He struggled to his feet and turned to Hekatoid, who'd also returned to normal size.

"Fall, my babies!" The frog laughed, looking to the sky. "Take over this land!"

"Not on our watch!" Nick shouted as he, and the other Rangers arrived.

Hekatoid held up the can that was holding their Ranger powers. "What can you do?" He asked, with taunting in is voice. "You're just a bunch of powerless Power Rangers. As long as I have this." He laughed.

"Not for long!" Avril yelled. She rushed forward, and dived out of the way as Hekatoid blasted her with the same tar that he had hit Udonna with.

"Hey, not fair! Where did you go?" Hekatoid yelled in annoyance. After Avril disappeared after she'd charged at him, he looked around. "Fine, I'll just go after your friends!" He turned to the other Rangers and started to blasted them with that tar substance, but they would dive and do lots of gymnastic moves to stay out of the way. "Stay still!" He complained, trying to blast them again.

Daggeron jumped startled when a blast came out of nowhere from his side. Avril then appeared beside him, the two watched as her blast hit the jar from Hekatoid's hand, it soared into the air and crashed to the ground. The lid exploded off and the Power Rangers' powers filtered into the air and settled into their respective bodies.

Nick, Maddie, Xander, Chip, and Vida laughed as they regrouped.

"Well done Hotaru." Daggeron said with a nod, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice going Ave!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"It doesn't matter." Hekatoid shouted, looking up. Millions of frog fell from the sky. "Fall, my children!"

Maddie started freaking out as the tadpoles got closer, her fear started taking a hold, and she quickly clutched Nick's arm tightly.

But suddenly before the frogs could even touch the floor, they froze.

"What? What happened?" Hekatoid shouted, confused.

"They froze." Daggeron stated, pointing out the obvious, and Avril rolled her eyes.

"That's right."

Nick looked up quickly, smiling brightly as a morphed Udonna stood on a ledge, overlooking the battle, she was lowering her Snow Staff. "I thought you could use some snow power."

"Udonna!" Avril cried happily, jumping up and down from her spot next to her father, while the other Rangers rushed towards the ledge.

"Mom! You're back!" Nick smiled brightly at his mother, who touched his shoulder warmly.

"Yes, coe on. Let's do it."

"Gladly." Nick nodded, turning back to Hekatoid and taking out his morpher. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!"

"LEGENDARY SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Flurry of snow! White Mystic Ranger!"

"Mystic Lion Staff!" Nick called.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

"You won't stop me! I'm a Terror!" Hekatoid told them. He spat the same tar at them. Allowing her Rangers to step forward and use their Lion Staff's as shields, Udonna jumped into the air and shot icicles at Hekatoid. "Rangers, let's combine our powers!"

Avril quickly left her father's side, to join her friends.

"Yeah!" The Rangers agreed. "Code Two!" They called. "Legend Warriors, United Formation!"

With a powerful surge of light, Hekatoid exploded.

"Yes!" The Rangers cheered with another victory.

"Well done!" Udonna praised.

"Mystic Force!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The Rangers held their victory party in front of Rootcore, the Dragon's mouth was open as the Rangers enjoyed having Udonna back. Embracing both Udonna, and Clare in a group hug, as Daggeron stood to the side with a smile on his face. Phineas, Fire Heart, Reina, and Rita stood on the sidelines happy with the reunion. Reina, and Rita hugging with happy tears.

"I'd thought I'd never see you again." Nick told his mother.

"Everything happens for a reason, Bowen." Udonna smiled as she took his hands. "We just don't always know what that reason is." She added as they all smiled, and she hugged her son tightly.

Jenji came out of his lamp. "I'm gonna cry!" He wailed, and Daggeron wrapped his arm around the genie's shoulders.

"It's so good to be back!" Udonna smiled as she looked around at everyone.

"And it's good to have you back." Maddie smiled, her eyes glittering with tears, as Udonna wrapped an arm around the blue Ranger's shoulders.

"I do have a question." Udonna turned to Reina and Rita, as did the others. "My Snow Staff? How did you get it?"

"And that small bag you have." Clare added, Xander was hugging her from behind, afraid to let her go. "You put your whole arm into it!"

"The Snow Staff." Rita started. "After Udonna cast that spell from the Dark Spells book, we rushed after her, and as she was rescuing the Rangers, we snuck in a different way."

"Searching for the Snow Staff." Reina added. "We found it. And that's how we were able to escape the Underworld."

Rita pulled out her small bag. "This Clare." She smiled. "It's just a small bag. We put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it." She opened it reached into the bag and pulled out a book, proving her point.

"And that's how we were able to keep your Staff, Udonna." Reina smiled.

"You gotta teach us that spell." Avril said.

The twins nodded. "Of course!" They said in union.

Udonna laughed. "Well, we owe you." She smiled. "Thank you girls."

"And Phineas!" Clare added, turning to the Troblin. "He helped a lot."

Phineas went red. "Aww, I did it for you guys, you're the only friends I have."

"One day, Phineas." Daggeron said with a smile. "You will have other friends besides us."

"Yeah!" Avril nodded. "My friend Fran, has always loved fairytales, she'll flip once she meets you."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Hope you all like! I have freetime from all the drama that's going on right now.**


	31. Time And Space Part 1

Avril walked into Rootcore. "Udonna?" She asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"I do." Udonna nodded as she stood by the Crystal Ball. "Hataru, do you why Persephone attacked you that night?" She asked as she lookked up, her eyes on Avril.

Avril shook her head. "No." She shrugged. "She just warned me that I better charish the time with my father, that he belonged to her."

Udonna looked troubled. "She said that to you?" She asked in concern.

"Loud and clear." Avril walked over to the Ranger table and sat down in front of her Mystic symble. "It might of been 2AM but she clearly said that, I was wide awake when she was in my bedroom."

"Has Daggeron told you about her?" Udonna asked as she walked over to the table and sat down in Nick's chair.

"No." Avril said with a shake of her head. "We've been busy with the Terrors, we come home, and all we want is sleep."

Udonna continued to look troubled. "Come with me." She said as she stood up, and once Avril stood up, Udonna led them to the library.

"What does she want with Daggeron?" Avril wanted to know. "Why is she so hell bent?"

Udonna had walked up to a table, and opened a thick book. "There is a reason." She turned to face the gold Ranger. "She was once in love with him."

Avril made a face. "Are you telling me that my father, and Persephone were once an item and they." She trailed off with a shutter. "Eww."

Udonna couldn't help but laugh. "No child." She smiled. "Your father did not know of her love for him."

"So it was one sided?" Avril smiled in releaf. "Good!" She let out a breath of air. Then she frowned. "So this is about jealously?" She asked. "Did she even know my mom?"

Udonna nodded. "Yes. It's hard to believe, but myself and your father were once young." She smiled as she walked over to a chair, and Avril followed, sitting in a big comfy chair. "One day, your mother got lost in the Mystic forest. That's how she met your father."

"And it was love at first sight?" Avril asked with a smile, but she frowned as she watched her mentor shake her head.

"Not at first." Udonna explained. "At first the two found each other annoying. Leanbow, and Niella found it quit funny that they would constently tease Daggeron."

Avril giggled.

"After some time, your mother finally saw that magic could be beautiful." Udonna smiled.

"So what does this beautiful story have to do with Persephone?" Avril asked, and Udonna nodded.

"Your mother was welcomed to and by all the Mystics. And Persephone had also welcomed her, but as time went on, she saw how Kaylynn and Daggeron grew closer and closer."

"And one day she just snapped, letting her jealously show?" Avril asked.

"She hid it very well." Udonna shook her head. "And the more your parents grew closer, the more jealous Persephone became."

"Rita, and Reina said that Persephone disappeared."

Udonna nodded. "Yes. Calindor, and myself were the only ones who knew the feelings that Persephone held for Daggeron, and she asked for us to keep it secret. But one day she saw Daggeron and Kaylynn together, Persephone just lost it and she ran off."

"Where she went into the forest and disappeared." Avril gussed, and Udonna nodded.

"I never thought she would try this." Udonna said sadly

"It's not your fault." Avril tried to reassure. "You had other stuff to worry about." She suddenly felt something inside her and she swayed in her chair. "Whoa." She breathed as she nearly fell out of the chair.

"Hotaru!" Udonna gasped, quickly getting out her own chair and hurrying to catch Avril.

"What's happening to me?" The gold Ranger gasped as she looked down at herself, finding herself disappearing.

"Persephone must've gone back in time." Udonna gasped, her eyes wide. "To change the present."

"Then I need to go back in time." Avril tried to get out of her chair, but couldn't.

"Time travel is tricky." Udonna told her gently. "Even for witches and wizards."

"I have to." Avril looked up at her mentor. "My life is on the line."

Udonna quickly nodded. "I have something that could help you." She stood up and gently helped the gold Ranger to stand. "We need the other Rangers."

Avril quickly shook her head. "No! I need to do this on my own." She protested, struggled to stay standing.

"You need the others for help." Udonna argued.

"It's _my_ family that she's messing with!" Argued Avril.

"You can barly stand!" Udonna insisted.

Avril huffed. "Fine."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nick, Chip, Maddie, Vida, and Xander walked into Rootcore to find Udonna waiting for them. "Udonna?" Vida asked. "You asked us to come in?"

"I did." Udonna nodded. "This is very urrgent."

Nick walked up to his mother. "Are you ok?" He asked with concern, and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine." Udonna reassured him with a smile, she then looked around at the five Rangers. "We must act swiftly." She told them.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"Time travel." Udonna answered simply, and at the confused looks, she turned slightly. "Clare!" She called.

The Rangers' eyes widened as they watched Clare walking into the main part of Rootcore with a simi visible Avril, who was leaning against her for support.

"Avril." Chip breathed.

"What happened to her?" Maddie asked in concern. "Why is she going in and out like that?"

"A witch named Persephone." Udonna answered. "She went back in time and changed a key peice of histroy." She explained. "And now." She trailed off as she turned to look at Avril, who was leaning heavily against Clare. "Avril is fading."

"We have to do something." Chip said. "We have to help her."

"And there is a way." Udonna walked over to the table that the Crystal Ball was resting on. "This." She picked up a peice of paper and turned back around to face the Rangers. "A spell." She walked back to them. "To help you go back in time." She handed the spell to Nick. "You must find Daggeron first so you will know what year to be sent back to."

Nick nodded. "Ok." He turned to his friends. "Come on guys."

"But be warned!" Udonna said quickly, grabbing Nick's arm, stopping him and the others departure. "Once the spell is cast, you will be on your own. With _no_ magic."

Xander, and Chip looked at each other with worry.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **I hope part 1 doesn't seem rushed to you guys.**


	32. Time And Space Part 2

Avril ran through the forest until she couldn't run anymore. She fell against a tree, before she slumped to her knees.

"Hotaru!" Riena called as she and Rita ran after her, they soon stopped after they found her.

"You can't give up!" Rita told the gold Ranger, who was on her hands and knees.

"Why the hell not?" Avril asked bitterly. "My own father doesn't reconige me!" Twin tears rolled down her cheeks. "How the hell am I suppose to survive _knowing_ that he does not remember me? And I don't see Nick around so I'm done. I'm throwing in the towel." She wiped her eyes. "Right here and now."

"That's a cop out!" Reina yelled. "You _know_ that!"

"And it's because of a spell that Daggeron, and the rest of the Mystics don't remember you!" Rita added.

"You need to fight Persephone!" Reina added. "Don't let her win becasue we all thought she was good!" She snapped. "She has to be stopped!"

Avril slowly got to her feet. " _How_?!" She demanded. "I have no magic, _and_ no friends to back me up!"

"That didn't stop you before." Reina replied. "And it shouldn't stop you now. _You_ give up now then you might as well turn over your morpher and let the Master win."

"And Udonna's sister, along with the original Mystic Force would've died in vain." Rita added. "In the real world."

Avril shook her head. "I'm sorry." She started to back away from the sisters. "I'm done." And with that she turned and ran off.

"Hotaru!" Rita took a step to follow, but her sister grabbed her.

"It's not her fault." Reina said. "It's the spell." She explained. "It's affecting her."

"What do we do?" Rita asked. "I'm out of ideas."

"We have to find the Mystic Force." Reina answered, when her sister gave her a funny look, she added. "From the real world."

XxXxXxXxXx

After getting far away from the twins, Avril found herself in a clearing of the forest and looked around.

" _You cannot give up_!" The voice had Avril turn around sharply.

"Who said that?!" The gold Ranger kept looking around.

But she was alone.

" _You lost your way because of a spell_." Another voice told her. " _You are stronger and smarter then you give yourself credit for_."

"Come out of hiding!" Avril demanded. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Suddenly three figures appeared, they softly glowed and defently can see right through them, two women and a man.

"Who, who are you?" Avril gasped, her eyes wide.

" _We are from the real world_." The blonde in a grey uniform with pink trim and glasses, said. " _We lived in it anyway_."

"Lived?" Avril repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

" _We have passed on_." The man, who stood between the women, answered. " _We watch over the new breed of Power Rangers_."

"You three were Power Rangers?" Avril asked with awe.

" _I was the first Yellow Ranger_." The Asian woman with jet black hair, smiled. " _Mighty Morphin_."

"You died in the line of duty?" Avril breathed, but the woman in yellow shook her head.

" _It was after I transfered my powers_." She replied. " _I died September 3rd, 2001_."

Avril bit her lip. "I, I'm sorry."

" _Don't be_." Trini Kwan smiled. " _I know that I'll get to see my family again_."

" _And I was there_." Zordon said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, he turned to look at Kendrix Morgan. " _Just like I was there for you_."

"What color were you, then?" Avril asked, looking at Zordon, who smiled a little.

" _I was never a Ranger, I was the Power Rangers mentor_!" He smiled with pride. " _From Mighty Morphin to Space_."

" _I died a year after Zordon_." Kendrix told Avril. " _To save a fellow Ranger._ "

" _You cannot give up the fight Hotaru, daughter of the Solaris Knight_." Zordon told her firmly. " _There is no honor in that_."

"I have no idea of what to do." Avril told him. "I don't have my magic to back me up! I don't have my friends either!"

" _Then fight for what you believe in_." Trini told her. " _If you fight for what you believe in, you will get there_."

" _A Power Ranger must face his or her fear in the face of feeling alone_." Zordon said. " _My Rangers have faced that head on many times, as does other Power Ranger teams_."

" _My team has done it, after I was_." Kendrix trailed off for a short time. " _After I was killed. After this, you'll be able to do anything_!"

" _And you are not alone_." Trini added. " _Your friends are in this world, looking for you_!"

" _Meet them half way_." Zordon finished. " _Go look for them too_."

And with that, the three figures faded away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Nick, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Xander roamed through the forest, each calling out for Avril, but with no luck.

Suddenly Persephone appeared. "I should've known you five wouldv'e followed me to this world!" She sneered as the Mystics dropped into fighting stances. "But where is the Eclipse Ranger?"

"You have us instead!" Chip yelled, pointing at her.

Persephone laughed. "Oh, this is such a treat!" With that she charged at the Rangers, using her magic on them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

On the far side of the forest, Avril ran as fast as she could in the hopes of finding her friends.

"If only I can morph." She said to herself after jumping over a fallen log.

" _Ask, and you shall receave_." Princess Serena's voice came through wind, making Avril pause.

Quckly shaking it off, Avril started running again.

As she ran, the song In The End by Linkin Park came to her, the song was so loud it was like she was at the concert or had the volumm turned way up.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **I am so sorry for the long update! Sorry it's short, but it's something.**


	33. Time And Space Part 3

Avril ran through the woods, she tripped over a fallen log and she grunted as she hit the ground.

"Owwww." She winced as she laid on the ground and slowly and painfully pulled her leg close to her so she could grab her ankle. "Ooh, that really hurts." Tears slid down her cheeks as the pain shot through from her ankle and all the way up her leg.

Suddenly the Solaris Knight appeared, he hurried over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I had time to think about what you tried to tell me." He explained as he gently took her throbbing ankle, his hands began to glow, and Avril could feel her ankle start to feel better.

"I'm telling you the truth." She told him, her voice shaky. "My birth name is Hotaru. I was born July 9th to you and my mother - Kaylynn Hartford." She explained. "I was given a special gift from the Princess of the moon." She looked at Daggeron. " _I am_ the new Eclipse Ranger."

Once the ankle was all healed, Daggeron moved to stand, then he demorphed. "Tell me more." He wanted to know.

Avril pulled back her leg, and rubbed it gently. "Thanks." She stood up, leaves and little bits of dirt in her hair and on her clothes. "My mother feared Calindor, so during the Great Battle, she on your orders fled with me back to the Human World. She was so terrifed of Calindor that she changed my name to Avril, and to further help she changed her last name from Hartford to my grandfather's mother-in-law's maidan name. Chambers."

Daggeron finally seemed to accept the fact that this girl in front of him was telling the truth. "Did I find you?" He asked as he walked over to a log and sat down.

Avril shook her head. "No. At the age of 16 is when _I_ find you." She smiled a little. "You were cursed into a frog when your magic collided with a very dark magic." She studied him hard. "In your heart of hearts, you _know_ your not suppose to be with Persephone. You belong to my mother, Kaylynn. I'm about to have a sibling thanks to you!"

Daggeron was quiet for a long time. "One more thing. Why can't you morph?"

"Because my friends and I are back in time. Each of our parents are still young." Avril answered. "And because of this _spell_ I will never be born."

The wind picked up again. " _Hotaru, your magic is still with you_." The Princess' voice whispeared as the wind flew gently through her hair. " _Everyone is still in the present, it is the spell that makes everyone think they are in the past_."

Avril beamed. "Thank you, Princess!" She took some steps backwards. "You want proof Daggeron?" She asked as her wand suddenly appeared in her hands. "Then you got it. MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Forceful as the sun! Gold Mystic Ranger!" She struck a pose.

Daggeron took a step backwards in surprise. "Whoa." He breathed.

"And this is not over!" Avril called on her Titan Mode. "Sun Light Healing!" She called as her tail circled at a fast and rapid speed. "Activation!" She then threw a powerful blast towards the sky, where it exploded and little sun stars showered down.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Persephone stared up at the sky. "NO!" She cried.

"What's happening?" Maddie asked as she, and Chip tried to pull Xander, whom was tangled in a tree, down.

"My spell!" Persephone cried. "It's broken!"

And suddenly the Rangers' clothes changed from their street clothes, to their Mystic uniforms.

"Yeah!" Vida cheered, and Chip and Maddie high fived. "You know what this means, don't ya?" Vida asked Nick, who had been lying on the ground near her.

Nick smiled. "Yeah!" He quickly got back to his feet, as Xander was lowered to the ground by the same tree. "Let's Ranger up!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Floud as the sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as lightining! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

Persephone growled. "You won't stop me!" She quickly grew to building size. And the Rangers quickly called on their Titans.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Still in Titan Mode, Avril ran as fast as she could toward the battle. With her friends now in in their Titan Mode it was easy for her to find them.

"Guys!" She cried as she reached them. "Oh that God!"

The Rangers spun around. "Avril!" They cried, running to her.

"What happened?" Xander asked.

"Persephone placed a trick spell on all of the Mystical Realm." Gold Ranger answered. "We never left our time, the spell was made for us to think the past became the present."

"How did you break the spell?" Nick asked, still confused.

"I had help." Avril looked at him. "And that's the only thing that I care about right now."

"Then let's take down Persephone once and for all!" Nick turned to glare at the enemy.

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

Persephone charged at the Rangers, using magic to try and defeat them. "Hold still!" She complained as both Vida and Chip dived out of the way. "You brats!" She shot another blast this time at Nick, and Avril. But the two dodged out of the way.

Suddenly the Solor Streak Megazord came into the battle. "Look out!" Jenji cried, and the Megazord quickly dived out the way.

Avril turned around to see the Solor Streak Megazord. "DAD!"

"Hotaru." The Megazord turned to face her. "My daughter, my child. I don't know how to."- Daggeron trailed off.

"Don't." Avril shook her head. "You don't have to, the spell made you forget."

"That's so sweet!" Jenji cried from behind Daggeron, inside the Megazord.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Persephone screamed, and sent a very powerful blast of magic at the Rangers.

The Rangers screamed as they were thrown from their Titans back to normal size as they hit the ground hard, and the Solor Streak Megazord soon followed.

Persephone returned to normal size as well. "This is not the end!" She started to grow a large ball of energy.

"Yes, it is!" Avril pushed herself and walked to stand in front of her friends. "This is the last time you mess with my world!"

The ball of energy, that Persephone created flew at Avril, who never moved.

"Hotaru!" Daggeron cried, he tried to run to help, but Jenji grabbed him.

"Daggeron, look!" The genie pointed.

When the smoke cleared, Avril still stood in place, with no scratch on her. "How dare you attack my friends!" Her voice was different as she glowed, and her eyes also glowed. "How dare you attack my family!"

"Your magic still doesn't scare me!" Persephone charged at Avril, but Avril lifted her left arm, palm facing out, and Persephone bounced off a shield.

"Your game is over Persephone." Avril said calmly as she walked over to the enemy, while behind her her friends quickly grouped around Daggeron and Jenji.

"Avril must have tapped into some series magic." Vida said with awe.

Daggeron shook his head. "That is her full power." He watched Avril carefully. "She's had it all along."

"Ancient Mystic Mode!" Avril called, morphing into her higher power.

"Whoa!" The other Rangers gasped.

"NO!" Persephone shreaked. "This is."-

"Far as you go." Avril interupted, her voice back to normal. "Your game has ended." She pulled out her wand, waving it. "Mystic Spell Seal!" She called.

A large gold Mystic Spell seal appeared, before it slammed itself into Persephone.

She screamed as she stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "No!" She cried. "I won't allow this to happen!"

Avril returned to normal, then she demorphed, right before collapsing.

"Avril!" Her friends ran over to suround her.

"Hotaru!" Daggeron was the able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What did you do to me?!" Persephone demanded. "My magic! It's gone!"

Avril glared at her enemy. "I took it away! Your thrist for revenge just ran out!" She leaned heavily on Daggereon.

Suddenly Mystic Mother appeared. "Well done, Hotaru!" She complimented. "Now it is my turn." She turned to Persephone. "You should be greatful that Hotaru just took away your magic."

"The Master promised me."- Persephone trailed off.

"A lie!" Mystic Mother interupted. "I know exactly where to put you." She waved her wand, and Persephone soon disappeared, and was replaced with a snow globe.

Avril sighed in releaf, before closing her eyes and collapsing more into Daggeron.

"A snow globe?" Nick asked as Mystic Mother walked over to the group, with the globe in hand.

"She can not hurt anyone ever again." Mystic Mother smiled as she held up the snow globe and looked at it. "Mystic Force, take care of each other." She waved her wand again, and she disappeared.

"Let us all go home." Daggeron suggested.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Just three more updates to go!**


	34. The Return

"I can't believe you guys really are the Power Rangers." Toby was grinning as he stood in front of the six Rangers, who were sitting on the stage together. "Ok, so Nick is the red Ranger." He looked to the young man.

"Right." Nick confirmed with a nod.

"And Xander is green, Avril, gold." The two nodded. "Madison, blue. Chip, yellow. And Vida is pink." The tough pink Ranger rolled her eyes a little, but gave a small smile. "Ok, uh, so Nick is also the son of Udonna, the White Ranger, and Leanbow, a powerful wizard. who is also Koragg, the guy that's been trying to trash the city, but he's really a good guy, it's just that nobody knows what happened to him. And Avril's father is Daggeron, the Solaris Knight." Toby finished.

"I'm impressed Toby, that's quite."-

"I haven't finished." Toby interupted Maddie sharply, and they all tried to hide thier laughter at the rambling man. "Now, Nick is also the Light, the power to stop evil from taking over. And Avril is the Eclipse Ranger, the power that was blessed to her after she was born."

"That's correct." Avril nodded.

"The bad guys are looking for both the Light, and Avril, so they can destroy them, and then destroy the world!" Toby continued.

"Right again!"

"Silence!" Toby hushed Chip, who couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Now, LeeLee's mom is the Queen of the Vampires. Who really did carry me off ... so I guess I can stop seeking professional help now." He added, and the Rangers laughed.

"And ... and now the Ten Terrors are here!"

"Well five now." Avril said as she sat between Chip, and Xander.

"Trying to call forth the head honcho himself, you know, the Master of all evil!" Toby continued, ignoring Avril's input. "And ... you know what that means?" He asked, before they heard screams that echoed in from outside. "It means ... that you guys won't be working your regular hours for awhile. Looks like it might just be me, and the twins over there." He turned and pointed at Riena and Rita, just as the door burst open to reveal Clare and Phineas stumbling in.

"See?" Phineas demanded, looking at Clare. "And that is why I never come into human tarrotory."

"Be brave Phineas." Clare huffed, she brightened when she saw the Rangers and Toby watching them. "Hi guys!" She waved, hurrying over to them.

"You must be Clare." Toby said, watching her as she hugged first Nick then the others, before the Rangers shifted to make room for Clare on the stage. "Not only is she Udonna's Apprentice, she's also her niece, and Nick's cousin."

"Right again." Nick nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Rangers, and Clare stood around Phineas as they dressed him in a large purple work shirt that had been lying around since Toby had ordered the shirts. Toby had gone inside his office to get some work done.

"Alrighty." Nick grinned as he stepped back.

"My own shirt." Phineas looked at it proudly. "I'm telling ya, I will make a great employee. I have a way with people, I could sell tree moss to a swamp monkey." He bragged as Nick and Maddie buttoned the front of the shirt.

"Now remember Phineas." Clare said, playing with the necklace Xander had given to her, the necklace is a silver chain with a pendent of a green Minotaur. "You'll be serving humans."

"Even better!" Phineas beamed.

"Oh, it's 10 o'clock, the store's open. Phineas, open the door and let the first customers in." Xander told him.

"Just remember, use your charm and your wit." Vida told Phineas.

"Uh, ok ... can I just use half my wit? Well, I don't want to use it all up on day one." He told them, and they pushed him to the door. He turned the sign, and opened the door, but as he greeted the customers standing there waiting to get in, they screamed loudly and ran off. "Uh ... how'd I do?" He asked as he turned to look at the Rangers and smiled weakly as they sighed. Before they could answer, the sky went dark, and thunder boomed loudly.

"Evil calls, let's go!" Nick called, they ran out of the store, leaving Phineas alone with Toby, Clare, and the twins.

XxXxXxXxXx

"My name is Matoombo!" The large, furry Terror announced as he stood over the dark city. "I am gathering all of your electricity. When I have it all, I will return it with a vengeance!" He declared as he waved his swallow-blade slowly as he spoke. "My justice will be swift!" He held it up, and a bright light burst from it, and flew around the city, sucking up the electricity from the buildings around it.

"Not swift enough, cotton ball!" Nick yelled, and the Terror turned slowly.

"More like a dust bunny." Avril giggled. "You know, the kind you find in a vacuum?" She smiled as her friends turned to give her weird looks from under their helmets.

"Who dares?" Matoombo demanded, his voice booming.

"We do!" Nick yelled as the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak Megazord stood together.

"There is nothing you can do." Matoombo boomed as the ball floated over their heads and shot off into the distance. "It will soon be over!" The sky returned to normal as he spoke.

"Not while we're here!" Nick shouted, and they called on their saber as the Solar Streak Megazord attacked as well.

"Not so fast!" Before they could hit him, he summoned a shield, and their attacks bounced off it harmlessly.

Matoombo struck both Megazords with his blade, his attack so powerful that it caused their Megazords to disappear, and the Rangers hit the ground.

"How can he be so strong?!" Daggeron wondered as he looked up at the giant.

"Stay out of my way, and I will not hurt anyone." Matoombo boomed down at them. "You have my word." He turned and disappeared.

"Not hurt anyone?" Vida asked.

"A Terror who _does_ care?" Avril asked, the girls turning to look at each other confused.

"You guys ok?" Daggeron ran over to help the Rangers up.

"Why would he say he wouldn't hurt anyone?" Vida asked, looking to the others as she got to her feet.

"Maybe it was gas?" Avril asked. "Like the time when Jenji ate those berries."

"Ohhh, those were tasty!" Jenji insisted as he poked his head out of his lamp. "Yeah, I had a whole bush!" He exclaimed. "They were sour berries by the way. But man, there were some strong gases seepin' outta my butt that day!"

"That Terror's lying!" Nick shook his head, getting the conversation back to focus.

"Nick's right! He wants to destroy the world, but not hurt anyone?" Xander scoffed at the idea.

"We better split up and find him. There's not much time." Daggeron told them, and the others nodded in agreement, they all split up.

"Hey, V!" Avril ran after her. "Let's tag team. It looks like we both have the same feeling about that Terror."

Vida nodded. "Yeah. Maybe with the two of us, we can find out what he's really up too."

"Exactly my plan." Avril nodded.

XxXxXxXxXx

Flying over the city on their Racers, Pink and Gold Rangers continued to look for the Terror. As they flew over the park, they spotted the furry Terror, and could only watch as he stopped a car from hitting a young boy, before leading him away from the road and crouched in front of him.

"A _Terror_ just saved a life?" Avril gasped.

"Come on!" Vida called, jumping down from her Racer, Avril following. Once on the grassy ground, they demorphed. "Hey." Vida said as she, and Avril walked over to the Terror, who turned around quickly to see the two Rangers standing there. He looked down at the ball in his hands. "That's called a ball."

"You play with it." Avril replied.

"Play?" The Terror repeated, not seeming to understand.

"Here, we'll show you." Vida took the red ball from him and tossed it up, bouncing it on her knees like a soccor, she then kicked it to Avril, who bounced it on both her wrists before bouncing it back to the pink Ranger, who kicked it to Matoombo. The ball bounced off what the girls assumed his face, and they froze. After a moment of what seemed to be confusion, Matoombo burst out laughing.

The two Rangers laughed in releaf.

"Ball." The Terror repeated with a laugh.

"You're supposed to catch it." Vida told him, and he nodded, still laughing. "You know, you're different from the other Terrors."

"What do you mean?" Matoombo asked, his voice a deep rumble.

"Well for one thing, you don't seem really interested in smashing up our city." Avril answered. "Like the other Terrors."

"And you said you wouldn't hurt anyone. You don't want to hurt anyone." Vida added.

"I am Matoombo, energy warrior of the Underworld!" The Terror declared.

"But you're not evil." Avril insisted. "We watched as you saved that little boy. You're friends would not have done that."

Vida nodded. "That's right. You have a heart."

"Heart?" Matoombo repeated, not understanding.

"I'm Vida." Vida smiled at him. "And this is Avril."

Before the Terror could react, he was knocked backwards when green energy blasted his chest.

"Xander!" The girls spun around as he ran past them.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

Ignoring them, Xander fought off Matoombo, who shoved him back.

"Magi Staff!" He called, but was stopped when Avril suddenly jumped on his back and he stumbled forward, as Vida stepped between him and Matoombo.

"Girls! What are you doing?" Xander cried, struggling as Avril held on to him tighter from behind. "He's trying to to destroy our world! Get off me Ave! Vida step away!"

"Put down your Staff." Vida told him. "Please. He won't attack you if you don't attack him."

"You gotta trust us, Xander." Avril said as she still clung to his back from behind, Green Ranger groaned, but he lowered his weapon, and Avril slid off his back, and he demorphed.

"What are you two doing?" Xander shook his head. "I just hope you know what your doing." He warned. "Daggeron will not be pleased."

"Hear us out before you throw us to the judge!" Avril snapped.

"I am Matoombo, conqueror of your world." Matoombo told Xander as he lowered his weapon.

Xander scowled at Avril, and Vida.

"See? He's going to conquer the world. We've got to stop him." He told them.

"Stop being Judge Mathis!" Avril told him, she turned to Matoombo. "Matoombo, you know that if you want to conquer the world, you'll have to hurt us." The Terror made a humming noise, straightening up and watching the three Rangers.

"That means me, Avril, and that child you just saved back there. Everyone." Vida gestured to the city below.

"I must conquer." He said simply.

"Then start with me." Avril stepped forwards. "I won't stop you." She said.

"So be it." Matoombo raised his blade, pointing it at the gold Ranger.

"No, don't!" Xander tried to intervine, but Vida held him back. "Stop!" He broke free and ran to his friend's side with Vida chasing him. "If you destroy her, you destroy us too." He told Matoombo, as he stood between the girls. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and they looked around to see a bright ball of energy flying towards them.

"The electricity I gathered has returned to destroy this world!" Matoombo declared, lowing his blade as he turned to it.

"Matoombo, please, don't." Avril pleaded. and with a growl, he raised his weapon, and destoyed it.

"I knew you were good!" Vida smiled in releaf. "Thank you Matoombo."

Matoombo was suddenly blasted with purple magic, and the three Rangers were thrown back from the shock wave. "No! Matoombo!" Avril cried as she watched the Terror roll down the hill and come to a stop in the city. The three Rangers ran after him, reaching the city as he faced off against Itassis and Gekkor.

"Do you still serve the Master?"

"No, I don't." Matoombo responded coldly as they ran towards them.

"Then you will fall!" Gekkor announced. The three Rangers morphed into their Legend mode, Avril shot forwards as Gekkor attacked Matoombo.

"Stop!" Avril stepped between them, raising a shield. Gekkor bounced off and stumbled backwards in surprise. With a snarl, he attacked again, this time breaking her shield and knocking Gold Ranger flying.

"Avril!" The others arrived as she rolled to a stop, and Chip rushed to her side, kneeling down next to her.

"We need to stop this!" Avril cried, as Chip helped her up. "Matoombo!" She cried as Gekkor struck Matoombo and threw him backwards.

"It's over!" Gekkor snarled as Matoombo landed on the ground loudly. "You will be the Master's body, like it or not!" He warned as his weapon began to glow green

"NO!" Avril cried as Chip tried to keep her back. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Then let's help Matoombo." Vida said, placing a gentle hand on Avril's shoulder, and Gold Ranger nodded.

"Yeah!" She truned, grabbing the card to summon the Solar Streak Megazord, surprising Daggeron as the massive train appeared beside Gekkor, and the Terror flew into the air to avoid it as everyone else gasped.

"Jenji, let's go!" Vida grabbed the lamp as everyone stood stunned, the two girls ran over to Matoombo. "Come on, we're getting out of here." She said as she and Avril helped the surprised Terror into the train, and it took off before the other Rangers could follow.

"I can't believe those two just did that." Nick commented.

"Nothing those two do, surprises me anymore." Chip laughed.

"I could surprise you." The Rangers jumped looked around as Itassis approached them. "I may have all the answers that you seek." She offered.

XxXxXxXxX

"Just so the two of you know, Daggeron is going to put me in the cate box for this!" Jenji called from the driver's car as Avril and Vida led Matoombo down the train.

"Here." Avril said gently. "Rest." She, and Vida gently eased him down onto a bench seat.

"Are you ok?" Vida asked as he groaned.

"Yes, I'm much better now." He nodded.

The girls smiled. "Good."

"Matoombo, it's over!" They jumped as the door broke down, and Gekkor stood with his weapon ready. "You cannot escape me, or your fate." He growled as he stepped inside.

"You want a fight buddy boy?" Vida reached for her Magi Staff. "Then come on!"

"You can't defeat me!" Gekkor charged at Vida.

"My turn!" Avril charged at Gekkor, who'd thrown Vida into into bench, breaking it.

"Avril, duck!" Matoombo jumped up and blasted Gekkor as Gold Ranger quickly ducked.

"Magi Staff, Dark Shadows!" Avril created a hole in the bottom of the train where Gekkor stood, and the Terror screamed as he fell through it.

"Yeah!" Vida cheered. "Nice going Ave!"

XxXxXxXxXx

After the Solar Streak landed, Jenji stayed with it as Avril and Vida left with Matoombo to travel through the forest.

"This place." Matoombo told the girls. "It sets the mind at ease."

"This place is beautiful." Avril breathed.

"V! Ave!" The three turned around at Xander's yell.

Before they could react to his arrival, Matoombo was suddenly blasted off his feet.

"Surprise!" Gekkor laughed as he landed nearby, and the three Rangers hauled Matoombo to his feet. "There's nowhere to run, traitor! Surrender to the Master, or be destroyed." He ordered.

"LEGEND WARRIOR!" The three Rangers morphed, and Gekkor started shooting rapidly at them. Avril quickly brought up a shield to protect them, but it was soon starting to chip away.

"Somebody think of something!" Avril groaned as she struggled to keep the shield up. And suddenly the shield shattered, and Avril staggered and fell backwards as Vida, and Xander tried to block the oncoming attacks, but it wasn't long before both Xander and Vida's Staffs were knocked from their hands, and they took several hits before falling to the ground.

"Xander! Vida!" Avril cried as Gekkor attacked the two.

"Look out!" Matoombo suddenly leapt between the two Rangers and the atacks, letting out a roar of pain as he took all the blasts.

"Matoombo!" Vida cried as the Terror staggered.

"You took the hit that was meant for me! And V! Why?!" Xander demanded as he stared up at him.

"Fools!" Gekkor ran at them.

"NO!" Avril charged, she started to glow as she ran and jumped in front of them. "Stay away from my friends!" She waved her right arm hard, and Gekkor was blasted off his feet as he was thrown into a tree, breaking it in half.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on!" Xander urged Matoomo as the three ran three the forest. AS they came out from under the trees, Gekkor spotted them. "Faster, faster!" He yelled.

"You can't escape!" Gekkor laughed, blasting them until they fell from a cliff and landed heavily.

"Come on, get up!" Xander pushed himself up and tried to help Matoombo up.

"Playtime is over, Matoombo!" Gekkor landed in front of them. "Now I'm."- He trailed off as he noticed the pink bow on Matoombo's back. "What?! The Pink Ranger?!" Gekkor shreaked. "You can't trick me!" He blasted them, but it bounced off a shield that had been brought up

"But we did!" Avril yelled as she appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of her friends. "And we tricked you pretty good too."

"With you chasing us, our tall cotton head friend had enough time to get away to the Sleeping Lake." Xander added.

"Explain that one to your Master!" Vida yelled at Gekkor. And with an angry roar, Gekkor swung his axe, his power blasted the three off their feet.

"I think we hit a nerve." Avril stated as they got back to their feet and ran at Gekkor. The tried to fight him off, but the Terror was powerful, and faster as he knocked the three Rangers back to the ground. "Definitely hit a nerve." Avril commented.

"Now is the end!" Gekkor declared as he ran at them to finish them off. But before be could reach them, he was hit by an attack that knocked him back.

"Think again, lizard breath!" Nick called as he, and the other Rangers landed between the two sides. "You guys alright?" He asked his friends.

"Yeah!" Avril nodded.

"Pumped up!" Vida added.

"Ready for action!" Xander finished.

"Welcome to the dance! Shall we?" Gekkor didn't give them time for an answer as he suddenly rushed at them, hitting them with such speed that they couldn't defend themselves. When he slowed down, they attempted to attack, swinging their weapons at him, but Gekkor easily blocked and countered each move they made.

"He's too fast!" Xander yelled as they all stung from all the blows they all receved.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Gekkor told them, and held out a hand. A glowing green ball of energy appeared in it. "Here's my full power!" He threw it at them, and they cried out as they were hurled through the air, hitting the ground hard. "Sweet." The Terror laughed, turning away. But suddenly a strange noise echoed behind him, and he spun around, letting out a startled cry as a man now stood between him and the Rangers.

"Leanbow?!" Gekkor cried with surprise.

"Dad!" Nick yelled.

"Leanbow!" Maddie exclaimed.

"You're ok!" Daggeron breathed, supporting Avril who was tired and worn out. All the Rangers relieved to see the man standing, ready to fight.

"Good job Rangers." Leanbow turned his head to look at them over his shoulder. "Well done, son."

"Thanks!" Nick grinned under his helmet.

"I'll take it from here." Leanbow turned his attention to Gekkor, who just stood there, letting his fear be obvious.

"I thought you were."-

"I'm not." Leanbow lifted a red morpher. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" He morphed into Koragg's armor, but instead of the normal purple, it's now red. "Burning heart of fire! Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!"

"But how?!" Gekkor demanded.

"Udonna's good magic saved me." Leanbow answered simply. "The world has been kept whole because of these Rangers." He was ready to fight Gekkor.

"We're safe because of you!" Xander told him.

"And we're all safe because of Matoombo." Vida added.

"How sweet." Gekkor scoffed with disgust. "While you continue your love fest, I think I'll destroy you!" He challenged Leanbow, before running at him.

"Not this time!" Leanbow drew his sword and blocked Gekkor's attack. He easily blocked each of the Terror's attacks with powerful swings, not having to use his sword. Every time Gekkor attacked, Leanbow moved. Blocking it and fighting back with his own sword. "In the name of honor! Blazing Storm Slash!" Leanbow raised his sword, swinging it hard and sending the bright red magic at Gekkor. It slammed into the screaming Terror, whose body sparked and smoke. "Checkmate." Leanbow turned away, and Gekkor fell to his knees.

"This ended poorly!" He cried as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Mystic Force!"

"Mystic Force!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once demorphed and running to Leanbow, the Rangers laughed, happy to have Leanbow back. Realizing that Avril, and Vida hung back Xander and Chip turned to them.

"It's going to be ok, guys." Chip told them. "You saved him."

Xander nodded in agreement. "You should be happy."

"Of course we're happy." Vida told them. "We're just going to miss Matoombo."

"He was an enemy who turned to friend." Avril added.

"I'll miss him too." Xander said, he wrapped around both girls. "He saved my life from Gekkor." Suddenly the sky went dark and thunder boomed again. Looking up, the Rangers were horrified to see Matoombo standing over them.

"Matoombo!" Vida cried. He screamed in pain as tentacles exploded from his body, before he exploded entirely to reveal a new monster.

"I'm here!" A dark voice cackled, and shivers ran down the Rangers' spins.

"Is that who I think it is?" Maddie asked as she stood between Nick, and Leanbow.

Leanbow nodded. "It is him. It's the Master."

"You will perish! As will you Leanbow, and Solaris Knight!" The Master snarled at the two. "Have a look into your future!" Both Leanbow, and Daggeron suddenly let out a scream of pain, grabbing their heads as they witnessed themselves falling to the Master. And as quickly as it came, the pain faded. Avril ran to her father and hugged his arm tightly. "And then, one-by-one, you will fall, as will your world!" The Master declared loudly, and with another cackle, he flew off, disappearing as the sky returned to normal.

Avril shook with fright as she continued to hug Daggeron's arm tightly.

"Now this ... this is bad." Nick broke the silence that fell over the group, as they all stared at the sky.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _Sneak Peak to Operation Overdrive_

 _"Team, thank you for accepting my offer." Andrew Hartford smiled as he walked towards Rose, Will, Ronny, and Dax. "The uniforms look good on you. Now, as we speak, your bodies' physical and mental capabilities are being enhanced by a DNA resequencer, a Hartford Industries design." He explained. "As you body adapts, you'll soon be able to do things and know things that only moments ago were thought impossible."_

 _"Am I going to turn into a weird fly or something?" Dax asked nervously._

 _"Not a chance." Zoey Hartford laughed at the question. "This is totally harmless. But you are now stronger and smarter then when you first arrived." She explained as a loud beep rang our and the lights faded, allowing them to move again. "Welcome to your new base!"_

XxXxXxXxXx

 **Wasn't going to put this up until Saturday. But it's close enough. And I hope you like the sneak peak!**


	35. Mystic Fate Part 1

"Man, we haven't had a customer in days." Vida complained as all the Rangers, minus Nick sat in Rock Poruim, with an empty store.

"I could be learning more about my family history." Avril complained as she sat on the counter near Maddie and Toby as the two stood behind the counter.

"How's Tea by the way?" Kwan asked her. "She has not been herself lately."

"She's ok. She's really scared of Trolls now." Avril answered. "And other then Xander hurting her feelings, she's fine."

Xander rolled his eyes. "So it's my fault now?" He demanded.

"YES!" Avril snapped giving him a death glare. "I'd rip your head off if I knew what you really said to her!"

Xander gulped. "Now Ave, if you kill me, then you guys would down a Ranger."

Chip didn't look up from his video game. "He has a point."

"You're damn lucky Nick, and Udonna stopped me!" She glared at Chip, who gulped. "We can fight the Master without him." Avril stated, and Xander glared at her, suddenly they all heard footsteps and looked up in surprise to see a customer walk in. She smiled at Avril, Maddie, and Toby and started to walk around, looking. Then before Toby or the Rangers could help her, she moved a record and shrieked when she found Phineas smiling brightly at her.

"Welcome to the Rock Porium!" He greeted as he emerged from behind the rack. "My name is Phineas, I'm here to answer all your musical questions!" The Troblin didn't seem to oblivious to not only her fear, but from the others trying to stop him from going on. "Oh! May I recommend something new?" He approached her with a CD. "The Bulgarian Nose Flute Orchestra!" He held it out to her, and the woman ran screaming from the shop, completely ignoring Avril, Maddie and Toby as the three tried to to stop her. "She must really hate Bulgarian Nose Flute music." Phineas muttered. Just before their morphers chimed loudly.

"Let's go!" Vida called, before they all scrambled to their feet and ran from Rock Porium.

"Don't worry guys, I'll cover the store!" Phineas told them brightly, with a bright smile. "Right boss?" He looked to Toby, who groaned and let his head hit the counter.

XxXxXx

The Rangers ran to the place where the dark magic was coming from, they were surprised to see Itassis waiting for them.

"You again?" Nick demanded.

"By order of the Master, I'm here to destroy your world." Itassis told them.

"And we're here to stop you!" Chip told her. He ran forward, throwing his lighting magic at her, and she just growled.

"Do not interfere!" She replled the magic back at him. Chip cried out as he was tossed backwards, and skidded along the ground.

"You're going down for that!" Vida yelled at Itassis, before she and her sister lept into the air. They fired a combination of water and wind, but Itassis managed to block it. She threw it back at them, and the pair landed in the middle of barrels.

"Hey!" Xander ran at her next, swinging his staff as well as kicks and punches, but Itassis dodged each one before grabbing his arms and forcing them down.

"Stop fighting and accept your fate!" She ordered.

"Never!" He yelled, just before several energy balls clipped her head, forcing her to release him. Xander lept backwards, and spun the dial on his Staff. "Vine power!" Itassis cried out in surprise as large vines burst from the ground and wrapped around her. She broke her way out, flying through the air and blasting Green Ranger out of the way.

"You are no match against me, Rangers!" Itassis exclaimed as she blocked another energy bolt.

"We'll be the judges on that!" Avril spun the dial on her Staff and shot her sun magic at the Terror. "Psyshock! Double Team!" But Itassis dodged, she flew at Avril, and struck her, throwing her to the side of a mini van.

"I am one of the Ten Terrors! Your magic is nothing compared to mine!" Itassis told them, and Nick ran towards her.

"I'll show you magic! Red Dragon Fire Ranger!" He summoned Fireheart, and lept into the air as his Battlizer materialised. "Come on!" He dodged her attack, and swung his blades at her.

"Impressive!" Itassis nodded as she blocked his attack.

"Always!" Nick said. But, Itassis kicked him backwards, and called on her own blaster.

"Try this on for size!" She fired a powerful blast that Nick took head on, and he skidded along the ground before slowing to a stop, groaning in pain. "Now will you admit your defeat?" Itassis questioned, she was growing impatiently as the Rangers regrouped.

"No way!" Maddie yelled as she stood beside Nick. "You said you were only after knowledge, but you're just a _puppet_ of the Master!" She told Itassis angrily. The Terror gasped in surprise, taken completely aback by Blue Ranger's harsh words.

"And you don't even have the _courage_ to make your own decisions!" Nick added, Itassis stiffened. Then she sighed heavily and turned away.

"He is right." She whispered, before she disappeared.

XxXxXx

After hearing that the Woodland Village been attacked shortly after Itassis had disappeared, the Rangers minus Nick, who'd been training in Rootcore alone, headed out to see what happened.

"Don't worry folks, everything's gonna be ok." Vida told them as they saw Leanbow, Daggeron, Udonna, Rita, and Reina helping the village.

"How can we help?" Chip asked as they looked at all the damage that's been done.

"Leave us!" The village leader snapped with anger. "You are not welcome here." He told them coldly. Daggeron, Udonna, Leanbow, Reina, and Rita looked at him with surprise.

"But we're the Mystic Force." Maddie frowned, not understanding.

"Yeah!" Avril added. "You have no right to talk to us like that!" She told him, just as coldly. "I'll turn you into a turn up!" She threatened.

"I said go!" The chief yelled as he stormed towards them. "Humans do not belong here! Look around, look what happened to our village! Our home ... destroyed! Our crops ruined! You."- He suddenly stopped his rant as terror suddenly appeared on his face. "You!" He backed away. "He's back! The Destroyer has returned!" The elf warned his people, and they all scattered, crying out in fear as the Rangers looked behind them, only to see Nick approaching.

"Hey Nick, where have you been?" Avril smiled. "Tell these people we would _never_ do this." She told him. "And I get to turn a curtain elf into a stone or a turn up."

"The Destroyer?" Leanbow smiled as he shook his head. "You've got it wrong. That's my son." He told the terrified creature, who stood beside him, shaking.

"Like father, like son." Leanbow's smile faded as Nick's eys began to glow purple, and everyone froze. "You guys missed the show."

"Bowen ... is this true?" Udonna asked fearfully as she approached, Avril grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Yeah!" Nick confirmed loudly as he grinned. "And I'm just getting started!" He let out a yell, and the Rangers along with Avril still holding Udonna's arm, Rita, Reina, and Daggeron dove out of the way of his powerful magic, that shot straight for Leanbow. The man cried out as he was thrown off his feet, and Nick laughed loudly as Koragg's armor appeared around him. "The Master's dark magic has given me more power then I ever dreamed! I can't believe you gave it up!" He told his father.

"Nick." Maddie whimpered as tears glittered in her eyes.

"Bowen, you have to fight this." Leanbow pleaded as he got back to his feet.

"Nick! You're stronger then Koragg!" Avril shouted. "You're stronger then the Master! You have to fight the dark magic!"

"Please, son." Leanbow pleaded.

"I'm here to fight _you_!" Nick roared. He attacked his father again, but Leanbow morphed just in time to block the attack, he raised his sword as Nick attacked. "The Mystic Force will fall by my sword! Starting with the mighty Leanbow!" He declared. Father and son disappeared through a spell seal as the others reached them, with no trace of either one.

"Nick!" Maddie cried out as they looked around. "Leanbow!"

"What could have happened to them?" Udonna asked, worried for both her boys. Then suddenly another spell seal appeared and Leanbow fell through it, landing heavily on the ground.

"Leanbow!" Vida called as they ran to him, but Nick raised his hand, and the team bounced off a forcefield.

"Damn it, Nick! Stop doing that!" Avril yelled as pounded on the forcefield with her fists.

"I'll deal with you after." Nick promised coldly, turning back to Leanbow as he watched his father get to his feet.

"Nick, please!" Maddie pleaded desperately as the Rangers along with Udonna, and Daggeron were forced to watch.

"This is the end!" Nick approached his father, who stabbed his sword into the ground.

"You're right. We've battled enough." Leanbow decided as he demorphed.

"Pick up your sword!" Nick commanded coldly.

"I won't fight you anymore." Leanbow shook his head.

"Then perish." Nick snarled, raising his sword over his head.

"I know you're in there son." Leanbow ignored the threat. "I love you." He said gently.

"Dad!" Nick groaned, and cried out as darkness rose from his chest, flying into the air and laughing. Nick screamed as the armor faded, and he collapsed. The forcefield shattering as Leanbow caught his son, who coughed violently. "I'm sorry dad ... I couldn't help what I was doing ... now I understand what you went through." Nick looked up at his father.

"I'm just glad you're back." He pulled Nick into a hug, which Nick gratefully returned.

XxXxXx

Rootcore had all but been destroyed in the father and son battle. And the Rangers cleaned while Udonna healed Leanbow. "You have trained my son well Daggeron." Leanbow told the Solaris Knight as Daggeron tossed the broken branches from the table in the center of the room. He groaned in pain as Udonna moved his arm. "Maybe a little _too_ well." He added with a grumble.

Avril swatted Nick in the arm with a tree branch full of leaves. "Nice work, Great Wizard and mighty leader."

"Hey!" Nick glared, he rubbed the sore spot on his arm, before snatching the branch and it was his turn to swat her with it, but she deflected it with a wave of her wrist.

"Missed me!" She sang, dancing around him in a circle as he tried to trip her or smack her with the tree branch. "Missed me again!" She again sang, then let out a yelp when he launched at her.

Maddie, and Vida came around the corner with their arms loaded with broken tree branches. Avril, and Nick ran around them.

"Hey, Nick!" Avril grinned as she now stood behind Maddie. "Catch!" She shoved Maddie into his arms. "I win again!" She bounced, smiling as she danced around everyone. Chip, Xander, Rita, and Reina just laughed with amusement, while Udonna and Leanbow smiled at their gold Ranger.

"Hotaru!" Daggeron cast a spell, shooting it at her, and she froze in place. "You can play later!" He scalded.

"She's just trying to lighten the tenson, Daggeron." Udonna smiled.

Daggeron huffed, folding his arms. "It wasn't my training." He changed the course of the subject. "It was the power of the Master." He reminded. "Leanbow, _you_ know better then anyone how strong it is."

"And now that the Master's plan has failed ... I'm afraid to think what he'll do next." Leanbow sighed, a strong wind picked up, blowing the fallen leaves around as Udonna stiffened. "Udonna?" He quickly held on to her as she swayed.

The Rangers hurried over to Udonna with worry and fear.

"Something's happened." Udonna told them, her eyes unfocused. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder as the wind intensified. "Something horrible." No sooner had she'd spoken, a blue spell seal appeared in the middle of the room. Snow Prince staggered out, moaning in pain.

"Help!" He cried as he stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Snow Prince!" Maddie cried as everyone ran over to him, even Avril the second the frozen spell disappeared on her. "You're hurt." Maddie added as the team helped the fallen Mystic to sit up.

"I come bearing grave news." Snow Prince said. "The Master has destroyed our Realm, the Mystical Source has been attacked." He said weakly, a cold chill ran down Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron, Reina, and Rita's spins.

"No!" Rita gasped.

"Her final act of good magic was used to send me here." Snow Prince told them. "So I could warn you about what has happened. There was nothing I could do to help her."

"What about the Tribunal Of Magic?" Reina asked.

Rita nodded. "We have to get home!" She reached for her necklace, pulling it out from under her shirt. She turned to Reina, whom done the same thing. The sisters connected their two necklaces together and a spell seal appeared.

"Mystic Force, we hope to meet again." Reina turned to Rita. "Ready?" She held out her hand.

Rita nodded. "Yeah." She took her sister's hand, and together the twins ran for the spell seal, disappearing through it.

Snow Prince shook his head. "The Tribunal Of Magic has been hit the hardest." He said sadly. "It is all but ruin now."

Udonna clutched her husband's arm tightly. "If Mystic Mother is gone ... and the Tribunal Of Magic ... no one will be able to stop the Master." She breathed in horror.

"If the Master destroyed the Ultimate magic source. Both Ultimate magic sources." Avril looked really worried. "Then ... then ... then." She trailed off, looking terrified.

"We don't stand a chance." Nick finished.

XxXxXx

Kaylynn was sitting on the couch in the Hartford Mansion's Game Room, tears in her dark eyes. "So I'm going to lose you again?" She asked Daggeron, who was kneeling in front of her and holding her hands gently.

"No." He shook his head. "We have a darkness to stop."

"I understand." She whispeared. "Protecting people is your job."

"My love." Daggeron gently squeezed her hands. "I can not promise I will return."

Kaylynn was looking down in her lap at their joined hands, she looked back up into his eyes. "But you'll try?" Her voice shook.

"My hardest." He promised.

Avril slowly walked around the corner, with her arms hanging loosly by her sides. "We just found you." She told him as he turned to look at her.

"It is our job to protect those, who can not protect themselves."

"But at this price?!" Avril demanded, her voice choked. "Our family has already been broken, please don't shatter it more." She begged as she walked up to stand by both her parents.

"When this is over." Daggeron turned away from his daughter, to face his wife. "We _will_ be a family again."

Kaylynn shakily stood up. "And we can live in the Mystic Realm again?" Tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"Anywhere you want." Daggeron promised, and Kaylynn collapsed into him, clingng to him tightly.

The tears slid down Avril's cheeks like floods as she tried to wipe her tears away, trying hard to ignore the feeling in her gut.

Daggeron gently pulled away from Kaylynn. "I have to go." He gave her a gentle kiss, before turning to Avril. "Keep an eye on Jenji." He offered her the lamp.

"You know it's a trap." She told him as she gently took Jenji's lamp, and her father nodded.

"Yes. But there is still a chance that Mystic Mother is still alive. Myself, _and_ Leanbow have to check it out." Daggeron gently pulled Avril into his arms, he then turned slightly to pull Kaylynn into the hug. Daggeron tightened his hold on both. "My girls." He kissed them both on the side of their heads.

"I just prey for your return." Kaylynn told Daggeron, before he pulled away.

"Be strong, my love." He told her gently, then turned to Avril. "Stay out of trouble." With that he took a step back and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

No sooner did he leave, Avril's wand chimped, causing her mother to jump as she turned to face her.

"I have to go." Avril said gently.

"Come back to me." Kaylynn's voice choked out.

Avril walked up to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Be safe." With that she pulled away, snapped her fingers, disappearing.

Once she was alone, Kaylynn dropped to the carpet floor, sobbing as she feared for her family. Mack, and Tea who'd been listening from another room hurried in and ran up to their aunt, the two kneeling down to try and comfort her.

XxXxXx

"I will defeat you this time!" Black Lance announced as he rode towards the Manticore Megazord on his chariot, which had been repaired since his battle with Leanbow.

"We're ready, Black Lance!" Nick shouted in return, ready for a fight.

"LEGEND STRIKER, SPIN ATTACK!" The Rangers threw the flame at the Terror. The flames exploded on contact, but Black Lance leapt through them, and slashed across the Megazord's front.

"You're not nearly as strong as your father!" Black Lance mocked as they staggered backwards. Nick growled, but as they went to attack, Black Lance moved. He struck them several times with his sword, forcing them back as he approached slowly.

XxXxXx

The Solar Streak moved as quickly as possible towards the Mystic Mother's dimension, and the two Knights, now morphed, were horrified at the damage that had been done.

"This is the Master's doing." Leanbow growled furiously.

"Yes ... we've got to see if Mystic Mother survived." Daggeron steered the train towards the palace in the distance. Not long after, they arrived and jumped from the train and ran towards where the Mystic Mother resided.

"It's completely destroyed!" Daggeron gasped in horror.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Leanbow yelled, his voice echoing loudly. "Mystic Mother!" He called, but no answer.

"It can't be ... she's really gone." Daggeron shook his head. Suddenly the ground started to shake, and they were bathed in a bright red light.

"Greetings!" The two looked around quickly to see the Master fly up and land nearby. He strunk down to their size with a laugh. "Leanbow, we meet yet again. I've been waiting." He cackled. The two Knights raised their weapons, and ran to face him.

XxXxXx

Black Lance continued to dominate the battle against the Manticore Megazord, tossing his sword at them. It spun in the air and struck them, causing the Megazord to groan and creak.

"We can't take much more of this!" Vida warned as Black Lance caught his sword. He then leaped up and starting spinning, striking them and cutting through the Megazord. The Rangers were ejected, and landed heavily, their Ranger suits disappearing in the progress.

"Rangers!"

They looked up to see a morphed Udonna nearby, struggling against her own fight with Sculpin.

"Udonna!" Maddie cried as they saw their mentor being overwhelmed by the fish like Terror. He blasted her backwards, and she demorphed, groaning as she hit the ground.

"At last!" Sculpin laughed as he emerged from the smoke. "Oh, how the mighty Mystic Force have fallen!" He mocked as he stood over the injured group.

XxXxXxx

Both Toby, and Clare looked up startled when the door to Rock Porium opened to reveal Kaylynn slowly walking in, looking not so good. "Kaylynn?" Toby asked.

Clare rushed over to her in concern. "What are you doing here?" She asked with worry. "The baby."-

"Is fine." Kaylynn's voice shook as Clare helped her down into the chair, the one that Xander always sits in. "I ... I don't know where else to go." Her voice continued to shake. "I can't handle watching the news anymore."

Toby scratched his head, and an idea lit his face as he brightened. "Would you like to help me?" He asked, and both girls looked at him strangely.

"With what?" Kaylynn asked confused.

"We have to help the Rangers!" Toby bounced over to them with delight as he loved his idea.

"We can't!" Kaylynn cried. "We're just humans."

"Humans yes." He nodded, still bouncing with happiness. "Our belief in Nick, Avril, Madison, Chip, Vida, and Xander. _Our_ defenders, our protectors, our Power Rangers!"

"Our heroes!" Clare beamed with delight.

Kaylynn's tears finally stopped. "Then let's do it."

XxXxXxX

Daggeron, and Leanbow were not doing much better with their battle against the Master. Breathing heavily as they stood before him again.

The two Knights called on their magic, and hurled them at the Master, but he caught them easily.

"Your weak magic insults me." He tossed it back at them, and the magic exploded as it hit them. Tentacles wrapped around the two and pulled lights from them. "I'll take this!" He laughed, pulling the lights closer and devouring them. The two transformed out of their Ancient Mystic Modes, and looked down in horror.

"He devoured our Knight power!" Leanbow realized. "That must be how he defeated the Mystic Mother!"

"Eating good magic only makes me stronger!" The Master declared loudly. He shot more lights at them, and Daggeron tackled Leanbow out of the way.

"Get down!" He yelled, and screamed as the tentacles wrapped around him, sparking and glowing bright red.

"Goodnight, Knight." The Master mocked as he withdrew his tentacles, laughing lowly.

"No! Daggeron!" Leanbow watched in horror as his close and dear friend fell backwards. "By my honor and my word as a Knight, I will avenge him!" He declared. He summoned his sword, and they began to glow red. "Ancient power of the Phoenix!" He leaped into the air, and swung down, but the tentacles wrapped around him as well.

XxXxXx

Sculpin approached the Rangers, who tried to get up as he laughed again.

"There is no one to help you now." He thrust his trident out, and the Rangers raised their arms in front of their faces, yelling in fear.

"No, stop!" Jenji flew from his lamp that was tied to Avril's waist, and lept in front of the attack, taking it full force. He turned to the Rangers. "Goodbye my friends." He said as he fell sideways, disappearing.

"Jenji!" The Rangers cried, unable to believe the sacrafice that he made.

"Come with me, Sorceress." Sculpin walked over to Udonna and grabbed her arm.

"Udonna!" The Rangers finally came to their senses and scrambled to their feet, running at Sculpin with Nick in the lead.

"Black Lance! Rid the Surface World of these pesky Rangers!" Sculpin ordered. disappearing through a spell seal with Udonna before they could stop him.

"Mom!" Nick yelled, skidding along the ground like a baseball player after hitting a home run, as he tried to stop Sculpin.

"Your Sorceress is gone, and now its _your_ turn!" Black Lance laughed loudly as the Rangers looked up at him in horror, but Nick looking extremely ticked.

XxXxXx

"Andy!" Kaylynn cried as her brother Andrew Hartford, along with Mack and Tea walked up to Rock Porium as she met them outside the store. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she hugged him, then her niece and nephew.

"We're here to help you." Mack grinned, and Kaylynn looked at him confused.

"You are?"

"Avril needs support right?" Andrew asked. "We're here to help."

Kaylynn nodded. "I just hope we're not too late."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **One more to go! Did anyone get emotional when Daggeron had to tell Kaylynn he might not return? Even after working on it, then reworking it, and again I got emotional :)**


	36. Mystic Fate Part 2

Nick stared at the spot where his mother had disappeared, breathing heavily as Black Lance approached the Rangers

"Now you will fall, just as your mother has." Black Lance mocked, and Nick looked up, glaring angrily at the laughing Terror. He pushed himself up, ignoring the mocking.

"Now you've made me mad." Nick approached him, morphing as he walked towards the cocky monster.

"Come on!" Black Lance goaded.

"You're going down!" Nick drew his sword and ran at Black Lance, dodging his attacks and leaping into the air. Swinging as hard as he could, Nick's sword shattered Black Lance's shield on impact. The Terror cried out as it fell to the ground in pieces.

"My shield!" He stared at it as Nick stepped back.

"Fire Heart!" He called on the Dragon, who tackled Black Lance with a roar and flew back to land behind Nick. "Good work Fire Heart!" Nick praised as Black Lance got back up.

"Your pet will not save you this time." He warned, attacking again. Fire Heart's wings covered Nick, and when the smoke cleared, Nick was walking towards Black Lance with his Battilizer activated. He continued to attack him with full force, striking Black Lance repeatedly with his blades and making him cry out in pain. Nick threw him back, and followed him, striking him again and knocking Black Lance into the rubble.

"Bullseye!" Nick deactivated his Battilizer, and Fire Heart flew off with another loud roar. "You guys want in on this?" He glanced to the other Rangers, who got to their feet.

"Gladly." Xander grinned, and the others nodded.

"Ready?" Maddie asked.

"Ready!" Chip, Avril, Vida, and Xander called.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" They morphed and ran at Black Lance, blasting him with their elemental magic before joining Nick.

"Thanks for joining the party." Nick said, before they leaping into the air.

"MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" They blasted Black Lance, destroying him. They landed lightly, and cheered at their victory. But it was short lived when red lightning flashed and thunder rumbled overhead.

"What's going on?" Nick asked as they ran towards where it was coming from.

"This is it, guys!" Avril declared as they looked around at all the red lightning.

"It's him!" Vida exclaimed. "It's the Master!" They all looked up to see the Master land, much larger then them and laughing loudly, rumbling through the city.

"Where's my father?!" Nick demanded.

"And _my_ father!" Avril added as they faced the powerful monster. The Master laughed loudly, and turned slightly.

"Right!" He cast a spell. "Here!" Daggeron's body materialised as it fell limply from the sky, crashing into the rubble and not moving.

"DAD!" Avril screamed, rushing over and shaking him. "Dad?" He didn't wake. "Wake up." Her voice is thick with tears. "Please wake up!" She shook him harder, but he still wouldn't wake.

"And here!" Nick, Maddie, Vida, Xander, Chip, and Avril looked up as Leanbow hit the rubble. A sob escaped Avril as she lowered her head onto Daggeron's chest as she let her sobs come out, after a long minute she felt a gentle hand on her back, she turned her head slightly to see it was Chip kneeling down next to her, but she lowered her head onto Daggeron's chest, continuing to cry.

"This can't be." Nick breathed. "All we've done was in vain." He staggered towards his father, as Xander supported Vida, who could barely standing as she sobbed as hard as Avril. "All this time, finding my dad." Nick fell to his knees beside his father, and lifted him into his arms. Maddie walked over to Nick, kneeling down next to him and wrapping her arms around him as he fell into her, his shoulders shaking.

"It can't end like this." Avril sobbed as Chip wrapped his arms around her, and gently pulled her into his arms. Closing her eyes against the flow of tears, Avril had a hard time breathing as she closed her eyes tightly and putting her arms around her helmet head, but all she could see was her father's body falling from the sky again and again and again and again like it was stuck on repeat.

"Nothing can stop me, bringing darkness and despair to this world!" The Master laughed as he enjoyed their suffering.

"What could you possibly gain by destroying our whole world?!" Xander demanded as he spun around to look up at the Master.

"Your world is now _my_ world!" The Master snapped. Red lights wrapped around each of the Rangers, yanking them away from each other, and from the bodies of the fallen Knights. "You want to see what my world will look like?" He asked as he lifted them up to his face. He let out a yell, and opened his mouth, casting a spell that caused the whole world to stop and become a blanketed of darkness.

"It's so dark!" Maddie cried out, her voice quivering.

"This is the future of your world!" The Master announced, and tossed them to the ground. "There is no purpose for your species. Once I eat your magic, you will become part of the dust I walk on. That will be your one and only purpose!" He declared as the Rangers got to their feet.

"We're not done!" Nick shouted. "You haven't defeated us yet!" He told the Master, who just watched in amusement.

"LEGEND WARRIRORS!" They activated their stronger powers, and called on the Manticore Megazord to face him.

"Yes, more power for me to eat!" The Master laughed as he just watched them.

"Come on Rangers, we've got to hit him with all of our magic!" Nick called to his friends. They held their hands over their console, and it began to glow brightly.

"LEGEND STRIKER, SPIN ATTACK!" They threw the spinning fire at the Master, but he just opened his mouth and devoured it.

"Oh hell no!" Avril cried.

"Impossible! He, he consumed our spell like it was nothing!" Xander exclaimed as the Master reached out, wrapping a tentacle around their weapon.

" _You_ are nothing!" He declared, and shattered their lance. The Megazord instantly reacted. Shaking and collapsing. "It is now over! The hopelessness and fear I feel inside of you makes your power even more tender to dine on!" Tentacles appeared around his mouth, and lights rose from the fallen Megazord.

"Our magic! I can feel him taking it!" Nick cried.

"You mean stealing it!" Avril cried, all of them felt their magic quickly disappearing, stealing their Legend Powers. He then kicked the Megazord and it disappeared, throwing the Rangers to the ground. They got back up, their helmets gone as the Master cackled loudly. The Rangers ran into a cave, away from the Master, but they could still hear his laughter.

"Alright, we're safe." Chip breathed in relief.

"Safe?" Nick spun around to face Chip. "Are you kidding me? That thing just destroyed our Megazord, not to mention Daggeron and my dad." Nick shook his head, turning away from them.

"So that's it?" Vida demanded as she approached him. "The great Nick, the Red Ranger is calling it quits?" She demanded as she got in his face. Nick didn't answer, instead, started to walk away from them, but Xander blocked his path.

"Whoa, don't walk away. Answer her." He stared at his leader. "Are you giving up?"

"Get out of my way." Nick growled, tense and ready to go on the offensive.

"No Nick, you answer that!" Chip challenged.

"STOP IT, STOP IT!" Avril screamed, her face is tear stained, and everyone turned to look at her. "I'm with Nick on this." Her friends stared at her with shock. "We _don't_ have a chance against that monster. He ambushed my dad, and Leanbow. And look where it got them." Her voice shook at the last sentence. "We are next if we don't clear out now!" She choked out the next part. "We failed."

"We can win this!" Chip yelled.

"Yeah!" Both Xander, and Vida agreed with nods.

"Guys, wake up and smell the darkness!" Nick snapped. "We've done our best. We've failed. We're no match for that thing. Fine. Yes, I've given up." He told them as he turned away.

A long silence followed Nick's words.

"Don't you say that." Everyone looked around as Maddie stalked over to Nick. "Don't you say that, not you!" Her voice shook. "You have held us together through all of this! You will not give up!" He shook his head and turned away, but she grabbed his arm to turn him back around to face her. "Listen to me!" Her voice is now firm. "Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team, and _you_ are this team's leader! We go on, no matter what!" She spun around, her long hair slapping Nick in the face as she looked to Avril. "And you, you love a challenge, you don't care what it takes!" Maddie looked back to face Nick.

Nick stared at her for a long moment, when suddenly they were blasted off their feet by more red magic.

"It is time to finish this meal." The Rangers groaned in pain as the Master appeared in front of the cave. "Welcome to your end!" He said as he looked down at them.

Nick looked around at his friends, they were exhaused and hurting all over, not to mention they could barely get up. "Not here." Nick looked to Maddie, before he got to his feet and stopping the Master's laughter. Nick stepped around Maddie and Xander as he walked up to stand in front of his friends protectivly. "Not now! this is not the end!"

"You are only one." The Master scoffed.

"And unfortunately for you, the _wrong_ one!" Nick shouted, calling on both his sword and Lion Staff. "I call forth the powers of good magic still left in the world!" He held them over his chest. "Of all the good magic still left in my body! Come to me now! MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" His helmet returned as he called on all the magic he could get. He let out a yell as fire surrounded him.

"The Light will be most delectable." The Master attacked him, but Nick dodged, cutting the tentacles that went for him. He then leaped into the air, and slashed down, cutting through the armor on his head. "No! My armor!" He staggered back, but Nick followed. He slashed down, and bright lights shone from where the sword struk.

"Return us now!" Nick ordered, before turning to his friends. "Take my hand!" He held out his hand to his friends, and they rushed to him, grabbing a hold of each other. Strong winds picked up as the bright lights shone around them, and the next thing they knew, they were skidding backwards along the ground, their Ranger suits completely gone.

"We're back!" Chip cried happily as he reconized their surroundings.

"Yeah ... but our magic is gone for good." Nick pointed out as they struggled to get up. Hearing a furious snarl, they looked up and found the Master watching them.

"Look what you've done to me! You will pay for this!" He shot tentacles at them, but before they could reach the six, they turned to ice and shattered. As they did, Clare and Snow Prince appeared in front of the Rangers. " _What_?!" The Master roared.

"Snow Prince?" Vida asked.

"Clare!" Nick called, before they ran over to them. "You have powers?" Nick asked his cousin, who beamed brightly at him.

"Yes! Mystic Mother made me a full Sorceress!" The Rangers smiled at her.

"You lie!" The Master accused. "I destroyed the Mystic Mother!"

"No! Just before you attacked Mystic Mother, she cast a spell and turned herself into energy." Snow Prince corrected.

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" The Master told them, growing more and more furious. "I will return to the dephs, and gather my strength!" He declared.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible!" The familiar voice told him. They all looked around in shock to find Udonna walking over. "It seems your pit no longer exists." She smiled.

"No longer exists?!" The Master repeated, not understanding what she meant.

"What she means, is you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness." Itassis walked up and stood beside the Snow Witch.

"Itassis?! You're alive!" The Master was stunned to see the Terror. "Where is Sculpin?!" He demanded.

"He is no more." Itassis told him simply.

"What?!" The Master roared. "But _I_ am your Master!" He told Itassis furiously as he realized that she betrayed him and destroyed Sculpin.

"Well this _puppet_ has cut the strings." Itassis blasted him, and the Master cried out, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The Rangers cheered, and Udonna ran to embrace Nick as neither celebrated. Quickly loosing interest in cheering, Avril suddenly turned away and ran over to Daggeron, she fell to her knees and lifted him, and pulled him into her arms, then bowed her head as fresh tears slid down her cheeks and landed on her father's face. "The Master is gone for now, but he will be back." Itassis warned, before noticing their mood. "Tell me, White Ranger, why do you shed tears?" She asked curiously.

"The tears are for our sadness, for our losses." Udonna told the curious Terror. "For my husband ... Leanbow." She looked over to her fallen husband. "And Daggeron." She looked to where he was, to find Avril holding onto him tightly, and more tears continued to slid down Udonna's cheeks as Nick held her.

"That is something that I cannot help you with." Itassis said apologetically, looking away. "I am sorry."

"I can." Everyone looked around to see Kwan walking over to them.

"Kwan?" Chip asked, once he got closer.

Kwan nodded. "I have the power to heal." He looked to Udonna. "Remember?" He asked, and she nodded. "But I also have a different power." He looked at his hands as they glowed.

"You will be weakened." Udonna reminded him. "And this time, you won't be able to return to Hotaru's necklace to heal yourself." She warned. "You'll become human."

Kwan nodded. "This is _my_ choice." He took a step forward. "Hotaru, please step away."

Avril wanted to object as she clung harder to Daggeron, but she sighed with a shaky breath and gently lowered him back to the ground. Slowly getting up, she walked over to her friends. And Chip wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Kwan cast a spell, speaking in a strange language. Silver lights flew to the fallen, their armor disappearing, before he collapsed with a cry, when suddenly thick smoke hit the ground just in front of the two Knights. As the smoke faded, the Knights were standing.

"DAD!" Avril cried, rushing up to Daggeron and he was nearly knocked off his feet when she tackled him, he hugged her tightly as she sobbed, clinging to him for dear life.

"Son!" Leanbow smiled as Nick ran and hugged him.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Jenji ran over, and the rest of the team ran over to hug the ones they thought they'd lost forever.

"Great to have you back, teach." Chip grinned as he hugged Daggeron.

"Great to be back." The Knight laughed.

Kwan slowly picked himself up and turned to face everyone, he smiled at the Rangers.

"Kwan." Leanbow addressed as he held both Nick, and Udonna. "You have our thanks." He smiled.

"You have _all_ our thanks." Avril smiled through her tears as she stood between Daggeron, and Chip.

But soon, their joy was cut short as the ground shook, and the Master's roar echoed as he reappeared over them.

"Quite a reunion! Sorry I have to destroy it!" He stated mockingly as he watched them all standing together.

"Rangers, our magic is gone." Udonna reminded them as they stepped back.

"I've got an idea! Let's all run, ok?" Jenji suggested, but Daggeron stopped the genie from fleeing.

"I'm through running." Nick said, and everyone looked at him. "I found my real family." He looked to Udonna, and Leanbow. "I found my home." He looked to Maddie, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, squeezing her hand as she smiled at him. "No more running." He released her hand and walked forward. "I stand and fight!" The others cheered loudly and ran to join him.

"We fight!" Vida nodded determinedly.

"So be it." The Master chuckled. "You are powerless now! My victory is already at hand!" He told them loudly.

"We'll show the Master what real courage is." Nick told his team, who nodded. "Even without magic." He decided.

" _Without magic, Mystic Ones_?" A voice said from overhead, sounding amused by Nick's comment. " _You are never without magic. You just have to know where to find it_." Mystic Mother appeared.

"Never without magic? What does she mean by that?" Maddie wondered.

"Maybe she meant us?!" Toby called, and they all looked around to see Toby leading the people of Brairwood.

"Mom?" Avril smiled. "Uncle Andrew! Mack! Tea! Fran!" Her smile faded as she paused. "Wait. Uncle Andrew, believing in _magic_? My uncle, the science guy?" She rubbed her head. "I must've hit my head harder then I thought."

"My parents!" Chip exclaimed, spotting them as they stood on both sides of Kaylynn.

"Ours too." Vida looked to Maddie, then to their parents.

"Mine too." Xander saw his too.

"My sister." Nick saw his sister in the crowd as she smiled at him.

"Or maybe she meant us!" Phineas called, and they looked to their other side to see Phineas leading all the creatures from the Mystic Realm.

"I spoke to some of the people from the city, and I told them that the forest, and those that live there, are not the ones for us to fear!" Toby explained. "It helped that I had backup." He gestured to Kaylynn.

"And I spoke the same truth to those of the forest. Either we stay the way we were and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil!" Phineas declared as he looked up at the Master, the Mystic Creatures cheered.

"Power Rangers, you have fought all year for us! Your magic is all used up." Toby smiled to the group that stood in the middle. "Well, now let us give you some of our magic."

"That's right, you're not the only ones." Phineas nodded. "All of us believe in magic, thanks to you." The two groups came together, connecting with each other and grasping hands as they surrounded the Power Rangers.

"Together! We believe in magic!" Both groups yelled, the word magic was echoed three times before the two groups backed away, revealing the Rangers once again morphed, and the crowd cheered as the Rangers faced the Master in full confedence.

"Wolf Warrior!"

"Solaris Knight!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

"Gold Mystic Ranger!"

"Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the magic, together as one! United for all time, Power Rangers Mystic Force!" They chanted, and the Master roared angrily.

"Give me that magic!" He demanded as they faced him.

"You got it!" They threw bright magic at the Master, who began to devour it. But it just kept going.

"I devour it, yet still it comes!" The Master groaned, starting to stretch.

"Guys, it's working! Keep going! There is no end to our magic!" Nick yelled as the Master groaned again.

"Stop! It's too much!" He screamed, trying to escape.

"Full power!" The Rangers leapt into the air and continued to fill him with magic.

"I cannot take any more! I have devoured all I can!" The Master screamed, just before exploding.

"Mystic Force!" The Rangers yelled from the sky, and the crowd below cheered.

XxXxXxXxXx

Chip, and Avril walked through the forest arm in arm. They didn't have a direction, just enjoying a nice long walk. "When do you leave?" She asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Two weeks." He smiled, he lead her to a tree that'd fallen, they sat down together. "My training to be the Sentinel Knight starts soon."

"Will you come back?" She couldn't help but asked, and Chip frowned at her.

"Of course! Of course I will!" Suddenly he blinked. "Uh oh, nature calls!" He paniced. "Be right back!" With that he got up and danced his way toward the trees.

" _There you are, my dear_." Mystic Mother smiled as she appeared, and Avril blinked as she looked at the ball of energy.

"Mystic Mother? Is that really you?"

" _Yes, child_." Mystic Mother smiled. " _This is me now_."

Avril reached for her boot. "I have this spell, I only used it once. To save Xander. I can use it again." She offered.

Mystic Mother smiled. " _That is kind, my dear. But I would like to speak with you, if you have time for an old lady like myself_."

"I'll make the time for you." Avril said kindly as she slid her wand back into her right boot. "What's on your mind?"

" _Well, I have been looking for an hair to take my place_." Mystic Mother began. " _Once it is time for me to pass, the Mystic Realm will need a new Mystic Mother_." She explained.

Avril scratched her head, confused. "Well, I can ask the others." She lowered her arm. "You should really ask Nick for the job. He _is_ the Light, not to mention the Powerful Wizard."

Mystic Mother smiled. " _He does seem the type. But I am not asking Bowen_."

Avril's eyes widened. " _ME_?!" She cried, falling off the log.

" _You are just as powerful as Bowen_." Mystic Mother reminded. " _You were born in the Mystic Realm, under an eclipes_." She smiled. " _That is why your magic is strong. Not just during the day, but at nightfall too_."

Avril bit her lip. "I'm really honored that you want me to take your place." She said honesty. "But I really think you should ask Nick for the job. He would be better suited for it." She quickly held up her hands. "Please don't be angry with me!"

Mystic Mother laughed. " _I could never. If that is what you wish, I will have a talk with him_."

Avril smiled. "If he does turn it down, then I'll take the job."

Mystic Mother smiled. " _I admire your honesty, my dear_." With that she disappeared.

XxXxXxXxX

Humans and magical creatures alike worked hard in the forest as they repaired Woodland Village that Nick had destroyed while he was under the spell of the Master.

"Can you teach me more about courage?" Itassis asked Daggeron eagerly as they, plus Jenji walked through the forest.

"I'd be honored to." Daggeron smiled to the Terror who'd joined their side.

"And don't forget about me!" Jenji spoke up. "Courage is my middle name!" He insisted, which made Daggeron laugh. "Well, Marcus is my middle name, but you get what I mean." Jenji rambled as Daggeron led Itassis away as Jenji started to tell one of his very long stories.

"Are you jealous, Kay?" Andrew asked as he walked side-by-side with his sister, he could see the jealously build up in her.

"Me?" They stopped following as Kaylynn turned to face her bother. "Why would I be jealous?" She looked over to where Daggeron and Itassis stood. "I trust Daggeron." She folded her arms as she turned to look back at her brother. "And don't mess with a pregnat lady!" She added as a after thought.

"Ok." Andrew laughed. "Whatever you say."

XxXxXxX

"I can't get over the fact that Uncle Andrew is hear!" Avril laughed as she, Mack, Fran and Tea walked down the sidewalk. "The man believes more in science, then anything!"

"And my best friend holding out on me this whole time." Fran smiled. "I'm jealous. You get to be apart of all the action _and_ you still get a guy!"

" _I_ completely agree!" Mack smiled. "I'm so jealous!"

"Not to mention, your boyfriend is following in your father's footsteps to become a Knight." Tea grinned. "That might be a little awkword."

Avril just shrugged. "That's a work in progress." She waved her hand. She then stopped in her tracks when she looked across the road, where Maddie was talking with Nick as he handed her his baby blanket then kissed her. Once he pulled away, the young man noticed Avril, Mack, Fran, and Tea.

"Hey, Ave!" He greeted as he walked over to her.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Avril asked once he walked up to four.

Nick nodded. "I am."

"But what about Udonna?" Avril asked. "You just found each other."

"Don't worry." Nick reassured her. "She, and Dad are coming with."

The gold Ranger nodded. "Good."

"I talked with Mystic Mother an hour ago." Nick revealed, and Avril's eyes widened.

"And?" She asked eagerly. "Are you going to take the job?"

Mack frowned. "What's a better job then being the Red Power Ranger?"

"Mystic Mother needs an hair for when its her time die, she can rest in peace knowing that the Mystic Realm is in safe and in good hands." Avril answered, as Nick nodded.

"She said she asked you first." He told her.

" _You_ are better suited for the job." Avril jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I promised I would think about the offer while I'm gone." Nick replied. "I'll have to talk it out with my parents too."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Tea asked, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's none of my busness."

Nick just shrugged it off. "It's ok. And I don't know." He looked across the road to see Maddie still standing there as she hugged his blanket.

"You better not be gone for long." Avril threatened. "So I have a requst. Be safe." She told him as he turned around and the two hugged. "Maddie will be devistated if something happened to you, then that'd get Vida pissed off." She added as she pulled away from their hug.

"Me?" Nick grinned. "I can't promise. I _am_ the Light. Danger will follow." He laughed as he walked back to his motorcycle and Maddie.

The four watched as Nick drove off, and Maddie walked over to them as she clutched Nick's blanket to her chest.

"He'll be back." Avril promised as she linked her arm through Maddie's.

"I know." Maddie kept smiling.

"Let's head for the party!" Mack suggested brightly. "It sounds like Vida is really rocking it!"

Avril grabbed Fran with her free hand, and together they all headed into the record store.

XxXxXxXx

 **Here it is! Now complete! I'm going to cry. Watch out for my Operation Overdrive series next!**


End file.
